


Эту ношу нести мог бы я

by Eshel_lex



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternative Perspective, Fix-It, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Season/Series 01, Time Travel, season 1 rewrite, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 63,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23821465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eshel_lex/pseuds/Eshel_lex
Summary: Артур помнит, как он умер на руках у Мерлина; почему же теперь он просыпается в своих покоях живой, здоровый, и, кажется, на десять лет назад в прошлом? Его отец и сестра живы, а Мерлин...Кстати, где Мерлин?
Relationships: Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 51





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [These Ghosts Might Be Mine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8976253) by [PeaceHeather](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeaceHeather/pseuds/PeaceHeather). 



> Фик также можно прочитать на "Книге фанфиков": https://ficbook.net/readfic/9301724

Артур просыпается.

Обычно этот факт не вызывает у него удивления, вот только Артур прекрасно помнит, как он умирал. Как просил Мерлина держать его и быть рядом, как рана в боку наконец перестала болеть, и как он перестал чувствовать что-либо вообще. Он помнит, как все вокруг стало тихо, как Мерлин звал его по имени будто издалека, и Артур хотел остаться, правда хотел, но он так устал... Обещание покоя было слишком соблазнительным, слишком заманчивым, чтобы сопротивляться.

Он простил Мерлина за то, что тот скрывал свою магию. Он осознал, насколько храбрым, верным и искренним был его друг — великий человек под маской простого слуги, который всегда был на стороне Артура. Пендрагон хотел бы, чтобы у него было больше времени, чуть больше времени узнать этого человека, который только-только раскрыл правду о себе и оставался рядом со своим королем до его последнего вздоха. И Артур знал — Мерлин сделал все, что было в его силах, чтобы попытаться спасти его.

Но сейчас Артур просыпается, и он не чувствует боли. Он открывает глаза и узнает свои покои, словно он и не покидал Камелот, словно и не было войны против саксов. Против Морганы.

Мужчина торопливо откидывает одеяло и задирает рубашку. Раны нет. Нет даже шрама.

Он оглядывает комнату — портьеры на окнах все еще задернуты, и в покои пробивается лишь тонкая полоска света. Мерлина нигде не видно, хотя... в такую рань его обычно здесь и не бывает.

Камелот выиграл войну, пока Артур спал? Его вылечили? Как он вернулся в замок? Почему никто не сидит у его кровати?

Артур встает, потягиваясь, и замечает кое-что еще. Старая боль в плече, с которой он жил с самой встречи со Зверем Рыкающим, исчезла. Он рассеянно потирает плечо, проводя большим пальцем по тому месту, где остался шрам, но там ничего нет. Кожа совершенно гладкая.

— Мерлин, — шепчет он сам себе, — что же ты наделал?

Он подходит к окну, отодвигает тяжелые шторы и смотрит во двор. Еще достаточно рано и на улице всего несколько людей, но сердце Артура сжимается, когда он видит, что посередине двора возводят платформу для казни.

Кого собираются казнить? Кто отдал такой приказ? Возможно, Гвиневера обнаружила предателя... кстати, если уж на то пошло, где она сама?

Артур оглядывает свои покои и не находит следов ее присутствия. Она не сидела у кровати, пока он выздоравливал, и сама явно не спала в постели. Нет даже шкафа с ее вещами, и, заметив это, Артур хмурится.

Скорее всего, Гаюс сможет все объяснить. Артуру все равно нужно поговорить с ним о Мерлине, а этот разговор лучше держать в секрете.

* * *

Но все мысли о том, что он скажет Гаюсу, вылетают у него из головы, потому что из открытой двери он видит в коридоре своего отца. Утер разговаривает с одним из членов Высшего Совета, и оба мужчины выглядят вполне обычно, но от шока Артур едва ли может сделать вдох. Он отскакивает в сторону, чтобы остаться незамеченным, когда они поворачиваются в его сторону.

Артур помнит этого советника совершенно седым, но сейчас проседь еле-еле проглядывает в его темных волосах. Утер выглядит здоровым и полным сил, но Артуру сначала нужно разобраться хотя бы с тем фактом, что его отец вообще жив.

Что за чертовщина происходит?

* * *

Артур как можно тише движется по замку, который только начинает просыпаться с первыми лучами солнца. В коридорах он узнает лица людей, которых не видел уже много лет — рыцарей, которые были убиты в сражениях, советников, которые ушли в отставку или умерли от старости, и по крайней мере одного изгнанного слугу. Все выглядят моложе, чем он их помнит.

Он замечает Гвиневру в одежде служанки и с корзиной белья в руках. Он не здоровается с ней.

* * *

Дверь в комнату Гаюса закрыта, и Артур стучит, одновременно боясь и надеясь, что ему откроет Мерлин. Но нет, за дверью появляется лекарь — и он, как и все вокруг, выглядит на много лет моложе, чем должен бы.

— Доброе утро, сир, — произносит лекарь, окидывая его внимательным взглядом с ног до головы. — Чем я могу вам помочь?

— Я еще не уверен, — отвечает Артур, входя в комнату и плотно закрывая за собой дверь. Комната Гаюса выглядит так же, как и всегда, но это никак не помогает Артуру в его попытке понять, что происходит. Игнорируя неуверенный оклик старика, он проходит прямо в каморку, где должен, по идее, жить Мерлин, и распахивает дверь.

Никаких следов его друга; нет ни одежды, ни других личных вещей. Его кровать выглядит как обычная койка для пациентов, без подушки и с аккуратно сложенным одеялом в ногах. Полка, на которую, как помнил Артур, Мерлин годами складывал свои книги и безделушки, сейчас заставлена пыльными бутылками с лечебными зельями. В шкафу аккуратными рядами стоят такие же пыльные книги.

— Если вам нужно что-то из моих запасов, сир, просто скажите мне, и я все достану.

Гаюс звучит недовольно, и Артур его в этом не винит: в конце концов, это он ворвался в комнаты лекаря без предупреждения в такой ранний час. Оглянувшись, он понимает, что Гаюс все еще в своей ночной рубашке, поверх которой наспех накинут халат.

— Я... еще не могу сказать точно, что мне нужно, — наконец говорит Артур, и Гаюс скептически приподнимает бровь. Лихорадочно ища какое-нибудь оправдание, он выпаливает: 

— Мне приснился странный сон. Очень реалистичный. Просто хотел убедиться, что это все не произошло на самом деле.

Возможно, это была не лучшая тактика, потому что Гаюс заметно бледнеет. 

— Вы сказали, сон? 

Боги, ну конечно. Артур просто идиот. Ведь Моргану много лет преследовали дурные сны перед тем, как она стала колдуньей и предала Камелот.

«Если Утер все еще жив, то что тогда с Морганой?», - думает Артур.

— Все в порядке, я уверен, — быстро отвечает он, пытаясь улыбнуться. — Наверное, съел вечером что-то не то.

— Если позволите, сир... Вы действительно выглядите неважно. У Вас точно нет лихорадки?

— Нет, нет, все отлично. Просто еще не пришел в себя после... после моего сна. — Он взъерошивает волосы и решает попробовать другую тактику. — Гаюс, ты не напомнишь, какое сегодня число?

Гаюс выглядит совершенно не убежденным, но все равно отвечает:

— Сегодня четырнадцатое апреля, сир, насколько я помню. Разумеется, двадцать четвертый год правления короля Утера.

— Разумеется. Спасибо, Гаюс.

Только долгие годы жизни при дворе позволяют Артуру сохранять самообладание, пока он идет обратно в свои покои.

Гаюс назвал ему дату почти на десять лет раньше того времени, что помнит Артур.

* * *

С трудом он находит за ширмой для переодевания зеркало и разглядывает свое отображение, пока в палаты не заходит слуга с завтраком. Из уголков его глаз исчезли мелкие морщинки, и лицо стало немного круглее. И Артур, конечно, может ошибаться, но он кажется самому себе не таким... измученным. Не таким обремененным.

Но если сейчас он всего лишь принц, то оно и понятно.

Интересно, Моргана уже предала их? Придется подождать, не столкнутся ли они случайно в коридорах замка. Артур не может придумать ни одного способа выведать что-то про нее и не показаться при этом сумасшедшим.

На самом деле, он не может выведать _ничего_ , что его интересует, и не показаться при этом сумасшедшим. Во всем мире есть только один человек, с которым Артур мог бы поговорить обо всем этом, но его нигде нет.

Неужели Мерлин ему просто приснился? И последние (будущие) десять лет тоже? Или же он действительно умер, и боги преподнесли ему этот дар — возможность вернуться и исправить свои ошибки?

Дар ли это, на самом деле, или проклятие?

Дверь в покои открывается, и Артур вздрагивает, все еще прячась за ширмой. Слуга, который несет ему завтрак, — явно не Мерлин, хотя он и кажется Артуру смутно знакомым. До появления Мерлина постоянного слуги у Артура не было. С одной стороны, он чувствовал, что ему как принцу Камелота не нужно, чтобы каждую минуту ему кто-то прислуживал. Но на самом деле, как отметила Гвиневра (правда, пока она этого еще не сделала), слуги у него не задерживались из-за его отвратительного характера.

— Сир! Вы... Вы уже проснулись.

— Мой сон был нарушен, — говорит Артур, и в этом есть доля правды. — Скажи мне, какие дела запланированы на сегодня. 

Конечно, он рискует себя выдать, если будет показывать, что многого не знает, но этот вопрос не должен показаться слуге странным.

— Эм... конечно. Кажется, Его Величество желал, чтобы вы присутствовали на совете сегодня в первой половине дня, но я не уверен...

— Продолжай.

— В полдень, конечно же, будет казнь. Еще вчера вы приказали отполировать доспехи, потому что сегодня после обеда вы хотели провести тренировку.

— Да, конечно, — рассеянно отвечает Артур. Всегда, когда его отец устраивал показательную казнь, или повешение, или сожжение, он старался занять себя чем-то, что отвлекло бы его от мрачных мыслей. Он почти всегда обязан был присутствовать на казнях; зато потом, если ему не удавалось выбраться из замка, он отправлялся на тренировку и занимался до полного изнеможения. Он знал, что только так вечером сможет крепко заснуть и не видеть перед глазами лицо несчастного, приговоренного к смерти.

За все свое царствование Артур не раз казнил людей за колдовство. Но не за саму магию, а за ее недобросовестное использование — и только тогда, когда вина преступника была доказана. Но здесь, сейчас, под правлением его отца все еще бушует Великая Чистка, яростная и безразборчивая. Внутри у Артура все переворачивается. Утера никогда не интересовали причины, по которым люди обращались к магии; ему было неважно, даже если ее использовали во благо, чтобы помогать и целить.

Артур пытается представить, как ведут на казнь Мерлина, и чувствует, как к горлу подкатывает тошнота. 

— Принеси мне чего-нибудь выпить, — говорит он слуге, а затем подходит к столу и сам наливает себе воды в кубок, не обращая внимание на то, как отшатывается слуга.

* * *

Заседание Совета хотя и проходит скучно, но оказывается полезным Артуру; он внимательно наблюдает за тем, как советники ведут себя с его отцом, не обращая особое внимание на сами их речи. Зато он делает все возможное, чтобы привыкнуть к тому факту, что Утер вообще сейчас здесь, живой и здоровый, и что Артура, по-видимому, откинуло назад во времени.

Может быть, таким образом Мерлин решил спасти ему жизнь? После своего ранения, уже в самом конце, он потерял сознание. Мерлин мог сделать что угодно безумное; он мог попробовать спасти Артура и допустить какую-то ошибку, после которой все пошло не так. Артур ведь понятия не имеет о том, как работает магия. И к кому обратиться за помощью? Могло произойти все, что угодно, и он никогда не поймет, куда именно закралась ошибка и как ее исправить. Нет, как и всегда до этого, ему придется разгребать сами последствия.

Наступает полдень, а вместе с ним на Артура надвигается и Утер, которого до этого ему удавалось избегать. Артур уже оплакал своего отца и отпустил его. Он смирился, что никогда не оправдает его ожиданий и принял решение править иначе, чем отец. И вот теперь он снова здесь, живой и во плоти. И хотя какая-то часть Артура испытывает облегчение, благодарность и шок от того, что отец снова рядом с ним, он все равно слышит тихий голосок внутри, нашептывающий, что лучше бы все осталось, как было.

Но что же он за человек, если даже какая-то часть его хочет, чтобы его собственный отец все еще был мертв? 

— Ты будешь присутствовать на казни вместе со мной? — спрашивает Утер, поприветствовав сына. 

— О... Нет, отец. Боюсь, мне нужно готовиться к тренировке.

— Хм... Конечно. Но не забудь, что сегодня вечером начинается праздник. 

— Конечно, не забуду.

— Леди Хелен из Моры должна прибыть завтра. Какой голос! 

— Я с нетерпением жду ее выступления, отец.

Кажется, Утер не замечает в поведении Артура ничего странного, но это не удивительно. За многие годы Артур научился мириться с тем, как слеп иногда бывал Утер, и старался сам не быть слепцом.

Кажется, в случае с Мерлином он не очень преуспел.

Возвращаясь в свои покои, Артур едва успевает отскочить в сторону, чтобы не налететь на Моргану, которая стремительно проходит мимо него; следом идет Гвиневра. Моргана бросает на него сердитый взгляд, но ничего не говорит. Конечно, она всегда ненавидела казни и пререкалась по этому поводу с Утером. Всегда безрезультатно.

Артур слишком занят, пытаясь осознать тот факт, что его сводная сестра тоже жива, чтобы что-то ей сказать. Но она жива, и, кажется, еще вовсе не безумная колдунья.

Неужели Артур может помешать ей встать на этот путь? Когда она впервые занялась магией? Возможно ли сделать выбор и не использовать магию, как он думал всю свою жизнь?

Артур долго размышляет над этими вопросами, и в итоге оказывается в своих покоях, наблюдая за казнью из окна. Через закрытое окно он слышит, как голос отца обрекает на смерь человека, а в следующую минуту объявляет начало праздника: двадцать лет этого безумия, двадцать лет беспощадной резни, порожденной чувствами вины и горя. И все это началось почти сразу после рождения самого Артура. Глядя на толпу со стороны, он замечает то, чего Артур на десять лет моложе не заметил бы: все эти люди на площади боятся своего короля.

А затем он видит кое-что еще, и у него перехватывает дыхание; среди крестьян стоит Мерлин с узелком в руках и свернутой походной кроватью за спиной. Видимо, он только что прибыл в Камелот, и, как и все остальные, в ужасе смотрит на казнь.

Старуха, обезумевшая от потери сына, проклинает Утера, и тут же исчезает в магическом вихре. Артур едва ли обращает на нее внимание, все еще глядя на своего лучшего друга. Мерлин выглядит таким _молодым_ , таким _беспечным_. Глядя в зеркало, Артур думал, что это _он_ выглядит менее обремененным, но ему и в голову не приходило, что его другу пришлось перенести столько же потерь, и нести на своих плечах ту же ответственность, что и самому Артуру. Этот Мерлин выглядит совсем мальчишкой по сравнению с мужчиной, с которым попрощался Артур всего несколько часов назад.

Мерлин идет через двор, и Артур решает рассмотреть его внимательнее. Одет он, конечно, как крестьянин. И уж наверное в узелке в его руках — все его земные пожитки. Принц, которым когда-то давно был Артур, не обратил бы на это внимание, но вот королем он из бесконечных торговых отчетов хорошо узнал, что синие и красные краски стоят дорого; нелепый шейный платок Мерлина — наверняка подарок, которым он, должно быть, очень дорожит. Поэтому, хотя он и одет как крестьянин, он — крестьянин в своей лучшей одежде и хочет произвести впечатление на тех, кто ему встретится.

Артур знает, что Мерлин будет жить с Гаюсом, но он никогда даже не задавался вопросом, откуда эти двое узнали друг друга. Он пришел в Камелот в поисках работы? Это объяснило бы одежду, но не объяснило бы, зачем из всех мест на земле приходить со своей магией именно сюда.

Артур хочет найти Мерлина, встряхнуть его хорошенько за плечи и заставить объяснить, что, черт возьми, происходит, но он уже опаздывает на тренировку и не собирается давать отцу повод задавать вопросы, на которые он не сможет ответить.

* * *

Тренировка проходит не идеально; Артур постоянно отвлекается, и к тому же ему приходится драться не в том теле, в котором он недавно... умер. Артур привык к шрамам и старым травмам, которые сковывают его движения, но в этом теле их просто нет. Он моложе, быстрее, хоть и не намного, и все время теряет равновесие или бьет сильнее, чем намеревался. И то, что мысли постоянно разбегаются в стороны, тоже не помогает.

Все это кажется нереальным. Он все еще не успел смириться с мыслью, что каким-то образом перенесся на десять лет в прошлое, но, орудуя мечом в своем новом-старом теле, он начинает постепенно в это верить.

* * *

Артур проводит так целый день, не увидев Мерлина ни разу. Он хочет пойти в покои Гаюса, но наступает полдень, а затем - вечер и вместе с ним первый пир, превозносящий гонения Утера на колдунов. Пира Артуру не избежать никак, и в конце концов он оказывается сидящим за длинным столом за празднеством, которому, как ему кажется, не будет конца.

Прямо рядом с ним сидит Моргана, бледная и злая, и отказывается съесть больше кусочка.

\- Ты в порядке? - пробует он завести разговор, и сестра сверкает на него глазами.

\- Не думаю, что отрубленная голова - это хороший повод для праздника, - огрызается она.

Но Артур замечает, что она понизила голос. Она дарит Утеру улыбку, и король улыбается в ответ, кажется, даже не заподозрив, что девушка ведет себя совершенно неискренне.

\- Так уж вышло, что я с тобой согласен, - говорит Артур, и Моргана удивленно моргает. - Но ты же знаешь, что спорить с отцом бесполезно.

\- Чудесное оправдание, чтобы вообще не спорить с ним, даже когда он неправ, - говорит Моргана, и посылает фальшивую улыбку уже Артуру.

\- Ты прекрасно знаешь, что я не это имею ввиду. 

\- Неужели?

Артур вздыхает и тянется за кубком вина. Моргана всегда умела вывести его из себя, даже в те времена, когда они еще были друзьями.

* * *

Следующий день ужасно похож на первый. Артур засыпает, и ему снится битва, и смерть, и слезы Мерлина, но просыпается он в тепле, уюте и в теле, которому незнакомы смертельные раны. Слуга напоминает ему, что у него вообще-то есть дела, и Артур снова проводит день, не встречая нигде Мерлина. Будто сами боги сговорились не пустить Артура в покои Гаюса.

В конце концов, раздраженный, он идет на тренировку, одетый в в полудоспехи, и набирает себе в оружейной столько метательных ножей, сколько может унести. Он отпускает рыцарей, а слуга — как его там — Томас? Моррис?... в общем, что-то такое — вытаскивает тяжелую мишень для ножей из ниши в стене. Пока слуга устанавливает мишень, Артур играется с ножами, крутит их и перебрасывает из руки в руку, проверяя баланс; несколько молодых людей, все сыновья знати, собираются вокруг. 

Артур помнит их; эти парни были одного с ним возраста и ближе всего подходили к понятию «друзей» из всего его окружения. Хотя, скорее всего, думает Артур, они всего лишь добивались расположения принца из корыстных побуждений. Ни один из них не был достаточно силен или ловок, чтобы стать рыцарем, и Артур вспоминает, что по крайней мере один из них станет дворцовым стражником. Слишком взрослые для оруженосцев и слишком молодые, чтобы управлять поместьями своих отцов, занимать должности в Совете или делать что-то еще, они приходили на тренировочную площадку, чтобы заняться хоть чем-то. Они были богаты и им было скучно; Артур был для них отличным развлечением.

— Передвинь мишень, — говорит Артур слуге. Он чувствует себя ужасно раздраженным, и, к несчастью для паренька, начинает терять терпение. — Она на солнечной стороне.

— Солнце еще не такое уж и яркое! — возражает слуга.

— Ты тоже особо умом не сверкаешь, — бормочет Артур, не скрывая плохого настроения.

Кто-то позади него смеется и предлагает преподать этому простолюдину урок. Конечно, они не знают, что Артур никогда не поставил бы жизнь слуги под угрозу, они не знают человека, которым Артур стал за последние десять лет. Но если сейчас Артур их одернет, это будет слишком уж непохоже на того принца, которым он был раньше. Он не может так рисковать; он не может позволить себе быть раскрытым раньше, чем он поймет, что вообще происходит. 

Он бросает первый нож, пока слуга все еще пытается установить мишень на место, и молодые люди вокруг Артура смеются. Томас, или Моррис, или как там его зовут, вздрагивает и смотрит на него широко раскрытыми глазами. Артур бросает еще один клинок, прямо в центр мишени, и чувствует себя лучше, чем за все время с тех пор, как проснулся вчера утром.

— Ну, давай, шевелись, — говорит он. Он кидает еще один нож, и слуга испуганно вскрикивает, к большой радости подхалимов позади Артура. Сам Артур мрачно улыбается и продолжает метать ножи один за другим, пока Моррис — ну или Томас — не роняет мишень из рук и не пытается спрятаться за ней, пока она катится куда-то в сторону.

Мишень останавливается у ног Мерлина.

_Ну конечно,_ \- думает Артур, и сердце у него подпрыгивает в груди, - _это же тот самый день, когда мы встретились_.

— Ну ладно, хватит, — говорит Мерлин. — Ты уже достаточно повеселился, друг мой.

От этих слов Артур чувствует, как внутри что-то обрывается. Он надеялся, что Мерлин в конце концов найдет его и объяснит, что они оба тут делают, но этот Мерлин...

Этот Мерлин его не узнает.

Но он должен быть уверен наверняка. 

— Я знаю тебя? — спрашивает Артур. Он звучит легко и расслабленно, чтобы подхалимы ничего не заподозрили, но внутренне молится: _пожалуйста, пожалуйста, скажи «да»_.

\- Эм, привет. Я Мерлин, - говорит Мерлин, протягивая руку.

\- Значит, я тебя _не_ знаю, - говорит Пендрагон. Он понятия не имеет, как он все еще умудряет скрывать свои настоящие эмоции. В конце концов, может, Мерлин тоже не всегда все замечает.

\- Нет.

\- И все же... ты назвал меня другом.

\- Это была моя ошибка, - весело отвечает Мерлин.

\- Да, мне тоже так кажется, - говорит Артур. Нужные слова сами приходят к нему, словно он играет заученную роль. Неужели он действительно так хорошо запомнил их встречу?

\- Да уж, - Мерлин чуть заметно подается вперед. - Я бы никогда не стал дружить с такой задницей.

Он разворачивается, чтобы уйти, но Артур не может этого вынести. Он не может уйти, только не сейчас. Не после того, как Артур два дня везде пытался его найти. 

\- А я - с таким идиотом, - поддразнивает он. Мерлин останавливается как вкопанный, и Артур прекрасно помнит, что сейчас должно произойти. - Скажи мне, _Мерлин_ , ты умеешь ползать на коленях?

\- Нет.

\- Может, тебя научить? 

\- О, я бы на твоем месте не стал.

Артур хмыкает. Он не помнит, чтобы Мерлин был таким самоуверенным. Хотя нет, помнит. Мерлин всегда дерзил Артуру, но сейчас он абсолютно серьезен. Он действительно думает, что может победить Артура в драке.

Если подумать... со всей его магией, скорее всего, так и есть, и Артур почти даже хочет на это посмотреть. 

\- И почему же? - издевается он. - Что ты со мной сделаешь?

Во взгляде Мерлина вспыхивает вызов, и это подзадоривает Артура еще больше. 

\- Ты даже представить себе не можешь, - говорит он.

\- А ты попробуй, - говорит Артур. - Ну давай. Давай. Дава-а-ай! - Он отлично знает, как вывести друга из себя, а этот Мерлин, этот молодой, беспечный Мерлин, кажется, ещё и ужасно хочет себя проявить.

Кроме того, он явно понятия не имеет, кто такой Артур, потому что его лучший друг никогда не попытался бы всерьез подраться с ним, и уж конечно не на публике.

Но этот Мерлин...

Может, он и сможет за себя постоять, если в таверне завязалась потасовка, ну или в какие там еще передряги попадают крестьяне. 

Хотя... Нет. Кажется, драться он все-таки не умеет. Артуру придется как следует с ним позаниматься, и как можно скорее, просто чтобы его не убил первый встречный.

Мерлин замахивается, но Артур без каких-либо усилий перехватывает его руку и обездвиживает его. Подхалимы вокруг них шумят - может, действительно впечатлены храбростью паренька, а может, просто пытаются подлизаться к Артуру.

\- За такое я тебя брошу за решетку, - говорит он Мерлину, все еще сжимая его руку. И это, отчасти, правда - таков закон. Другая же часть Артура надеется, что так он сможет _удержать этого болвана на одном месте,_ пока он сам не сможет прийти и поговорить с ним.

\- Кем ты себя возомнил? Королем?

И когда Артур отвечает, его голос звучит гораздо теплее, чем он сам рассчитывал:

\- Нет. Я его сын. _Артур._

Чтобы как-то скрыть эти пробившиеся эмоции, он отпускает руку Мерлина, заставляя того свалиться на землю, и действительно заставляет его ползать на коленях, но лишь несколько шагов — до стоящей неподалеку дворцовой стражи, которая подхватывает парня под руки и тащит его в подземелье.

Ближе к вечеру Артур выглядывает из окна своей комнаты и видит, как Мерлина ведут к колодкам, а прямо за ним идет слишком уж довольный собой Гаюс.

* * *

Позже Артур снова видит его на рыночной площади, и, если бы не стайка этих лизоблюдов, которые везде теперь за ним таскаются, он бы подошел и представился Мерлину как следует. Но он должен сохранять репутацию.

Он в любом случае счастлив снова слышать, как Мерлин его подтрунивает: 

— И как долго вы учились быть таким болваном, _милорд_?

Ах, ну конечно. С точки зрения Артура, прошло всего несколько дней с тех пор, как они с Мерлином отправились к Авалону, чтобы попытаться исцелить Артура от смертельной раны. Он вовсе не должен так сильно скучать по тому Мерлину, но он скучает все равно.

Артур уже знает, что Мерлин жульничал с помощью магии во время этой их драки, поэтому в этот раз он следит за каждым его движением, и, если честно, он даже немного впечатлен тому, как незаметно Мерлин колдует: он не машет руками и не произносит заклинаний, но у Артура все равно склеиваются ноги и препятствия сами вырастают на пути. И, пока принц выставляет себя на посмешище, ухмылка Мерлина становится все самодовольнее. Конечно, если бы не захлестывающее с головой веселье и желание расхохотаться, Артур сейчас был бы так же взбешен, как и в первый раз.

Но этот Мерлин черезчур уверен в своих силах, а у Артура за плечами десять лет опыта в добавок к боевым навыкам принца Камелота, поэтому очень скоро ему удается сбить Мерлина с ног несколькими ударами метлы. В прошлый раз он сделал то же самое, вот только теперь он старается не причинить Мерлину боль по-настоящему. Да, пара синяков останется, но наставники самого Артура всегда говорили ему, что боль — это лучший учитель, а Мерлину стоит усвоить урок: в бою нельзя полагаться только на его магию.

В прошлый раз Мерлина поднял с земли один из стражников; в этот раз Артур сам протягивает ему руку и ждет, пока Мерлин не примет помощь. Конечно, тут Артур немного рискует; этот Мерлин вполне может использовать против него свою магию, потому что он все еще считает его нахалом и болваном, не считая всех других обзывательств, которые так обожает его друг.

— Ты хоть и идиот, но храбрый, должен признать, — говорит Артур, и Мерлин настороженно смотрит на него. Он не может сдержаться и наклоняется ближе к Мерлину, чтобы пояснить:

— Большинству людей хватает мозгов, чтобы _сбежать,_ если они видят, что я иду на них с оружием в руках.

— Большинство людей — это не я, — с вызовом говорит Мерлин.

Артур не может удержаться от смеха: 

— Ты же понимаешь, что это даже звучит как-то бессмысленно? — Он стряхивает пыль с плеч Мерлина, затем грубо разворачивает и отряхивает его спину. — У тебя солома в волосах.

Он отрывает взгляд от Мерлина и застывает: кажется, увлекшись дракой, он забылся и вышел из образа. Свита из подхалимов пристально смотрит на него, не очень понимая, что происходит. Ну конечно, ведь в этом мире они с Мерлином еще не друзья. Сам Мерлин глядит с легкой обидой и недоумением, похожий на вздыбившуюся кошку, которая никак не может решить, насколько сильно задето ее самолюбие.

_Боже,_ как же он скучал по этому. Бремя управления королевством, которое Артур нес много лет, не очень-то позволяло ему вот так беззаботно веселиться.

Но он не может себе этого позволить. Пока нет. Мерлин еще совсем не знает Артура. Он еще не стал частью королевского двора, а значит, еще даже ни разу не спас Артуру жизнь.

Он отступает от Мерлина и оценивающе оглядывает его с ног до головы. 

— Ладно, иди давай, — говорит он беззлобно. — Я уверен, нам обоим есть, чем заняться.

— Я все равно думаю, что ты придурок, — с вызовом говорит Мерлин, надувшийся и серьезный.

— Возможно, ты и прав, — отвечает Артур, к явному удивлению Мерлина, — но если не хочешь снова оказаться в колодках, попридержи язык хотя бы на публике.

Мерлин уже собирается ответить что-то колкое, когда появляется Гаюс с его курткой в руках. Он выглядит таким извиняющимся, будто уже собрался выпрашивать у Артура не наказывать этого наглого крестьянина. Жестом Артур показывает, что все в порядке. 

— Все нормально, Гаюс. Ничего страшного не случилось.

Теперь уже и лекарь странно смотрит на него, но ничего не поделаешь. Артур не хочет, чтобы его разоблачили и посчитали чужаком в его собственном мире. Но если уж он получил этот дар — возможность исправить ошибки прошлого — он не собирается растрачивать его и вести себя точно так же, как и в первый раз. 

— Если вы уверены, Ваше Высочество…

— Абсолютно. — Он оглядывает Мерлина с головы до ног, вспоминая, что он сказал в первый раз. — Есть в тебе что-то такое, Мерлин...

Затем он поворачивается к Гаюсу и добавляет: 

— Если он твой подопечный, то, надеюсь, тебе удастся уберечь его от неприятностей.

— Благодарю вас, сир. 

Гаюс незаметно толкает Мерлина в бок; тот морщится, но отпускает Артуру небольшой полупоклон— это, наверное, самый большой знак уважения, что Мерлин когда-либо отдавал знати. Артур не знает точно, почему: либо Мерлин так никогда и не удосужился выучить правила этикета при дворе, либо просто считает их бессмысленными.

Артур смотрит им вслед, пока молодые парни обступают его и одобрительно хлопают по плечу, смеясь над тем, как Артур «поставил придурка на место».

Только они понятия не имеют, где на самом деле место Мерлина.

* * *

Артур знает, _знает_ , что сейчас на его жизнь будет совершено покушение, и что Мерлин его спасет. Или, по крайней мере, он надеется, что Мерлин его спасет. Все-таки все уже пошло немного не так, как в первый раз... Что, если Мерлина нет сейчас на пиру?

Но тут леди Хелен начинает петь, и Артур чувствует, что его клонит в сон, и он ничего не может с этим сделать.

Он приходит в себя, весь в этой отвратительной паутине, и на мгновение в ужасе думает, что проспал все десять лет и растратил впустую возможность все исправить; но затем он видит, как падает с потолка люстра, придавливая колдунью в одежде леди Хелен и разбивая вдребезги каменные плиты. Остальные придворные так же ошеломлены, как и он, и никто даже не двигается с места, когда старуха со страшным криком метает кинжал прямо в глаз Артуру.

Он видит, как приближается кинжал; время словно приостанавливается, растягивая момент его смерти; они словно в меду — медленном, сладком, горько обжигающем горло Артура с каждым вздохом. Он чувствует, как его глаза расширяются от ужаса, отражая кинжал, который вот-вот вонзится в его голову.

...и вот он уже лежит на полу и понятия не имеет, как он там оказался. Руки Мерлина крепко держат его, а сердце бешено бьется, и все вокруг тут же приходит в движение. Клинок все еще подрагивает в деревянной спинке кресла, где секунду назад сидел принц. Старуха падает и больше не движется.

Так это была магия? Мерлин сам действовал так быстро, или он сделал что-то со временем, чтобы успеть защитить Артура? Артур поворачивается посмотреть на него, и натыкается на взгляд Мерлина, такого же шокированного, как и он сам (хотя Артур и _знал,_ что все это случится).

У него появляется чувство, что он по-новому посмотрит на очень многие события, в которых так или иначе принимал участие Мерлин.

Утер помогает Артуру подняться на ноги и говорит что-то о спасении жизни его сына, и Артур не может припомнить, когда он в последний раз видел отца таким удивленным и таким довольным. Мерлин скромничает — хотя, нет, вдруг понимает Артур, он просто старается не привлекать к себе внимание и хочет как можно скорее сбежать от Утера — но уже слишком поздно. Король назначает Мерлина личным слугой Артура, частью королевского двора, и Мерлин явно понятия не имеет, какая это честь. Нет, он в ужасе, и у него есть на это причины, из которых его неприязнь к Артуру — самая незначительная из всех. Ведь Мерлин обладает магией, и вот его радушно приглашают прямо в пасть к зверю. 

Один неверный шаг — и его казнят, вдруг осознает Артур. Неудивительно, что Мерлин до конца так и не рассказал ему свой секрет.

Он помнит, в каком ужасе он был сам, когда переживал этот момент в первый раз. Ну что ж... теперь перспектива иметь Мерлина своим слугой его вовсе не пугает. Он наклоняется к Мерлину и говорит, понизив голос: 

— Я знаю, что ты считаешь меня невероятным болваном, — Артур даже не пытается скрыть своего веселья, — но только подумай: теперь ты сможешь говорить мне об этом каждый день до конца своей жизни!

И Мерлин больше не выглядит испуганным. Да, он выглядит так, словно готов придушить Артура голыми руками, но самое главное — в его глазах нет страха. Улыбка Артура становится еще шире. Успех. Он не хочет, чтобы Мерлину еще когда-либо пришлось бояться.

Артур все еще понятия не имеет, почему он здесь, на десять лет в прошлом, снова переживает свою жизнь; он не уверен, должен ли он сделать что-то по-другому, и если да, то что именно (хотя у него есть парочка идей о том, что он с удовольствием бы изменил). Но теперь, когда Мерлин рядом с ним, Артур уверен: вместе они смогут сделать все правильно.


	2. Глава 2

В этот раз Артур старается делать все по-другому, но некоторые вещи изменить просто не получается.

Когда на турнир приезжает Валиант, Артур вспоминает о змеях на его щите, но ничего не может с этим поделать; и когда Мерлин делится с ним подозрениями о том, что щит заколдован, Артур ему верит. Он видит, как в глазах Мерлина вспыхивает уважение, но все далеко не так просто, потому что он вынужден сказать: 

— Для моего отца слово рыцаря всегда будет иметь больший вес, чем слово слуги, Мерлин. Он не поверит. Мне жаль.

— Но ты-то мне веришь!

— Да. Клянусь тебе. Ты... ты кажешься мне честным человеком, — говорит он и старается игнорировать привкус горькой иронии от этих слов: он ведь знает, что Мерлин хранит свои собственные секреты. С другой стороны, он видит, как на лице Мерлина мелькает тень беспокойства. Что ж, может, своими действиями Артур сможет подтолкнуть его к тому, чтобы рассказать о своей магии раньше. 

Но вместо всего этого он говорит: 

— Моему отцу понадобятся доказательства. Мы можем как-нибудь _показать_ ему, что Валиант — мошенник?

— Гаюс сказал, что у сэра Эвана все симптомы отравления змеиным ядом... может быть, мы можем найти след от укуса?

Тогда Артур идет поговорить с раненым рыцарем, Мерлин за ним по пятам, но к тому времени, что они добираются до палат лекаря, мужчина уже мертв. _Проклятье_ , — думает Артур и борется с желанием швырнуть что-нибудь о стену и разбить вдребезги. Магия снова убила человека, которого он хотел спасти. Он упустил этот шанс.

Артур все еще проводит многие ночи без сна, задаваясь вопросом, дар ли это или проклятие — проживать заново последние десять лет своей жизни.

К счастью, на следующий день во время турнира змеи на щите Валианта оживают сами по себе, и Артур испытывает глубокое личное удовлетворение, убивая мужчину на глазах у своего отца. Разница лишь в том, что в этот раз он не пытался наивно обвинить рыцаря перед Утером, и ему не пришлось терпеть публичное унижение и выслушивать от Валианта, что он трус и боится выйти на честный бой.

Вечером того же дня, за ужином, он говорит отцу: 

— Сэр Эван умер не от удара по голове, как мы думали сначала, а от змеиного яда.

— И у тебя есть доказательства? — хмурится король.

— Гаюс нашел след укуса у него на шее, и сам сэр Эван рассказал ему про змею. Но он умер от яда раньше, чем успел рассказать об этом тебе. Пока Гаюс готовил его тело к погребальному костру, он нашел еще несколько свежих укусов... Он думает, что Валиант приказал своим змеям прикончить Эвана прежде, чем тот успеет кому-то рассказать.

— Отвратительно, — говорит Утер. — Но чего еще ожидать от колдунов... Ты сделал верно, убив его сегодня прямо на турнире.

Это немного не та реакция, на которую рассчитывал Артур, но он решает все равно продолжить: 

— Мой слуга... Тот самый, что спас мне жизнь от лже-леди Хелен...

— Да, я его помню.

— Еще до того, как Эван рассказал про укусы, мой слуга сказал мне, что подозревает Валианта в колдовстве. 

— Только не говори мне, что ты поверил слуге на слово...

Артур поднимает бровь. 

— А разве мне не стоило этого делать? Кажется, он точил оружие в оружейной и услышал шипение змей. А позже он подсмотрел, как Валиант скармливает им живых мышей.

Утер долго молчит, и Артур тщательно обдумывает каждое слово, прежде чем продолжить свою мысль. Осторожно, очень осторожно. 

— Однажды он уже спас мне жизнь, — говорит он. — И, предупредив меня о Валианте, он сделал это снова. Я намерен отныне прислушиваться к его мнению.

— Но он слуга, — возражает Утер. — Смотри, как бы он не слишком втерся к тебе в доверие. Все люди честолюбивы. А знать, что к тебе прислушивается член королевской семьи — это роскошь, которую нельзя позволить простолюдину. Хотя его преданность, конечно, достойна похвалы.

Всего через несколько недель Мерлин выпьет яд, предназначенный ему. Артур надеется, что теперь у Утера достаточно оснований доверять Мерлину, и что он не бросит Артура за решетку, когда он отправится на поиски этого проклятого цветка.

* * *

Конечно, было бы легче прямо сейчас поехать в пещеры леса Балор, чтобы достать противоядие; но не проходит и двух дней с окончания турнира, как в Нижнем Городе жителей начинает выкашивать чума.

— Может быть, дело в воде? — спрашивает он у Гаюса. — Она может быть как-то заражена?

Гаюс хмурится, и Артур боится, что ведет себя слишком странно, что старик начнет его подозревать. Он знает, что показывает себя другим человеком — не так, как вел себя Артур в первый раз. Но он не собирается оставаться в стороне и смотреть, как люди умирают. Выражение лица Гаюса меняется на задумчивое, и он отворачивается от Артура и берет с полки одну из своих книг.

— Вы подали мне идею, сир, и, с вашего позволения, я хотел бы немного над ней поразмыслить. 

— Конечно. Дай мне знать, если найдешь что-нибудь.

Он сомневается, что Гаюс на самом деле что-то ему расскажет. Лекарь ведь все еще думает, что Артур не доверяет магии и всему, что с ней связано. Если выяснится, что Гаюс так хорошо знаком с колдовством, что может распознать его, то его самого могут обвинить в использовании магии. Поэтому Артур не винит старика за скрытность, пусть даже она и сильно усложняет ему работу.

Конечно, Утер принимает во внимание подозрения Гаюса и немедленно приказывает обыскать весь город в поисках колдуна, который, очевидно, и наслал на город заразу. Это настоящее безумие; Артур прекрасно понимает, что тот, кто это сделал, уже давно покинул Камелот, иначе он рисковал бы заразиться сам. И еще безумнее, что по приказу короля ему приходится обыскивать и комнаты самого Гаюса, из всех людей.

Осматривая комнату Мерлина, Артур задается вопросом, не найдет ли он там какой-нибудь магический артефакт, но не находит ничего. Потому ли, что специально невнимательно ищет, или потому что Мерлину действительно нечего скрывать... Артур, если честно, не уверен.

Гораздо больше его волнует сам Мерлин. Мерлин, который его не узнает; который совершенно точно не вернулся вместе с Артуром в прошлое; который только начинает нащупывать дружбу между ними, но еще не доверяет Артуру настолько, чтобы раскрыть свой секрет. Когда уже не будет слишком рано, чтобы рассказать Мерлину, что он знает про его магию?

Кузнец Том заболевает, а затем волшебным образом исцеляется. Артур вспоминает, что в его кровати потом нашли какой-то магический предмет. В этот раз он не отправляет стражников на обыск, а сам достает из-под подушки светящийся магический сверток и приносит его Гаюсу под покровом ночи. Он не допустит, чтобы Гвен снова обвинили в колдовстве и швырнули на пол в ноги к его отцу; совершенно невинную, перепуганную до смерти и даже не понимающую, в чем ее обвиняют.

— Кажется, на эту целебную припарку наложены чары, сир, — говорит Гаюс. — Если использовать правильные заклинания, с ее помощью можно излечить больного от хвори. Особенно, если она тоже происходит от магии — как болезнь, которая охватила Нижний Город. Откуда это у вас?

— Я нашел это в доме отца Гвен, — говорит Артур, и тут же понимает, как эта вещица оказалась у кузнеца под подушкой. Ему даже не нужно видеть яростный взгляд, который Гаюс посылает Мерлину за спиной у Артура.

Какой же идиот. Добросердечный, наивный идиот. Если не убьют его, так убьют Гвен. И в прошлый раз она действительно почти отправилась на казнь — вот только Мерлин ворвался в зал Совета и признался, что он маг.

И в тот раз его сразу же не отправили на костер только благодаря быстрой реакции Артура.

— Можно узнать, кто наложил на эту вещь заклятие? — спрашивает Артур. — Узнать, кто ее создал?

— Боюсь, что нет, сир, — отвечает Гаюс. — По крайней мере, я никогда о таком не слышал. 

Это может быть ложь, чтобы спасти Мерлина, а может быть и правда.

Артур не знает, но это и не важно. Он встречается взглядом с лекарем, и говорит: 

— Ладно. 

На секунду на лице Гаюса мелькает удивление. Артур делает глубокий вздох, решая, что пришло время сказать еще одну важную вещь. 

— Я не разделяю слепой ненависти моего отца к магии. Я вижу, что кто-то в Камелоте пытается спасти жизни, а не убивать. Но если бы эту припарку нашел не я, а кто-то из охранников — я был бы вынужден арестовать колдуна. И подозрение пало бы или на Тома, или на Гвен. И уже сейчас они были бы в темнице, а на рассвете их ждал бы костер. 

Смерть Тома — еще одна трагедия, которую он хочет предотвратить. Знать бы только, как это сделать.

Он слышит, как Мерлин позади него резко втягивает воздух, осознав, чем были чреваты его действия, и Артур надеется, что этот непробиваемый дурак усвоил свой урок.

— Вы правы, сир, — говорит Гаюс. У Артура возникает ощущение, что лекарь балансирует на тончайшей грани между преданностью Утеру, преданностью Артуру, и, может быть, еще и преданностью Мерлину. — Но, если вы позволите мне так выразиться, иногда бывает очень трудно сделать выбор между тем, что предписывает обязанность, и тем, что правильно.

Артур молчит какое-то время.

— Я всю жизнь был уверен, что это одно и то же, — говорит он. — До недавнего времени.

* * *

В этот раз победить тварь, которая прячется в подземелье, оказывается легко; к нему приходит Гаюс, и, зная о том, как Артур теперь относится к колдовству, говорит, что победить это чудовище можно простым огнем. Артур жалеет, что не знал этого в первый раз, и задается вопросом, сколько еще проблем можно было решить вот так просто, если бы ему как принцу, а затем и как королю говорили бы все то, о чем он имел полное право знать.

Утер хранил секреты о матери Артура; Гаюс хранит секреты короля и Мерлина; сам Мерлин прячется, лжет и пытается защитить свою жизнь.

Мерлин идет за ним в подземелья, вовсе не такой незаметный, как ему самому хотелось бы думать. И Артур понимает, что Гаюс наверняка рассказал ему не полную правду. Потому что сильный порыв ветра явно появляется не просто так, и факел явно не вздымается столпом огня сам по себе. Видимо, простого огня все-таки недостаточно, чтобы победить афанка.

Но вдвоем они легко справляются со зверем, и тот рассыпается перед ними кучкой пепла.

— И что ты здесь делаешь? — говорит Артур, поворачиваясь лицом к Мерлину.

— Я пришел, чтобы было кому позвать на помощь, если что-то случится, — отвечает его слуга. 

— Не говори глупостей, _Мерлин_ , у меня все было под контролем.

— Конечно, как же иначе, — отвечает Мерлин, — но вот если бы что-то пошло не так... Ну, знаешь. Просто на всякий случай.

Артур только качает головой, прекрасно понимая, что за действиями Мерлина скрывается гораздо больше, но он понятия не имеет, как об этом заговорить. Он начинает понимать, как и почему Мерлин так долго хранил свою тайну.

* * *

А потом Мерлин выпивает за него яд.

Лорд Баярд прибывает в Камелот со всей своей свитой, но без армии; какой идиот приедет в другое королевство с намерением развязать войну без воинов? Может, Утер уверен, что Баярд якшается с колдунами и не нуждается в армии; а может, ненависть к магии просто вытеснила из его головы все здравые мысли.

Артур недоверчиво качает головой, когда осознает, насколько далеко зашло безумие Утера; потому что все, чем он руководствуется — это и есть безумие чистой воды. А как еще объяснить то, что в своем лицемерии король Камелота пойдет на что угодно, лишь бы заглушить чувство вины?

Но, опять же... Артур никак не может предотвратить то, что сейчас случится. Он знает, что перед началом пира Баярд произнесет утомительную длинную речь, знает, что его собственный кубок отравлен, но не может никому рассказать об этом, сам не попав под подозрение. Он может только смотреть, как Мерлин подлетает к ним в этой своей ливрее, снова нарушая этикет и все вообразимые правила, бесстрашный перед гневом короля, а затем залпом выпивает содержимое кубка — уже не так бесстрашно, но все еще храбрее любого рыцаря, которого знает Артур.

Он чувствует, что у него не получается сохранить нейтральное выражение лица; да, показать, что он беспокоится за Мерлина, может стать сейчас смертельной ошибкой, но он разберется с последствиями потом.

Самое большее, что он может сделать, когда Утер обнажает меч — это попытаться донести до короля, что Баярду незачем было бы отравлять кубок.

— Более логично, что какая-то... какая-то _третья сторона_ хочет втянуть королевства в войну друг с другом! — говорит он, и оба короля хмурятся. — Смотри. Предположим, я выпиваю яд. Тогда Камелот вступает в войну с Мерсией. А теперь предположим, что я по какой-то причине не доверяю Баярду и требую обменяться кубками. Баярд, выпили бы вы из моего кубка?

— Выпил бы — отвечает он, — потому что я понятия не имею, каким образом там оказался яд.

— И тогда Мерсия вступает в войну с Камелотом из-за смерти _их_ короля. В любом случае будет война. Война, которая очевидно не нужна _ни одному_ королевству. Мы целые месяцы потратили на переговоры, выковывая этот мирный союз. Зачем бы Баярду это делать, отец? Разве для этого есть хоть какие-то обоснования?

— Их нет, — отвечает Баярд. — Я прибыл в Камелот с добрыми намерениями. И я не понимаю, почему Утер рискнул бы жизнью собственного сына, пытаясь обвинить меня в том, чего я не...

— И ты смеешь думать, что я мог бы так поступить со своим сыном!

— Это так же бессмысленно, Утер, как мне отравлять принца Камелота перед пиром в честь нашего союза! 

— Шпионы и колдуны и раньше пытались причинить вред Камелоту, — говорит Артур. — Во всей этой суматохе, когда два королевства встречаются в первый раз, проще простого было бы проникнуть в замок под видом прислуги, и подсыпать яд в кубок. В любой, на самом деле.

— Твой слуга утверждал, что Баярд знает про яд, — говорит Утер, но он уже не выглядит таким уверенным.

— Если думать, как шпион, то рассказать Мерлину о кубке — это идеальный способ обвинить Баярда и самому не выдать себя. — Это заставляет обоих королей задуматься, и Артур удовлетворенно кивает. — Ваши Величества, я оставляю вам решать эту проблему. А пока я намерен вознаградить своего слугу за его бесстрашие.

— И как, интересно? — спрашивает Утер.

— Я спасу его жизнь, так же, как он только что спас мою. 

_Снова,_ — добавляет он про себя.

Может, дело в том, что они ведут этот разговор в присутствии другого короля, но, к удивлению Артура, Утер кивает. 

— Ты можешь попробовать.

Уже на пути из замка он видит Моргану, которая смотрит на него с удивлением и одобрением. Он уже и забыл, каково это — когда она им довольна.

* * *

Артур седлает коня и направляется к пещерам леса Балор, пока Утер не передумал. Перед этим он на минуту заскакивает в покои Гаюса, чтобы убедиться, что яд тот же, что и в прошлый раз.

Убить василиска — это, конечно, не зайца поймать; но Артур встречал чудовищ и похуже.

Колдунья в пещерах будто ждет его появления. Он отказывается от предложения проводить его до пещер; но она ведьма, и Артур старается хотя бы быть с ней вежливым. 

— Спасибо, — говорит он, — но я хорошо знаю дорогу. Удачи вам на вашем пути.

Но лучше, кажется, было ей не перечить. Она произносит что-то на языке Древней Религии, и лианы и корни обвивают ноги Артура, опрокидывая его на спину и прижимая к земле.

— Зачем ты это делаешь? — требует он ответа, но колдунья лишь разворачивается и уходит прочь, вновь повторая слова о том, что ему не суждено умереть от ее руки.

— А обречь меня на смерть своими чарами не считается, ведьма? 

Она останавливается. 

— Нет, не считается.

— Я пытаюсь спасти такого же, как ты! — кричит он, и колдунья резко оборачивается, чтобы посмотреть на него. 

— _Я знаю._

И тогда Артур понимает, что яд предназначался вовсе не ему. Война между Мерсией и Камелотом — лишь приятный бонус.

* * *

Несколько долгих минут борьбы, и он наконец-то достает кинжал, одними пальцами, потому что руки все еще привязаны к земле, и начинает разрезать путы. Уже вот-вот стемнеет, и он чувствует, что очень скоро пауки выйдут из недр пещер на охоту, а Артур станет для них прекрасной добычей. Вооруженный одним только клинком, он будет выбираться из этих лиан часы или даже дни, но на кону — жизнь Мерлина, да и Артур не из тех, кто легко сдается.

Он удивляется больше, чем следовало бы, когда над его головой появляется сияющая голубая сфера. Это дух здешних мест? Он не знает, но собирается спросить потом у Гаюса.

— Давненько не виделись, — бормочет он, и сфера опускается ниже, пока не касается лоз, которые обвивают его грудь. Оковы спадают, словно травинки, и Артуру кажется, что он слышит чей-то шепот и чувствует призрачные прикосновения к своей коже, пока он пытается сесть. Шар света наконец освобождает от лоз и корней его ноги, и Артур поднимается и говорит ему: 

— Спасибо.

Не останавливаясь, чтобы посмотреть, исчезнет ли свет, он отыскивает свою лошадь и достает факел, который ему еще понадобится в пещере. Порывшись в сумке, он находит кремень и кресало, и наконец зажигает огонь. Шар света снова появляется над его плечом, когда он заходит в пещеру.

— Знаешь, я вообще-то это все уже делал, — говорит Артур. — Правда ты, наверное, не помнишь. 

Он поднимает факел высоко над головой и видит цветок, невинно растущий в расщелине ровно по другую сторону обрыва. К счастью, на этот раз колдуньи нет рядом, и земля не уходит у него из-под ног; поэтому он добирается до цветка гораздо легче, чем в первый раз. Он ставит факел в нишу рядом с полом, чтобы тот не погас, но голубая сфера парит прямо у него над головой, помогая, и с ним Артур чувствует себя в безопасности.

Цветок надежно спрятан у него в сумке, а сам он уже на пол пути вниз, когда сфера предупреждающе моргает, и он замечает первых пауков. 

— Точно, — кряхтит он, — пора убираться отсюда. 

Артур на всякий случай вытаскивает меч и спускается по стене пещеры, используя только одну руку, ведомый магическим голубым светом.

* * *

Поскольку в этот раз Утер не бросил его в темницу, Артур остается в покоях лекаря, пока Гаюс и Гвен готовят противоядие для Мерлина. Оказывается, что Гвен — хорошая сиделка, и Гаюс не дает ей передохнуть, давая поручения одно за другим. А еще, к удивлению Артура, старик постоянно пытается отвлечь его, и в конце концов он понимает, что для спасения Мерлина лекарю нужно использовать магию. Тогда он на несколько минут уходит в другую комнату, под предлогом, что Мерлину нужно принести еще одно одеяло. Он слышит, как Гаюс шепчет в соседней комнате что-то неразборчивое, но отказывается смотреть в ту сторону. Если он использует колдовство, от которого якобы отрекся, Артур хочет иметь возможность честно сказать своему отцу, что он ничего не видел.

Итак, Гаюс использует магию, чтобы спасти жизнь; магическая припарка у Тома под подушкой тоже была целебной. Разве за такое можно казнить? Он хотел доказательств, что магия может делать больше, чем разрушать и уничтожать. И вот оно — доказательство, прямо у него под носом.

Артур возвращается в главную комнату как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как Гаюс вливает Мерлину в рот густое зелье отвратительного цвета. Сам Мерлин тоже выглядит ужасно. Когда Артур проходил все это в первый раз, он видел своего друга, только когда тот уже выздоравливал; все это время он даже не осознавал, насколько тяжелой была болезнь.

— И что теперь? — спрашивает он. Должно же быть еще что-то, что он может сделать!

— Боюсь, теперь все зависит только от Мерлина, сир. Нам остается только ждать и молиться, что мы дали противоядие не слишком поздно.

— Разве ты не говорил, что у него в запасе есть несколько дней?..

Гаюс вздыхает. 

— Это было до того, как я понял, как быстро распространяется яд. Я боюсь, что кто-то мог магически усилить его, чтобы яд действовал быстрее.

— Там, в пещерах, меня ждала женщина. Колдунья, — говорит Артур.

— Это очень серьезное обвинение, сир. Вы уверены?

— О да. Она заколдовала корни и лианы, чтобы они связали меня, и я не смог продолжить поиски.

На мгновение Гаюс становится очень мрачным, а затем медленно произносит: 

— Должно быть, ей очень нужна была эта война между королевствами.

Артур хмурится, на этот раз уверенный, что Гаюс лжет. Если раньше он подозревал, что Гаюс знает о магии Мерлина, то теперь он в этом уверен.

Стоит ли сейчас спросить его об этом?

С кровати доносится вздох, и, обернувшись, Артур видит, что Мерлин больше не двигается. Глаза Артура в ужасе расширяются; он смотрит, как Гаюс кладет руку на шею Мерлина, пытаясь нащупать пульс, а затем тяжело отстраняется, потрясенный. 

— Сердце остановилось.

— Что? 

Нет. 

Нет. Артур даже не знает, он ли это спросил, или Гвен. 

Мерлин не может умереть. Он нужен Артуру. Он не может...

Гвен кидается на грудь к Гаюсу и плачет, а Артур отворачивается от кровати, невидяще смотря перед собой широко раскрытыми глазами и схватившись руками за волосы. Он ведь успел вовремя. Утер не бросил его в тюрьму, он быстро вернулся из пещер... Что пошло не так? Как он...

\- Это просто отвратительно, - раздается с кровати слабый голос, и Артур резко оборачивается и видит Мерлина, живого - ну, ладно, может, не _живого и здорового_ , но _живого_ , - который с улыбкой смотрит на Гвен и Гаюса. - Ты ей в дедушки годишься!

Артур удивляется не меньше самого Мерлина, когда Гвен крепко целует его. Но все равно, от облегчения, что его лучший друг - может, Мерлин так пока и не считает, но для Артура это точно так - жив, у него слегка подкашиваются колени.

\- Я... Мне нужно сообщить отцу, - произносит он, пока эмоции не взяли над ним верх.


	3. Глава 3

Артур навещает Мерлина каждый день, стараясь не обращать внимание на странные взгляды, которые на него кидают Гаюс и сам Мерлин. А Утер рассказывает ему немного о Нимуэ, прибавляя: «Эта ведьма хочет моей смерти». 

_А какой колдун не хочет_ , - думает про себя принц.

Позже, в покоях Гаюса, он решает заговорить о магической сфере: 

— Там, в лесу, я видел кое-что... 

Мерлин сидит тут же рядом, надраивая артуровы доспехи; он еще не настолько окреп, чтобы таскать и чистить их в оружейной. 

— Какой-то... свет. Голубоватый шар, вот такой, — он раскрывает ладонь, показывая примерный размер. — Это явно было что-то магическое. Но я чувствовал себя... в безопасности. Словно он оберегал меня. Помогал.

Гаюс в свои годы знает, как хранить секреты. Но все равно Артур замечает, как на какое-то мгновение его выражение лица меняется. Артур уверен, что лекарь что-то знает и не говорит ему. 

— Существуют чары, которые могут вызвать у человека ложное чувство безопасности и защищенности, — предупреждает он, — и заклинания, которые заманивают на погибель. Нимуэ могла...

— Нет. — Артур качает головой. — Сначала я и сам так думал, — и это правда, он думал так, когда в первый раз переживал этот момент, — но этот свет привел меня прямо к цветку, а потом предупредил меня, когда из пещеры полезли гигантские пауки. Он вывел меня на безопасную тропу, а затем просто исчез.

От взгляда Артура не укрывается то, что Гаюс кидает на Мерлина короткий взгляд. И либо Мерлин умеет скрывать свои настоящие эмоции даже лучше, чем Артур предполагал (что вполне вероятно), либо он и вправду сам впервые слышит про волшебный шар света.

— Это очень странно, сир, — говорит Гаюс. — Если хотите, я постараюсь найти что-нибудь о таких чарах... Но, боюсь, я никогда не слышал ни о чем подобном. Может быть, я ничего и не найду.

_Конечно, не найдешь_ , - думает Артур. Он и не может ничего «найти», не выдав при этом Мерлина. 

— Я понимаю. Но все равно... Мне приятно знать, — он старательно избегает смотреть на Мерлина, — что есть и добрая магия, что бы там не думал мой отец. Как эта сфера и та заколдованная припарка. Это, конечно, идет вразрез с законами Камелота, но я рад, что не каждый колдун или магическое создание хотят меня прикончить.

— Действительно, сир.

* * *

Когда приезжает Ланселот, Артур совсем забывается и приветствует его, как старого друга. Если верить словам Мерлина, он спас ему жизнь. Его слуга, все еще не до конца окрепший после отравления, собирал в лесу грибы для Гаюса, когда его атаковал грифон.

Артур понятия не имеет, где Ланселот раздобыл поддельную печать благородства. Хотя, видя, как подбадривают молодого человека Мерлин и Гвен, Артур начинает догадываться. Неужели магия может и такое? Артур не совсем уверен. Ланселот, которого он знал, не стал бы лгать; с другой стороны, кто-то — или один вполне конкретный кое-кто — мог уговорить его соврать о своем происхождении. В любом случае, Артур не может отказать себе в удовольствии сразиться со старым другом, и он остается доволен, даже когда Ланселот его побеждает. Он чертовски хорош, а Артур ценит достойных противников. Слишком уж много приезжает в Камелот молодых людей, которые ждут рыцарского звания за одно только благородное происхождение; и Артуру доставляет удовольствие (пусть даже он и ведет себя здесь самодовольно) разубеждать их в этом по возможности.

Но... Он совсем не хочет, чтобы Ланселот попал в темницу, когда ложь будет раскрыта.

— Давай пройдемся, Ланселот, — говорит Артур и замечает, как обеспокоенно переглядываются Мерлин и Гвен.

— Конечно, сир.

Мерлин и Гвен пытаются незаметно идти за ними, но, если честно, шпионы из них выходят никудышные.

Артур сразу переходит к делу: 

— У Элдреда, лорда Нортумбрии, только четыре сына. 

Лицо Ланселота вытягивается; Артур достаточно хорошо знает его, чтобы понять, что он не станет оправдываться и защитаться.

В отличие от Мерлина, который тут же возникает рядом: 

— Но Артур, ты же видел его! Он действительно хорош. Ты же _сражался_ с ним... 

— Да, Мерлин, но...

— Тогда ты понимаешь, что законы твоего отца...

— Достаточно! — Хватит уже того, что этот идиот перечит Артуру при любом удобном случае, не боясь делать это даже на людях. Но если он не будет держать язык за зубами про Утера, даже слово принца не спасет его от наказания. — Мой отец — _король_ , запомни это хорошенько своей тупой головой. _Справедливо_ или нет, но его слово - закон. Ты понял меня?

\- Но это совсем _не_ справедливо, - бормочет Мерлин, и Артур вздыхает.

— Нет. Несправедливо. Здесь я с тобой согласен. И если бы я закрыл глаза на поддельную печать благородства, то да, Ланселот мог бы стать рыцарем. 

Артур поворачивается к нему: 

— Ты хорошо сражаешься. Лучше, чем половина моих рыцарей, по правде говоря.

— Благодарю вас, сир.

— Но если твой обман раскроют, мой отец лишит тебя титула, бросит в темницу, и даже если он тебя не казнит, то прикажет выпороть. На людях. Да так, что не сможешь потом ходить. А потом он прикажет изгнать тебя из Камелота, взяв из вещей только то, что на тебе надето.

Мерлин выглядит потрясенным и рассерженным. Ланселот же совершенно сломлен; конечно, он наверняка всю жизнь мечтал стать рыцарем и думал о Камелоте под правлением Утера лучше, чем следовало бы. 

— Я пытаюсь избавить тебя от этой участи, — мягко говорит Артур. — И я обещаю, что однажды, когда я стану королем, все будет по-другому. Я был бы счастлив, если бы ты стал рыцарем под моей короной. Но пока я не могу гарантировать, что рыцарем ты будешь _в безопасности_. И судя по тому, что я знаю о тебе, Ланселот, ты все равно предпочел бы служить по своим заслугам, а не по обману.

Ланселот смотрит на него так, словно Артур — гораздо лучший человек, чем он сам о себе думает. 

— Вы правы, Ваше Высочество. Лишь по своим заслугам.

— Тогда... может, пережди немного. Что ты думаешь о посте королевского стражника? Для этого не обязательно быть благородного происхождения, и ты смог бы оставаться в Камелоте. Тренироваться, сколько захочешь, если хотел бы потом занять более высокий пост. Или, — добавляет он, вспоминая, что Ланселот привел с собой Персиваля перед битвой с Морганой, — ты мог бы стать странствующим рыцарем. Объезжать земли, помогать тем, кто нуждается в помощи, но боится обратиться к королю.

— Я... думаю, мне нравится этот вариант, сир. Спасибо вам.

— Тебе, конечно, нужно будет приодеться. Не думаю, что отец это одобрит, но я могу выделить тебе деньги на первые расходы из своей казны.

— Ты правда это сделаешь? — это встревает Мерлин, но Артуру кажется, что он задает вопрос, который не решается задать сам Ланселот.

— Мерлин, что бы ты там не думал, я не такой уж и злобный людоед.

— Я и не думаю, что ты людоед! — возражает слуга. — Иногда бываешь болваном, это да, но уж точно не людоедом. 

Артур приподнимает брови. 

— Рад, что ты так высоко ценишь меня, — отвечает он, и Мерлин довольно ухмыляется.

Когда они прощаются, Артур не может не заметить, как смотрят друг на друга Гвен и Ланселот; как она бежит к нему навстречу, как он целует ей руку. Кажется, что его жена — нет, пока еще не жена, напоминает он себе — увлеклась молодым человеком гораздо раньше, чем Артур предполагал.

Ну, что ж. Не в его правилах добиваться сердца девушки, если оно уже занято другим. На самом деле, Артур так сильно устал от навязчивых попыток отца выставить его перед принцессами напоказ, как призового жеребца, что потерял всякое желание ухаживать за девушками. Пока не появилась Гвиневра. Знатные дочери богатых отцов в основном видели в нем лишь возможность получить титул и богатство... Впрочем, сейчас это все не так важно.

Сейчас Гвиневра — всего лишь служанка, которая совсем не знает его. Сейчас Ланселот — всего лишь простолюдин, который может уехать из Камелота, а может и остаться. И если он останется, Артур уверен, что ему придется побороться за руку Гвен... Или, возможно, что Ланселот быстро завоюет ее сердце, и тогда Артур и вовсе останется вне конкуренции.

* * *

На них нападает грифон. Ланселот пытается помочь, пока они сражаются с чудищем во дворе замка, и Утер все равно чуть не бросает его в темницу. Ланселот мудро решает стать странствующим героем. Да кем угодно, на самом деле, главное — подальше от гнева Утера.

Артур не может позволить себе быть увиденным вместе с остальными простолюдинами, когда все прощаются с Ланселотом. Но благодаря ему мужчина уезжает на прекрасной лошади и с мешочком золота, которого достаточно, чтобы заглянуть в кузницу к Тому и вернуться оттуда в новой кольчуге, доспехах и с запасным мечом.

Утер и слышать не хочет никаких советов Гаюса о том, как победить грифона, и Артур знает, что он и его люди обречены. Остается только надеяться, что его рыцари отделаются лишь ранами, и ему не придется возвращаться в Камелот с выпотрошенными трупами вместо живых людей.

Той же ночью они выезжают из цитадели. Как они и предполагали, как и предупреждал Ланселот, их мечи бесполезны против магического зверя. В темноте Артур слишком поздно замечает удар и тяжело падает на землю, теряя сознание. С трудом открыв глаза через какое-то время, он видит склонившегося Ланселота, который разглядывает его с тревогой на лице. Артур выдыхает:

— Зверь..? 

— Он мертв, сир.

— Ты убил его? — Конечно, убил, Ланселот и в прошлый раз это сделал, но как?

Мужчина, кажется, прочитывает этот вопрос по выражению лица Артура. 

— Должно быть, повезло. Я... читал истории о чудовищах, которых можно убить только точным ударом в определенное место на теле.

Артур прищуривается, но от этого голова болит еще сильнее, и он обессиленно закрывает глаза. Эта история кажется правдоподобной, но он не может отделаться от мысли, что Ланселоту могли помочь. Какой-нибудь магический слуга, например. 

— Отлично сделано, — говорит он наконец, и это действительно так. — Кажется, эта тварь никогда не убивала скот. А вот людей... Ты спас множество жизней сегодня.

— Благодарю вас, сир. — Ланселот помогает Артуру подняться на ноги и поддерживает принца, когда тот хватается за гудящую голову. — За все.

Артур кивает. 

— Тебе лучше уйти, пока остальные не очнулись. 

— Конечно.

Он смотрит Ланселоту вслед, и в темноте замечает, как от одного дерева отделяется худая тень и идет за мужчиной обратно в сторону города. Трудно сказать наверняка, да и Артуру надо проверить, в порядке ли остальные рыцари, так что он позволяет двум силуэтам раствориться в ночи.

* * *

Моргана заболевает.

Моргана заболевает, и ее жизнь снова висит на волоске, и Артур едва сдерживается, чтобы не задушить приезжего лекаря, заявляющего, что он может ее исцелить. Артур слишком хорошо помнит, что позже он попытается заколдовать Утера и его убьют. Гаюс смог вылечить его отца, но не его сестру; Моргану смог вылечить только Эдвин.

Что же ему стоит делать? Как сделать все правильно? Он толком не спит ни одну ночь за все то время, что Моргане становится хуже, и рвет на себе волосы, пытаясь принять решение.

В конце концов он решает пойти к Гаюсу.

— Я не доверяю этому человеку, — говорит он прямо. — Он появился подозрительно вовремя, и ты — лучший лекарь, что я знаю.

— Я благодарю вас за комплимент, сир, но я единственный лекарь, что вы знаете. А мудрый целитель всегда открыт к другим способам лечения, если его собственных навыков... недостаточно.

— Я совершенно уверен, что ты справишься, — говорит Артур. — Просто... будь на чеку. 

И это все, что он может сказать, не объясняя, в чем на самом деле проблема и откуда он это знает наверняка.

— Конечно, сир. Спасибо за веру в меня.

Это не совсем вера, но Артур не знает, как это описать.

* * *

Мерлин следует за Гаюсом, куда бы тот ни пошел, и Артур начинает подозревать, что в конце концов все проблемы решаются только его магией. В первый раз Артур не очень-то принимал участие во всей этой истории, и трудно сказать, как все может обернуться, если он вмешается сейчас. Поэтому предупредить Гаюса ему кажется достаточным; если он доверяет Мерлину — а он ему доверяет — лучше всего для Артура просто остаться в стороне и ничего не делать.

Но кое-что все-таки в его силах: он может уделить больше внимания Моргане. Артур понятия не имеет, когда она впервые обратилась к магии, но он прекрасно понимает ярость, что она чувствовала к Утеру, и понимает, какой преданной она себя чувствовала. А как могло быть иначе? Он узнал правду о смерти своей матери от Моргаузы, и только лишь Мерлин остановил его тогда от убийства своего отца, своего короля.

Мерлин сказал, что Моргауза солгала, и скорее всего, так и было. Оглядываясь теперь на события той далекой темной ночи, Артур понимает, что Моргауза использовала правду, чтобы манипулировать им, и надеялась именно на тот исход, что удалось предотвратить Мерлину.

И если это так, то, значит, Мерлин сам знал или подозревал правду и снова солгал Артуру... но в то же время это значит, что Мерлин пытался уберечь его от поступка, о котором Артур позже пожалел бы.

Он отбрасывает эту мысль как неуместную. Главное здесь — что Моргана чувствовала, что ее предала ее собственная семья, и в каком-то смысле Артур не может винить ее за это. Никогда не мог. Какая-то часть его просто хочет вернуть свою сестру назад, и вот теперь она рядом, и он может попробовать стать с ней ближе.

— Это из-за магии ты заболела, — говорит он той же ночью, когда Эдвин был побежден, а Гаюс снова стал свободным человеком. Моргана хмурится. — Но магия тебя и излечила, — продолжает Артур, прежде чем она успевает заговорить. — Я не уверен, что это все значит.

— Это значит, что делить мир на черное и белое, как это любит Утер, не всегда так замечательно, как он притворяется, — отвечает Моргана.

— Я знаю. 

Моргана бросает на него один из своих _взглядов_ , и он со вздохом говорит: 

— Не надо выглядеть такой удивленной. Я вообще-то умею думать своей головой.

— Кажется, действительно умеешь, — произносит его сестра задумчиво, глядя на Артура так, что ему хочется съежиться, словно провинившемуся ребенку. Он знает, что прячет в этом молодом, живом теле опыт десяти лет своей жизни, но она никак не могла его раскрыть.

— В любом случае, я рад, что с тобой все в порядке. Я знаю, что мы постоянно ссоримся и цапаемся, но... Моргана, я слишком редко тебе это говорю. Я забочусь о тебе, как о родной сестре, и я не вынесу, если с тобой случится что-то плохое.

Она смотрит на него в изумлении; с одной стороны, конечно, здорово видеть, что Артур в кои-то веки лишил ее речи, но с другой стороны... он решает, что на одну ночь откровений достаточно, поэтому желает ей набираться сил и уходит.

* * *

Скоро после этого Моргана предупреждает его о девушке, которая убьет его, и он обдумывает ее слова и благодарит ее, вместо того, чтобы просто отмахнуться.

— Клянусь, я буду осторожен, — говорит Артур, но она все равно выглядит недовольной, будто этого недостаточно. — Мы поговорим, когда я вернусь.

Ее сны; ну конечно, магия впервые проснулась в его сестре, когда ее начали преследовать эти сны. Она никогда не выбирала магию. Артур был дураком, веря в это. Как же ей, должно быть, было страшно, какой же одинокой она себя чувствовала! Проснуться с магией, бегущей по венам, в Камелоте, прямо под носом у Утера.

Артур дает себе клятву, что на этот раз она не останется одна. Если она отвернется от Утера — это одно дело; это даже неизбежно, учитывая лицемерие его отца; но Артур собирается сделать все, что в его силах, чтобы она не отвергла и его тоже. В прошлый раз, отречась от короля, Моргана отреклась и от королевства, но в этот Артур сможет все изменить.

София... Артур почти ничего не помнит о ней. Но она красива, и, кажется, добра, и к тому же пережила ужасную трагедию. Что плохого в том, чтобы просто быть с ней обходительным, как настоящий джентльмен, и показать ей красоты Камелота, помогая забыть ужас прошлого?

С другой стороны, эта прекрасная девушка попытается убить его, и Моргана места себе не находит. Артур прекрасно видит, какие взгляды она метает на Софию, и понимает теперь, что это не просто ревность. В этот раз он будет осторожен, и не заставит Мерлина лгать ради него. Раньше ему казалось забавным, что Мерлина могут заковать в колодки; теперь же он слишком уважает своего друга, чтобы позволить себе такое.

Итак, в этот раз он более осмотрителен, и когда София начинает с ним заигрывать, он не отвечает ей, но и не отвергает ее. Он идет на патруль, с которого в прошлый раз сбежал на свидание. Он не пропускает тренировок с рыцарями, заставляя Утера смотреть на него со странной смесью одобрения и удивления, потому что молодой человек в его возрасте уж точно увлекся бы красивой девушкой, разве нет?

София по-прежнему очаровательна и мила, а Моргана по-прежнему посылает ей пламенные взгляды. Даже Мерлин кажется настороженным, и из-за этого Артур уже действительно начинает нервничать. Но затем однажды Альфрик и София появляются вместе в его покоях.

После этого он уже ничего не помнит.

Артур приходит в себя в своей кровати с ужасной головной болью и странным чувством... сырости. Ему трудно дышать, а легкие будто наполнены водой. У постели дежурят Мерлин и Гаюс, а это всегда значит, что случилось что-то плохое; ему требуется несколько мгновений, чтобы вспомнить, что Моргана предупреждала его об опасности.

— Что случилось? 

— Разве ты не помнишь?

— Мерлин, если бы я помнил, я бы не спрашивал. Просто ответь на вопрос.

Но говорит Гаюс. 

— Лорд Альфрик попросил у Утера разрешение позволить Софии ухаживать за вами, сир. Вы помните что-нибудь из этого?

— Нет, — говорит Артур. Он не помнит ничего, и ему страшно от мысли, что кто-то может вот так просто вырвать несколько дней у него из памяти.

— Казалось, что вы были совершенно очарованны этой девушкой, сир, поэтому вовсе не возражали. Вы вдвоем отправились в лес, но там произошел... несчастный случай.

— Несчастный случай, — Артур смотрит на Гаюса без всякого выражения. София? Утер одобрил его отношения с Софией?

— Ты подскользнулся на мокром камне и ударился головой, — говорит Мерлин и кивает, как болванчик, словно пытаясь убедить Артура, что это чистая правда. Артур прекрасно видит, что он лжет. — Это было просто ужасно.

Слышать ложь от Мерлина больнее, чем он ожидал. Он знает все секреты своего слуги, ну или ему так казалось. Он напоминает себе, что этот Мерлин — еще не тот друг, на руках которого Артур умер. Да, он бы доверил этому Мерлину свою жизнь, но этот Мерлин еще не доверяет ему.

— Моргана предупреждала меня, что прекрасная девушка попытается меня убить, — говорит Артур и замечает, как напрягаются лекарь и слуга. Он вздыхает и неуютно ерзает на кровати. — Просто расскажите, что случилось на самом деле.

Гаюс ничего не отвечает; все-таки он скрытный старик и десятилетиями хранит секреты от Утера, так что Артур даже не удивлен его молчанию. Мерлин же не такой опытный; может, ему стыдно за ложь, а может, после всего того, что старался сделать Артур, он наконец начинает доверять принцу.

В любом случае он выпаливает: 

— Тебя заколдовали. — Он старательно избегает смотреть на Артура и нервно продолжает, — София... Они с Альфриком на самом деле не те, кем казались. Они... это долгая история, но им нужно было принести в жертву кого-то королевской крови, чтобы они смогли вернуться на Авалон.

— Авалон? — Голова Артура уже просто раскалывается. Откуда, черт возьми, Мерлин все это знает?

Мерлин нервно сглатывает. 

— Ты чуть не утонул. Они тебя заколдовали и привели к озеру, а потом... — он заламывает руки. — Я... я думал, что не успею вытащить тебя вовремя.

— Ты был там?

Мерлин кивает:

— Я шел за вами. 

— И как ты их остановил?

Мерлин открывает было рот, но тут же закрывает обратно и весь будто съеживается. 

— Я... я ничего не делал. Они, эм... они привели тебя к озеру, и я прыгнул за тобой в воду. Когда они ушли.

Артур подозревает, что и здесь Мерлин что-то утаивает — наверняка, чтобы остановить Софию и найти Артура в озере, ему пришлось использовать свою магию. Но... Это не так уж и важно, по большому счету.

— Ты спас мне жизнь, — говорит Артур, протягивая руку и беря Мерлина за запястье. — Снова.

Мерлин по-прежнему отказывается смотреть на принца, но кончики ушей у него розовеют. 

— Любой бы сделал то же самое... — начинает он, но Артур не хочет этого слышать.

— Прекрати. Моргана пыталась предупредить меня, я пытался ее послушать, но, кажется, ты — единственный, кто действительно что-то сделал.

— Надеюсь, ты не попытаешься меня как-то отблагодарить, — говорит Мерлин, — потому что в предыдущий раз за такое меня сделали твоим слугой. Боюсь, еще больше обязанностей я не потяну.

Артур ухмыляется. 

— Я и не собирался, но знаешь, ты подал мне идею... 

— О, боги.

Артур в последний раз благодарно сжимает руку Мерлина и отпускает ее. 

— Я серьезно. Спасибо тебе, — произносит он, и Мерлин опускает голову, словно застенчивая девица.


	4. Глава 4

Когда Артуру позволяют снова вставать с кровати, он первым делом идет к Моргане и благодарит ее за предупреждение.

— Откуда ты узнала? — спрашивает он, хотя уже знает ответ.

— Я… ниоткуда, — пытается соврать она, но Артур знает Моргану всю жизнь.

— Попробуй еще раз, — говорит он, но девушка не отвечает, смотря на него большими глазами. Если бы Артур не знал ее так хорошо, то подумал бы, что она боится. Боится его. От этой мысли становится очень неуютно, и он пробует снова:

— Гана. Ты же знаешь, что можешь рассказать мне все, что угодно. — Он закатывает глаза и добавляет, — кроме девчачьей ерунды, конечно. Это мне вообще неинтересно.

Это срабатывает, и Моргана наконец улыбается, пусть даже улыбка и выходит немного дрожащей.

— Ничего такого, — говорит она. — Ты не поверишь, если я тебе расскажу... Или расскажешь Утеру.

— Может, ты удивишься, но… я постараюсь тебя разубедить. Попробуй. Давай. — Он берет обе ее ладони в свои. — Испытай меня.

Сестра долго вглядывается в его лицо, а он просто ждет. Эта Моргана либо доверяет ему, либо нет, и Артур ничего не может сделать, чтобы это изменить.

В конце концов она говорит, и ее голос не громче шепота: 

— Ты знаешь, что я плохо сплю. 

Если бы Артур не знал ее лучше, он мог бы поклясться, что Моргана перед ним дрожит.

— Ты видела сон об этом? — подсказывает он, и она кивает, а на ее глазах наворачиваются слезы.

— Мои сны… это просто ужасно. Даже Гаюс не знает, насколько все плохо. У меня не хватает духу сказать ему, но его зелья для сна не помогают уже… целую вечность, наверное. А сны становятся все хуже и хуже.

Слезинка скатывается по ее щеке, и Артур не выдерживает. Сестра, которую, как он думал, он потерял навсегда, которая ускользала от него в первой жизни, которая умерла у его ног, сейчас сидит прямо перед ним. Он притягивает Моргану к себе и крепко обнимает, пока она дрожит все сильнее и сильнее.

— Мне так жаль, что ты думала, что не можешь поделиться всем этим со мной, — говорит Артур, имея в виду каждое слово.

— Я видела Софию. Еще до того, как она появилась в Камелоте, — говорит Моргана. — Я узнала ее, когда ты привез ее из леса. И во снах я видела, как она топит тебя.

— Мне так жаль, — повторяет Артур, потому что что еще тут можно сказать? Каково это — видеть будущее и знать, что не можешь ничего изменить? 

И тогда у него появляется идея.

— А что… Что, если тебе снится только то, что может случиться, а не… Что, если будущее не высечено в камне? Что, если мы можем изменить то, что ты увидишь во сне? Если только действовать вовремя?

— Я видела, как она убила тебя, — говорит Моргана.

— И все же я здесь, живой. Ты видела предупреждение, но не… не _судьбу_. Если ты понимаешь, о чем я.

Конечно, он может и ошибаться, он ведь про магию знает с наперсток. Что, если будущее и _правда_ высечено в камне, и только такие люди, как Моргана, могут увидеть его, а изменить ход вещей может только магия? Артур ведь прекрасно знает, что он сейчас жив только благодаря Мерлину.

— Я… да, кажется, я понимаю. — Она отстраняется от Артура и задумчиво смотрит на него. — Когда это ты успел стать таким мудрым?

_Когда ты, Гвен и Мерлин заставили меня обратить внимание на то, что действительно важно,_ думает он, но вслух может только сказать:

— Ты преувеличиваешь.

— Ты все еще не возражаешь Утеру так, как следовало бы, — задумчиво произносит она, — но ты стал лучше… знаешь, обходить его. Ты просто делаешь то, что считаешь правильным, и не говоришь ему об этом.

— Я понял, что в некоторых вопросах спорить с ним бессмысленно. Но ты думаешь, что если я ему не возражаю, значит, я согласен с его взглядами. Это не так, Моргана.

— Кажется, я начинаю это понимать, — говорит она. — Но я не была уверена, правда ли ты так считаешь.

Артур может ее понять. Когда он проживал эту часть своей жизни в первый раз, он слишком сильно старался угодить Утеру во всем, разрываясь между отцом и Морганой и пытаясь заставить их понять друг друга.

А теперь? Ну, теперь все тоже непросто. Он оплакал смерть Утера и оплакал потерю Морганы — как ему казалось тогда, из-за совращающего влияния магии; он бы оплакал и ее смерть, вот только не успел — он сам был уже на смертном одре и смог только осознать, что войне между ними пришел конец.

Теперь он видит своего отца яснее, чем когда-либо, помня откровения Моргаузы и самого Утера-призрака. Он видит и Моргану — о, как хорошо он ее видит! В ней кипит все та же ярость, что двигала ей в прошлый раз; и она не упрятана далеко, нет — она бурлит под самой поверхностью. Все-таки Моргана гораздо больше похожа на Утера, чем она сама когда-либо признает… Но в то же время в ней есть и сострадание. Она искренне заботится о Гвен и всех тех, кто стоит ниже нее по рангу.

Эта Моргана могла бы стать хорошей королевой для Камелота.

— Если тебе приснится что-нибудь еще, или… или даже ничего не приснится…

— Я всегда могу рассказать Гвен, — заверяет его Моргана, замечая, как замялся Артур.

Все эти разговоры о чувствах… На самом деле, он понятия не имеет, что будет делать, если сестра действительно придет к нему рассказать про очередное видение, но все равно хочет сказать ей, что он будет рядом.

— Теперь ты можешь рассказать и мне.

— Спасибо, Артур.

* * *

Осведомитель сообщает одному из стражников, что в Нижнем Городе заметили друидов; ими оказываются мужчина и мальчик, ростом не достающий взрослому даже до пояса.

Артур помнил, как осторожничал в прошлый раз, но в этот... он уже сыт отцовской ненавистью по горло. 

— Отец, это же просто нелепо. Друид пришел в город, просто чтобы пополнить запасы. Зачем его казнить?

— Нелепо? Мы не будем терпеть рядом с собой тех, кто используют магию. Я думал, что уж ты-то это понимаешь. Не так давно магия чуть не убила тебя.

Вообще-то, магия совсем недавно чуть не убила его еще раз, но Артур мудро умалчивает об этом. 

— Друиды — мирный народ.

— Дай им волю, и они вернули бы магию в королевство. Может, сейчас они и ведут себя мирно, но они настроены против меня. Мы не можем...

— Против тебя или против Камелота? 

— Это одно и то же!

— Не в этом случае, нет, — говорит Артур. — Твоя ненависть к магии ослепляет тебя. Ты не понимаешь всего безрассудства того, что собираешься сделать.

— Безрассудства? Да что ты можешь знать о безрассудстве? Интересно, какой же жизненный опыт у тебя есть, какой _мудрости_ ты успел набраться, чтобы оспаривать решения своего отца и короля?

Артур заставляет себя проглотить слова, которые уже готовы вырваться наружу. У него за плечами десять лет жизненного опыта, о котором Утер просто _не может_ узнать. Из этих десяти лет шесть лет он сам был королем, и он прекрасно понимает, что сейчас своими действиями Утер подписывает себе смертный приговор, создавая многочисленных врагов в тщетной попытке истребить всех колдунов в королевстве. Но он не может сказать ничего из этого. Он отводит взгляд от отца, стиснув зубы, и ничего не говорит.

— Так я и думал, — самодовольно отвечает Утер, и Артур еле сдерживается, чтобы не наброситься на него прямо сейчас. — Как я уже говорил, эти друиды попытаются вернуть свое грязное колдовство в наше королевство, дай им хоть малейший шанс. Мы _не можем_ этого допустить. Им нельзя давать даже _намека_ на этот шанс. Мы не можем позволить себе слабость.

Может, Артуру следовало произнести эту фразу не с таким вызовом в голосе, но его уже тошнит от лицемерия отца.

От этих слов Утер снова приходит в ярость и в следующее мгновение уже подлетает к сыну, сжимая кулаки. 

— На нас лежит ответственность защищать это королевство.

— От кого? От мужчины, который покупает целебные травы, и мальчика, что не видел еще и десяти зим?

— От зла, которое они несут!

— Значит, ты казнишь человека не за преступление, которое он совершил, а просто за то, кто он есть?

— Если этот человек — колдун, то _да_. Друидам _не место_ в Камелоте. Казним этих двоих из Нижнего Города — и преподнесем урок всем остальным.

— Какой урок?! Что король Камелота не гнушается убивать детей в своей бесконечной, бессмысленной войне против магии?

— Это не убийство! Это справедливость! И это _не_ бессмысленно!

Артур начинает задумываться, слышит ли его Утер вообще. 

— Знаешь, Моргана права. — Он качает головой, уже устав от этого разговора и готовый развернуться и уйти. — Ты сам создаешь себе врагов, отец, с каждой невинной жизнью, которую забираешь.

— _Друиды и колдуны_ далеко не невинны. Они живут магией, дышат магией и развращены ей до самой глубины души. Артур, ты не смеешь перечить мне в этом. Найди мальчишку. Обыщи каждый уголок в городе, но найди.

Артур выпрямляется и смотрит отцу прямо в глаза. 

— Нет.

Наступает долгое молчание. 

— Что ты только что сказал?

Принц, которым Артур был когда-то, был бы в ужасе, осознав, что бросил вызов отцу. Но Артур уже давно не тот мальчик. Он был королем, он сам выковал из себя достойного человека, он жил, был ранен и _умер_ за Камелот, и если он хоть что-то и понял за все эти годы — так это то, что есть лучше для его королевства, а что нет. 

— Я сказал «нет». Я не стану участвовать в охоте и убийстве ребенка, который не совершил никакого преступления, кроме того, что родился с магией. Я не стану пятнать свои руки кровью невинных за тебя. Если ты так сильно хочешь смерти этого ребенка, ищи его сам.

— Ты смеешь...

— Да, я смею. Я твой единственный сын, и, только если ты от меня не отречешься, однажды стану королем. И я унаследую все _ошибки_ , что ты совершил, и буду жить с последствиями твоих действий. Мне придется разбираться с плодами твоего лицемерия и наводить порядок в том хаосе, что _ты_ устроил. Да, колдуны покушаются на наши с тобой жизни каждую неделю, это правда, но лишь потому, что _ты_ довел их до отчаяния! Скольких ты уже убил, зарезал, как скот, только чтобы перестать чувствовать себя виноватым?

Утер бледнеет. 

— О чем ты говоришь?

Артур понижает голос, так что Утеру приходится наклониться к нему, чтобы услышать. 

— Я знаю тайну смерти моей матери, — говорит он. — Тайну, которую ты пытался скрыть от меня, и из-за которой ты и начал Великую Чистку.

— Гаюс, — еле слышно выдыхает Утер. Его взгляд безумно мечется по залу, но Артур понятия не имеет, что тот видит. — Он дал мне клятву... Я прикажу казнить его на рассвете.

— Нет, отец, ты не сделаешь этого. Гаюс ничего мне не говорил. Я даже не знал, что он знает об этом. 

Хотя, на самом деле, он не должен быть удивлен. Артур быстро соображает. 

— У меня было _видение_.

— И что же показало твое так называемое видение? — Артур видит, что Утер изо всех сил пытается сдержать свой гнев, но понимает, что долго тот не продержится.

Он делает шаг вперед, мысленно порадовавшись, что в зале нет ни стражи, ни слуг. О, какие бы слухи пошли, подслушай кто их разговор! 

— Я знаю, что ты сговорился с Нимуэ и уговорил мою мать зачать с помощью магии, вместо того, чтобы подождать, пока сама природа подарит вам ребенка. 

Еще один шаг вперед. 

— И я знаю, что тебя предупредили о цене — жизнь за жизнь — и знаю, что тебе было наплевать. 

Еще один шаг. 

— Ты легко готов был дать кому-то другому умереть, чтобы получить своего драгоценного наследника... и моя мать заплатила эту цену. 

Он стоит уже в нескольких дюймах от Утера, и не боится ничего, что этот человек может с ним сделать. 

— И только _тогда_ ты решил, что цена была слишком высока. И тогда ты объявил войну против магии. Хотя в смерти матери виноват ты и только ты. Ты лицемер и лжец, — выкрикивает Артур отцу в лицо, слыша в своих словах отголоски прошлого, — и я больше _не стану_ принимать в этом участие!

Утер отшатывается от него с широко раскрытыми глазами, и смотрит на Артура так, словно никогда его раньше не видел. Что ж, может, это не так уж и далеко от правды.

— Преследовать магов, которые не совершили никакого зла — это подлость. Убивать друидов — _подлость_. Я не стану прочесывать город, только чтобы передать мальчика в руки твоего палача. И если я найду его раньше, чем ты, я сделаю так, чтобы он вернулся к своему народу в целости и сохранности. И я не убью больше ни одного человека, продолжая эту бесконечную кровавую месть, ни сегодня, ни когда-либо еще.

— Ты не будешь искать этого мальчика, — наконец выплевывает Утер. — Ты отправишься в темницу за свое неповиновение. Стража! — кричит он, и двери в зал позади Артура распахиваются настежь.

— Да будет так, — отвечает Артур. — Брось меня в темницу за правду. Отрекись от меня, или изгони, если хочешь. Может, сделаешь наследницей Моргану, — добавляет он, просто чтобы увидеть выражение шока на лице отца. Он качает головой, пока стражники подходят и крепко берут его с обеих сторон за руки. — Я был тебе верным сыном во всем, но не в этом. И никогда больше не буду.

* * *

Той же ночью к нему в камеру приходит Моргана. 

— Не могу поверить, что ты это сделал, — говорит она.

— Если честно, я и сам немного удивлен, — отвечает Артур, только чтобы услышать ее смех. Он знает, что Утер не убьет его; это обесценило бы жертву Игрейн и значило бы, что все двадцать лет Чистки были напрасны. 

— Ну, и что меня ждет? — спрашивает принц, пытаясь скрыть беспокойство в голосе. — Он отрекается от меня или изгоняет из королевства?

— Ни то, ни другое, — говорит Моргана. — Он все еще не решил, но я пыталась убедить его быть к тебе снисходительным. Более... мягким. 

Артур отворачивается от сестры и начинает мерить темницу шагами. 

— Вряд ли он может позволить себе быть _мягким_ после того, что я сказал.

— Если он откажется от тебя, я пойду с тобой, — горячо говорит его сестра. — Я не смогу больше с ним находиться. Ты говорил правду, а он просто отказывается ее слушать.

— Я тоже пойду с тобой, — раздается еще один голос, и из темноты появляется Мерлин с подносом еды и одеялом в руках. За ним идет Гвен, неся в руках теплый плащ Морганы.

— А я отправлюсь за своей госпожой, куда бы она не пошла, — говорит девушка. Она протягивает плащ Артуру. — Возьмите. В этой сырости немудрено и простудиться.

Артур подходит ближе к решетке и понижает голос. 

— Какие новости о мальчике?

Трое его посетителей обмениваются взглядами, но никто ничего не говорит. Артур ухмыляется.

— Гана, ты же хорошо помнишь, как мы детьми лазили по туннелям под замком?

* * *

В конце концов король решает, что несколько дней в темнице без посетителей должны образумить сына; а после этого его ждет порка. Артур понимает, что если народ об этом узнает — а он узнает, — его порка станет и уроком для всех остальных: слово короля — закон, против которого не может пойти даже принц.

Артур не сопротивляется, когда его ведут к столбу в дальнем конце подземелья, а руки заковывают в металлические кольца высоко за головой. Охранник предлагает ему кляп, чтобы заглушить крики, но принц отказывается. Отец хочет сделать послание народу? Отлично. Артуру тоже есть, что сказать. Утер думает, что может добиться верности через страх, и он прав. Но верность, завоеванная уважением, крепче, живет дольше, и поколебать ее во много раз труднее. В долгосрочной перспективе Артур выйдет из всего этого победителем.

Первый удар хлыста вынести тяжелее всего, из-за болезненного ожидания. Остальные идут легче; палач бьет медленно, размеренно, давая Артуру ровно столько времени, чтобы успеть вздохнуть между ударами. С ним хотя бы не играют. 

Да, ему больно, адски больно; но Артуру не привыкать к боли.

На шестом ударе ноги подкашиваются, и удерживают его только кандалы над головой. Он напоминает себе, что бывало и хуже. Он умирал, в конце концов. Но сейчас Утер хочет его унижения, а не смерти; и искалечить сына, что легко сделать при такой порке, он тоже не рискнет. Охранник не сказал Артуру, сколько плетей назначил Утер; неведение должно сделать наказание еще более страшным. Но Артур видел порку не раз и не два, и знает, что не может выдержать больше десяти плетей, не получив при этом травму на всю жизнь.

На девятом ударе все вокруг немного расплывается, а потом на его изуродованную спину опускается последняя плеть. Он почти уверен, что смог не закричать, но на последнем ударе с его губ все равно срывается полупридушенный стон. Мир вокруг Артура качается и уплывает; вся его спина, от плеч до пояса, горит, и он чувствует, как с каждым ударом сердца через свежие раны проходит новая волна боли. Глаза слезятся, но он не думает, что на самом деле плачет.

Затем рядом появляется Мерлин, подхватывая Артура, когда стражи расстегивают кандалы на его руках. Мерлин, единственный человек, рядом с которым он может позволить себе быть _слабым_ ; единственный, перед кем он может перестать быть принцем или королем. Мысль об этом кажется такой соблазнительной... Его слуга перебрасывает руку Артура себе через плечо, и он чувствует, что начинает зарываться лицом в плечо Мерлина, но одергивает себя в последнюю секунду. Нет. Люди смотрят.

— Отведи его в покои, — говорит Утер. 

Конечно, на порке присутствовал сейчас его король, не отец. С отцом Артур попрощался уже дважды — когда Утер умирал, и когда Артуру пришлось изгонять его призрак обратно в потусторонний мир. И сейчас ему нетрудно снова попрощаться с этим человеком.

Артур едва ли в сознании, но все же старается посмотреть этому мужчине перед ним — королю — прямо в глаза, перед тем как, пошатываясь, тяжело опираясь на Мерлина, направиться к двери.

— Артур. — Утер звучит искренне расстроенным, но Артуру этого недостаточно. — Мне жаль, что это было необходимо, но ты не оставил мне выбора.

Когда Артур отвечает, его голос тихий и хриплый, как если бы он долго кричал. 

— Что бы сказала Игрейн, — произносит он мягко, — если бы увидела тирана, в которого ты превратился?

Утер отшатывается, будто сын ударил его. Артур не находит в себе сил для сожаления.

* * *

Он не помнит, как они добираются до его покоев; на лестнице он почти теряет сознание, и всем своим весом наваливается на худую фигуру Мерлина, но тот выдерживает.

— Сильнее, чем кажешься, — бормочет он.

— Осталось немного, — отвечает Мерлин. Его голос дрожит, но Артур не может разобрать — это от напряжения или от волнения. — Гаюс уже ждет, с мазями и зельями и всем таким. Он поможет от боли. Быстренько тебя подлатаем.

— Ты останешься?

— Конечно, конечно, останусь. — Вместе они преодолевают еще пару ступеней, и он слышит, как Мерлин еле слышно повторяет на выдохе, — конечно, останусь.

* * *

После этого мир то исчезает, то появляется. Артур смутно понимает, что происходит вокруг. Он лежит на животе и морщится, когда Гаюс или Мерлин наносят ему на спину мазь и прикладывают припарки, чтобы предотвратить заражение. В какой-то момент ему кажется, что он слышит, как Мерлин произносит слова Старой Религии, но, может, ему просто померещилось. В любом случае он слишком устал, чтобы обращать на это внимание.

Какое-то время спустя он слышит мягкие шаги Морганы, и пытается отодвинуться, чтобы она не увидела его спину. Это вид вовсе не для леди. Гаюс говорит то же самое, и Артур слышит, как его сестра фыркает:

— Я видела, как отрубленные головы катятся по булыжнику. Как из-за ярости Утера убивали невинных людей. Думаю, что смогу посидеть с Артуром, который пострадал только за то, что встал ему поперек.

— Оставь нас, — говорит Артур, и все в комнате замирают. Кажется, все были уверены, что он спит. Может, и спал, учитывая, как невнятно он произносит слова. Артур практически слышит, как трое людей рядом с его кроватью обмениваются многозначительными взглядами. — Я сказал, оставь нас, Гаюс. Все в порядке. Мерлин может остаться. Если что-то будет нужно.

Лекарь уходит, и Артур прислушивается к звуку его шагов через покои, звуку открывающейся двери и тихому стуку закрытой щеколды. Моргана почти сразу садится на край кровати и берет его за руку.

— Мальчик? — спрашивает Артур.

Моргана плачет, и Артур уже думает о самом худшем, но она говорит: 

— В безопасности. Он в безопасности.

Артур сжимает ее ладонь, и чувствует, как она запускает руку ему в волосы; облегчение затапливает его, и он позволяет себе соскользнуть в темноту.


	5. Глава 5

После подобного наказания должно пройти как минимум несколько дней, чтобы Артур как следует восстановился и был в состоянии делать больше, чем вставать с кровати и использовать ночной горшок; но, зная его характер, неудивительно, что уже через день после порки Артур встает с постели и пытается одеться. Именно за этим занятием и застает его Мерлин.

— Ты совсем спятил?! — всплескивает руками слуга. Несмотря на боль, принцу хочется улыбнуться. Мерлин — один из очень немногих людей, кто не боится ему перечить, и, положа руку на сердце, Артур скучал по этому безумно. — Очень хочется стать на всю жизнь калекой, да? Потому что это тебя и ждет, если ты не дашь спине зажить как следует!

— Король хочет, чтобы его наказание сделало меня слабым, — говорит Артур. — А я собираюсь доказать ему, что ничто не заставит меня оставить свои обязанности.

— Да _к черту_ твои обязанности, ты... ты... сумасшедший! Не особо-то это будет по-королевски, когда ты не сможешь облокотиться на спинку трона, потому что вся рубашка пропиталась кровью и ты можешь _прилипнуть_!

— Спасибо тебе, Мерлин, за эту чудесную картину.

— Послушай, надень хотя бы рубашку потоньше, и не надевай камзол.

— Я не собираюсь идти без камзола.

— Ох, ну тогда удачи, потому что я не собираюсь помогать тебе его надевать. Удивлюсь, если ты продержишься в нем хоть десять секунд!

Черт бы побрал Мерлина с его правотой. Надеть без его помощи тяжелый красный кожаный камзол оказывается настоящей пыткой. К тому моменту, как Артур наконец-то набрасывает его на плечи, его лицо покрыто испариной, и он мелко дрожит. Он надеется, что Мерлин не заметит, но...

— Ты дрожишь, — говорит слуга. Ну конечно, он замечает.

— Заткнись, Мерлин, — огрызается Артур. Тяжелая одежда давит на спину, ему жарко, и капельки пота заставляют каждую рану гореть от боли. — Заткнись и помоги мне снять эту штуку.

В кои-то веки Мерлин без возражений делает то, что ему говорят, и на удивление быстро оказывается рядом, аккуратно снимая с него камзол. 

— У тебя кровь идет, — тихо говорит он, сжимая куртку в руках. — Я принесу мазь.

— Не надо, мазь не поможет, — говорит Артур. — И я в любом случае иду на Совет. 

— Значит, ума все-таки не прибавилось, — бормочет Мерлин.

— Мерлин, ты вообще помнишь, с кем ты разговариваешь?

Слуга притворно вздыхает. 

— Ума у вас так и не прибавилось, _милорд_ , — говорит он, и Артур не может удержаться от смеха.

* * *

Утер, как и все в Зале Совета, меньше всего ожидает увидеть на собрании Артура и провожает его удивленным взглядом, пока принц медленно заходит в помещение и идет к своему месту. Он держится очень, очень прямо, и двигается очень, очень медленно и осторожно, но, в конце концов, он вообще не должен был вставать с кровати ни сегодня, ни еще несколько дней.

— Милорд, — приветствует он короля.

— Мой сын, — кивает ему Утер, но Артур больше не смотрит на него. Он напоминает себе, что не должен сейчас делать никаких глупостей, и садится на свое место.

Члены Совета смотрят на него во все глаза, но принц лишь приподнимает бровь. 

— Надеюсь, я не помешал вам?

— Н-нет, Ваше Высочество, — наконец подает голос один из них. — Мы... э-э... Мы обсуждали отчеты об урожае с северных окраин королевства.

Артур кивает и уже почти приказывает мужчине продолжить, но вовремя вспоминает, что вообще-то король пока не он.

* * *

На протяжении всего заседания он ловит на себе пристальный взгляд Утера, но старательно его игнорирует. Он полностью сосредотачивается на том, что говорят члены Совета, хотя бы чтобы отвлечься от постоянной боли в спине. Он никогда еще не был так благодарен Мерлину за его молчаливое присутствие, пусть даже затылком он и _чувствует_ на себе осуждающий взгляд слуги.

Когда заседание заканчивается, Артур ждет, пока все остальные советники уйдут, и только затем осторожно наклоняется вперед, готовясь отодвинуть стул от стола; от этого простого движения через все его тело проходит волна боли, и он резко вдыхает через нос, чтобы только не закричать. Над верхней губой у него выступает испарина.

— Артур? — Утер, искренне обеспокоенный, тут же оказывается рядом с сыном, протягивая руки, чтобы помочь ему подняться. Артур отмахивается, хотя это движение причиняет ему не меньшую боль. 

— Я в порядке.

— Я прекрасно вижу, что ты _не_ в порядке, — говорит король, его отец, но Артур не может ответить ему ничего, что не спровоцирует новую ссору. Он наконец встает и направляется к выходу из зала, и Мерлин идет прямо рядом с ним, осторожно, стараясь не задеть его.

* * *

После этого Артур хочет пойти на тренировочную площадку; Мерлин спорит с ним всю дорогу, когда поблизости нет никого, кто мог бы услышать. Наконец, уже на полпути к площадке, Артур останавливается и поворачивается к слуге, игнорируя разливающуюся по телу боль:

— Рыцари должны видеть меня. Знать, что я все еще их лидер. А я должен видеть их. С Утера станется запретить мне проводить тренировки, чтобы наказать меня еще больше. А он легко может это сделать, оправдываясь моим состоянием, а потом совершенно случайно _забыть_ вернуть мне эту должность.

— Вот только если ты грохнешься в обморок на полпути на тренировку, у него будет еще больше причин это сделать! — парирует Мерлин. — Он еще и меня обвинит, что я позволил тебе дойти до такого состояния. Ты же выглядишь ужасно.

— Спасибо, Мерлин.

— Я серьезно, Артур, ты бледный, как мертвец, и ноги у тебя подкашиваются. Никто и слова не скажет, если ты просто отдохнешь денек! _Несколько_ дней, в идеале.

Стоя под солнцем, Артур и вправду начинает чувствовать, что у него кружится голова, даже если он и не собирается в этом признаваться. Боль и усталость берут свое, нравится ему это или нет. 

— Ладно, — вздыхает он. — Уговорил. 

В конце концов, у него всегда есть сэр Леон, который доложит ему о настроениях среди рыцарей.

Артур поворачивается, чтобы пойти обратно в свои покои, но тут мир вокруг него начинает вращаться, и он чуть не падает. Мерлин тут же оказывается рядом, подхватывая его и удерживая на ногах. Артур втягивает воздух сквозь сжатые зубы: 

— Давай, ты уже умирал, — бормочет он сам себе, — а это просто ерунда.

— Что это значит, «уже умирал»? — Спрашивает Мерлин странно высоким голосом, то ли от недоверия, то ли от шока, то ли от беспокойства за Артура.

Черт.

— Выражение такое, — бурчит Артур, проклиная себя за такую осечку. — Иди пока вперед и налей мне ванну. Холодную.

— Я не могу просто оставить тебя здесь... 

— Проклятье, Мерлин, просто иди уже! 

— Но я прекрасно могу налить ванну, когда помогу тебе дойти до покоев! 

— Не нужна мне твоя чертова помощь!

— О, прямо как с утра тебе не нужна была помощь, чтобы одеться? — парирует его слуга, его наглый, глупый, необразованный слуга, и Артур зло смотрит на него в ответ. Но Мерлин, он, конечно, больной на голову, потому что даже красноречивый взгляд Артура его не останавливает. — Слушай, это не я сейчас веду себя, как последняя задница! Ты с каждой минутой выглядишь все хуже, и я не хочу, чтобы ты потерял сознание прямо посередине коридора, пока я таскаю тебе ведра с водой. И помнишь, как я сказал, что Утер обвинит во всем меня? Так вот если не он, то Гаюс _точно_ меня убьет.

Артур закатывает глаза, стискивает зубы и еле сдерживается, чтобы не схватить Мерлина за плечи и встряхнуть как следует. По большей части потому, что его слуга прав.

Артур отвратительно себя чувствует и все еще злится на отца, и Мерлин — не тот человек, на кого надо вымещать свою злость.

Артур ведь выше этого.

Они уже почти доходят до покоев принца, когда он говорит: 

— Прости меня. 

— Все в порядке, сир, — отвечает Мерлин. Вот так просто.

* * *

Пока Артур выздоравливает, он почти не видится с королем. Одним вечером Утер все-таки зовет сына зайти к нему в покои, но встреча проходит не очень удачно.

— Тебе лучше? — спрашивает он. Артур с трудом удерживается от того, чтобы напомнить Утеру, что это из-за его приказа он вообще пострадал.

— Да, милорд, — только и говорит он. Утер ждет продолжения, но Артуру больше нечего сказать. В конце концов король понимает это и выглядит недовольным. Ну, думает Артур, ничего не изменилось.

— Эта капризность тебе не идет, Артур, — говорит Утер. — Ты не оставил мне другого выбора, кроме как наказать тебя за неповиновение.

Капризность. Он называет это капризностью. 

— А ты не оставил мне другого выбора, кроме как ослушаться тебя. 

— Но магия — это чума, которую мы должны уничтожить!

— Зловредная магия — да. Здесь я согласен, милорд. Но я никогда не соглашусь ни с убийством невинных, ни с казнью без должного суда тех, кого лишь подозревают в колдовстве. 

Взгляд Утера суров и холоден, но что-то внутри Артура подталкивает его говорить дальше: 

— Вся твоя политика направлена на то, чтобы уничтожать врагов Камелота, но вместо этого она только создает новых врагов! На нас снова и снова нападают отчаявшиеся люди, которым нечего терять. Очевидно, что мы выбрали неправильный путь...

— Ты ничего не знаешь о том, каким был Камелот до твоего рождения, когда необузданная магия царила на земле! Это была настоящая _чума_. И искоренить ее — единственный способ защитить Камелот!

— Защитить Камелот или загладить свою вину?

Лицо Утера краснеет от гнева, а глаза расширяются. 

— Я жду от тебя большего, Артур, чем эта дерзость, — начинает он, но Артур отворачивается.

— А я ожидал большего от тебя. 

Он уже не в первый раз смотрит на отца и ясно видит его недостатки, но разочарование не становится от этого меньше. Артур думает, что в глубине его все еще живет тот маленький мальчик, который смотрит на отца, как на пример для подражания, как на человека, который не допускает ошибок. И до сих пор, даже сейчас, разочаровываться в этом человеке очень больно.

* * *

От Мерлина он узнает, что Моргана теперь выходит из любой комнаты, куда заходит Утер, и один раз уже отказалась обедать вместе с ним. Мерлин, который сплетничает, как престарелая тетушка, узнает от Гвен, что однажды дело между ними даже дошло до крика.

Впрочем... Артур не особо удивлен, учитывая характер этих двоих. Ему приходится напоминать себе, что сам он вовсе не престарелая тетушка, и что ему совсем не обязательно знать, кто что сказал друг другу во время ссоры. Если это было что-то серьезное, он все равно узнает, да и в любом случае он хорошо может себе представить, что могли наговорить друг другу Моргана и Утер. Видит бог, он уже не раз слышал их пререкания.

Однажды вечером, подходя к залу, где они с отцом должны ужинать, он случайно слышит голос Морганы: 

— Этого вы хотели, милорд? — горячо спрашивает она, и Артур легко представляет себе колючий взгляд, которым его сестра одаривает короля. — Твой сын, принц и наследник терпит боль и унижения только за то, что осмелился сказать правду, которую ты не хотел слышать! — Артур хмурится, зная, что ничем хорошим это не кончится. — Или ты просто злишься, что упустил друида, и решил выместить свой гнев _на нем_?

— Я уже устал видеть твое неприкрытое неуважение, Моргана...

— А я устала видеть твое безумие, потому что безумие это и есть! 

— Моргана!

Она проносится мимо Артура по коридору, но, заметив его, останавливается. Выражение высокомерного презрения на ее лице сразу сменяется на беспокойство.

— Гана, я в порядке, — тихо говорит он.

— Удачи с ним. Боюсь, после разговора со мной наш король не в лучшем настроении. 

Артур улыбается:

— А когда-нибудь было иначе?

— Он этого заслуживает. — Моргана протягивает руку и гладит его по щеке. Она внимательно изучает лицо Артура, и ее зеленые глаза полны искренности. — Ты гораздо лучший человек, чем Утер когда-либо был. И ты станешь лучшим королем, чем он.

* * *

Они с Утером не столько мирятся, сколько оставляют инцидент с наказанием позади и притворяются, будто этого никогда и не было. Артур посещает заседания Совета, тренирует рыцарей и выполняет обязанности принца, насколько это позволяют его раны. И если он и ловит время от времени внимательные взгляды рыцарей и знати, то... что ж, он ничего не может с этим поделать. В каком-то смысле их явный разрыв с Утером идет Артуру на пользу; теперь ему не нужно притворяться, что он все еще тот юноша, каким был десять лет назад, до того, как умер и вернулся в прошлое, и ему уже не нужно так внимательно следить за своим поведением при короле. Он краем уха слышит, как несколько человек отмечают его новоприобретенную зрелость. С досадой он отмечает, что, по мнению многих, причиной этому стала именно порка.

Пусть думают, что хотят. Главное — он все еще занимает свое положение при дворе, у него все еще есть его рыцари. Мерлин и Моргана уважают его, да и Гвен, кажется, перестала его бояться.

Артур уже почти выздоравливает, и Утер, возможно, из желания доказать королевскому двору, что их отношения с сыном не изменились, пышно отмечает совершеннолетие Артура и называет его наследным принцем Камелота, будто и не было всей этой истории всего несколько недель назад. Второй раз в жизни Артур приносит эту клятву, чувствуя себя странно отстраненным на протяжении всей церемонии. Он имеет в виду каждое слово, что произносит — он всегда будет защищать Камелот, — но ему сложно изображать нужную пылкость, когда на самом деле он уже давал эту клятву и пережил ее, став королем.

Как только золотой обруч касается его светлых волос, окно вдруг разбивается вдребезги, и в зал врывается рыцарь в черных доспехах и на черном коне и бросает перчатку к ногам Утера.

Ее поднимает сэр Овейн.

Воспоминания обрушиваются на Артура, как ночной кошмар.

Преданность Овейна достойна только восхищения, и все же... он неопытен, самый молодой из рыцарей Артура, и сейчас он погибнет, просто потому что хочет проявить себя.

И вновь Артур вынужден переживать момент из прошлого, который он отчаянно хочет изменить, но он не в силах сделать ничего.

* * *

Овейн принимает бой.

Наблюдая за поединком, Артур замечает кое-что, что в прошлый раз упустил. Овейн приближается к Черному Рыцарю, и, хотя их тела закрывают Артуру обзор, по движениям Овейна, по изгибу его бедра и движению руки, он знает, _знает_ , что молодой рыцарь нанес смертельный удар. Но Черный Рыцарь, похоже, не обращает на это внимания, будто его и не пронзили только что мечом насквозь. Бой продолжается, и всего через несколько мгновений Овейн умирает.

Артур не может этого вынести. Рыцарь снова бросает перчатку на землю, и Артур кидается поднять ее, но Утер в последнюю секунду оттаскивает его назад. Он может лишь свирепо смотреть на короля, пока сэр Пеллинор принимает вызов.

* * *

Разъяренный, Артур тут же идет в покои Гаюса. 

— Магия может сделать так, что тебе не навредит смертельная рана? — громко спрашивает он, распахивая без стука дверь.

— Я... Сир?

— Ты слышал вопрос. Сэр Овейн нанес Черному Рыцарю удар, который должен был вывести его из строя, или по меньшей мере замедлить. А он даже не обратил внимания. Даже не дернулся. 

_И теперь Овейн мертв,_ — повисают между ними несказанные слова.

— Я тоже это видел! — восклицает Мерлин. — Овейн ранил его прямо в живот, и сильно.

Лекарь выглядит неуверенным, но Артур не может сказать точно, почему Гаюс молчит. Может, он действительно не знает, а может, просто не хочет что-то говорить.

— Гаюс. Ответь мне.

— Насколько мне известно, Ваше Высочество, ни один живой человек не может выдержать такой удар так, как вы описали.

— Ни один _живой_ человек? — округляет глаза Мерлин.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что он не живой? — спрашивает Артур.

— Я не знаю наверняка, — отвечает Гаюс. — Но я думаю над этим.

— Расскажи мне, как только что-то найдешь. 

Но Гаюс молчит, и Артур видит, как лекарю неловко. И тогда он складывает два и два. 

— Ты не можешь сказать, потому что это связано с секретами отца, я прав?

— Я дал королю клятву...

Ну конечно. 

— А если я скажу тебе, что у меня было видение, которое и так уже раскрыло мне все его секреты? Уверен, только поэтому он на самом деле и приказал меня выпороть. Потому, что у меня хватило наглости узнать то, что я имею _полное право_ знать, по крайней мере теперь, после совершенноления!

Гаюс и Мерлин смотрят на него с опаской, как на сумасшедшего, но, черт возьми, сегодня умер хороший человек, и если Артур узнает, что этого можно было избежать, если бы не секреты Утера, то он потребует у отца отречься от престола.

Тогда Артур закрывает дверь в покои, садится за стол и рассказывает им все, что ему известно о смерти Игрейн. 

— Я рассказал все это отцу, — добавляет он, закончив рассказ. — Он сразу же подумал на тебя, Гаюс. Собирался тебя казнить за то, что ты рассказал мне.

Гаюс тяжело вздыхает, и Артур не может не посочувствовать старику. Его поставили в невыносимое положение, заставив балансировать между верностью и изменой, между королем и принцем.

— Черный Рыцарь носит герб Тристана Де Буа, сир. 

— Де Буа... Семья моей матери.

— Именно так, сир. Брат Игрейн, Тристан, обвинил Утера в смерти вашей матери и поклялся отомстить. Утер убил его в смертельном поединке, но... Мы с Мерлином проверили погребальные склепы под дворцом, и гробница Тристана оказалась пуста.

— Вы вломились в гробницу моего дяди?

— А нам и не надо было, — говорит Мерлин. — Крышка была разбита, будто Тристан сам вырвался оттуда.

— Мы полагаем, что он вернулся как призрак, сир. Дух мертвеца, вызванный из могилы. Такое мог сделать с ним только очень могущественный колдун — обуздать горе и ярость измученной души и вернуть ее к жизни.

— Тогда как же мы его уничтожим? — спрашивает Артур.

— Не знаю, Ваше Высочество. Нельзя убить то, что уже мертво. Ни одно оружие смертных не причинит ему вреда.

Это кое-что напоминает Артуру... слова Морганы, когда им удалось, наконец, убить ее. _Ни одно оружие смертных не может навредить мне,_ — сказала она, и на это Мерлин ответил... что?

— Оружие _смертных_ , — повторяет он медленно. — А какое-то другое? Заколдованное оружие?

Гаюс смотрит на Артура с сомнением. Мерлин задумывается. 

— Я буду в библиотеке, — вдруг бросает он и тут же вылетает из комнаты.

* * *

Пеллинор принимает бой. В отличие от Овейна, он опытный рыцарь, и за плечами у него немало сражений. Он быстр, умен и быстро берет верх в поединке, пронзая призрака мечом насквозь.

Как и вчера, то, что когда-то было Тристаном, не обращает внимания на удар. Пользуясь потрясением Пеллинора, он делает быстрое движение, и голова Пеллинора отделяется от тела. Толпа в ужасе кричит.

Артур встает и бросает свою собственную перчатку под ноги призраку, не обращая внимание на предупреждающий вскрик отца.

— Я, Артур Пендрагон, вызываю тебя на бой.

— Да будет так, — отвечает призрак. И как они могли принять этот глухой голос за голос живого человека? — Завтра. В полдень. Насмерть.

* * *

Утер, естественно, приходит в ярость. 

— Как ты мог повести себя так глупо?! Я отменяю бой.

— Нет. Мы не можем нарушить рыцарский кодекс. Ты сам меня этому научил. Ты сам _сказал_ мне это перед тем, как Овейн вышел на поединок и погиб.

— Но это совсем другое дело!

Артур стоит на своем. 

— Если вызов брошен, его невозможно отменить. 

— Но ты — наследный принц Камелота!

— Не может быть одно правило для меня и другое — для всех остальных!

Но Утер неумолим. 

— Я запрещаю тебе драться завтра, — говорит он, и Артур думает, что вся ситуация с мальчиком-друидом снова повторяется. Почему он должен противостоять своему отцу, просто чтобы  
поступить правильно?

— Разве ты не хочешь, чтобы я доказал, что достоин трона? — с горечью спрашивает он. — Я не смогу сделать это, если буду вести себя, как трус.

— Дело не в этом, Артур, ты идешь на верную смерть!

Артур оборачивается к Утеру, сжимая кулаки. 

— Откуда ты знаешь? Ты настолько в меня не веришь или просто знаешь, что двоих наших рыцарей уничтожил не человек, а неубиваемое чудовище? Да, я знаю, кто он такой, — добавляет Артур, и Утер расширяет глаза. — Дух Тристана Де Буа, одержимый жаждой мести. Ни одно оружие смертных не может убить его. И ты это знал...

— Нет, я...

— И ты это _знал_ и дал нашим рыцарям напрасно умирать! 

— Уж лучше они, чем ты! — кричит Утер, и Артур потрясенно отшатывается от него.

— Неужели ты так мало думаешь обо мне и моих навыках? Сколько раз я должен доказывать тебе, что достоин?

— Тебе нечего доказывать, Артур! Ты мой сын. Отдать свою жизнь за короля и королевство, если этого требуют обстоятельства — это долг рыцаря, и Овейн с Пеллинором охотно свой долг отдали. Но ты — _другое дело_ , и я не позволю тебе завтра драться, нравится тебе это или нет. — Утер отворачивается, глядя в никуда, и потирает рукой подбородок. — Игрейн отдала за тебя свою жизнь, и я могу сделать то же самое. Дух Тристана жаждет мести и остановится только тогда, когда получит свое.

Артур нетвердо отступает на шаг назад, когда осознает, что имеет ввиду Утер. 

— И ты думаешь, что, убив тебя, он исчезнет?

— Ты — будущее Камелота. Ты мой сын. Я не позволю тебе погибнуть из-за моих прошлых ошибок.

Артур чувствует себя так, словно его ударили в грудь. 

— Отец...

— Нет. Завтра я буду драться вместо тебя. Он убьет меня и исчезнет, и на этом все закончится.

— А если он не исчезнет, что тогда? Камелот останется без короля, и мне придется отомстить за тебя и за своих рыцарей, и я тоже потерплю неудачу. И тогда Камелот падет.

Но Утер качает головой, еще даже не дослушав Артура. 

— Нет. Нет, дух пришел за мной, а не за тобой. Если ты выйдешь сражаться с ним, то умрешь, а я не могу этого допустить.

Артур скрещивает руки на груди, чувствуя, как неприятно натягивается кожа на его едва заживших шрамах. 

— И ты, наверное, думаешь, что я буду стоять там, сложа руки и смотреть на то, как тебя _убивают_?

— Проклятье, Артур...

— Нет. Если ты и научил меня чтить что-то в этой жизни, так это чтить чувство долга. Пусть я и наследный принц, но я также и первый рыцарь Камелота. Ты сам это сказал: долг рыцаря — отдать свою жизнь за короля и королевство, если понадобится, и я охотно это сделаю.

— Артур!

Артур разворачивается и уходит прежде, чем король успеет хотя бы подумать о том, чтобы снова арестовать его. Он не может сказать Утеру, что теперь его защищает могущественный колдун. Все, что он может сделать — так это выиграть немного времени, чтобы Мерлин успел что-нибудь придумать.

Вот только что? В последний раз, когда Артур переживал эти события, Гаюс напоил его сонным зельем и он проспал все время, что Утер бился с призраком. А что, если он был прав, и только поединок с Утером может заставить Тристана исчезнуть?

Уже неважно. Артур не позволит ни своему отцу, ни кому-либо еще умирать за него.

* * *

Вечером он ждет, когда Гаюс постучится к нему в покои и предложит зелье:

— Это успокоит нервы, — говорит лекарь, и Артур просто смотрит на него в ответ, не впечатленный.

— Лучше дай это отцу, — наконец отвечает он, — потому что я не собираюсь это пить, чтобы вы заперли меня в собственных покоях, как непослушного ребенка.

— Но, сир...

— Нет, — говорит Артур. — Но ты можешь передать королю, что это была неплохая попытка.

Как только Гаюс уходит и Артур проверяет, что дверь все еще открыта, он одевается, берет с собой спальный мешок и спускается спать в оружейную.

* * *

— И что ты тут делаешь? — будит его недоуменный голос его слуги. Мерлин стоит над ним, сжимая в руках длинный сверток, подозрительно похожий на меч, завернутый в плащ.

— Король хотел сражаться вместо меня сегодня, — говорит Артур, садясь и отбрасывая в сторону одеяло. — Он пытался заставить Гаюса подсунуть мне снотворное и запереть меня в собственных покоях.

— Может, и не такая уж плохая идея, — бормочет Мерлин. Но, наткнувшись на свирепый взгляд Артура, он торопливо добавляет, — я не имею ввиду дать тебе снотворное или запереть, а... Ты ведь только выздоравливаешь... Ну, знаешь, твоя спина? А тебе сегодня нужно быть в лучшей форме.

— Знаю. — Он кивает на сверток. — Что это у тебя там?

Мерлин оглядывается по сторонам, как будто кто-то может их подслушать. 

— Это меч, — говорит он, разворачивая плащ, и Артур сразу же узнает Экскалибур. Когда он берет его в руку, меч почти сияет, а его баланс даже лучше, чем помнит Артур. — Он, э-э-э... особенный.

Да, он это уже знает.

— В каком смысле?

— Ну... Связано с тем, что ты сказал вчера. Тристан Де Буа уже мертв. Ни одно оружие смертных не убьет его, но... это вовсе не оружие смертных.

И тут же Артур вспоминает, что Мерлин ответил Моргане, когда она умирала. _Как и твой меч, он закален в дыхании дракона._ Артур разрывается между желанием задушить Мерлина и крепко обнять его. Да, этот меч вполне может спасти ему жизнь, но вопрос в другом: откуда его лучший друг из той, первой жизни узнал об этом мече? Как? К тому же, в первой жизни Артур узнал о Эскалибуре гораздо, гораздо позже. Должны пройти годы, прежде чем он наконец увидит свой меч в камне, в середине леса.

Артуру стоило догадаться, что об этом Мерлин тоже соврал. Он лгал еще о стольких вещах...

— Где ты его нашел? — осторожно спрашивает он. Один взмах мечом — и лезвие действительно поет звонким радостным гулом, от которого у Артура мурашки бегут по спине. Он тут же вытаскивает свой старый меч из ножен и кладет Экскалибур туда, где ему положено быть — на бедро, прямо под левую руку.

— Оу. Э-э-э... В под... подвалах, — выпаливает Мерлин. — Мне кажется, никто даже не знал, что он там есть, но я нашел упоминание о нем в книгах Джеффри.

И Артур никак не может проверить, правда это или нет. 

— Помоги мне надеть доспехи.

* * *

Артур отпускает Мерлина занять свое место на трибунах, как только видит, что к оружейной приближается Утер. Он ждет, что сейчас разгорится очередная ссора, и знает, что если Мерлин будет неподалеку, то ему тоже попадет.

— Артур, ты _не можешь_ этого сделать. 

Но Утер выглядит вовсе не рассерженным — скорее, отчаянным. 

— Ты так мало веришь в меня, отец.

— Моя вера в тебя как бойца не имеет к этому никакого отношения! — Утер шагает вперед и берет Артура за плечи. — Это же призрак. Воскрешенный дух мести, которого призвала сама Нимуэ. Если ты будешь драться с ним, то умрешь.

— А если ты будешь драться, то умрешь ты. Камелот не может остаться без короля.

— Артур...

— Довольно, отец. Мы уже говорили об этом. Ты только отвлекаешь меня, а я не могу позволить себе этого сейчас, именно перед этим поединком. 

Утер бледнеет. 

— Ты только подумай: когда все это кончится, можешь арестовать меня и снова выпороть за неповиновение.

Утер явно не оценивает эту попытку Артура пошутить. 

— Когда все это кончится, у меня, может, уже не будет сына!

— Будет, отец. — Нечасто в своей жизни ему приходилось успокаивать отца, из всех людей. — Иди на трибуны. Со мной все будет в порядке.

* * *

Он на десять лет моложе, чем был в последний раз, когда принимал смертельный бой. Он быстрее, его рефлексы лучше, а в руках — меч, который может убить то, что уже мертво.

Тристан сражается напористо и бьет сильно, но Артур с облегчением отмечает, что это далеко не самый сильный и быстрый противник, с которым он встречался в своей жизни. И он уж точно не _неестественно_ сильный или быстрый; когда Артур сбивает с него шлем, половина зрителей шумит, поддерживая принца, а другая половина кричит в отвращении от ужасного вида Тристана.

Все заканчивается слишком уж быстро. Артур замахивается, зная, что этот удар точно попадет в цель...

...и Тристан взрывается, в воздух взмывается пламя и хлопья пыли, и Артур ясно чувствует могильный запах.

Экскалибур почти вибрирует в его руке. А может, это дрожит воздух, сотрясаемый ликующими криками сотен жителей Камелота.

* * *

— Как это возможно? Гаюс сказал, что призрак исчезнет, только если получит то, за чем пришел.

— Может, Гаюс ошибся насчет того, что это за чудовище, — отвечает Артур. — Или, может... может, мы ошиблись насчет того, чего он хотел. Возможно, ему нужно было только встретиться лицом к лицу с Пендрагоном, чтобы получить шанс отомстить.

Это ложь, и Артур не нравится обманывать отца, но что-то ему подсказывает: сказать отцу, что он убил призрака заколдованным мечом — не лучшая идея. К тому же, это вполне правдоподобная история, и Утер принимает ее без возражений.

— В любом случае, ты молодец. Я горжусь тобой, сын мой.

Артур хотел бы, чтобы эти слова не значили для него так много. 

— Спасибо, отец.


	6. Глава 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Битва за Эалдор

Хунит, мать Мерлина, приходит в Камелот с синяком и просьбой о помощи, и, естественно, Мерлин идет с этим к Артуру. Принц, хоть и знает, как будут развиваться события, предоставляет ей аудиенцию с Утером.

Как и в прошлый раз, король отказывается помочь деревне, но он хотя бы не делает это слишком жестоко. Ведь Хунит, как и весь Эалдор, терпит лишения из-за политики короля Эссетира; если Камелот придет сейчас деревне на помощь, это будет равносильно объявлению войны всему королевству Эссетир. А этого Камелот не хочет, да и не может себе позволить. Артур не уверен, смог бы ли он поступить иначе, чем Утер, если бы сам был королем, и немного ненавидит себя за это.

Но он и не король сейчас, и в этом есть свои преимущества. Он волен делать то, что король не смог бы себе позволить. Артур все еще наследный принц Камелота, и да, то, что он собирается сделать — неимоверная глупость с точки зрения политики, но поступить так будет _правильно;_ Артур не смог бы спокойно спать по ночам, если бы решил закрыть глаза на мольбы Хунит о помощи. К тому же, Мерлин — его друг.

У Артура в жизни и так совсем немного людей, на которых он может положиться и довериться, и, несмотря на все свои увертки и бесконечную ложь, Мерлин — самый близкий друг, что когда-либо у него был. И Артур знает наверняка: даже за первые несколько месяцев той, первой жизни Мерлин сделал его лучшим человеком. Мерлин, Гвен и Моргана; тот избалованный хулиган и болван, которым он когда-то был, не заслуживал их. Артур все еще не уверен, как ему посчастливилось иметь таких друзей.

Итак, Мерлин уходит со службы у Артура и думает, что уходит навсегда, чтобы помогать защищать свою деревню; но Артур знает, что произойдет на самом деле. Когда Канена убьют и когда погибнет Уилл, Мерлину будет больше незачем оставаться в Эалдоре. К тому же, Артур уверен — колдуну там явно не место. Нет, Мерлин вернется в Камелот вместе с ним, хоть принц и не уверен, имеет ли он вообще право чувствовать от этого факта облегчение.

Он все равно сделает все, что в его силах, чтобы предотвратить смерть Уилла, хоть тот и вел себя, как последняя задница. Судя по тому, что Мерлин сказал ему в первый раз, у Уилла были на это свои причины, что бы там Артур не думал. Люди все время умирают, служа своим господам.

Но презрение к этим господам не вернет к жизни ушедших.

Артур сообщает Утеру, что хочет отправиться на охоту и не собирается возвращаться еще несколько дней; он выезжает из Камелота быстрее, чем король успевает даже подумать запретить ему это.

Он понятия не имеет, какую историю придумали Моргана и Гвен, чтобы тоже покинуть дворец, и только надеется, что по возвращению они не попадут в слишком большие неприятности. Артур не сможет им помочь; в конце концов, он вообще должен быть на охоте. В этой жизни он хотя бы не тратит время, отговаривая их и других женщин Эалдора от участия в сражении; любая женщина, которая хочет защитить свой дом, сможет это сделать.

* * *

Когда Артур добирается до импровизированного лагеря своих друзей, Мерлин не спит и сидит на посту, начеку. Он все еще выглядит совершенно нелепо, когда пытается размахивать мечом, будто бы имеет хоть малейшее представление о том, как это делать. Да, Артур проследил, чтобы Мерлин узнал несколько базовых приемов, но все же он не рыцарь, и никогда им не станет.

Артур не может удержаться, чтобы не подкрасться к другу сзади и не напугать. Да, он делает это уже второй раз, но реакция Мерлина просто бесценна. 

— Я бы потребовал у тебя денег, да только знаю, что у тебя ничего нет.

— Артур! — На лице его слуги расцветает такая яркая улыбка, что, кажется, ночь становится светлее; Артур с трудом удерживается, чтобы не улыбнуться так же в ответ, даже если Мерлин только что чуть не отсек ему голову, и спасли Артура только его рефлексы.

— Опусти меч, — говорит он. — Выглядишь нелепо.

Они возвращаются в маленький лагерь, где спят Хунит, Моргана и Гвен, и Артур разводит костер. 

— Что ты знаешь об этом Канене? Сколько у него людей?

Сорок человек, если Мерлин помнит верно и Хунит не ошибается; и они хорошо организованны — лучше, чем обычные разбойники. Артуру было бы спокойнее, если бы он мог взять с собой рыцарей; но даже и без них с разбойниками действует одно хорошее правило — выведи главаря из строя, и они превратятся в беспомощную шайку. А вот если кроме Канена внутри группы они подчиняются еще кому-то, Эалдору может прийтись худо.

— Тебе надо отдохнуть, — говорит он Мерлину. — Завтра будет долгий день.

* * *

Они прибывают в деревню как раз вовремя — Канен и его люди уже атакуют, требуя у жителей деревни больше урожая, чем они могут отдать и не умереть потом с голоду. Это просто глупо; если бы Канен взимал свои «налоги» с народа более разумно, он смог бы стать достойным соперником Ценреду, который, очевидно, ничего не смыслит в управлении королевством. Но вместо этого он просто разоряет деревню за деревней; рано или поздно Ценред перестанет это терпеть и ответит, и тогда у Канена нет шансов.

Они дают отпор, и это злит разбойника; он обещает вернуться и отомстить. Жители деревни напуганы, но все равно они умны достаточно, чтобы понять: тактика Уилла «дать ему то, что он хочет», не сработает.

Ну и, конечно, Уилл принимает это как личное оскорбление. Это не его дело, но все-таки Артур задается вопросом, почему из всех людей именно этот парень — лучший друг Мерлина. Потому, что они оба явно выбиваются из остальной толпы?

Он проводит весь день в разговорах со старейшинами деревни, строя защитные сооружения и расставляя, где может, ловушки для Канена и его людей.

* * *

А вечером, когда женщины засыпают, они с Мерлином негромко разговаривают, лежа на жестком полу. Он хорошо помнит этот разговор; Мерлин же его еще не проживал. Но Артур не собирается рисковать их еще не построенной дружбой; он знает, что если будет пренебрегать такими моментами, то она может и вовсе не вырасти в их дружбу, и поэтому он снова задает те же вопросы:

— Так ты всегда спал на полу?

Он слушает, как Мерлин описывает деревенскую жизнь, и, надо признать, в ней есть свое очарование. Эта простота. Свобода от непомерных ожиданий его отца. Но даже при этом, Артур думает, что Мерлин прав: все это приелось бы ему через неделю, если не меньше. Он принц, и ему уготована гораздо более великая судьба... Так же, как и Мерлину. Да, в тихом и спокойном месте они бы долго не просидели.

— Почему ты ушел отсюда? 

— Кое-что изменилось.

 _Готов поспорить_ , думает Артур. 

— Что? — спрашивает он, и Мерлин заминается. 

— Ну давай, — подначивает принц. — Хватит умничать и просто расскажи.

— Я просто больше сюда не вписывался. Ушел, чтобы найти свое место в жизни.

В первый раз, задавая следующий вопрос, Артур просто дразнил Мерлина. Теперь же он серьезен: 

— И нашел? 

Он слышит в голосе Мерлина улыбку, но она полна печали. 

— Пока не знаю.

 _Ты можешь быть со мной,_ хочет сказать Артур. _У тебя всегда может быть место рядом со мной._

* * *

Следующий день уходит на организацию обороны; Артур показывает тем, кто готов сражаться, самые элементарные приемы атаки и защиты. Его немного коробит при виде женщин с оружием, но он не может не признать, что в каждом их движении сквозит готовность отстаивать свой дом, и каждая из них дерется не хуже любого мужчины.

Не то, чтобы мужчины дрались особенно хорошо. В основном это просто крестьяне, без какой-либо подготовки, которые в жизни не брали в руки оружие. В прошлом Артур издевался над Мерлином за то, что тот безнадежен с мечом; но ведь он вырос в деревне, где _никто_ не умеет сражаться. 

Если бы перед ним были сейчас его воины, Артур надавил бы, раззадорил бы их, задел бы их гордость — сделал бы все, чтобы заставить кровь кипеть в жилах и сражаться жестче, сильнее. Но эти люди — вовсе не воины. Если бы он был их полководцем, их королем, Артур бы сказал, что их положение безнадежно. Но он вовсе не их командир, да и надежда все же есть. Перед ним стоят крестьяне — мирные, испуганные люди, которые готовы умереть, защищая свой дом, несмотря на страх. Их ждет встреча вовсе не с грозным войском, а только с шайкой мародеров, и то только потому, что их король и пальцем не пошевелил, чтобы защитить своих людей. Артур может только восхищаться силой их духа, и обещает себе сделать все возможное, чтобы они пережили эту встречу с бандитами.

И все же он помнит лица людей, которые погибли в этой битве в первый раз. Мэтью был доброй душой и обращался с оружием даже хуже, чем Мерлин; тогда Артур думал, что спасает его, отправляя подальше от центра деревни стоять на страже. Вместо этого он отправил мужчину на верную смерть; Мэтью убили выстрелом в спину, а на его трупе привезли послание от Канена. В этот раз Артур отсылает его строить изгородь и делать факелы, чтобы поджечь баррикаду, как только подойдут люди Канена.

Уилл по-прежнему ведет себя как задница. Артур не тратит время на уговоры; в этом парне кипят ярость и горечь, которые просто ищут выход наружу, и принц знает, что когда приедут бандиты, он будет сражаться вместе со всеми. В течение дня он то и дело замечает рядом с ним Мерлина, все время что-то настойчиво объясняющего ему. Он уверен, что его слуга сейчас как раз делает то, на что у самого Артура времени нет.

В прошлый раз Моргана и Гвен пришли к нему, чтобы уговорить его дать женщинам возможность сражаться. В этот раз женщины уже и так в рядах защитников деревни, но Моргана все равно приходит к нему в перерыве между тренировками, обеспокоенная.

— Такое ощущение, что эта битва уже проиграна, — тихо говорит она брату.

— Они проиграют, только если сами так думают, — отвечает Артур.

Но он не может не заметить, как переглядываются они с Гвен, или как хмурится Мерлин, когда думает, что никто его не видит.

* * *

Мэтью, может, и выживает, но на его месте оказывается другой человек, и снова к испуганной толпе подъезжает лошадь с мертвым телом на спине. Артур снимает с него записку: «Наслаждайтесь этим днем. Он станет для вас последним»

Уилл, как и ожидалось, приходит в ярость и винит во всем Артура. Но так и должно быть. Артур и сам себя винит.

Позже в тот же день он отводит Мерлина в сторону. 

— Я правильно поступаю? — спрашивает он негромко. — Это правильно — заставлять всех этих мужчин и женщин сражаться, рисковать своими жизнями?

— Я думаю, да, — отвечает Мерлин. — И ты не заставляешь. Это ведь их родные дома. Если они сдадутся и дадут Канену то, что он хочет, то просто умрут с голоду, а выживших он замучает досмерти лично. Если они попытаются сбежать — он их убьет. И Ценред ничего не делает, чтобы помочь этим людям. В отличие от тебя... Это кое-что да значит.

— Я не раз говорил тебе, что с мечом ты бесполезен, — произносит Артур. — Так вот, я просто дразнил тебя тогда. Но эти люди — не воины. Они с оружием не умеют даже того, что умеешь ты.

— Да, но у них нет выбора. А без тебя у них нет и не единого шанса. Они верят, что ты приведешь их к победе.

Артур может только надеяться, что однажды станет достоин такой веры в него.

* * *

Вечером все собираются, чтобы услышать его слово.

— Все те, кто не может сражаться или остается охранять детей, должны собрать все необходимые вещи и уйти в лес. А все остальные... Для меня честь быть вместе с вами сейчас. Вы не сражаетесь за меня, — говорит он негромко. — И вы уж точно не сражаетесь, потому что я _сказал_ вам это делать. Это я здесь, чтобы сражаться за вас. Вы боретесь _за себя._ За _свои_ дома. Вы боретесь за возможность жить так, как привыкли. Жить в мире. Канен жесток, и он сражается, только чтобы убивать, но именно поэтому ему никогда нас не победить. Потому что Канен сражается за смерть, а _вы_ сражаетесь за жизнь. А это значит, что ваша цель гораздо более благородна, чем любая надуманная цель любого далекого короля. Это самая благородная цель из всех. И если кто-то из вас падет, то падет за правое дело, защищая свой дом, своих друзей, свою семью и свою жизнь. Так сражайтесь. И когда вы состаритесь, вы оглянетесь на этот день и почувствуете, что сами отвоевали _право_ на каждый день своей жизни. Так сражайтесь же! Сражайтесь за ваши семьи. Сражайтесь за ваших друзей. Сражайтесь за Эалдор!

Его сердце радостно бьется в груди, когда люди вокруг него подхватывают этот клич, а на их лицах он видит то, что, может, и принесет им победу завтра: они _верят._

Он лишь надеется, что этой веры вместе с магией Мерлина будет достаточно.

* * *

На следующий день они с Мерлином надевают доспехи, помогая друг другу — не как принц и слуга, но как равные, и Артур остро чувствует, что именно так и должно было быть между ними все это время.

— Что бы ни случилось сегодня, — говорит Мерлин прямо перед тем, как они должны выйти и занять свои позиции, — пожалуйста, не меняй своего мнения обо мне.

— Я и не буду. Бояться — это нормально, Мерлин. 

— Но я не об этом.

— О чем тогда? Если тебе есть, что сказать... — и тогда Артур понимает, что Мерлин пытается признаться ему. Пытается раскрыть ему самый важный свой секрет.

Когда Артур наконец узнал о магии Мерлина в своей первой жизни, когда лежал, истекая кровью от раны, нанесенной Мордредом, единственной мыслью, что крутилась в его голове снова и снова, была мысль о том, что Мерлин скрывал от него правду годы и годы. Он чувствовал такую боль, такую злость и предательство, что поначалу вообще не мог смотреть на Мерлина. И даже сейчас, в этот второй раз, Артур с трудом закрывает глаза и прощает друга за все недомолвки и всю ложь, что Мерлин выстраивает вокруг себя, чтобы просто защитить свою жизнь.

Но теперь... теперь он видит, что Мерлин действительно хотел ему признаться. Он хотел сделать это с самого начала. Он даже попытался, но Артур упустил этот момент, потому что...

— Артур! — Из-за дверь появляется Моргана. — Они пересекли реку. 

...потому что судьба замыслила не дать ему узнать правду, и тысяча обстоятельств, больших и малых, обернулась против них.

Но теперь он понимает, и он больше не позволит своему другу нести это бремя в одиночку.

* * *

Битва начинается, и их тактика окупается. В прошлый раз никак не получалось поджечь баррикаду, но в этот раз она загорается как раз вовремя. В прошлый раз эти люди сражались с сильными, дисциплинированными противниками, которые не гнушались резать, как скот, группку неумелых, но дерзких крестьян. В этот же раз... Что ж, в этот раз здесь ничего особо не изменилось, но на стороне Эалдора теперь больше людей. Женщины решили сражаться, а Артур не стал тратить время, уговаривая их остаться в стороне. И Артур видит, что дерутся они так же яростно, как и мужчины — а может, и еще свирепей. Они забираются на крыши домов и спрыгивают с них, выбивая бандитов из седел, они подрезают лошадям сухожилия на ногах, так что люди Канена не могут разгоняться и атаковать, и им наплевать на рыцарский кодекс честного боя. 

Да, Артур был прав — это далеко не дуэль и не турнир. Канен жесток и хочет наказать крестьян за то, что они посмели воспротивиться его желаниям. А жители Эалдора, со своей стороны, больше не собираются терпеть гнет его требований, и они знают, что единственный способ избавиться от таких, как Канен — это убить их.

Но как бы там ни было, бандиты вооружены, обучены и дисциплинированы. Крестьяне же сражаются на одном горячем запале. Совсем скоро преимущество переходит на сторону людей Канена, и Артур уже понимает, что сейчас начнется настоящая кровавая бойня...

...и тут, наконец, вступает Мерлин. Точно так же, как и в первой жизни Артура, огромный порыв ветра налетает на них и начинает расти, все сильнее и выше, опрокидывая лошадей и отправляя в полет взрослых мужчин. Бандиты сбегают; жители деревни все выглядят так, будто сами готовы ринуться прочь.

Теперь Артур знает, что это колдовал Мерлин. Тогда, в первый раз, он был взбешен, ошеломлен, и просто не мог поверить, что в Эалдоре покрывают колдуна, пусть он и спас только что всю деревню. Тогда он в ярости подлетел к Уиллу и Мерлину и потребовал ответа, кто из них двоих вызвал угаран. Но теперь он знает. И он знает, что Мерлин тоже хотел бы, чтобы он знал.

Как ему отреагировать?

Прежде, чем он успевает что-либо решить, Моргана действует вместо него. 

— Магия, — выдыхает она, подбегая к двум парням. — Это была магия? Один из вас колдун?

Мерлин в ужасе. 

— Я... — начинает он, но Уилл его перебивает.

— И что вы сделаете? — выкрикивает он. Он выпячивает грудь и вздергивает подбородок, словно готовясь драться с Морганой.

— Ничего! — восклицает она. — Это было потрясающе. Ты ведь спас нас. Ты...

На земле позади них что-то шевелится, и Артур слишком поздно вспоминает, почему Уилл должен умереть сегодня. 

— Берегись! — Он бросается вперед, но Канен уже успевает пустить из своего арбалета стрелу... 

Прямо в сестру Артура.

Уилл соображает быстро и отталкивает Моргану на Мерлина, а через секунду после этого сам оседает на землю, корчась в агонии, потому что прямо из его груди торчит арбалетный болт. Артур слышит крики Мерлина и Морганы, но он слишком занят тем, чтобы убедиться, что Канен больше никогда не сможет пустить ни одну стрелу, или вообще сделать хоть одно движение или вздох.

— Уилл!

— Ты спас мне жизнь, — задыхаясь, говорит Моргана.

— Могло быть и хуже, — выдавливает Уилл. — Мог быть этот ваш принц...

В другой жизни так и случилось. 

— Отнесем его внутрь, — говорит Артур. — Осторожнее с ним.

Вместе с Мерлином и парой других мужчин они поднимают Уилла; Гвен и Моргана открывают дверь ближайшего дома, и мужчины заносят раненого внутрь и кладут на стол.

— Я поищу лекаря, — предлагает Гвен.

Артур чуть было не хватает ее за руку, чтобы остановить. Он хочет сказать ей, что это уже не поможет; сам он далек от медицины, но такие раны видел и знает, что Уиллу осталось жить недолго. Он дает Гвен уйти, но, поймав взгляд Морганы, видит, что она тоже уже все поняла. Кивком он посылает ее вслед за Гвен. Они будут нужны друг другу.

— Спас вас... уже дважды, — выдавливает Уилл сквозь сжатые от боли зубы. 

— Дважды?

— Уилл, не надо, — пытается остановить его Мерлин, но друг его не слушает.

— Это был я. Я колдовал. Увидел, что все стало безнадежно, и решил вмешаться. 

— Так ты колдун? — слышит Артур свой собственный голос будто со стороны.

Солгать ради своего друга, не моргнув и глазом, даже на смертном одре; насколько же верным нужно быть для такого? И что же Мерлин за человек, если вся эта верность — ему, ради него? 

Уилл обнажает зубы в болезненном оскале. 

— И что ты со мной сделаешь, убьешь?

— Нет, конечно нет. Все так, как сказала Моргана. Ты спас нас всех.

Спас его _сестру,_ наваливается осознание на Артура, оставляя во рту металлический привкус. Он кладет руку на плечо парня и сжимает его, а затем поворачивается к Мерлину. — Сделай для него все, что сможешь, — говорит он и выводит всех остальных из комнаты. Кто знает, может быть, у Мерлина есть какие-нибудь особенные заклинания, которые могут остановить кровотечение и спасти жизнь его друга. Но почему-то ему кажется, что ничего уже не изменится. Через несколько минут Мерлин появляется на пороге этого крохотного домика, качая головой, а по его щекам текут слезы, и Артур понимает, что был прав. 

* * *

Мерлин, Хунит и еще несколько пожилых женщин из деревни готовят тело Уилла к погребальному костру. Он был самым старым другом Мерлина, но все, о чем может думать Артур — это о том, что он не смог спасти еще одного человека. Какой смысл возвращаться назад во времени, если все те, кто страдал и умирал в первый раз, страдают и умирают снова?

* * *

Жители деревни сооружают погребальный костер — большой, чтобы вместить тела всех погибших в битве. Трудно поверить, что сражение закончилось еще до полудня, зато на сооружение костра уходит весь остаток дня. Женщины собирают дрова и пропитывают их смолой, а мужчины трудятся до захода солнца, пока не становится слишком темно, чтобы хоть что-то разглядеть, а на следующее утро, с первыми лучами солнца, они снова берутся за дело. Артур ничего не смыслит в плотницком деле, но он молодой и крепкий, поэтому помогает там, где может. Он замечает, как многие смотрят на него с удивлением, явно не ожидая, что член королевской семьи будет работать и гнуть спину так же, как и они.

Тем же вечером в честь победы жители выносят еду, эль, и устраивают празднование. На лицах крестьян, освобожденных от страха перед Каненом, все чаще появляются улыбки; на некоторых лицах это улыбки сквозь слезы. В воздух поднимаются полные кружки и произносятся гордые слова о храбрости и верности их товарищей, как павших, так и живых.

Моргана подходит к Артуру с кружкой в руке.

— Ты это сделал, — говорит она, кивая в сторону праздника. — Ты освободил этих людей.

— Они освободили себя сами, — говорит Артур.

— Не притворяйся, что ты тут ни при чем.

— Нет, — вздыхает Артур. — Нет, дело не в этом. Но и притворяться, что это все — моя заслуга, я тоже не буду. Без тебя, Гвен и всех этих людей — _без Мерлина,_ подсказывают его мысли, — ничего этого бы не было. 

Моргана задумчиво смотрит на него. 

— С каких это пор ты стал таким скромным?

Артур фыркает. 

— Тебе кажется. Я просто предпочитаю брать на себя ответственность за свои собственные победы, а не за победы других людей. А это — победа Эалдора.

Проходящий мимо них мужчина слышит его последние слова и высоко поднимает кружку: 

— За Эалдор! — кричит он, и люди вокруг дружно согласно шумят. После этого тоста крестьяне оживляются, и Артур уже перестает различать слова в оживленном гуле голосов; а затем кто-то затягивает песню, и другие подхватывают.

— А после битвы всегда так? — спрашивает Гвен, подходя к ним.

— После победы — да, — говорит Артур. — Для большинства. 

Но он знает, что некоторые не могут переступить через горе от потери близких и праздновать; остальные же... сейчас они веселятся, но завтра на рассвете они отдадут дань уважения свои павшим товарищам. Он подозревает, что Мерлин — один из первых; Артур почти не видел своего друга с тех пор, как закончилась битва и они помогли друг другу снять доспехи. Они пересекались раз или два, когда вся деревня была занята возведением погребального костра, но Мерлин избегал взгляда Артура и быстро уходил каждый раз, когда тот приближался к нему.

Артур не может понять, злится ли Мерлин на него за смерть Уилла или просто предпочитает никому не показывать свое горе.

* * *

Наконец приходит время для костра. С разбойников сняли ценные вещи и хорошую одежду, и теперь их тела лежат, готовые для погребения, в одном исподнем. Тела погибших жителей деревни, наоборот, тщательно вымыты и одеты в лучшие одежды; над ними склоняются и плачут женщины, целуя холодные лбы мертвецов. И в то же время Артур видит, что горе уже не имеет такой силы над этими людьми; в них появилась гордость, а та пелена страха, что висела над деревней в день их прибытия, исчезла. Кажется, что каждый из них идет чуть более прямо и держится чуть более достойно. Чуть более свободно, и эту свободу они заслужили.

Погребальный костер слишком велик, чтобы его можно было зажечь всего одним факелом, и сразу несколько людей — деревенские старейшины, вдовы погибших, один или два осиротевших родителя — выходят вперед... и среди них Мерлин, подносит горящий факел к доскам, для Уилла. В воздух вздымаются языки пламени и столп черного, как смоль, дыма, и все вокруг хранит молчание; слышен только треск огня. Выжившие в битве за Эалдор стоят бок о бок, отдавая дань уважения павшим.

Через какое-то время маленький ребенок начинает плакать; мать отводит его в сторону, чтобы успокоить, и мало-помалу жители один за другим расходятся от костра, возвращаясь к своим жизням, и оставляя мертвым заканчивать свое путешествие в одиночестве. Но Мерлин остается стоять, и Артур остается рядом с ним, просто чтобы не оставлять друга одного в такую минуту. Он помнит, как Мерлин сделал то же самое для него, когда он провел бесконечную ночь бдения над телом Утера.

— Мне жаль, — тихо говорит Артур, вставая плечом к плечу с Мерлином. — Я знаю, что он был тебе близким другом.

— Не был. Все еще есть.

Его глаза сухие, но в голосе сквозит неприкрытая печаль. Артур не уверен, привязывает ли теперь Мерлина к этому месту еще хоть что-то или кто-то, кроме матери. Сам он никогда не знал, каково это — быть таким потерянным, неприкаянным. Как Мерлин выносит это чувство?

Все, что может сделать Артур — это дать Мерлину что-то, за что он сможет зацепиться, если, конечно, сам захочет. 

— Еще до битвы... Ты хотел мне что-то сказать.

Мерлин на мгновение застывает, а затем устало проводит рукой по лицу. 

— Это уже неважно.

Но это важно. Это невероятно важно, и Артур не хочет оттягивать этот момент ни секундой больше. Он выпрямляется и облизывает пересохшие губы. 

— Это ведь не Уилл колдовал, правда?


	7. Глава 7

Мерлин дергается, будто Артур ударил его, и потрясенно выдыхает. Он глядит прямо перед собой, отказываясь повернуться и посмотреть на Артура, и тогда принц не выдерживает и кладет руку на плечо друга. 

— Все в порядке, — говорит он.

Мерлин тяжело сглатывает. 

— Так ты видел.

Артур качает головой и решает быть настолько честным, насколько это вообще возможно. Слишком много между ними уже было секретов и лжи, пусть даже у этого Мерлина еще не было десяти лет, чтобы все их произнести. 

— Я знал уже до этого.

Наконец Мерлин поворачивается к нему лицом. Его глаза широко раскрыты, и он снова сглатывает. Артур, все еще держа друга за плечо, чувствует, как волшебник под его рукой начинает дрожать от волнения.

— Но Уилл...

— Уилл солгал, чтобы защитить тебя. Я молчал по той же причине.

— И давно ты знаешь? — Его голос звучит достаточно твердо, чтобы любой, кто не знает его очень хорошо, ничего не заметил, но Артур провел с этим человеком десять лет, и прекрасно слышит тщательно скрываемое в нем напряжение. — Когда ты узнал?

Черт… Артур ведь знал, что Мерлин задаст этот вопрос.

— Ответ довольно… сложный, — отвечает он. — Мне кажется, ты не поверишь, если я расскажу тебе.

— А ты меня испытай, — говорит Мерлин с вызовом; это страх, как кажется Артуру, делает его таким дерзким.

Он открывает рот, но понятия не имеет, что ему сказать. Как вообще можно рассказать кому-то, что ты на десять лет старше, чем кажешься, уже однажды умирал, и узнал правду только за несколько дней до смерти?

— Не уверен, что это важно, — наконец медленно говорит он. — Главное — я знаю. — Он оглядывается вокруг. Они единственные остались стоять у горящего костра, но Артур все равно понижает голос. — Я знаю, что ты владеешь магией. Что ты использовал ее два дня назад, чтобы спасти свою деревню. И раньше тоже, чтобы спасти меня.

Мерлин сглатывает в третий раз, и выглядит очень бледным. Слишком уж бледным, как думает Артур. 

— Но я был осторожен...

— Так и есть, — пытается успокоить его Артур. — Боже, Мерлин, ведь твоя жизнь от этого зависит. Конечно, ты был осторожен. Я даже не представляю, как тебе было тяжело все это время.

— Видимо, все-таки недостаточно осторожен, — говорит Мерлин и запускает руку в волосы; Артур замечает, что она дрожит. — Гаюс предупреждал меня…

— Гаюс тоже знает? — только задав этот вопрос, Артур понимает, насколько глупо он звучит. Конечно же, Гаюс знает. Он практически усыновил Мерлина, они живут вместе в замке… Какая-то часть Артура чувствует обиду за то, что эти двое так долго скрывали от него правду, но, с другой стороны, он чувствует и облегчение: все эти годы, что Артур был не в состоянии разглядеть очевидное прямо у себя под носом, Мерлин не был совсем один. — Забудь, что я это сказал.

— Т-ты не можешь ничего с ним сделать! — выпаливает Мерлин, чуть не заикаясь на каждом слове от волнения. — Он ничего… Он… Он только...

— Мерлин. Мерлин! Успокойся. Выглядишь так, как будто сейчас в обморок упадешь. — Артур берет его за плечи и немного сжимает. — Успокойся.

— Ты шутишь, да? — нервно смеется волшебник. — Ты же можешь отрубить мне голову, если _узнаешь,_ и вот ты говоришь, что _знаешь,_ но не говоришь даже, когда и как!

— Отрубить тебе голову было бы такой себе платой за все, что ты сделал для меня. За все те разы, что ты спасал меня, о которых ты даже сам не знаешь, и я…

— Что значит — разы, о которых я не знаю? Я-то там был. Это ты не знаешь, потому что все время был без сознания!

— Как я уже сказал, это… сложно. Мерлин. Просто дыши. Хорошо? Я расскажу тебе, просто не здесь. — Он оглядывается на погребальный костер, который наконец начал рассыпаться. Они — единственные, кто остались стоять здесь, в темноте, рядом с догорающими в огне телами. — Я просто хотел... хотел, чтобы ты знал, что ты не один, — говорит он негромко, повторяя слова, которые Мерлин сказал ему после смерти Утера. Он наконец может сделать то же, что сделал для него его друг. — Ты только что потерял своего самого старого друга. Я не хочу, чтобы ты думал, что теперь тебе не к кому обратиться. 

Кажется, он наконец подобрал правильные слова, потому что плечи Мерлина немного расслабляются, и он больше не выглядит так, будто сейчас сломается от напряжения. Он поднимает глаза и смотрит на Артура тем самым взглядом, который Артур не всегда уверен, что заслуживает — будто он действительно тот великий человек и король, которым Артур всегда мечтал быть, но, в своих собственных глазах, не стал никогда.

— Я хотел тебе рассказать. Тогда, до битвы.

— Я знаю, — говорит Артур. — Просто время вышло неудачное. 

— Если твой отец когда-нибудь узнает…

— Он не узнает, — заверяет его Артур. — По крайней мере, не от меня. — Он подходит еще немного ближе к нему. — Ты рисковал своей жизнью, чтобы защитить меня. Я сделаю для тебя то же самое.

Плечи Мерлина опускаются еще ниже, и Артуру кажется, что в его глазах блестят слезы.

— Спасибо, — выдыхает он.

— Нет, Мерлин. Спасибо тебе.

* * *

Хунит ждет их в своем доме и уже налила в тазы свежую прохладную воду. От них с Мерлином обоих воняет гарью и паленым мясом, а на их лицах — копоть, потому что они долго стояли близко к огню. Пока они моются и переодеваются в чистую одежду, ни один из них не говорит: Моргана и Гвен хоть и вышли из крошечного дома, чтобы дать им немного личного пространства, но все равно могут подслушать даже негромкий их разговор. Да у Утера некоторые домики для охоты просторнее, чем весь дом детства Мерлина.

В голове у Артура каша. Он знает, что хочет рассказать Мерлину правду, и полную правду — в том числе про свою смерть и необъяснимое путешествие на десять лет назад во времени. Но эту информацию нужно все еще держать в секрете от Морганы — и его перерождение, и магию Мерлина. Он сделает все, что в его силах, чтобы поддержать сестру, когда в ней проснется магия; все, чтобы она не жила больше в таком страхе. Но все-таки он знает, какой Моргана человек. Она превращает слова в оружие, а если по-настоящему разозлится, то может использовать эти секреты и против самого принца. В первой жизни она могла бы убить Мерлина, просто чтобы досадить Артуру.

С другой стороны, есть секреты, которые она имеет право знать. Хотя бы то, что они брат и сестра. Что она станет могущественной колдуньей, что ее сны никуда не уйдут от микстур Гаюса... Что Моргауза — ее сестра, хоть здесь Артур и сделает все, что возможно, чтобы не дать колдунье настроить Моргану против семьи, которая ее искренне любит.

Он тяжело вздыхает, и Мерлин кидает на него внимательный взгляд. На его лице написан вопрос, но принц лишь качает головой. Хотел бы он поговорить обо всем этом с кем-нибудь, обратиться к кому-то за советом. До его смерти этим кем-то был Мерлин, но теперь... что ж. Этот Мерлин моложе, хотя этот факт и не должен особо играть против него. Но это именно _о нем_ Артур сейчас думает и не может найти правильный ответ. Не может же он попросить Мерлина разобраться с самим Мерлином?

* * *

Они проводят в Эалдоре еще несколько дней, пользуясь гостеприимством Хунит, хотя Артур и знает, что она бедна. Перед их отъездом он просто оставляет под своим одеялом мешочек с серебром: этих денег должно хватить, чтобы пополнить запасы, которые подъели гости за все последние дни, но Артур не видит смысла как-то выставлять этот жест напоказ. Теперь он старше и понимает, как много такое великодушие значит для простого крестьянина, но, с другой стороны, они с Хунит оба только смутятся, если Артур привлечет к деньгам излишнее внимание. Лучше быть немного поскромнее, думает он.

Гвен и Моргана делят постель Хунит; Артур слышит, как они негромко переговариваются перед сном, а затем Моргана задувает свечу. В соседней комнате — а их в маленьком домике всего две — свеча все еще горит, а за столом сидит с матерью Мерлин. Кажется, они лущат горох, или замачивают бобы для завтрашнего обеда — Артур не уверен, он не разбирается во всех этих таинственных вещах. Что он знает о кухне, в конце концов?

Все вокруг тихо, и слышен только их разговор о том о сем. Звук голосов убаюкивает Артура, и в этот момент он почти что чувствует себя умиротворенным. Девушки, конечно, уже спят; Гвен тихонько похрапывает — милый знакомый звук, который всегда казался Артуру очаровательным в его будущей/бывшей жене.

А потом он слышит, как Мерлин мягко говорит: 

— Мама, Артур знает. Про меня.

Хунит ахает, и, кажется, выпускает то, что держала, из рук. Это упали бобы в миску? Артур не может понять точно. 

— Мерлин! — шепчет она, и принц представляет, как она взволнованно берет руки сына в свои. Или, может, это он берет ее за руки. — Что я говорила тебе о том, чтобы быть осторожным?

— Я был осторожен, мама. Я клянусь тебе. Я ничего не говорил ему. Хотел, но не сказал. 

— Тогда как...

— Я не знаю. Я даже не знаю, когда он узнал. Он не хочет мне ничего рассказывать. 

— Не хочет... Мерлин, что же нам теперь делать?

Артур слышит мягкие шаги Мерлина по земляному полу. Он тихо переворачивается на другой бок, чтобы заглянуть под навес, который разделяет две комнаты, и видит ноги Мерлина, вставшего перед матерью на колени. 

— Артур поклялся мне, что с ним я в безопасности. Он знает, что я уже не раз спасал ему жизнь. Он сказал, что сделает то же самое для меня. Что он защитит меня, несмотря ни на что.

— Но король...

— Я знаю. Но все-таки... ничего себе, да?

— О, Мерлин. — Голос Хунит дрожит от слез, и от осознания, что он заставил эту женщину плакать, Артур вздрагивает в темноте. — Он, по крайней мере, кажется мне человеком своего слова.

— Так и есть, мама. Если он что-то обещает, то перевернет небо и землю, но исполнит обещанное. И он пообещал, что с ним мне не грозит опасность.

В доме так тихо, что Артур слышит, как Хунит целует сына в макушку. 

— Если ты доверяешь ему...

— Доверяю.

— Тогда и я постараюсь доверять ему. — Она вздыхает, все еще немного рвано, но, когда она снова заговаривает, ее голос звучит тверже. 

— Я уже говорила тебе, что вижу, как ты нужен ему. А он нужен тебе.

— Ты сказала, что мы две стороны одной монеты. И ты не единственная, кто так думает. Даже если он иногда и бывает болваном.

Хунит тихонько смеется.

Мерлин встает и снова садится за стол напротив нее. Он долго молчит, а Артур слушает, как в миску падает очищенный горох. 

— Хорошо знать, что я родился таким не просто так, — произносит он наконец. — Что я все-таки не какой-то урод.

Артур хмурится. Урод? Его Мерлин, дерзкий и ленивый, мудрый и верный, никогда не давал даже намека на то, что думает о себе так. Но, все же, он много чего скрывал от Артура, разве нет? Может, это просто еще один из его секретов.

— Мерлин из Эалдора, — произносит Хунит яростно, пусть даже ее голос все еще звучит приглушенно. — Что я тебе говорила о таких разговорах? 

Артур невольно улыбается, уткнувшись в одеяло.

— Извини.

— То-то. Ты же мой мальчик, мое солнце, и если старые боги все еще существуют — то они преподнести тебе великий дар. Разве сделали бы они это _просто так_? Вы никакое не чудовище и не монстр, молодой человек, и лучше бы вам это хорошенько запомнить.

— Я знаю. Прости. — Он делает глубокий вдох, и Артур слышит, как он медленно выдыхает. — В любом случае, я хотел сказать, что если старые боги и сделали меня таким не просто так, то... я думаю, что был создан для Артура. Он... — Мерлин еще больше понижает голос. — Есть один... человек... то есть кое-кто, который сказал мне, что у нас на двоих одна великая судьба. Это он сказал, что мы — две стороны одной монеты. И я думаю, что может, именно поэтому у меня... мои способности. — Даже сейчас, один на один с матерью, Мерлин не может произнести слово _магия._ — Чтобы служить Артуру. Защищать его.

Артур не сказал бы, что его нужно защищать, как какую-то хрупкую барышню, но в то же время он понимает, что Мерлин прав. Он был беспомощен против Софии и против той старой карги, которая выдавала себя за леди Хелен из Моры. И кто знает, как он справился бы с афанком без Гаюса и Мерлина? Теперь Артур понимает, что Чистка, затеянная Утером, ослабила Камелот, сделав его уязвимым для любых магических атак как снаружи, так и изнутри. Что может быть лучше для королевства, чем поддержка могущественного колдуна?

Он только надеется, что это не единственная причина, по которой Мерлин остается рядом с ним. Потому что это точно не единственная причина, по которой Артур хочет, чтобы он оставался.

* * *

Вчетвером они возвращаются в Камелот — два дня пути, на протяжении которых Артур видит, как Мерлина буквально трясет от напряжения. Гвен с удивительной легкостью удается отвлекать его, да и сам Артур всеми силами старается подзадоривать его и шутить, но он прекрасно видит, что все _существо_ Мерлина поглощено мыслями о его магии и раскрытии его тайны. Артур полагает, что на самом деле не может винить его.

Они останавливаются на холме, с которого открывается вид на замок; здесь до четырех всадников уже доносится шум Нижнего Города. 

— Здесь мы оставляем вас, — говорит Артур. — Дамы, удачи вам.

Идея о том, что скоро им придется объясняться перед Утером и лгать ему, явно заставляет Гвен нервничать; Моргана же выглядит крайне самодовольной. 

— Удача тут ни при чем, — говорит она с улыбкой.

— Что вы вообще сказали, чтобы уехать из замка? 

— Ничего.

Артур старается не выглядеть слишком уж ошеломленным, но, кажется, Моргану не провести.

— Но вас не было несколько дней! И ты думаешь, что он не будет рвать и метать, когда вы наконец вернетесь?

— Я и раньше оставалась в доме у Гвен на ночь, — говорит она, пожимая плечами. — Утер считает, что это неприлично... но он думает, что я просто развлекаюсь, наблюдая за жизнью «забавных крестьян».

— Ты шутишь.

— У тебя есть история получше?

— Нет. Я просто и подумать не мог, что Утер может вот так упустить тебя из виду так надолго.

— У Тома-кузнеца безупречная репутация, — говорит Моргана. — А когда дело доходит до Утера, он и вовсе превращается в монаха.

Артур качает головой. 

— Ну, если ты так говоришь. — Ему приходится прикусить язык, чтобы не назвать ее сестрой.

— Отличной охоты!

— Удачи, Ваше Высочество, — говорит Гвен. — И удачи, Мерлин.

— Спасибо, — отвечают они одновременно и переглядываются, когда Моргана заливается смехом, а Гвен выглядит растерянной оттого, что Мерлин только что буквально перебил своего господина.

— Когда вы собираетесь вернуться? — быстро спрашивает она, видимо, чтобы не дать Артуру отчитать Мерлина за то, что не вовремя открывает рот.

— Я сказал отцу, что уехал на охоту, один. Думаю, мы вернемся, как только найдем подходящий трофей.

— Тогда хорошо провести вам время, — говорит Моргана. — Мерлин, я тебе не завидую, тебе придется терпеть его в одиночестве.

— Я переживу, — отвечает Мерлин, но от Артура не ускользает то, как вынуждено прозвучали эти слова. Он надеется, что Моргана ничего не заметит, но даже если она и замечает, то ничего об этом не говорит, и они прощаются.

* * *

Все время, что они углубляются в лес, Мерлин ведет себя непривычно тихо. Ну... Смотря как понимать слово «тихо». Понятие скрытности ему явно совершенно незнакомо, и он продолжает шуметь ветками и палками всю дорогу, и спотыкается как минимум трижды. Артур идет впереди, и, даже не оборачиваясь, он чувствует, как острый взгляд Мерлина сверлит его затылок.

Наконец они добираются до небольшого ручья, едва ли в шаг шириной и по щиколотку глубиной, весело плещущий по камням и уходящий под ствол упавшего дерева. Артур любит это место еще с детства, когда впервые нашел его, еще мальчиком исследуя окрестности замка; насколько он знает, никто, кроме него, сюда не приходит. Оно далеко от протоптанных тропинок, и один берег ручейка зарос колючими кустами; Мерлин, конечно, уже успел поцарапаться о шипы и теперь стоит, посасывая палец.

Артур тем временем садится на свое любимое место — ствол упавшего дерева, подпертый валуном и весь поросший мхом; идеально, чтобы удобно устроиться. Мерлин вопросительно смотрит на него, и Артур обводит полянку рукой — пусть садится, где хочет.

— Ты наконец расскажешь мне, как ты узнал? — спрашивает Мерлин. 

— Расскажу. Только не знаю, поверишь ли ты.

— Ты это уже говорил.

Артур делает глубокий вдох. 

— Ты сам мне рассказал... Через десять лет с этого момента.

— Через десять... что? О чем ты? Думаю, что запомнил бы, если бы сам тебе рассказал!

— Мерлин, я не знаю, как все это случилось, но выслушай меня. Я был принцем, затем коронованным принцем, а потом мой отец умер, и я стал королем.

— Ты говоришь так, будто это уже случилось.

— Для меня так и было. И нет, я не могу этого объяснить. Но я могу рассказать тебе кое-что, что докажет, что я не вру. 

— Что, например?

— Погоди, я еще дойду до этого. Как я уже сказал, я стал королем. Я правил около шести лет, а потом была битва. Меня... смертельно ранили.

Несмотря на все недоверие Мерлина, он все равно дергается и потрясенно выдыхает. Артур поднимает на него глаза и вдруг осознает, что его рука сама легла на то место, где его пронзил меч. Он быстро опускает руку, но Мерлин не отрывает от нее внимательного взгляда.

— Во время той битвы на скале позади меня стоял могущественный колдун. Каждый раз, когда я думал, что мы вот-вот проиграем, раздавался удар молнии, и саксы разлетались, словно сухие листья перед бурей. А в небесах был дракон. Белый дракон, и он сражался на стороне врагов. И тогда этот колдун приказал ему улететь прочь голосом, похожим на рев, и дракон подчинился. Но меня все равно ранили. И ты вытащил меня с поля боя. Сделал все, что мог, чтобы спасти меня. А когда я очнулся, ты сказал мне, что и был тем самым колдуном, что ты победил саксов и увел дракона.

— Я... но... Это невозможно.

— Все это невозможно, Мерлин, — говорит Артур тихо, — но все это произошло на самом деле. Со мной.

— Но я, черт возьми, не могу приказывать драконам! И... _управлять молниями_? Самое сложное заклинание, которое я знаю — это заклинание оживления, из-за которого змеи на щите Валианта появились раньше, чем надо, чтобы ты смог убить его!

— И все же это был ты. Не знаю, может, твоя магия становилась сильнее с течением времени.

— Но... но это!..

— Знаю.

Мерлин вскакивает и принимается расхаживать по поляне, запустив руки в волосы.

— Ты говоришь, что все это было, что тебя ранили, но ты... ты _здесь_ , и мы... _сейчас_. Ничего такого еще не случилось!

Он останавливается, резко поворачивается и тыкает пальцем в Артура: 

— Ты сказал нам с Гаюсом, что у тебя было видение, — говорит он. — Ты говорил про все это!

— Это одна из тех вещей, которые могут доказать, что я не вру, — отвечает Артур. — В Камелот прибудет женщина, одетая, как рыцарь, и вызовет меня на поединок. Ее зовут Моргауза. И она обладает магией. Это она показала мне дух моей матери, а мать рассказала мне о лицемерии Утера. — Он облизывает губы и отводит взгляд. — Я чуть не убил его после этого. Ты меня остановил.

Мерлин морщится, но не может сдержать любопытства: 

— Как я это сделал?

— Ты сказал мне, что все, что она показала мне — это ложь. Что Моргауза на самом деле не вызывала дух моей матери, а только создала иллюзию. Ты сказал мне, что она просто хочет смерти Утера и использует меня, чтобы я сделал за нее всю грязную работу.

Мерлин снова морщится и шипит сквозь зубы, а затем снова начинает расхаживать по поляне. 

— Ты сказал, тебя ранили, — выдает он, обойдя поляну несколько раз.

— Ты сделал все, что мог, чтобы спасти меня, — повторяет Артур, — но я умер. Я помню, как умирал, Мерлин. Ты был со мной до самого конца.

Его друг тяжело сглатывает, так же, как и когда понял, что Артур знает о его магии.

— А что потом?

— А потом я проснулся в своей постели на десять лет моложе. И ты пришел в Камелот на следующий же день.

Мерлин быстро-быстро качает головой: 

— Нет. Нет, нет, это... это невозможно.

— Поверь, я знаю, как все это звучит. — Каковы шансы, что Мерлин ему не поверит? Или еще хуже — решит, что принц сошел с ума и воображает вещи, которых не было? Что, если он расскажет Утеру? — Но, как я уже сказал, я могу подтвердить свои слова.

— Как?

— Могу рассказать тебе, что случилось в прошлый раз, и что, скорее всего, случится и сейчас. Хотя, может, и нет. Некоторые вещи я пытался изменить.

Мерлин задумчиво прищуривает глаза. 

— И какие, например?

— Ну, например, если во время охоты мы набредем на единорога, я не собираюсь, черт возьми, убивать его!

— Ты что, убил единорога?

Артур улыбается, но улыбка выходит кривой от горечи.

— Мой совет: лучше не надо. Из-за меня весь Камелот оказался под проклятием, и мне пришлось пройти испытания, чтобы доказать, что я достоин. Только тогда хранитель единорогов согласился его снять.

— Не думаю, что король был сильно доволен.

— Он отказался верить, что проклятие имеет хоть какое-то отношение ко мне, и, считай, отказался признавать, что над Камелотом нависла магическая угроза.

Мерлин кривит лицо.

— Очень на него похоже.

— Ты даже не представляешь.

Его друг все еще выглядит настороженным, будто ждет, что Артур сейчас хлопнет его по плечу и со смехом скажет, что это все просто тщательно продуманная шутка, но все-таки садится на ствол другого упавшего дерева.

— И когда все это случится?

— Вся эта ситуация с единорогом? Скоро. Точно я не знаю, конечно. Для меня это все было много лет назад. Но точно перед тем, как появится Моргауза. Думаю, до этого момента у нас еще примерно год. 

Год, чтобы попытаться не дать Моргане отдалиться; чтобы не дать ей поверить Моргаузе, когда та появится.

— У меня вопрос.

— Думаю, у тебя много вопросов. Даже у меня их все еще много.

— Просто... Если ты на десять лет старше, чем кажешься, и все это уже переживал, зачем тебе тогда вообще я?

Артур выпрямляется. 

— Мерлин, единственная причина, по которой я все еще жив, — это ты. Я буквально не знаю, и, наверное, никогда не узнаю точно, сколько раз ты тайно спасал мне жизнь. И, что еще важнее... Я стал тем человеком, тем королем, что я есть сейчас, только благодаря твоему влиянию на меня. Ты... я слушаю тебя, когда не послушаю никого другого. Ты мой самый близкий, а может быть, и единственный друг. Я однажды сказал тебе, что мы не можем быть друзьями из-за разницы в наших положениях...

— Но ты никогда такого не говорил!

— Говорил, в первый раз. И в любом случае, я был неправ тогда. Ты даже понятия не имеешь, насколько ты для меня важен.


	8. Chapter 8

Остальная часть их «охоты» проходит в довольно неловком молчании, и Артуру это не очень-то нравится. Он понимает, что Мерлин сейчас пытается переварить все информацию, что рассказал Артур, и смириться со знанием, что принц знает о его магии и вроде как даже принимает ее. Но он никогда не думал, что ему может так не хватать беспечной болтовни слуги; из-за этого напряженного молчания между ними ему кажется, что Мерлин его избегает.

Ну... Может, он думает о магии. А может, просто не верит истории Артура и думает, что принц сошел с ума, и действительно избегает его.

— Я могу рассказать тебе, что еще я собираюсь предотвратить, — говорит Артур, в первый раз за долгое время нарушая тишину.

— Что же? — опасливо спрашивает Мерлин, и Артур еле удерживается от того, чтобы не закатить глаза. Он надеялся, что его друг к этому времени уже не будет так откровенно недоверчив.

— В город пришел колдун, который хотел убить короля...

Мерлин фыркает.

— Так, заткнись.

— Я даже ничего не сказал!

— Дай договорить. Так вот, этот человек пришел к отцу Гвен, Тому, и Утер обвинил его в укрывании колдуна. Хотя Том даже _не знал,_ что этот человек обладал магией. — Артур вздыхает. — Отец Гвен испугался и сбежал из темницы, а мой отец решил, что этим он доказал свою вину. Поэтому, когда стражники нашли его в Нижнем Городе, то убили его прямо на месте, даже не дождавшись суда.

Мерлин во все глаза глядит на принца, забывая смотреть под ноги и чуть не спотыкаясь о торчащий корень дерева на ходу.

— Но это ужасно.

— Я знаю, и надеюсь это как-то предотвратить. Но я не представляю, что можно сделать, кроме как просто поговорить с ним. Может, если бы он не сбежал из темницы... Или если бы я мог как-то убедить отца... Но шансы на успех не очень-то велики.

— Даже не знаю, что тебе ответить, — негромко говорит Мерлин. — Хотя... если он колдун, то, может, я смогу остановить его, прежде чем все зайдет так далеко?

Теперь настает очередь Артура остановиться как вкопанному. 

— Ты можешь это сделать?

Мерлин снова фыркает. 

— Я занимаюсь этим с того самого дня, как твой отец сделал меня твоим слугой, — говорит он, и Артур моргает. Потому что черт возьми, так оно и есть.

— Но _почему?_

Мерлин закусывает губу, прежде чем осторожно заговорить: 

— Ну, все началось с дракона...

Артур смотрит на него во все глаза, и он уверен, что выглядит сейчас, как полный идиот, но он просто _не был_ готов к такому повороту событий. 

— А есть _дракон?_

— Твой отец держит его на цепи под замком. Под самыми нижними подземельями, в огромной пещере. Он позвал меня в первую же мою ночь в Камелоте.

Великий Дракон. Дракон, напавший на Камелот, сидит на цепи под замком. И о чем только _думал_ его отец? 

— Позвал тебя, значит, — выдавливает Артур.

Мерлин вздыхает.

— Он говорит, что у нас с тобой общая судьба. Может, мне нельзя тебе рассказывать... Но я уже так устал от секретов.

Если этот Мерлин уже устал хранить секреты... Артур задается вопросом, как же сильно Мерлин устал скрывать все, что он сделал, все десять лет. 

— Продолжай.

— Мы с тобой, вроде как, две стороны одной монеты, — говорит он. — По крайней мере, дракон так считает. На счет этого я все еще не уверен, но ты оказался не таким уж и болваном, как я сначала подумал. Ты поверил мне, когда я рассказал про щит Валианта.

— Я знаю, что тебе можно доверять, — просто отвечает принц. Он вспоминает об Агравейне и морщится. — Я допускал самые большие свои ошибки, когда не слушал тебя, даже если ты очень настаивал на чем-то. Ты... Может, это потому что ты слуга и все про всех видишь и слышишь, или ты просто привык делать все в тайне, я даже не знаю. Но смысл в том, что ты всегда говорил мне, можно ли доверять тому или иному человеку. И когда я тебя не слушал, потом... скажем так, мне приходилось разгребать последствия.

— Да уж. — Мерлин смотрит на него со странной смесью удивления, радости и... смущения? — Мне, э-э-э... приятно это слышать.

— Так что там с драконом? — напоминает Артур.

Мерлин останавливается на секунду, прикрывает глаза и выдает на одном дыхании:

— Ты должен стать величайшим королем Камелота за всю его историю. Ты объединишь все пять королевств и создашь Альбион, принеся на эту землю мир. И магия снова будет свободна.

Лицо Артура вспыхивает от таких слов.

— И я полагаю, что магия тут — твоих рук дело?

— Нет. — Мерлин качает головой и снова смотрит на него тем самым взглядом, в котором читается, что Артур — великий человек, пусть даже они и знают друг друга меньше года. — Нет, я просто должен защищать тебя.

— От чего? Ну, помимо очевидного.

— Да от чего угодно, на самом деле, — отвечает Мерлин, неуютно дергая плечами. — Хотя... тот мальчик-друид, которому ты помог сбежать из замка? Дракон говорит, что ему суждено убить тебя.

_Суждено._ Артур ненавидит это слово, и ненавидит то, как из-за него по спине у него пробегает дрожь.

— Но он не враг нам. Как ты думаешь, может ли судьба измениться, если мы спасли его?

Мерлин качает головой.

— Я не знаю, но я чуть не послушал дракона. Чуть не помешал ему сбежать, но потом тебя высекли за то, что ты его защищал, и Моргану с Гвен бы поймали, и если с Морганой все было бы в порядке, то... Гвен, да и этот мальчик, их обоих казнили бы, и я не смог этого сделать. Просто не смог.

— Я рад, — говорит Артур. — Ты поступил правильно. И вообще, когда дело доходит до пророчеств... Я читал истории о римских богах, и в них, знаешь, чем больше люди старались предотвратить начертанное, тем хуже пророчество оборачивалось против них.

— Наверное, ты прав, — выдыхает Мерлин, и Артур отмечает, что он выглядит уже лучше: плечи немного расслабились, и взгляд чуть более спокойный. — Моргана дракону тоже не очень-то нравится. Кажется, она должна обернуться против тебя, или что-то такое.

Артур кивает. 

— Она так и сделала. Надеюсь, я смогу изменить и это.

— Но почему бы ей предавать тебя?

_Потому что она думает, что я согласен с Утером, думает Артур. Потому что она узнает, что она моя старшая сестра, и захочет заполучить трон. Потому что она владеет магией и боится того, что мы можем с ней за это сделать. Потому что она захочет уничтожить нас прежде, чем мы уничтожим ее._

— Все очень сложно, — говорит он вместо этого. Мерлин снова смотрит на него, поджав губы, и Артур не может его за это винить. — Мерлин, я не хочу, чтобы ты думал о ней, как о враге, когда она ничего не сделала. — _Пока,_ — подсказывает голосок в голове, но он отметает эту мысль в сторону. — И, может, никогда и не сделает. Поэтому я не хочу рассказывать, что случилось с ней в первый раз.

Он не уверен, что этого Мерлину достаточно; но, по крайней мере, он оставляет эту тему. Вместо этого его друг спрашивает: 

— Так ты действительно... не имеешь ничего против моей магии? То есть... Ты сказал, что принял ее, но ведь ты тогда был в шаге от смерти. Легко простить кого-то, когда знаешь, что тебе не придется разбираться с последствиями.

Мерлин попал в самую точку, но Артур сам старается не думать особо об этом.

— А тебе было бы легче, если бы перестал с тобой разговаривать и стал от тебя шарахаться? Потому что через это мы уже проходили. На тот момент, что ты рассказал мне о магии, меня слишком часто предавали близкие мне люди. Я провел несколько дней, думая, что ты просто еще один предатель. И не важно, что ты пытался спасти мне жизнь. Я помню, что еще удивлялся, почему ты просто не убьешь меня прямо на месте.

— Артур...

— Но это все в прошлом, конечно, — добавляет Артур.

— Артур. 

Принц поворачивается к нему, но Мерлин смотрит вообще в другую сторону. Он хмурится и прослеживает за взглядом слуги.

На поляне перед ними стоит единорог.

— Так ты действительно говоришь правду, — голос Мерлина звучит глухо.

— Да, правду. 

Ему кажется, что единорог почти сияет в зеленом свете, пробивающемся сквозь листья леса; его серебристая кожа сверкает на фоне деревьев и темного покрывала из опавших листьев. Животное поднимает голову и смотрит на двух мужчин без страха, и Артур понимает, что ноги сами медленно несут его в сторону этого создания, тихо, стараясь не спугнуть.

— Что ты делаешь?

— Не волнуйся, я не собираюсь его убивать, — говорит Артур. Хотя, если бы он только мог взять на память пару волосков из гривы... Конечно, он никогда не смог бы показать их Утеру, но ему просто хочется оставить себе напоминание об этой встрече. Доказательство, что в этот, второй раз, он наконец-то делает что-то правильно.

Принц подходит уже близко к единорогу и протягивает руку к его морде, осторожно, как с любой пугливой лошадью. Магическое создание мягко утыкается мордой в его ладонь, обнюхивая, и Артур улыбается.

— Ты только... только посмотри на это, — бормочет он.

— Он прекрасен, — произносит Мерлин, становясь прямо у него за плечом. — Не могу поверить, что ты захотел бы убить подобное создание.

— Ну, ты же знаешь, что мой отец думает о магии. Вот есть магическое существо. _Очевидно,_ оно как-то да несет вред Камелоту.

— Ну конечно, _очевидно,_ — и принц буквально слышит, как волшебник закатывает глаза. — Он такой... чистый. 

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Он имеет в виду, Артур Пендрагон, что мой единорог — это не трофей для смертного, как ты.

Артур поднимает голову и видит хранителя единорогов, стоящего на другом конце поляны. Как же его зовут? 

— Анхора? — спрашивает он.

За все их предыдущие встречи, Артур не помнит ни одного раза, чтобы этот старик изменил своей невозмутимости; сейчас же он удивленно приподнимает седые брови.

— Верно. Немногие в Камелоте помнят мое имя, юный принц. 

Артур не может сказать Анхоре, что вообще-то они уже встречались, но старик сам суживает глаза и облокачивается обеими руками на свой посох, не отводя от Артура взгляд.

— Или, лучше сказать, _юный король?_

Сердце Артура пропускает удар. 

— Вы знаете, что со мной произошло!

— Нет, не знаю. Я хранитель единорогов, и подобные вещи находятся вне моего ведома. Но я чувствую, что ты старше, чем кажешься, и я слышу... отголосок еще одной прожитой жизни. Принятых решений и пройденных путей, которые ты пытаешься преодолеть вновь.

— Если вы знаете все это, то вы точно знаете больше, чем я.

— Нет. Я вижу лишь то, что есть здесь и сейчас, но не что привело тебя сюда. Но я чувствую след прикосновения Богини, Артур Пендрагон. Возможно, тебе стоит обратиться к Тем, через кого она говорит в этом мире.

— Но я не понимаю.

Артур моргает, и в следующее мгновение Анхора уже стоит не на другом конце поляны, а прямо рядом с ним. Он слышит, как Мерлин потрясенно отступает назад, и сам остается на месте только благодаря годам тренировок и выдержке. Старик протягивает Артуру тяжелую монету с высеченными символами — непонятными, и все же знакомыми. На ум тут же услужливо приходят нужные воспоминания. 

— Изиды, — вспоминает он.

— Кто это? — спрашивает Мерлин.

— Три женщины, — произносит Артур, — они — голос Триединой богини Старой Религии.

— Я уже испытывал тебя в прошлой жизни, и знаю, что сердцем ты чист, — говорит Анхора. — Но Изиды не испытывают, а судят. Что же они сказали тебе?

Артур отворачивается, раздраженно поджав губы.

— Они хотели, чтобы я стал послушным слугой Старой Религии. Чтобы я позволил магии вернуться в Камелот, и позволил моему... — Артур спотыкается на следующих словах, задыхаясь от нахлынувших болезненных воспоминаний, — он был одним из моих лучших рыцарей, и был ранен, спасая мою жизнь. Изиды ранили его. Рана была отравлена, и они сказали, что спасут его, только если я разрешу магии вернуться в Камелот. — Он тяжело сглатывает. — И когда я сказал «нет», то был уверен, что по возвращении увижу одного из самых славных и молодых моих рыцарей мертвым... Но Мордред выжил. И я тогда подумал, что как-то завоевал их доверие, или прощение... Вот только потом он предал меня. Еще один человек, которому я доверял. Это Мордред убил меня, Мерлин.

Мерлин бледнеет.

— Они дали тебе то, чего ты хотел, как наказание за то, что ты их ослушался, — произносит Мерлин, и Артур понимает, что он прав. — Но при этом... если бы они _не_ дали тебе то, чего ты хотел, то и тебе не надо было бы давать им то, чего _они_ хотели. Тогда получилось бы, что они нарушили свое слово.

Артур кивает и устало сжимает переносицу.

— И мне нужно вернуться к ним? И что, унижаться перед ними? Ползать перед ними на коленях?

Когда Анхора снова заговаривает, он стоит уже совершенно в другом месте на поляне. 

— Делай так, как тебе заблагорассудится, — говорит он, — но помни, что суждения Изид всегда окончательны, и все-таки ты здесь, снова идешь по пути, который должен был закончиться через десять лет. Значит, возможно, что у Богини для тебя другие планы.

— Я не собираюсь быть ничьей пешкой! 

— Все мы — пешки богов, юный король. — В голосе Анхоры нет ни насмешки, ни снисхождения. Он выглядит лишь печальным и уставшим. — Избежать своей участи можно, лишь приняв ее.

Артур вспоминает, как Гаюс сказал ему почти то же самое, и отводит взгляд. Когда он снова поднимает глаза, на поляне уже нет ни старика, ни единорога. 

— И что это было? — спрашивает Мерлин, слегка задыхаясь.

— Судьба, — горько отвечает Артур и поворачивается, чтобы двинуться в сторону дома.

* * *

— А судьба и предназначение — это одно и то же? — задает вопрос Мерлин после того, как они поймали несколько кроликов и фазанов. Он провел почти весь день молча, и Артур, если честно, был не против. Молчание между ними уже не такое неловкое и напряженное, как было до встречи с единорогом и хранителем. 

Артур еле сдерживает смех; пусть ему предстоит стать пешкой в руках старых богов, но хотя бы Мерлин больше не считает его сумасшедшим.

— Ты как-то сказал мне, что это разные вещи, — отвечает он, внимательно глядя на волшебника, который только приподнимает брови. — Понятия не имею, когда ты успел стать таким мудрым.

— Видимо, это еще не случилось, — с легкой улыбкой замечает Мерлин. Принц улыбается в ответ, думая про себя, что тут Мерлин точно прав.

— Не торопи события.

Мерлин хмыкает и качает головой:

— Я все еще не знаю, зачем я тебе нужен, если ты на десять лет старше меня.

— Может, ты нужен мне, чтобы напомнить, как все было раньше. До того, как все пошло не так, — говорит Артур. — До того... 

До того, как Моргана отвернулась от них. До того, как умер Утер. До того, как Агравейн решил свергнуть его с трона. До того, как все, кого он любил, предали его, один за другим, снова и снова, каждое предательство больнее предыдущего. До кого, как Артура убил тот, кому он доверял. 

— ...до того, что еще не произошло.

— Ты правда думаешь, что сможешь изменить ход вещей? — спрашивает Мерлин.

— Ну, я уже заговорил с тобой о твоей магии на десять лет раньше, чем в прошлый раз. Не убил единорога и не обрек Камелот на голод и мор. Сразился с Тристаном Де Буа вместо моего отца. — Артур задумывается и вздыхает. — Я возразил Утеру и получил за это порку. Сказал ему, что не буду больше принимать участие в преследовании невинных людей просто потому, что они владеют магией. Это уже что-то.

— Полагаю, что так, сир. 

Но во взгляде Мерлина читается сомнение, и Артур не может, на самом деле, его за это винить.


	9. Глава 9

Поскольку в этот раз Артур не убивает единорога, королевство продолжает жить размеренной жизнью, и, по подсчетам принца, у них есть еще примерно месяц до следующего приключения. Крестьяне вовремя снимают богатый урожай, и Артуру не нужно проходить никакие лабиринты и ловить похитителей зерна, чтобы доказать чистоту своего сердца.

( — Ты правда выпил за меня яд? — округлил глаза Мерлин, когда Артур рассказал ему, что произошло в прошлый раз.

— Ты тоже пил яд за меня, — ответил принц. — Мне казалось, все честно. 

Мерлин не сводил с него обескураженного взгляда так долго, что Артуру уже стало неуютно.

— В любом случае, это оказалось просто снотворное зелье.

— Но ты же этого не знал, ты... Ты мог умереть!

— Такова была цена за спасение Камелота, — ответил он. — И я не собирался приносить тебя в жертву за свои грехи.)

Итак, в Камелоте все спокойно. Это, конечно, большое облегчение, но Артур не чувствует себя сильно обнадеженным; не когда тяжелая, холодная монета Изид зажата в его руке. Он достает и рассматривает ее каждый вечер, и только после недели раздумий идет к Гаюсу. Старый лекарь впускает принца в свои палаты, но не сводит с него внимательного взгляда. Артур не сомневается, что Мерлин ему уже все рассказал — или, по крайней мере, ту часть, где Артур знает о его магии и не собирается сдавать его Утеру.

— Ты можешь прочитать эти руны? — спрашивает он, протягивая монету Гаюсу. — Мне они незнакомы.

Гаюс садится за свой рабочий стол и придвигает поближе свечу. Он подносит монету ближе к свету, поворачивая ее и разглядывая выгравированные знаки.

— Эта монета — символ суда самих Изид. Если бы Мерлин не рассказал мне, что вы встретили их посланника, я бы и вовсе не поверил своим глазам.

— Почему?

— Видите ли, сир, эти женщины связаны... или были связаны со Старой Религией. Я думал, что их уже давно не существует, и если бы не ваша встреча с хранителем единорогов, я бы все еще был уверен, что они давно мертвы.

Артур кивает и бросает взгляд на Мерлина. Его друг подался вперед и ловит каждое их слово, забыв про пучок трав, которые он связывал.

— Так ты знаешь, как их прочитать? — снова спрашивает Артур.

— Одну минуту, сир... 

Лекарь встает, снимает с верхней полки шкафа пыльный том и принимается медленно его листать; Артур еле удерживается, чтобы не заерзать на своем стуле от нетерпения. 

— Да... Кажется, нашел, — говорит Гаюс через несколько минут. — Не хотел наврать, но, кажется, память все еще мне не изменяет. Эта руна называется Гебо и означает «дар». — Гаюс проводит пальцем по странице, читая вслух. — _Дар, как в значении жертвенности, так и в значении щедрости, обозначает баланс. Гармония во всех делах, связанных со взаимообменом, в том числе при заключении договоров, в личных отношениях и партнерстве._

— Звучит многообещающе, — говорит Мерлин, и Артур мысленно с ним соглашается.

— Это так, но у каждой руны всегда есть и противоположное значение, в зависимости от самых разных факторов. Обратная сторона Гебо — _корысть, одиночество, зависимость или чрезмерная жертвенность. Обязательства, расплата, лишения или подкуп._

— А это... уже не так многообещающе, — мрачно заключает Мерлин.

— А вот это довольно странно, — произносит Гаюс, переворачивая монету и проводя пальцами по второй руне, глубоко врезанной в металл. — Я никогда раньше не слышал, чтобы Изиды давали две руны тому, кого они судят.

— И что означает вторая? — спрашивает Артур.

— Она называется Йера и обозначает «год» или «урожай». _Результаты прошлых усилий и стремлений претворяются в жизнь. Время мира и счастья, плодотворное время года. Преодоление застоя. Надежды и ожидания мира и процветания. Обещание заслуженного успеха. Все меняется в свое время._

— А обратное значение?

— _Внезапный поворот событий или движение назад,_ — читает Гаюс. — _Серьезное изменение, повтор, неудачное время, бедность, конфликт._

— Другими словами, они судят меня либо очень хорошо, либо очень плохо, — с отвращением говорит Артур.

— Боюсь, что единственный способ узнать наверняка — это отправиться к Изидам и спросить у них самих. Но я бы посоветовал вам быть очень, очень осторожным, если вы выберете такой путь, сир. Они могущественны, и живут в в святилище, которое делает их еще сильнее. Не стоит приходить к ним, только чтобы с гневом и высокомерием потребовать ответов.

— Я это знаю, — говорит Артур, вспоминая свою последнюю встречу с тремя женщинами.

Мерлин — этот Мерлин — был прав. Если бы он дал им то, чего они просили, они наверняка позволили бы Мордреду умереть, снова убеждая Артура, что Старой Религии нельзя доверять. Зачем же тогда было ставить такие невыполнимые условия? И что же знал тот Мерлин, если посоветовал Артуру не возвращать магию в Камелот? 

— Знаю, — повторяет он, — но у меня нет другого выхода. Если мне и суждено стать пешкой судьбы, то я, по крайней мере, предпочитаю знать, что мне уготовано.

Мерлин кашляет, и, когда Артур оборачивается на него, то замечает, что волшебник краснеет.

— Да, на счет этого...

* * *

— И ты каждый раз вот так пробираешься мимо охранников? — шепчет Артур.

— Тсс!

— Мерлин, слышать подозрительные вещи — это их работа, и даже если нас и услышат, они же не арестуют меня!

— Нет, зато они могут легко арестовать _меня,_ а я не горю желанием объяснять твоему отцу, что я делал в подземельях с чертовым Великим Драконом! — шипит Мерлин. — Я бы предпочел, чтобы моя голова все-таки осталась _у меня на плечах,_ раз уж тебе все равно!

Артур закатывает глаза, но не знает, что на это возразить.

— Все еще не могу поверить, что эта зверюга умеет говорить, — произносит он вместо этого.

— Ох, умеет. С этим у него проблем нет. А вот добиться от него прямого ответа — вот это сложно. 

Мерлин звучит глубоко расстроенным. Это могло бы показаться Артуру забавным, вот только сейчас он сам идет к дракону за ответом и надеется услышать от него что-то более-менее определенное.

— И ты ему доверяешь?

— Я... ну да, — говорит Мерлин, хотя по его тону Артуру понятно: до этого момента волшебнику даже в голову не приходило, что в драконе можно сомневаться. — Да, он уже не раз помог мне спасти твою жизнь.

— Но?

Мерлин вздыхает и останавливается в темном коридоре; они уже глубоко под замком.

— Но он сказал мне, что я должен дать мальчику-друиду умереть. Потому что он вырастет, и ему якобы суждено убить тебя.

Опять это слово, _суждено._ От него во рту у Артура остается неприятный привкус. 

Мерлин берет из ниши в стене незажженный факел, и, бросив на принца опасливый взгляд, произносит одно-единственное слово на языке магии. Его глаза вспыхивают золотом, как у колдуна, и факел загорается.

 _Идиот,_ ругает себя Артур. _Конечно, у него глаза, как у колдуна; он, черт возьми, и есть колдун._

— Удобно, — говорит он вместо этого. Мерлин облегченно улыбается.

Может, Артур и умер со знанием, что его друг владеет магией, но, кажется, он успел смириться с этим меньше, чем ему самому казалось. Он не уверен, что когда-нибудь сможет окончательно к этому привыкнуть.

— Почти пришли, — говорит Мерлин, а затем проводит принца через щель в стене, едва ли достаточно широкую, чтобы мужчина мог туда протиснуться, и они оказываются на небольшом выступе. Артур не видит дальше света от факела, но воздух здесь кажется не таким спертым, и где-то вдалеке слышится капанье воды. Пещера, должно быть, просто огромная.

— Эй! — зовет Мерлин, и его голос эхом отражается от каменных стен.

Раздаются взмахи огромных крыльев и звон цепи, их обдает ветром, и дракон — настоящий, гигантский, живой _дракон_ — спускается к ним сверху и тяжело опускается на скалу. Пусть зверь скован цепью и не может выбраться отсюда, но вблизи он все равно наводит ужас; какую-то секунду все, что Артур видит — это только его острые зубы и сияющие жутким золотом глаза.

— Ты привел ко мне гостя, юный чародей, — говорит дракон. Его голос низкий и хриплый, как и подобает огнедышащему созданию, и слова эхом отдаются в голове Артура. Может, это порождение магии умеет говорить не только физическим голосом... Из его огромных ноздрей вырывается облачко дыма. — А-а... Юный Пендрагон. — Существо наклоняется ближе к нему, и Артур еле удерживается, чтобы не попятиться; Мерлин же стоит рядом, абсолютно спокойный. Дракон прищуривается. — Но почему?

— Потому что время хранить секреты прошло, — говорит Мерлин. — Ты хочешь, чтобы я исполнил свое предназначение и защищал Артура. Я смогу сделать это гораздо лучше, если мне не придется от него прятаться!

— И ты веришь, что он не отдаст тебя на растерзание Утеру в ту же минуту, как окажется тобой в чем-то недоволен? 

Имя _Утер_ буквально соскальзывает с языка рептилии, сочась ядом.

— Я сохраню секрет Мерлина, — говорит Артур и судорожно сглатывает, когда зверь поворачивается к нему и сверкает огромными глазами. В следующее мгновение они расширяются от осознания, и дракон с видимым удивлением поднимает голову.

— Ты не тот юный принц, которого описывал мне Мерлин, — говорит он. — Твоя судьба лежит на тебе тяжким весом, и я чувствую ее очень близко.

— Хранитель единорогов назвал его «юным королем», — услужливо подсказывает Мерлин.

— Да-да, я это вижу, — говорит дракон. — Ты несешь за собой груз еще не прожитых лет, и конец твоего пути... был изменен. — Он удобнее устраивается на скале, будто готовясь к долгому разговору. — Скажи мне, зачем ты пришел.

— Изиды хотят, чтобы я вернул магию на эту землю, — говорит Артур. — И, как ты и сказал, у меня есть эта «великая судьба». Я хочу узнать, что это за судьба. Я не собираюсь быть ничьей пешкой, даже пешкой богов.

— Все мы зависим от капризов судьбы, юный король, — говорит дракон и шевелит громадной лапой, закованной в цепь; металл грохочет по камню пещеры, словно подтверждая его слова. — Даже ты не можешь ее избежать.

— Я слышал слишком много историй о том, как люди пытались предотвратить страшные пророчества, но вместо этого только делали все еще хуже, — говорит Артур. — И о тех, кто не знали своей судьбы и в конце концов стали ее жертвами, как кролики становятся добычей волка. Я хочу знать, кем я должен стать и что я должен сделать.

— И ты согласен следовать пути своего предназначения безропотно, словно листок в бурной реке? И не попытаешься изменить ход вещей?

— Я просто хочу знать, чего от меня ждут!

Дракон отодвигает от них свою голову и глубоко вдыхает. На мгновение Артур боится, что сейчас его поджарят, как цыпленка.

— Ты — Король Настоящего и Грядущего, Артур Пендрагон. Ты объединишь Альбион, став его Верховным Королем, и принесешь на эту землю мир и процветание для всех. И да, предсказание гласит, что ты освободишь магию и позволишь ей вернуться в королевство. — Он наклоняется ближе, и Артур чувствует жар его дыхания. — Ты освободишь меня.

Нет уж, не так быстро. Артур сужает на дракона глаза.

— В моей прошлой жизни, на том пути, который, как ты говоришь, я уже прошел, ты освободился из этого подземелья и сжег половину Камелота. Кто сказал, что ты не сделаешь этого снова?

— Досадно, что твой отец убил всех повелителей драконов, — с усмешкой говорит это огромное чудовище, и Артур прячет улыбку. Либо дракон действительно знает далеко не все, либо просто хочет заставить его рассказать больше из его предыдущей жизни.

— Расскажи мне еще об этом пророчестве, — говорит Артур, игнорируя слова ящерицы.

— И с чего бы мне это делать?

— Ты уже раскрыл какие-то его части Мерлину, так что можешь не притворяться, что это такая уж страшная тайна. Или ты просто рассказал ему столько, сколько _тебе_ было выгодно, чтобы заставить его выполнять твои приказы? 

Мерлин ощутимо вздрагивает рядом с ним; он еще так юн, у него такое доброе, чистое сердце, и Артуру ясно, как день, что Мерлин ни на секунду не сомневался в искренности «старого мудрого дракона», и не думал, что у того могут быть свои мотивы. Поразительно, что может сделать разница в десять лет.

На какое-то мгновение Артуру отчаянно не хватает _его_ Мерлина, но принц быстро прогоняет эти мысли прочь. Сравнивать этого, молодого Мерлина со его старшим «я» несправедливо.

Хитрая старая ящерица снова прищуривается, явно не ожидая, что Артур сможет разглядеть за его уклончивым ответом простое нежелание говорить полную правду. 

— Тебе суждено умереть от рук мальчика-друида, Мордреда, — наконец говорит он. — И ты не должен доверять ведьме, Моргане.

— Я был бы очень признателен, если бы ты не говорил так о моей сестре, — говорит Артур, и оба — и дракон, и Мерлин — выглядят удивленными. Так вот оно что. Выходит, дракон действительно многого не знает. — Я не удивлюсь, если это именно из-за того, что ты настроил Мерлина против Морганы, она в итоге и встала на путь зла. Если никто не доверял ей, с чего бы она стала доверять нам?

— Возможно, — соглашается дракон. — Но разве ты готов довериться ей теперь, готов пойти на этот риск?

— Я уже видел, что случится, если избрать другой путь. — Артур подавляет дрожь, когда перед глазами встает бледное лицо Морганы, застывшее в изумлении перед смертью. — И я хотел бы, чтобы она была со мной заодно, а не ударила мне ножом в спину.

— Она очень коварна.

— Ты даже никогда ее не видел. Ты сам выбрал считать ее такой.

— Вижу, ты так же упрям и порывист, как и твой отец, — говорит дракон, и теперь наступает очередь Артура ощетиниться. — Ты хоть и старше, чем кажешься, но все еще ведешь себя как глупый юнец, которым был недавно!

— Когда я говорю, что буду править этими землями так, как посчитаю нужным, а не так, как тебе хочется, я лишь веду себя, как король, которым был и которым стану вновь. — Артур качает головой. — Пойдем, Мерлин. Нам тут больше нечего делать.

— Не будь в этом так уверен, — говорит дракон, но Артур отворачивается от него.

— Артур, ты уверен? Может, нам стоит...

— Он не сказал мне ничего, что я уже не знал бы, — бросает Артур, просто чтобы услышать, как недовольно ворчит ящерица-переросток позади него. Он оглядывается через плечо. — Когда я стану королем, я могу освободить тебя. Мой отец держит тебя здесь несправедливо. Но люди Камелота не заслуживают твоей мести, и я не выпущу тебя, не убедившись, что ты не навредишь королевству.

Это, кажется, присмиряет дракона, который наконец осознает, с кем именно имеет дело, и какой властью Артур однажды будет обладать; какой обладает уже сейчас.

— А Мерлин?

Артур пожимает плечами.

— Может приходить к тебе, если захочет. Если бы я доверял тебе, я бы согласился, чтобы ты учил его магии... но мне кажется, что ты просто используешь его для своих собственных целей.

— Мы оба только выгадаем от возвращения магии в Камелот! — окликает его дракон.

— Это мне еще только предстоит выяснить.

* * *

— Ты правда думаешь, что он просто использовал меня? — спрашивает Мерлин, когда они возвращаются в покои Артура.

— Я думаю, что у него свои собственные планы, а ты можешь помочь ему их исполнить. В конце концов, ты единственный, кто его навещает.

Кто знает наверняка? Может, пророчества, о котором он все время твердит, вообще не существует. Может, он просто использует эту историю для своей собственной выгоды. Говорят, что драконы живут веками; закованный цепями под замком, этот прекрасно может позволить себе дождаться смерти Утера, и если король, который придет ему на смену, будет более лоялен к магии благодаря Мерлину...

Какое-то время Мерлин в тишине обдумывает его слова, расхаживая по покоям Артура и переставляя какие-то вещи. Артур подозревает, что он не столько убирает, сколько просто занимает чем-то руки, пока думает.

— И что ты теперь будешь делать? — наконец спрашивает маг.

— Думаю, нам пора собираться в небольшое путешествие, — со вздохом отвечает принц. — Вдвоем. 

— Значит, мы едем к Изидам?

— Да. И надеюсь, что они будут менее уклончивы, чем дракон.

— Не думаю, что хоть кто-то может с ним посоревноваться, — замечает Мерлин, и Артур улыбается.

— Если они хотят судить меня, то должны будут рассказать, что они думают, и почему, — рассуждает принц. — А если они хотят, чтобы я что-то для них сделал, то пусть расскажут, что.

— Звучит логично, — говорит Мерлин. — Вот только... 

— Только что?

— Что, если в твоей судьбе больше нет места для меня?

Артур отрывает взгляд от тарелки с ужином и смотрит на Мерлина. 

— Ты это не всерьез. 

— Ну, просто...

— Нет, — отрезает Артур. — Пусть хоть скажут, что тебе суждено убить меня, и я все равно от тебя не отвернусь. Мерлин, я _умер у тебя на руках._ Ты всегда был предан мне больше, чем я того заслуживал, и был храбрее любого рыцаря. Мне не важно, должен ли ты помочь мне стать великим королем, или нет. Ты мой друг, и я тебя не оставлю, даже ради этих Изид.

Кончики ушей Мерлина краснеют, когда он снова заговаривает, старательно не глядя на Артура:

— Но я еще ничего этого не сделал. Это все был... старший я.

— Это был _ты,_ Мерлин, просто на десять лет опытнее и с возможностью сделать все эти вещи. И, к тому же... Валианта обхитрил ты, разве нет? И это ты спас меня от ведьмы на пиру. И _пил за меня яд_ тоже ты. И...

— Ладно, ладно, хватит! Хватит.

— Ты все тот же человек, Мерлин. То, что мы теперь не совсем ровесники, ничего не меняет.

Теперь Мерлин смотрит на него из-под ресниц, все еще отчаянно краснея, но глаза его сияют.

— Спасибо тебе, Артур.

* * *

Перед отъездом Артуру остается сделать еще только одно дело.

Спасти жизнь кузнеца Тома оказывается просто. Артур просто приходит к нему с мешочком серебра и золота, и предупреждает его: 

— Мы думаем, что в Камелот придет колдун, который захочет свергнуть короля. Он зовет себя Тауреном. А ты лучший кузнец в городе; он вполне может прийти к тебе за помощью.

— Зачем ему оружие, если он колдун? — задает логичный вопрос Том.

— Признаюсь, я не уверен, зачем. Никогда не понимал колдунов... Но я слышал, что некоторые из них могут превращать свинец в золото, а чтобы расплавить свинец, ему понадобится кузнец. Так?

— Я... полагаю, что так, сир.

— Во всяком случае, если он придет... веди с ним дела, как обычно, не привлекай к себе внимания и не вызывай подозрений, но потом приди ко мне. Мы разберемся со всем остальным. — Он протягивает кузнецу мешочек с деньгами, и тот принимает его, вопросительно приподнимая брови. — Это на случай, если завяжется драка или колдун причинит тебе неприятности. Покроет любые расходы, которые могут возникнуть. 

И чтобы Том не соблазнился взять золото от самого Таурена, но об этом Артур умалчивает.

— Благодарю вас, сир, — говорит мужчина, и Артур уходит из кузницы.

Оттуда он идет прямо к отцу, и там, «узнав» о плане Таурена, говорит Утеру, что у него есть основания полагать, что колдун пойдет к Тому, и что кузнец согласился сообщить им, если кто-нибудь подозрительный попросит его услуг. Так он закладывает королю мысль, что Том заодно с ними, а не с колдуном.

И даже если Таурен уйдет безнаказанным, Том не пострадает. Гвен не превратится в убитую горем тень самой себя; Моргана не проведет неделю в темнице за то, что возразила королю.

И это еще одна небольшая победа.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Руны  
> Гебо: https://img2.wbstatic.net/big/new/9040000/9049688-1.jpg  
> Йера: https://img2.wbstatic.net/big/new/9040000/9049678-1.jpg


	10. Глава 10

Артур добивается от Утера разрешения снова поехать на охоту, но только после долгих уговоров король соглашается отпустить сына одного, а не тащить с собой каждого вельможу от Камелота до самого Гедрефа. Моргана и Утер по-прежнему не разговаривают, поэтому желание принца сбежать на какое-то время из замка, подальше от их пререканий, кажется вполне правдоподобным. К тому же, эта версия не так уж и далека от истины.

— Но будь осторожен, Артур, — говорит ему король. — Все-такие мне было бы спокойнее, если бы ты взял с собой хоть кого-то из рыцарей, особенно сейчас, когда этот Таурен гуляет на свободе.

— Я понимаю, отец, но я сам могу о себе позаботиться. И я не боюсь какого-то колдуна. 

Ведь у него есть Мерлин, который защитит их от любой магической атаки; правда, Утеру лучше об этом не знать, иначе его друг может распрощаться с жизнью. 

— Кроме того, отряд из рыцарей заметнее, чем двое непримечательных всадников. Так будет даже безопаснее.

— В этом ты, наверное, прав. Хорошо... Но все же будь начеку. И, надеюсь, ты вернешься скоро?

— Думаю, что скоро, отец.

Но все же до Белых Гор, где живут провидицы, два полных дня пути, и Артур скармливает Утеру историю, что в тех местах завелся необыкновенной красоты олень-рогач:

— Не думаю, что сразу смогу его найти, конечно, да и слухи могут оказаться просто слухами... Но я сделаю все, чтобы вернуться домой с достойным трофеем.

— Отлично, Артур.

* * *

К счастью, на пути к Белым Горам они не встречают ни колдуна, ни других опасностей, и лишь несколько раз видят на дороге погонщиков скота со своими стадами. 

—Ты действительно думаешь, что они смогут тебе помочь? — спрашивает Мерлин. — По твоим словам, в прошлый раз все прошло не особо-то гладко.

— Мерлин, заткнись. 

Он сам старается об этом не думать.

— Так значит, ты _все-таки переживаешь._

Артур вздыхает: 

— Больше, чем хотелось бы признаться. 

Он все еще думает об их прошлом договоре. Если бы Изиды убили Мордреда или просто позволили ему умереть, то и Артур не стал бы выполнять свою часть договора. Да и с чего бы, если сами провидицы не собирались давать ему то, чего он просил? Это же быссмысленно!

Они еще какое-то время едут в молчании, пока наконец не выходят на знакомую Артуру дорожку. Очень скоро Мерлин начинает отставать.

— Оу, — тихо произносит он с благоговением.

— Что такое?

— Мы, должно быть, уже близко.

Артур хмурится и оборачивается на друга:

— Откуда ты знаешь?

— Ну, это же очевидно, разве нет?

Артур тут же вспоминает такой же разговор с его Мерлином, когда они впервые были в этих местах.

— Допустим, для меня это не очевидно.

Мерлин моргает, выныривая из своих мыслей... о чем бы он там не думал, очарованный этим местом, полным магии.

— Разве ты не чувствуешь?

— Боюсь, что у меня нет этого дара, — говорит Артур и первый раз в жизни немного жалеет об этом.

— Оу. — Мерлин какую-то секунду внимательно смотрит на него, а затем отворачивается и обводит лес вокруг них взглядом. — Все вокруг кажется таким... _живым,_ — говорит он. — Словно... за каждым листком, за каждым деревом... Есть что-то большее.

— И за каждым насекомым?

Мерлин ослепительно ему улыбается.

— Ну да. Мне кажется... что если я сяду и прислушаюсь, то услышу их всех. Почувствую, как весь лес дышит со мной в унисон.

Артур пытается это представить, но у него ничего не получается. Он всегда был более приземленным, чем книжники и мудрецы, которые мыслями витают где-то далеко. Ему трудно осознать идею принадлежности чему-то большему, чем просто себе, своему телу.

— Может, когда мы доберемся до места, ты можешь посидеть и... послушать, пока я говорю с ними, — предлагает он.

Мерлин благодарно улыбается, но все равно качает головой.

— Нет. Я хочу быть там и услышать все, что они скажут. Просто на всякий случай, чтобы мы точно ничего не упустили.

— Справедливо. Но запомни, что я великодушно предложил тебе не встречаться с ними, а ты отказался. 

Мерлин хихикает.

— Конечно, сир.

Только когда они подъезжают к знакомому гроту, Артур кое-что вспоминает. Ветви деревьев вокруг увешаны лентами и деревянными жетонами, и Артур думает, что, может, ему тоже нужно было привезти с собой что-нибудь в знак уважения к Изидам. С другой стороны, он не последователь Старой Религии. Посчитали бы провидицы это лицемерием с его стороны? Или лестью? Он не уверен.

— Ничего здесь не трогай, — предупреждает он Мерлина. — Это неуважительно.

— Да, я чувствую, — отзывается Мерлин. Он все еще восхищенно глядит по сторонам, словно видит что-то, недоступное для глаз Артура. Может, так оно и есть.

— Добро пожаловать, Артур Пендрагон, — раздается голос из глубины пещеры. Он замирает на месте, борясь с желанием достать меч; в прошлый раз Изиды звучали далеко не так тепло и приветливо. Или ему просто кажется?

— Ты ответил на наш зов, — говорит другой голос. Артур не забыл, как разговаривают эти трое — словно один человек с тремя ртами. Это было жутко в прошлый раз, и это жутко сейчас.

— Входи, и твой слуга тоже пусть войдет. У нас есть дар для вас обоих.

Принц и слуга переглядываются, и Мерлин пожимает плечами; кажется, он немного нервничает. Артур вспоминает, что в прошлый раз Изиды были рассержены и напали на них, но это было так давно, словно в другой жизни, и у него есть четкое ощущение, что сегодня женщины им не навредят.

— Вы знаете, почему я здесь, — говорит он, заходя в пещеру и наклоняясь, чтобы не задеть свисающие над проходом жетоны.

— Конечно, — говорит одна из трех женщин перед ним. 

— В конце концов, мы сами тебя призвали.

— Выслушаешь ли ты наш приговор?

Артур напоминает себе, что сказал ему Мерлин из первой жизни: если Изиды судят его, значит, считают его достойным своего суда; считают, что он сможет выслушать их и услышать. В отличие от Утера, который пропустил бы их слова мимо ушей и просто приказал бы казнить.

— Выслушаю, — отвечает Артур.

— И твой спутник.

— Он вовсе не слуга.

— Твой самый дорогой друг.

— В прошлой жизни и в этой.

— Пусть он тоже подойдет ближе, — говорят все трое в унисон.

Мерлин делает шаг вперед, но тут же спотыкается и еле удерживается на ногах. Он стоит нетвердо, покачиваясь, и подносит руку к голове.

— Мерлин? — Артур тут же оказывется рядом с ним, поддерживая.

— Артур, — бормочет он и звучит вдруг полусонным. — Артур, я... — из-под его полуприкрытых век сверкает золото, а затем его глаза закатываются, и он теряет сознание. Артур едва успевает подхватить его вовремя, не давая упасть на жесткую землю.

— Мерлин!

Он осторожно опускает Мерлина на холодный камень пещеры, придерживая его голову рукой. На его теле нет никаких ран, но мужчина все равно на всякий случай прижимает пальцы к его шее. Пульс четкий и размеренный, но Артура это не успокаивает.

— Он будет в порядке, — говорит одна провидица.

Стоя на коленях рядом с другом, Артур посылает им свирепый взгляд, еле удерживаясь от того, чтобы не выхватить свой меч.

— Что вы с ним сделали?

— Преподнесли тебе дар, Артур Пендрагон. 

Артур даже не может уследить, кто из них говорит.

— Он тебе понадобится...

— ... в будущем, которое тебя ждет.

— Выслушаешь ли ты наш приговор? — Слова, произнесенные в унисон, отражаются от стен пещеры и больно отдаются у Артура в голове.

— Я пришел сюда по своей воле, — выдавливает он сквозь стиснутые зубы. — Зачем было причинять вред моему слуге?

— Твоему другу.

— Мы не навредили ему.

— Хотя он может посчитать, что мы наказали его.

— Или наградили.

— А может, и то, и другое. 

Это первый раз, когда Артур слышит в голосе одной из женщин настоящие эмоции — задумчивость; впервые она звучит так, словно рассуждает, а не выносит простому смертному приговор.

— Такова была воля Богини, — произносит другой голос, и мгновение человечности проходит, будто его и не было.

— Вернуть меня на десять лет назад во времени после моей смерти — это тоже воля вашей Богини?

— Именно так. — Та из них, что говорила последней, протягивает руку. — Твой приговор. Рунная монета, — добавляет она, когда Артур в замешательстве поднимает на нее глаза.

Он достает холодный кусок металла из сумки и отдает женщине. Уголком сознания он отмечает гладкую чистую кожу ее кисти; это обычная женская рука, и Артур одергивает себя. Словно он ожидал увидеть что-то другое!

— Гебо, — произносит голос.

— И Йера, — добавляет другой.

— Дар и урожай.

— Две руны, два разных пути.

— Две руны, двое разных мужчин.

— Два человека, две стороны одной монеты.

Артур вспоминает, что уже слышал это раньше, и бросает взгляд на Мерлина. Тот, кажется, глубоко спит.

— Вы с Мерлином многим пожертвовали ради своего королевства. 

— Ради друг друга.

— И все же вы не смогли осуществить пророчество. Золотой Век Альбиона не наступил. 

— Твои ошибки были порождены гордыней.

— Его ошибки были порождены любовью.

— Вы оба эгоистичны.

— И оба бескорыстны.

— В чем-то слепы...

— А в чем-то мудры.

Артур делает глубокий вдох, моля богов о терпении.

— Я ничего не понимаю.

— Твой советник объяснил тебе значение этих рун, — усмехается одна из женщин.

— Гебо, — говорит другая. — Жертвенность, щедрость, гармония, партнерство.

— Но Мерлин пожертвовал слишком многим: он слишком сильно зависел от тебя, и заплатил слишком высокую цену. Слишком много потерь, одиночество, лишения.

— Когда он проснется, то расскажет, от чего был вынужден отказаться ради тебя.

— Сделай так, чтобы он рассказал все, — мягко добавляет третья провидица. Именно она меньше всего похожа на неумолимого судью и больше всего — на простого человека.

— А твоя руна — Йера, Артур.

— Твои ошибки и гордыня привели к борьбе, повтору и падению Камелота раньше времени.

— Вечно повтор, Артур. Застой. Вечно сын своего отца.

— Вечные предательства со стороны тех, кого ты любишь.

— Тех, кто тебе ближе всего.

— Но это лишь обратное значение Йеры. Сама руна означает плоды упорного труда.

— А ты всегда трудился на благо Камелота.

— Стремился к миру, а не к победе.

— Пришло время для последнего повтора, Артур.

— Еще один, последний шанс.

— И в этот раз Йера принесет великие перемены, если только ты будешь мудр.

— Если будешь прилежен.

— Если будешь с уважением относиться к магии и Старой Религии.

Артур сжимает губы в тонкую линию и наконец поднимается на ноги. Он осторожно встает между тремя женщинами и Мерлином.

— Так вот, чего вы хотите. Чтобы я стал слугой магии? Снова отдал Камелот на милость злых чар? Мой отец рассказывал мне о хаосе, царившем здесь до Чистки!

— И ты прекрасно знаешь, что твой отец лжет.

— Ты знаешь, почему он на самом деле начал истреблять таких, как мы.

— Ты знаешь, что случилось с твоей матерью.

Воздух застревает в горле Артура.

— Не смейте говорить о моей матери.

— Хорошо, — говорит один из женщин.

— Ты знаешь, что Моргана — твоя сестра.

— Неужели ты снова сделаешь ее своим врагом?

— Нет, — вздыхает Артур. — Никогда. Я любил ее, даже когда она умерла.

И все же, когда Мерлин пронзил ее мечом насквозь, он чувствовал лишь облегчение.

— Так пожни плоды своего доброго труда, Артур Пендрагон, — говорит третья женщина.

— Преодолей застой.

— Заслужи свой успех.

— Время мира и счастья. 

— Плодотворный период.

— Пусть все изменится в свое время.

— Прими свой дар, и иди.

— Попробуй еще раз, Артур Пендрагон, и преуспей на этот раз. 

— Уважай магию, уважай Старую Религию…

— ...почитай Богиню…

— ...и рука Ее благословит тебя во всех твоих делах.

Все трое поворачиваются спиной, словно собираясь уходить, но Артур протягивает к ним руку.

— Постойте, — говорит он, не обращая внимания на умоляющие нотки в своем голосе. — У меня только один последний вопрос.

— Мордреду было суждено убить тебя, — говорит одна из женщин.

— Когда ты казнил его возлюбленную, Кару, его любовь к тебе обратилась в ненависть. 

— Она была бы жива, если бы ты почитал Богиню.

Артур качает головой.

— Но разве Мордред не умер бы? Вы вернули его к жизни, хоть я и сказал, что не собираюсь возвращать магию в Камелот.

— Ты последовал совету Мерлина, — говорит третья женщина.

— А он был эгоистом, — говорит вторая, и первая кивает.

Третья говорит вновь:

— Он любил тебя и знал о судьбе Мордреда. Он думал, что если ты согласишься дать магии снова процветать на этой земле, то Мордред будет жить, а ты умрешь.

Артур кивает и делает неуверенный шаг вперед.

— Вот этого я и не понимаю, — говорит он. — Если бы я дал вам то, чего вы просили, Мордред все равно умер бы. Я думал, что вы бы отказались выполнять свою часть сделки.

— Это не так, — говорят все трое хором.

— Жизнь за жизнь.

— Мордред выжил, а ты умер, из-за эгоизма Мерлина и своей собственной гордости.

— Эгоизм, рожденный из любви, но все же эгоизм.

— Жизнь за жизнь. Если бы ты послушал нас, Кара заболела бы, а Мордред остался бы жить вместо нее.

— Он бы скорбел о ней, но у него не было бы причин предавать тебя.

— Вы убили бы невинную девушку?

— Не мы, — говорит одна из них. 

— Такова воля Богини. Наши заклинания не коснулись бы Кары.

— Мы — судьи…

— ...голос Триединой Богини... 

— ...но мы не ее палачи.

— Мы лишь произносим то, что будет.

— То, что должно быть.

— Мы не изменяем судьбу.

— Только оглашаем ход вещей.

— Кара была больна еще до того, как приехала в Камелот, — объясняет третья женщина. — Примерно в то же время, когда был ранен Мордред.

— Ее жизнь или смерть зависят только от того, кто ее лечит, от ее собственных сил, и от воли Богини.

— Но она не станет строить козни против Камелота, если Камелот не будет преследовать ее род.

— Ты не убьешь ее, потому что в этом не будет нужды.

— Мордред не будет предан тобой, и не обернется против тебя.

Три женщины замолкают, и в тишине Артур слышит, как позади него шевелится во сне Мерлин.

— Я понимаю, — наконец говорит он, и женщины кивают.

— Каким же будет твой выбор?

— Раньше я думал, что, если магия вернется в королевство, то Камелот будет обречен. Я поступил так не из неуважения к вашей Богине, а из заботы о своей земле и своих людях.

— А теперь?

— А теперь... Теперь моя сестра и мой самый близкий друг — волшебники, и я не могу продолжать преследовать их род, а для них просто делать исключение. Я не знаю, как именно я верну магию на эти земли... И получится ли это вообще. Но, по крайней мере... я попытаюсь.

Женщины стоят неподвижно, но Артуру кажется, что он замечает, как третья провидица улыбается под капюшоном.

— Прими свой дар, Артур Пендрагон, — говорит один из них.

— Собери свой урожай, — говорит другая.

— Иди с благословением Богини…

— ...до тех пор, пока ты действуешь согласно Ее воле, — заканчивают они в унисон. Звук снова разносится по пещере и эхом повторяется в голове Артура. Он закрывает глаза и встряхивает головой, чтобы отогнать наваждение. 

Когда он открывает их снова, пещера перед ним уже пуста.

* * *

Оставаться в пещере, где живут и оглашают свои приговоры провидицы, кажется неправильным; пусть Артур и не очень много знает о Старой Религии, но он, по крайней мере, умеет уважать своих хозяев. Поэтому он поднимает Мерлина, и, чувствуя на плече его мертвый вес, выходит наружу и идет искать поляну, которую помнит еще со своего первого визита к Изидам. Он быстро разбивает для них лагерь и садится обдумать сложившуюся ситуацию.

Неужели он действительно готов вернуть магию в Камелот? Как воспримут это члены Совета? Как отреагируют люди?

Что Изиды сделали с Мерлином? Что за «дар» они преподнесли Артуру, и как к нему относится Мерлин без сознания? Как может быть их дар и наказанием, и наградой?

Словно в ответ на мысли Артура, Мерлин снова шевелится и тихо что-то бормочет.

— Мерлин? — Артур опускается на колени рядом со своим другом и видит, что Мерлин хмурится во сне, пусть даже его глаза все еще закрыты.

— Артур, — выдыхает он. Он произносит это слово с таким горем, что Артур даже не знает, как отреагировать. Он и вовсе теряется, когда видит, как из уголка глаза его друга соскальзывает слеза. — Артур...

— Я здесь, Мерлин, — отвечает принц, просто не зная, что еще можно сделать. Он кладет руку на плечо волшебника и легко сжимает, но тот не просыпается. — Я здесь. Все хорошо.

Кажется, это немного успокаивает Мерлина, но по залегшей между бровей морщинке видно, что он все еще спит беспокойно. 

Боже, он выглядит сейчас таким юным.

Артур еще какое-то время смотрит на друга, пока не понимает, что выглядит, должно быть, как влюбленная девица, и не поднимается. Уже скоро стемнеет, и Артур решает, что может оставить Мерлина одного на несколько минут и набрать немного хвороста. В конце концов, ничего страшного не случится.

Он стягивает с плеч плащ, накрывает своего слугу, встает и направляется вглубь леса.

Он отходит довольно далеко и уже набирает приличную связку хвороста, когда тишину прорезает крик Мерлина.


	11. Глава 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Предупреждение: в этой главе упоминается попытка самоубийства.

Артур несется назад, оставляя за собой след из поломанных веток и собранного хвороста. Мерлин больше не кричит, но чем ближе Артур подбирается к поляне, тем лучше он слышит вой, непрерывный и полный горя, который кажется ему звуком чистой агонии. Продираясь через лес, Артур пытается представить, что должно было произойти, чтобы причинить Мерлину такую боль. 

Неужели бандиты осмелились зайти на эту землю, которая считается священной? Или сами Изиды решили вернуться и наказать Мерлина, лишь только принц отошел от него на шаг?

Он наконец добирается до поляны, но на ней никого нет; вещи не тронуты, а сам Мерлин на том же месте, где Артур его и оставил, стоит на коленях, согнувшись почти вдвое от... рыданий?

— Мерлин?

Мужчина дергается, будто его пнули, и резко поворачивается в сторону Артура, глядя на него широко раскрытыми глазами. По его лицу текут слезы, и Артур думает, что еще никогда за все их время вместе он не видел своего друга в таком состоянии.

— Мерлин, что...

Мерлин вскакивает на ноги, угловатый и неуклюжий, и бросается к Артуру. Он выглядит совершенно безумным, когда мертвой хваткой цепляется за края плаща у принца на груди. Тот еле успевает отодвинуть руку с мечом в сторону, чтобы Мерлин не налетел прямо на лезвие.

— Ты настоящий? Господи, Артур, ты действительно здесь?

— Да, просто отошел набрать хво... Мерлин, да что происходит?

Его друг начинает смеяться, все еще с тем же безумным блеском в глазах, и от этого у Артура волосы на затылке и на руках встают дыбом.

— Получилось, — говорит он неверяще и снова смеется. — Я наконец-то это сделал!

Артуру приходится оторвать руки Мерлина от своего плаща, чтобы убрать меч в ножны и не поранить при этом друга.

— Что сделал? — спрашивает Артур, но Мерлин снова обнимает его и сжимает с неожиданной силой.

— Умер, — говорит он куда-то Артуру в шею, и сердце принца пропускает удар. Ему вдруг кажется, что воздух вокруг стал холоднее. — Я наконец-то _здесь._

— Боже милостивый, — выдыхает Артур. — Что они с тобой сделали?

— Никто ничего со мной не делал, — отвечает он. — Я сам. Мне понадобились годы, чтобы додуматься... Но, когда я наконец понял, ответ был таким очевидным! Но это уже не важно. У меня получилось. Я здесь. _Ты_ здесь. Этого мне достаточно.

— Мерлин, — осторожно начинает Артур, — где конкретно, по-твоему, мы находимся?

Что-то в голосе Артура, кажется, наконец отрезвляет Мерлина, потому что он отстраняется и в замешательстве смотрит на него.

— На Авалоне, — говорит он. — Ведь ты... разве ты не... Артур, я так сильно по тебе скучал. Я ждал твоего возвращения, я _так долго_ ждал, но в конце концов я просто не смог. Прости меня, я пытался, но я просто... Я должен был быть с тобой. Я понял, что ты не вернешься.

Артур не понимает и половины того, что говорит Мерлин, и не знает даже, как ко всему этому подступиться. По крайней мере, ясно одно: этот Мерлин помнит его смерть, хотя еще меньше часа назад он знал лишь то, что рассказал ему сам принц. Это и есть тот самый дар, о котором говорили Изиды? Неужели его друг, самый дорогой и близкий друг, действительно вернулся?

Но, не слыша ответа от Артура, Мерлин начинает нервничать, и чем дольше они молчат, тем больше он приходит в смятение:

— Я что, подвел тебя и в этом, да? — спрашивает он наконец, и в его глазах встают слезы.

— Мерлин, — произносит Артур и поднимает руку, чтобы сжать шею Мерлина сзади знакомым движением. — Боже, нет. Ты никогда... Я не помню ни одного раза, когда ты подвел бы меня.

— Я не смог спасти тебя, — отвечает он, содрогаясь всем телом и всхлипывая, будто пытаясь не дать прорваться более сильным эмоциям. — Ты умер у меня на руках, и я не смог тебя спасти.

Артур качает головой.

— Мое время тогда пришло. Ты ничего не мог сделать. — Он оглядывается вокруг, вспоминая слова Изид. — В любом случае, у меня появился шанс все исправить... И, кажется, теперь и у тебя тоже.

— Втор... Я не понимаю.

— Ну, ты всегда не шибко соображал, — говорит Артур. Мягко, осторожно, чтобы только не задеть Мерлина, слишком уж... уязвимым он сейчас выглядит. — Мерлин, осмотрись.

Все еще крепко держась одной рукой за плащ Артура, он смотрит по сторонам.

— Место кажется знакомым...

— Мы недалеко от пещеры Изид.

Мерлин резко вздрагивает и поворачивается к Артуру, широко распахнув испуганные глаза. 

— Артур...

— Все в порядке. Давай, присядь. Ты немного в шоке. 

Мягко сказано: бедняга выглядит так, будто сейчас упадет.

— Я объясню тебе все, что смогу.

Они садятся каждый на свою разостланную походную кровать, хоть Мерлин и выглядит так, будто не готов отпустить его даже на такое небольшое расстояние от себя. Что ж, если он помнит смерть Артура, то Артур его понимает.

Принц делает глубокий вдох.

— Я не думаю, что вообще был на Авалоне, — говорит он. Ему приходится игнорировать растерянное выражение на лице друга, иначе он никогда не сможет закончить историю. — Я помню, как умирал. На твоих руках. Ты был со мной до самого конца. Я почувствовал, что умер... а затем проснулся на десять лет назад в прошлом. — Он предупреждающе поднимает руку, не давая Мерлину себя перебить. — Утер жив, а я снова всего лишь принц. Не король. Насколько я знаю, Моргана еще не владеет магией, и мы говорили с ней про ее сны. Мы с Гвен не женаты. — Он встречается взглядом с Мерлином. — Я проснулся в своей постели в своих покоях, на десять лет моложе, чем когда умер. Ровно на следующий день ты впервые пришел в Камелот.

— И ты снова переживаешь свое прошлое?

Артур кивает.

— Ты не узнал меня, хотя я и надеялся, что ты будешь меня помнить. Но зато я тебя знал. Мы снова подрались на рынке, хотя на этот раз все пошло немного не так, как в первый раз. На следующий вечер ты спас мне жизнь на пиру, и отец сделал тебя моим слугой, но потом... все было по-другому. Сначала это были небольшие изменения, но они все больше накладываются друг на друга.

— И теперь мы у пещеры Изид, — произносит Мерлин. — А что с Мордредом?

— Это как раз то, что мне удалось немного изменить. В этот раз мы пришли поговорить с ними гораздо раньше, чем в моей первой жизни. Я хотел узнать, почему оказался здесь, молодой, живой. Хотел узнать, не сделал ли ты чего-нибудь, чтобы так спасти меня.

— Нет. — Мерлин качает головой, и он все еще дрожит, но его голос с каждой минутой звучит все более твердо. — Нет, Артур, я бы никогда не сделал с тобой такого. Я бы не заставил тебя снова переживать весь этот ужас.

— Но в этот раз все по-другому, — настаивает Артур. — Когда мы отправились в Эалдор, чтобы защитить деревню от бандитов, я напрямую спросил тебя о твоей магии. Я ведь уже знал о ней, а ты, — я имею в виду, молодой ты — снова скрывал ее. А еще до этого, когда отец хотел поймать и казнить того мальчика-друида, я обвинил его в убийстве невинных колдунов. Сказал ему, что не собираюсь больше принимать в этом участие. Я сказал, что знаю его секрет, знаю про смерть... про смерть моей матери. Я сказал, что у меня было видение.

— Видение? — Мерлин округляет глаза.

— Мои воспоминания. Я только так смог их объяснить. 

Мерлин понимающе кивает. 

— И как он это воспринял?

Артур морщится, вспоминая последовавшую за этим порку.

— Не очень хорошо. Конечно, он больше всего расстроен тем, что я узнал его секреты, но когда я сказал, что не собираюсь охотиться за ребенком, он просто пришел в ярость.

— Могу себе представить.

— Но все было не так уж плохо, — говорит Артур. — Я рассказал о своем «видении» и вам с Гаюсом, и после этого вы стали рассказывать мне больше о всяких магических вещах. Гаюс сказал, как победить этого афанка в туннелях под замком. Хотя стой, это сначала был афанк, а потом уже мальчик-друид... Черт, у меня в голове все перемешалось. Но... точно, помнишь, как я убил единорога? В этот раз я был немного умнее. На самом деле, так мы здесь и оказались.

Мерлин моргает, глядя на него. 

— Ты... _не_ убил единорога, и это привело нас к Изидам?

— Анхора, хранитель единорогов, дал мне монету.

— Суд Изид.

Артур кивает.

— На ней были две руны. Они объяснили, что каждая руна должна быть для одного из нас. Но когда мы пришли к ним, ты потерял сознание, а когда проснулся... — он обводит поляну рукой. — В общем... И вот мы здесь.

— И вот мы здесь, — эхом отзывается Мерлин. Он улыбается Артуру, но через мгновение его глаза наполняются слезами, а улыбка становится дрожащей. — И вот _ты_ здесь. Я все еще не могу в это поверить.

Артур пытается представить, что было бы, если бы это ему пришлось смотреть, как умирает Мерлин; одна только мысль об этом заставляет его подняться со своего спального мешка и сесть рядом с Мерлином, плечом к плечу.

— Мне очень жаль, что тебе пришлось это увидеть, — серьезно говорит он. — Мою... мою смерть. Мне жаль, что тебе пришлось пройти через это. И в то же время... я не могу передать, как я благодарен тебе за все, что ты сделал. В самом конце я был не один. Для меня это значит больше, чем я могу высказать.

Мерлин опускает голову и закрывает лицо рукой. Он дышит рвано, и Артур кладет руку ему на спину, чтобы помочь успокоиться.

— А что на счет тебя? — спрашивает он через какое-то время. — Ты сказал, что тоже умер.

Правда, волшебник сказал, что он наконец-то _сделал_ это, но Артур очень, очень надеется, что он ослышался.

— Мы не успели поговорить о моей магии так, как ты этого заслуживаешь, — произносит Мерлин. — Я слишком старался тебя спасти. Времени просто не было.

— Не было, — соглашается Артур. — Но, я надеюсь, что теперь, когда ты здесь... мы найдем время.

— Обязательно, — горячо обещает Мерлин. — В общем... в общем, моя смерть — часть этого разговора. 

Он делает глубокий вдох, явно собираясь с духом, чтобы произнести следующие слова.

— У меня слишком много магии, — наконец шепчет он. — Я вообще почти не человек. Скорее, какое-то магическое существо. Какой-то урод.

Артур немного выпрямляется, вспоминая последний раз, когда его друг говорил про себя такие вещи.

— И что бы сказала твоя мать, если бы услышала от тебя такие слова?

Мерлин смеется, но это больше похоже на всхлип.

— Я только сейчас понял... Она ведь все еще жива.

— Ну конечно, жива. Все живы. Ну, почти все. В той битве против Канена и его разбойников я пытался спасти Уилла, но не успел. — Он слегка наклоняет голову, пытаясь рассмотреть выражение лица Мерлина. — Я так понимаю, ты пережил ее?

— Пережил ее... да, можно сказать и так. — Мерлин снова смеется, но его смех горький, такой горький, и Артур только качает головой, потрясенный разницей между этим, старшим Мерлином, и младшим, которого уже нет. — Я пережил _всех,_ Артур. Я же сказал тебе. У меня слишком много магии. Я не могу... не могу умереть.

По спине Артура пробегает дрожь.

— Что значит — ты не можешь умереть?

Мерлин поднимает голову, отстраненно глядя куда-то вдаль.

— Ты помнишь... помнишь, что случилось, когда я убил Моргану? Как она сказала, что ни одно оружие смертных не может ей навредить?

Хоть Артур и был на грани жизни и смерти в тот момент, он отлично это помнит.

— Да.

— Оказалось, что ни одно оружие смертных не может навредить и мне, — говорит Мерлин. — То есть, убить окончательно. Ни яд, ни магические атаки, ни падение с большой высоты... Да за первый год нашего знакомства я должен был умереть как минимум дважды. Гаюс однажды рассказал мне, что, когда Нимуэ хотела отравить тебя и я выпил тот яд, у меня действительно остановилось сердце. — Артур кивает; он слишком хорошо помнит этот момент. — Но потом... забилось снова, — заканчивает Мерлин с притворной веселостью, которая быстро уступает место горькой грусти. — Это мое проклятие.

— Но ты сказал... Ты только что сказал, что...

— Да, у меня наконец-то получилось, — кивает Мерлин. — По крайней мере, так я думал. Когда ты умер, я бросил Эскалибур в озеро Авалон. Слишком уж это могущественное оружие, чтобы оставить его валяться просто так. Когда я понял, что нужно сделать, я упросил Леди Озера вернуть мне меч, и... использовал его.

Во рту у Артура резко пересыхает. 

— Ты... ты убил себя... _моим мечом?_

— Только с третьей попытки, — признает Мерлин. — Перерезать вены на руках не сработало. Перерезать _горло_ тоже не сработало...

— Господи, Мерлин...

— Так что я упал прямо на него. Лезвие проткнуло мне сердце и осталось там. Думаю, только после этого у меня получилось. — Мерлин оглядывает поляну вокруг себя. — Можешь себе представить, как после всего этого я открываю глаза, и я на этой поляне, снова _дышу._

Артур вздрагивает, вспоминая полный боли вой.

— Могу себе представить. Мерлин...

— Ты здесь, — перебивает Мерлин, словно прочитав его мысли. — Мне не обязательно нужен Авалон. Ты здесь. Обещаю, что не буду делать ничего подобного, пока ты дышишь.

Такое себе обещание, но у Артура стойкое чувство, что большего он от Мерлина не добьется.

— Сколько... — Он не уверен, что на самом деле хочет знать ответ. — Ты сказал, что магия поддерживает в тебе жизнь. Так сколько ты прожил, перед тем как попытался... сделать это?

И когда лучший друг принца поворачивается и смотрит на него, взгляд его синих глаз невозможно древний и печальный.

— _Века,_ Артур.

Артур надеется, что Мерлин преувеличивает, но у него ужасное, ужасное чувство, что это не так.

* * *

На ночь они сдвигают обе походные кровати вплотную друг к другу; Мерлин ничего не говорит, но, судя по взглядам, которые он продолжает бросать на Артура, он все еще не отошел от шока от воссоединения со своим лучшим другом и не хочет отпускать его ни на шаг, боясь, что тот возьмет и исчезнет. Мерлин настаивает на том, чтобы самому разжечь костер и приготовить ужин, возвращаясь к своей роли слуги, хотя, Артур уверен, ему уже давно не нужно было делать ничего подобного; все время, что волшебник хлопочет в лагере, одним глазом он посматривает на принца.

Весело потрескивает огонь; яркие искры выстреливают в воздух, взмывая вверх, к звездам, и растворяясь в темноте. Пока мужчины устраиваются на ночлег, вокруг шумит лес: копошатся насекомые, изредка ухает филин, с дороги доносится мерный звук лошадиных копыт. Все спокойно, и большую часть вечера они проводят в молчании. Мерлин почти все время просто наблюдает за Артуром, жадно вбирая его взглядом; умирающий от жажды, получивший наконец воду.

Наконец Артур решает нарушить молчание. 

— До того, как ты вернулся, — говорит он осторожно, — молодой ты спросил у меня, можем ли мы быть друзьями с такой разницей в возрасте. Я ведь жил со знанием следующих десяти лет, помнил, что значит быть королем, а он... ты... был совсем еще мальчишкой. Я заверил его, что никогда от него не избавлюсь, но теперь, кажется, я сам в такой же ситуации.

— Обещаю, что не собираюсь от тебя избавляться, — отвечает Мерлин, и на какое-то мгновение это похоже на их обычную старую перепалку. Артур толкает Мерлина в плечо и получает ответный толчок, и лицо Мерлина озаряет ослепительная улыбка. Он смотрит на Артура так, словно тот достал для него Луну с неба, и от этого принцу не по себе. Или даже больше, чем просто не по себе.

— Ты пережил меня, — говорит он, мысленно проклиная себя за это, потому что улыбка Мерлина мгновенно потухает. — С твоими воспоминаниями ты теперь старше меня. Мы все еще... _можем_ мы все еще быть друзьями?

— Я хочу этого больше всего на свете, — горячо отвечает Мерлин. — Я умер, потому что не мог больше без тебя. Только... Наверное, теперь все будет по-другому.

Да уж, Артур не сомневается. Мысль о том, что кто-то покончил с собой из-за него... даже думать об этом невыносимо.

— И как же все изменится?

Мерлин вздыхает.

— Мне потребовалось много времени, чтобы научиться жить без тебя, — говорит он через мгновение. Он выпрямляется, берет с земли какую-то палку и начинает ворошить ей огонь, не глядя на Артура. — В каком-то смысле... наверное, я так и не научился. Я знал, что слишком сильно был привязан к тебе, и что потерял слишком много, когда ты ушел, но... Я вроде как не смог вернуться к нормальной жизни. В каком-то смысле, наверное, и не хотел. Это значило бы окончательно попрощаться с тобой.

— А теперь?

— А теперь я чувствую, что какая-то часть меня снова хочет полностью в тебе раствориться, как тогда. Но это нездорово. Хотя, знаешь — может, так случилось из-за всей этой секретности. Годами скрывать, кто я есть на самом деле, и делать все, чтобы ты был в безопасности, все время действовать в тени — это оставило свой отпечаток. И все же, предполагалось, что это мое предназначение: защищать тебя, заботиться о тебе, помогать тебе стать королем и объединить Альбион. Наверное, «заботиться о тебе» просто никогда не было частью этого предназначения; я выбрал это сам. Я не знаю. Я только знаю, что ради тебя совершал поступки, о которых жалею; я делал ужасные ошибки, потому что твоя жизнь была для меня важнее, чем твоя судьба, или потому что мне приходилось выбирать между тобой и... другими. Мне приходилось в одиночку делать невозможные выборы, и мне не к кому было обратиться. Но если бы мне пришлось проходить через все это снова, не знаю, смог бы ли я сделать все по-другому.

— Мне жаль, — говорит Артур.

— Нет, не надо. — Мерлин снова вздыхает, тяжело и медленно. — Ты сказал, что тебе дали второй шанс.

— Да, так сказали Изиды. Они имели в виду второй шанс для нас обоих.

— Значит, если повезет, я все-таки смогу избежать некоторых ошибок, — говорит Мерлин.

— Думаю, в этом и смысл, — хмыкает Артур. — Завтра мы отправимся обратно в Камелот, и я расскажу тебе все, что помню из слов Изид.

— А сегодня ты ничего не можешь рассказать?

Артур улыбается. 

— Могу сказать тебе вот что. Как только они тебя вырубили, я потребовал объяснить, что они сделали с тобой и почему. Они сказали, что преподнесли мне дар. Я могу только предположить, что они имели в виду тебя, со всеми твоими воспоминаниями о нашем будущем.

— Я не уверен, благословение это, или проклятие, — отвечает Мерлин, и улыбка Артура становится немного шире.

— Если верить им... И то, и другое.


	12. Глава 12

На следующий день Мерлин сам идет в пещеру Изид, надеясь поговорить с ними лично, но грот оказывается пуст. Чародей разочарованно осматривается вокруг, а потом качает головой и возвращается наружу, к Артуру.

— Почему все дают советы тебе, а я остаюсь ни с чем? — спрашивает он.

— Может, предполагается, что ты просто спросишь меня? Я, вроде как, тоже кое-что знаю, — отзывается Артур. — Может, это урок для нас. Может, мы должны научиться работать вместе... вместо того, чтобы ты продолжал хранить секреты.

Мерлин виновато опускает голову.

— Прости. 

Он избегает смотреть на Артура; тот вздыхает. Он прекрасно понимает, почему Мерлин не рассказывал ему о магии в первой жизни, но все равно из-за этого между ними чувствуется пропасть.

— Все эти годы... Ты, наверное, считал меня за дурака? — тихо спрашивает Артур. — Неужели меня так легко было провести?

— Нет, Артур. Если ты думаешь, что мне было весело от тебя прятаться, то это не так. И я никогда не считал тебя дураком. — Губ Мерлина касается неуверенная улыбка. — Может, только болваном иногда, но ты это быстро перерос.

— Благодаря тебе. 

И в каком-то смысле, это осознать тоже непросто. Одной из первых мыслей Артура, когда он узнал о магии Мерлина, была мысль о том, как же легко им, оказывается, было манипулировать.

Мерлин пожимает плечами. 

— Думаю, из-за твоего прежнего высокомерия мне действительно было _легче_ многое скрывать от тебя, — говорит он. — Ты был молод и думал, что весь мир крутится вокруг тебя одного. К тому же, тебя всегда учили, что в Камелоте _не может_ быть магии. Поэтому все странности, что происходили вокруг, были просто странностями. Удача, или совпадение, или что-нибудь еще... Что угодно, но только не колдовство. С чего тебе было что-то заподозрить?

— Наверное, ты прав, — отвечает Артур.

Они собирают свои пожитки и готовятся к отъезду, и каждый раз, поднимая глаза, Артур ловит на себе взгляд Мерлина; волшебник смотрит на него так, будто Артур — самое великое чудо, что он видел в своей жизни.

— Скажи, ты преувеличивал вчера, — спрашивает принц, — когда сказал, что ждал века, пока не... — он не может заставить себя произнести слово «умер», — ...не вернулся сюда?

Мерлин седлает свою лошадь и качает головой, рассеянно глядя куда-то перед собой.

— Нет, не преувеличивал.

— Значит, ты действительно прожил сотни лет, — говорит Артур, взбираясь на своего коня. 

— Да.

— Мне жаль. — И Артур не совсем уверен, что хочет это знать, но... — Что случилось с Камелотом после моей смерти? — спрашивает он.

Мерлина передергивает так, что лошадь под ним фыркает и нервно перебирает копытами; ему приходится успокоить ее, прежде чем ответить.

— Я не хотел бы говорить, — наконец тихо произносит он.

— Все было так плохо?

— Нет. Просто... каждому королевству рано или поздно приходит конец. Но я не застал конец нашего Камелота. 

Артур молча слушает.

— После того, как ты... после Камлана, после Авалона, я вернулся, только чтобы сказать Гвен, что тебя больше нет, и попрощаться с Гаюсом. Я пробыл там только пару дней, потому что... видел тебя повсюду. Или, скорее, видел твое отсутствие. Коридоры были без тебя слишком пустые. Замок слишком большой и холодный. Мне больше не было смысла там оставаться, поэтому я ушел. Я никогда туда не возвращался.

Артур чувствует острый укол боли за то, через что пришлось пройти Мерлину.

— И куда ты отправился?

Его друг передергивает плечами.

— В любые другие места. — Он хмыкает себе под нос, но звук выходит слишком грустным, чтобы его можно было назвать смехом. — Наверное, можно сказать, что я бежал от своих сожалений и ошибок, и никогда не останавливался.

Артур подводит своего коня ближе к коню Мерлина и сжимает его плечо.

— Теперь у тебя есть второй шанс, — говорит он. — У нас обоих. Может, пора прекратить бежать.

— Может. Но у меня столько... _столько_ сожалений, — отвечает волшебник со вздохом. — Может, в этот раз у меня наконец-то получится сделать что-нибудь правильно. Может, хотя бы в этот раз я тебя не подведу.

— Ты не подводил меня, — возражает Артур, но Мерлин качает головой уже на середине его фразы.

— Это неправда. Есть поступки, за которые мне стыдно; события, которые я пытался предотвратить, но не смог; вещи, которые я делал с самыми лучшими намерениями, но которые оборачивались катастрофой... ужасной катастрофой. И отчасти все это случалось потому, что я пытался действовать в одиночку, в тайне, пытаясь одновременно помочь тебе и прятаться от тебя. Мне почти не к кому было обратиться за советом. — Мерлин снова вздыхает. — Кроме, наверное, Гаюса и дракона, но Гаюс только убеждал меня продолжать прятаться, а у дракона было свое на уме. Да и, к тому же, я не всегда их слушал.

— Ты говорил с драконом?

— Он был на цепи в подземелье под замком, — говорит Мерлин. — Хотя в этой точке времени он, наверное, все еще там. Но... да. Он позвал меня в мою первую ночь в Камелоте. Рассказал мне об этой великой судьбе, которая меня якобы ждет. Что я должен защищать этого задиристого принца-придурка и убедиться, что он вообще доживет до дня своей коронации. Но, думаю, главной задачей Килгарры было заставить меня его освободить. — Мерлин качает головой. — Я, наверное, должен признаться... Я уже не уверен, что верю в эти его пророчества. Ничего из того, что он обещал, так и не случилось.

— О чем ты?

— Ты должен был стать Верховным Королем, объединив Альбион. Вернуть магию на эту землю. Сделать так, чтобы колдуны и друиды больше не жили в страхе преследования и смерти. Должен был наступить золотой век... мир и процветание для всех.

Артур моргает. Будто одной ответственности за правление Камелотом было недостаточно. 

— Довольно... высокие ожидания.

— Я знаю. После того, как ты... — он делает глубокий, рваный вздох, — как ты умер, Килгарра пытался убедить меня, что мы преуспели, и что ты вернешься с Авалона, когда Альбион будет больше всего в тебе нуждаться. Но ты не вернулся. Ты даже сказал, что не уверен, что вообще _был_ на Авалоне.

— А ты остался совсем один, — произносит Артур. — Мне так жаль. Хоть я ничего и не мог сделать, мне жаль.

Мерлина снова передергивает, но на этот раз это еле заметное и такое жалкое, сломленное движение, что Артур уверен: если Мерлин будет продолжать так делать, он возненавидит этот жест. 

— Со временем к этому привыкаешь, — говорит Мерлин. — К одиночеству. Да и... если честно, даже в Камелоте, из-за всей этой секретности, всей этой игры в прятки...

— Ты был одинок даже тогда, — осознает Артур. — Не то чтобы у тебя не было друзей, но ты никогда не мог показать нам, кто ты есть на самом деле.

— Кажется, так, — отвечает Мерлин.

— А что касается советов... Может, у тебя и были Гаюс с драконом, но я не думаю, что они многое могли доверить тебе в ответ.

— Хах. Нет. Ничего они мне не доверяли.

— И меня у тебя тоже не было.

Мерлин поворачивается в седле, растерянно заглядывая Артуру в лицо.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? Мы же были друзьями, хоть ты всегда и отнекивался.

— Я имею в виду, что ты не мог прийти ко мне за советом. Я всегда мог обратиться к тебе, а ты ко мне — нет.

Артур вдруг понимает, что именно от этого ему больнее всего.

— Каким же глупцом ты меня, наверное, считал, — снова говорит он.

— Артур, нет. Ты великий король. Или был... или будешь? — Он улыбается, и на этот раз улыбка выходит немного теплее. — Путешествия во времени — странная штука.

— Это точно. — Но Артур тут же снова становится серьезным. — Ты, должно быть, вовсе мне не доверял.

— Я бы доверил тебе свою жизнь, Артур.

— Но не доверил правду.

— Но я хотел, — настаивает Мерлин. — Ты не можешь даже представить, как сильно... как _часто_ я хотел тебе рассказать. Но если бы даже ты не отрубил мне голову, тебе пришлось бы лгать отцу из-за меня, и я... я не мог так с тобой поступить.

— А после смерти моего отца? Когда я стал королем?

— А после его смерти ты был так убежден, что магия — это чистое зло! Я сделал все, что мог, чтобы спасти Утера, но когда ничего не получилось...

— _Ты_ сделал? Это же был Драгун, он...

— Драгун был просто прикрытием. Смотри... 

И Артур смотрит, и видит, как Мерлин начинает стареть... седеют сначала его виски, а затем и все волосы, они становятся длиннее, и появляется борода; кожа Мерлина покрывается морщинами и старческими пятнами, а спина сгибается под тяжестью многих лет. Только глаза остаются прежними.

— О боги... — Ему всегда казалось, что старик выглядит смутно знакомым, но теперь Артур знает наверняка. — Ты убил моего _отца,_ — выдыхает он. — Как ты... Ты просто решил, что сыт по горло, и просто прикончил его в подходящий момент?!

— Артур, нет, конечно же, нет. — Даже его голос дребезжит от старости. Он говорит точь-в-точь как и тот колдун. — Я сделал _все, что было в моих силах,_ чтобы спасти короля. Но... ты ведь помнишь, что Агравейн с был в сговоре с Морганой?

— При чем тут вообще...

— Она дала ему амулет для Утера. Кулон. Он обращал вспять любую магию, направленную на человека, который его носит. Удобно, если тебе пытаются навредить, вот только я пытался его излечить, и...

Артур чувствует, как к горлу подступает тошнота.

— От магии ему стало хуже.

— Да, от _моей_ магии. Я ничего не мог понять. Я сделал все, что мог, но... Ты же был там. Ты видел. — Он подносит дрожащую руку ко лбу. — Мы нашли кулон, только когда Гаюс готовил тело к погребению.

Драгун — Мерлин — выглядит таким невероятно усталым и измученным, произнося эти слова. 

— Тогда я подвел тебя. А после этого ты посмотрел прямо на меня и сказал, что никогда не забудешь, что магия — это чистое зло, и что я мог тебе возразить? И как я мог признаться после такого?

Артур кивает, подавляя ярость, вызванную воспоминаниями о предательстве... которое, как оказалось, никогда и не было предательством.

— И сколько еще было таких... ошибок? 

Он собирается с духом, готовясь услышать горькую правду; но он должен знать все, все до самого конца, если они с Мерлином собираются работать наравне.

— Слишком много, — отвечает Мерлин. — Слишком много. 

— Например?

— Это из-за меня Моргана повернулась против нас, — произносит он, не глядя на Артура. — Считай, что я сам привел ее прямо в объятия Моргаузы.

Сама мысль об этом приводит Артура в замешательство. Мерлин? Он уже смирился, что знает Мерлина не так хорошо, как он думал раньше; но неужели _все_ про него было ложью?

— Как?

Старик, сидящий рядом с ним на лошади Мерлина, весь будто сжимается.

— Нам обязательно делать это сейчас?

Артур почти уже отвечает _да_ , но затем снова оглядывает фигуру Мерлина: каким поверженным своими сожалениями он выглядит, как он избегает его взгляда, как... как сильно он отличается от Драгуна из прошлого, сгорбившись под тяжестью старости и вины. Он колеблется, а затем решает, что они смогут вернуться к этому позже; может, когда они оба немного придут в себя после недавно пережитого шока, будет легче. В конце концов, этот старший Мерлин еще не пробыл здесь и дня. 

— Она еще не отвернулась от нас, — произносит он вместо этого, и смотрит, как Мерлин с облегчением прикрывает глаза. — Превратись обратно, — добавляет Артур. — Как ты только умудряешься видеть что-то из-под этих бровей, ума не приложу.

Если Мерлин и улыбается, то его улыбка скрывается под белой бородой; но все же он исполняет просьбу принца. Процесс превращения кажется Артуру довольно жутким: он смотрит, как темнеют волосы и исчезает борода, спина его друга выпрямляется, а морщины и пятна на коже разглаживаются. Он крутит шеей в разные стороны, и раздается громкий хруст. 

— Так-то лучше, — бормочет Мерлин. — Просто блаженство, когда ничего не болит. Особенно суставы. 

Затем он тяжело вздыхает и смотрит на Артура. 

— Главная проблема Морганы заключалась в том, что она не выбирала магию; _не просила_ ее и не хотела ее изучать; вас научили, что только так можно стать колдуном, но это неправда.

— Я помню, как еще удивлялся, когда это ты успел выучиться чародейству, — рассуждает Артур негромко. — Но, если подумать... во время Чистки убивали и детей, а они слишком малы, чтобы изучать магию, да?

Мерлин кивает. 

— Я был рожден таким, — говорит он.

Артур моргает.

— Я не знал, что такое возможно.

— Даже Гаюс не знал, когда я рассказал ему. Я больше никогда не слышал, чтобы это случалось так рано, но рано или поздно это происходит со многими. Способности просто... появляются в один прекрасный день. Только у меня они появились с моим первым вздохом.

— А Моргана?

— Я точно не знаю, _когда_ в ней проснулась магия, хотя у меня и есть свои догадки. Но в любом случае, когда это произошло, ей просто не к кому было обратиться. Представь, каково это — иметь магию под носом у Утера, у него _при дворе._ Представь, как ей было страшно. А я послушал Гаюса и не рассказал ей, что на самом деле с ней происходит. Она была совсем одна, и ей было так страшно, Артур. — Он невидяще смотрит куда-то вдаль, а глаза его полны печали, когда он добавляет, — я должен был рассказать ей.

— Рассказать, что она владела магией?

Мерлин кивает.

— На самом деле, она уже ей владеет, — говорит он. — Или, может, это не магия, а что-то подобное, но особой разницы нет. Ее сны сбываются. Или только могут сбыться, если никто ничего не сделает, чтобы изменить ход событий. Она провидица.

— Ее кошмары, — догадывается Артур. Они уже говорили об ее снах, совсем немного, но, наверное, этого недостаточно. Перед глазами встает Моргана, вне себя от беспокойства, когда она предупреждала его о Софии.

Мерлин снова кивает.

— Она не знает, как ими управлять, как с ними справиться, и они сводят ее с ума. И я подвел ее, _мы_ подвели ее, потому что нас не было рядом, когда она больше всего в этом нуждалась. Только Моргауза повела себя так, будто ей не все равно.

Чародей хмурится.

— Моргауза уже приехала в Камелот?

— Моргауза? Нет. Я думаю, у нас еще есть примерно год до ее появления. Ты был в Камелоте всего несколько месяцев.

Мерлин удовлетворенно кивает.

— Тогда еще есть время. Мы можем помочь Моргане, дать ей понять, что убегать в поисках помощи — не единственный выход; мы сами можем ей помочь.

— Убегать... — Артура немного мутит от осознания. — Так ее не похищали друиды?

— Нет.

Артур на мгновение прикрывает глаза, ошеломленный чувством вины; он послал своих рыцарей убивать невинных людей, пытаясь спасти того, кого спасать не нужно было. По крайней мере, Моргану не нужно было спасать _тогда._ Он глубоко и тяжело вздыхает.

— На этот раз нам нужно сделать очень многое по-другому, — говорит он. — И я _понятия не имею,_ как. 

Мерлин снова смотрит на него так, будто Артур — чудо, сошедшее с небес на землю.

— Мы разберемся. У тебя есть я.

— И тебе больше не придется прятаться. По крайней мере, не от меня.

Мерлин улыбается.

— Но знай, что в этот раз я буду гораздо меньше бояться Утера. 

Артур морщится.

— А стоило бы. Может, ты и не умрешь, но мне кажется, что оказаться на виселице и сломать шею все равно не очень-то приятно. 

Он облизывает пересохшие губы и отводит взгляд.

— Прошу тебя. Просто не делай ничего такого, от чего я не смогу тебя защитить.

И Мерлин отвечает тихо и по-настоящему уважительно — так, как Артуру редко удается его слышать:

— Конечно.

* * *

Следующие несколько часов они едут в молчании, и Артур не сразу понимает, что это кажется ему непривычным. Мерлин, которого он помнит из первой жизни, и, конечно, молодой Мерлин, с которым они поехали к Изидам, любили поболтать обо всем на свете. Этот Мерлин своим молчанием может вызвать у кого-нибудь подозрение, если он не будет осторожен.

— Ты очень молчаливый, — говорит наконец принц.

— Просто думаю, — улыбается ему Мерлин. — А раньше ты все время просил меня заткнуться.

— Это правда, — отвечает Артур. — О чем бы ты там не думал... надеюсь, это мысли о хорошем, — неловко выдает он. Он никогда особо не умел выражать беспокойство.

— По большей части да, — отвечает Мерлин. — Строю планы. Ну и пытаюсь осознать, — он вдруг смеется, — что вы все снова живы. — Он качает головой, все еще улыбаясь. — Просто не могу поверить.

— Интересно, что случилось с младшей версией тебя? И меня, — размышляет вслух Артур. — Скажи, что именно ты помнишь из последних нескольких месяцев? Ты ведь должен помнить свою первую жизнь.

— Я... хм. Странно. — Мерлин слегка хмурится, и Артур ждет продолжения. — Я помню некоторые события... как бы в двух вариантах. Например, день, когда мы сражались с разбойниками в Эалдоре. Когда умер Уилл. Канен пытался убить тебя или Моргану?

— В первый раз меня, в этот раз Моргану.

Мерлин задумчиво кивает.

— А когда ты спас мальчика-друида... — он вдруг выпрямляется так резко, что его лошадь останавливается посередине дороги. — Утер велел тебя выпороть?!

Артур вздыхает.

— Это в этот раз.

Выражение лица Мерлина становится страшным; Артур не уверен, что когда-нибудь вообще видел своего друга в такой холодной ярости. Нет, это больше, чем просто ярость, и от такой реакции Артур немного теряется.

— Я убью его.

Принц расширяет глаза.

— Что.

— Если он еще раз к тебе хоть прикоснется, я...

— Мерлин, хватит. Это измена короне.

Его друг мрачно усмехается.

— Утер Пендрагон никогда не был моим королем, — говорит он. — Это всегда был ты, Артур, только ты. И у меня были _столетия,_ чтобы раскрыть свою магию в полную силу. Я уже сказал тебе, что не боюсь его.

— А я сказал _тебе,_ Мерлин, не делать вещей, от которых я не смогу тебя защитить! Ты правда думаешь, что я захочу начать правление с убийства собственного отца?

Мерлин все еще выглядит... опасным, всего одно мгновение, но затем наваждение проходит, и он вздыхает.

— Нет, пожалуй... нет. Прости, — добавляет он, и, по крайней мере, он звучит искренне. — Я слишком долго был один. И для тебя, Артур... Я не просто сделал бы что угодно. Я уже _делал._ Я убивал ради тебя, и готов сделать это снова.

— Надеюсь, до этого никогда не дойдет. 

Мерлин кивает.

— Надеюсь.

Если верить Изидам, то это их второй шанс; и, кажется, теперь Мерлину нужны мудрость и благоразумие Артура ничуть не меньше, чем Артуру всегда были нужны мудрость и благоразумие Мерлина.


	13. Глава 13

Остаток их пути до Камелота проходит без происшествий; Мерлин попеременно то обсуждает с Артуром грядущие события, которые они теперь оба помнят, то в тишине обдумывает сказанное. Артур думал было, что болтовня будет его раздражать, а тишина угнетать, но вместо этого с удивлением обнаруживает, что они прекрасно уравновешены и дополняют друг друга. Когда Мерлин молчит, он погружается в свои собственные мысли, не беспокоясь о том, что нужно поддерживать разговор; а когда мысли становятся слишком мрачными, друг вовремя отвлекает его новой темой.

Как только им становится виден Камелот, Мерлин ахает и прижимает руку ко рту; повернувшись, Артур видит, как в его глазах встают слезы. Они на вершине холма, с которого открывается вид на Камелот; замок сидит в зеленой долине, словно на мягкой подушке, и драгоценным камнем сверкает на солнце. И хотя до него еще целый час езды, всадники уже отсюда могут различить развевающиеся флаги на белых башнях.

— Я думал, что никогда больше не увижу Камелот, — шепчет Мерлин. Он весь дрожит; дрожит даже его голос, и дрожат руки. Артур почти уверен, что если он приглядится, то увидит, как дрожь проходит и по всему телу Мерлина. — Я и забыл, насколько он был прекрасен.

— Не был... а есть, — поправляет Артур, — и будет. В наших с тобой руках Камелот будет гордо стоять еще много лет.

Мерлин выпрямляется и поворачивается к Артуру с тем самым выражением лица, которое последний раз он видел у своего друга в замке древних королей, когда Пендрагон впервые собрал самых близких своих рыцарей за круглым столом. Столько гордости, надежды и любви сияет в его глазах, что Артуру приходится отвести взгляд, ошеломленному, с быстро бьющимся сердцем. В своей первой жизни он _никогда_ не был достаточно хорош для Утера, никогда не оправдывал его ожиданий, и редко видел проявления его любви. Большую часть своей юности Артур провел, считая себя величайшим разочарованием своего отца. Но все эти мысли покидали его, когда Мерлин был рядом.

Пусть этот человек втайне был колдуном, и пусть он действительно манипулировал Артуром все эти годы; сложно сказать наверняка, но даже если и так, то делал он это из своей доброты и веры в Артура; ему удалось помочь принцу стать тем человеком, которым он и не мечтал бы стать в одиночку.

— Тебе придется потерпеть меня пару дней, — говорит Мерлин, вытирая глаза тыльной стороной ладони. — Я давненько не надевал и не снимал ни с кого доспехи. — Он смеется и прибавляет, — вообще-то, давненько никто уже даже не _носил_ доспехи, только церемониальные... Боже, столько всего изменилось.

— Ты в любом случае никогда не умел с ними обращаться, — говорит Артур, и волшебник смеется, потому что они оба знают, что это вопиющая неправда. Конечно, Мерлин научился обращаться с латами Артура далеко не сразу, ведь он был простым крестьянином и не был обучен прислуживать принцам. Зато, когда он наконец освоил это искусство, Артур больше не позволял ни одному слуге даже притрагиваться к его доспехам. — И что ты имеешь в виду — люди больше не надевают доспехи в битвах?

Мерлин моргает и, кажется, приходит в себя, глядя на Артура с улыбкой; впрочем, она быстро уступает место серьезности. 

— Ну, сейчас, конечно, носят. Но со временем люди изобретут оружие, от которого доспехи не защищают, и перестанут их носить.

Странно это, и жутко, думает Артур. 

— Магическое оружие? — спрашивает он, понижая голос, хотя вокруг никого нет.

На это Мерлин грустно улыбается. 

— Нет. Изобретения кровавой науки.

— Наука, — повторяет Артур, и тут ему в голову приходит одна мысль. — Гаюс.

Глаза брюнета широко распахиваются.

— Что с ним? Он ведь все еще жив? Что-то случилось?

— Нет-нет, с ним все в порядке. По крайней мере, было в порядке три дня назад, когда мы уезжали из замка. — Артур уже почти протягивает руку, чтобы дотронуться до Мерлина, успокоить его, но спохватывается. — Наверное, тебе придется ему все рассказать, да? — задумчиво произносит он. — Если мы хотим, чтобы он помогал нам, как и в первый раз. Он ведь знал о твоей магии.

— Да, — Мерлин глядит куда-то вдаль. — В нашу первую встречу я напугал его, и он чуть не упал с высоты. Я поймал его с помощью магии, так что все хорошо закончилось. Я даже об этом не думал, всегда случается как-то само... В общем, да, он с самого начала знал. — Он качает головой, посмеиваясь. — Я совсем забыл об этом. Интересно, что еще мне придется вспомнить.

— Что Утер — король и может легко отрубить тебе голову, — напоминает Артур. — Так что будь осторожен. 

— Что Моргана все еще не злая, — перечисляет Мерлин. — Или?..

— Насколько мне известно, нет, — отвечает Артур. — Но в последнее время она вообще не разговаривает с отцом. Все еще в ярости из-за того случая с мальчиком-друидом, которого отец хотел казнить.

— Можешь не напоминать. Приказал тебя выпороть, потому что ты отказался убить ребенка. Отличный пример он подает своему сыну и наследнику!

— Просто, когда дело доходит до колдовства... — Артур вздыхает, и Мерлин поджимает губы.

— Да. Знаю. 

Мужчины трогают своих лошадей и начинают долгий спуск к Камелоту. 

— Сколько времени прошло с порки? Около месяца?

— Уже третий пошел.

— И она _все еще_ с ним не разговаривает?

Артур качает головой. 

— Выходит из любой комнаты, в которой Утер появляется. Он не раз приказывал ей обедать с ним, но тогда она просто ест молча и отказывается сказать ему хоть слово. Как будто его вообще нет в комнате; она даже на него не смотрит.

Мерлин кривит лицо. 

— У нее всегда был сложный характер, — говорит он. 

— В точку. 

Через некоторое время Мерлин заговаривает снова.

— Знаешь, придется заново привыкать... к тому, что все живы. К жизни не в одиночестве. Такой медицине, которой занимается Гаюс...

Артур хмурится.

— А что с ней не так?

— Ничего! — восклицает Мерлин, невинно поднимая брови. — Что ты, он — один из лучших лекарей своего времени. Но помни, для меня прошли сотни лет. Я забыл многое про травы, потому что появились лекарства, которые справляются гораздо лучше.

Брови Артура взлетают вверх. 

— _Ты сам_ — врач?

— Отличное прикрытие для магии, да и люди доверяют докторам, — объясняет Мерлин, пожимая плечами. — Я живу на одном месте какое-то время, лет пятьдесят, но потом приходится искать другое. Если задерживаюсь слишком надолго, люди начинают подозревать, что что-то не так... Потому что я не умираю, — добавляет он, видя замешательство на лице Артура, и эти слова отдаются болью в груди принца. — В любом случае, когда надо переехать, я просто говорю, что я врач, и тогда мне везде рады. А каждые пару лет я выучиваю что-нибудь новое, чтобы не отстать от развития медицины. Это, знаешь, помогает. — Мерлин опускает взгляд на свои руки и теребит поводья. — Помогает не ограждаться слишком сильно от людей.

Просто даже думать о том, что Мерлин — болтливый, жизнерадостный, неуклюжий идиот — вынужден скрываться, ограждать себя от людей и сменять место за местом, никогда не имея настоящего дома, больно.

— Мне так жаль, — тихо произносит Артур, уже в который раз.

Мерлин только пожимает плечами.

— Не твоя вина, что я родился таким уродом, — отвечает он. 

— Тебе мать уши надрала бы за такие слова.

В то же мгновение Мерлин расцветает в широкой улыбке. 

— Надрала бы, еще как... И она все еще жива, чтобы это сделать. О Боже, — выдыхает он. — _Она все еще жива._ Артур, можно мне...

— Можно. Думаю, даже нужно. Надо только узнать, не успела ли над Камелотом нависнуть какая-нибудь новая неизбежная угроза за время нашего отсутствия. Тогда, если я смогу тебя отпустить, поедешь в Эалдор.

— Спасибо, сир, — отвечает Мерлин, и его и без того счастливая улыбка становится просто ослепительной. — А еще я не думал, что смогу снова назвать кого-нибудь «сиром»!

— Должен признать, это уже лучше, чем «болван», — говорит Артур. Радость Мерлина заразительна, и Артур даже не пытается спрятать собственную улыбку.

— Не слишком-то радуйся. Я дам тебе знать, если будешь вести себя, как осел. 

— Нисколько не сомневаюсь.

* * *

В городе Мерлин таращится по сторонам, как деревенский мальчишка, первый раз оказавшийся на ярмарке. Он впитывает взглядом все вокруг, будто даже самые обыденные вещи — повозка с сеном или крестьянин с кувшином — это невиданное чудо. Несколько человек окликают его по имени, и он машет в ответ со слишком уж счастливым видом; к тому времени, когда они добираются до конюшен, Мерлин кажется буквально опьяненным радостью, и, может, совсем немного безумным.

— Да успокойся ты немного, — бросает ему Артур. — А то люди опять что-нибудь заподозрят.

— Точно. Извини, — отвечает брюнет. — Я просто... просто это выше всех моих самых смелых надежд. — Он делает глубокий вдох и медленно выдыхает, стараясь успокоиться, но в итоге все равно расплывается в улыбке. — Мне нужно немного времени, чтобы привыкнуть.

Да, Артуру самому потребовалось несколько дней, чтобы оправиться от шока; и это он еще не пытался убить себя, чтобы снова оказаться здесь. Так что он кивает и хлопает Мерлина по плечу.

— Сколько угодно, — говорит он. — В конце концов, теперь у нас _есть_ время.

— Точно, милорд. — Мерлин берет под уздцы обоих коней и оглядывается через плечо на ждущих конюхов. — Нужно сделать что-то еще?

— Сначала иди повидайся с Гаюсом. Вспомни, где у нас тут кухни и все такое, и приготовь мне ванну, хорошо? Нас все-таки не было несколько дней.

— Конечно, сир.

Мерлин выглядит до невозможности счастливым, снова выслушивая приказы от Артура, и принцу приходится сдержаться, чтобы не сделать какую-нибудь глупость — например, взъерошить волосы своего слуги прямо на глазах у всех.

— Иди давай, — говорит он вместо этого, и Мерлин, довольный, уходит.

* * *

— Вот ты где, — Моргана ловит его в коридоре.

— Моргана, — приветствует сестру Артур, снимая перчатки. Вместе они идут до его покоев. — Обычно ты меня не ищешь, что-то не так? 

В ответ Моргана только хмурится. 

— _Что-то не так,_ не обманывай меня.

— Я не уверена, — медленно произносит она. — Я... знаешь, наверное, это не так важно.

Отлично. Если она так говорит, значит, дела на самом деле плохи. 

— Гана, — говорит Артур, беря ее за руку. — Ты же знаешь, что можешь все мне рассказать.

С несвойственной ей неуверенностью Моргана закусывает губу и отводит взгляд, но через мгновение кивает.

— Хорошо. Только не здесь. Кто угодно может подслушать.

— Отлично, — отвечает он и кивает головой в сторону своих покоев. Сестра высвобождает свою руку из его ладони, но остается идти рядом; остаток пути до комнат принца проходит в молчании.

Как только дверь в покои закрывается, Моргана прислоняется к ней и вздыхает. 

— Я снова вижу эти странные сны, — говорит она. — Может, они ничего и не значат, но... я не могу от них отделаться.

Артур, уже потянувшийся, чтобы снять наплечник от доспехов, замирает посередине движения.

— О чем они?

— Ничего особенного...

— Гана. Мы уже об этом говорили. Ты можешь все мне рассказать, и я не пойду к отцу. Если тебе нужно, чтобы я поклялся, я поклянусь.

— Нет. Нет, не нужно... — Моргана обрывает себя и снова вздыхает. — Я просто не хочу, чтобы с тобой что-нибудь случилось, — наконец говорит она. Артур давно уже не слышал ее такой тихой и неуверенной.

— Расскажи мне все, что помнишь, а я попробую разобраться, что делать, — обещает он.

— Я видела... зверя, — медленно произносит его сестра. — Я не могу по-другому его описать. Я видела чешую, как у змеи, но еще у него... пятнистый мех? — Она качает головой. — А еще я навещаю какую-то могилу с Утером. Тебя там нет, и я откуда-то знаю, что ты сражаешься с этим чудовищем; но эти два события почему-то связаны. Я не знаю. Может, они происходят одновременно... Но мы оба в опасности. Все трое, — рассеянно поправляется она через мгновение. — Нет, все _четверо_ из нас в опасности. Утер, я, ты, и Мерлин. 

Моргана встряхивает головой, будто отгоняя видение.

— Мне кажется, не все из нас вернутся в Камелот живыми. — Она смотрит на Артура, и в ее глазах встают слезы. — Я вижу могилу, и не знаю, кто в ней, а тебя рядом нет. Я не понимаю, сны не дают ответ... — с ее ресниц срывается слеза. — Я не хочу, чтобы это был ты.

— Это не буду я, — говорит Артур, притягивая ее к себе и крепко обнимая. Он лихорадочно соображает, пытаясь представить себе, что могут означать эти видения. Он цепляется за мысли про зверя с чешуей и пятнистым мехом... И тут вспоминает.

Зверь Рыкающий.

Он делает глубокий вдох и заставляет себя остановиться прежде, чем что-либо ей ответить. Что он может сделать, отправить Моргану к Гаюсу? Лекарь год за годом убеждал ее, что сны — это просто сны, и отпаивал ее снотворным. Может, так поступил бы молодой Артур, но теперь он знает, что это бесполезно. И он не может признаться, что уже знает о Звере, не выдав при этом себя.

И что означает эта могила? В прошлый раз он чуть не умер от укуса, но Гаюс смог его вылечить. И Изиды дали им второй шанс, так что вместе с Мерлином они точно должны победить Зверя... Правда ведь?

Он вздыхает и на секунду крепче сжимает Моргану, прежде чем отпустить ее. Кажется, им просто придется ждать, пока у них не появится больше информации. Может, они узнают про этого монстра от жителей деревень.

— Спасибо, что рассказала мне, — говорит Артур, все еще держа сестру за худые плечи. — Представляю, как это было тебе нелегко.

— Спасибо, что выслушал, — тихо отвечает она. — Я все еще... к этому не привыкла. 

— Не привыкла говорить о своих снах?

— Не привыкла, что ты слушаешь, а не ведешь себя, как тупица.

Артур улыбается.

— Ну, ты всегда так старательно упрекаешь меня, когда я зазнаюсь, что трудно было немного не исправиться.

Моргана улыбается, качая головой. 

— Нет, тут что-то другое, — говорит она. — Наверное, влияние Мерлина тоже помогло.

— Тоже мне. Попробуй найди человека, который любит указывать на мои недостатки больше, чем он, — закатывает глаза Артур, но затем снова становится серьезным. — На самом деле... Отец хотел бы, чтобы я никого не подпускал к себе ближе, чем на вытянутую руку, и никому не доверял; все, чтобы обезопасить себя от предателей короны. Но Мерлин, и ты, и Гвиневра — вы показали мне, как должно быть на самом деле.

— Я этому рада, — говорит Моргана, наклоняется и целует его в щеку. — Утер сошел с ума в своем одиночестве. Не повторяй его ошибок.

— Ты бы никогда этого не допустила, — говорит Артур.

— Тут ты прав, — Моргана оглядывается через плечо, посылая ему озорную улыбку, и скрывается за дверью его покоев.

* * *

Вечером Утер устраивает неофициальный ужин, и за столом, помимо самого короля, Артура и Морганы, сидят еще несколько ближайших рыцарей и Гаюс; последний нечасто ужинает с королем, но после истории с Эдвином лекарь стал вольным человеком, поэтому ни у кого не возникает никаких вопросов. Обычно ужин в таком составе означает, что Утер хочет обсудить какой-то вопрос, но считает, что еще слишком рано выносить его на рассмотрение Совета.

Когда настает очередь Артура говорить, он в красках описывает, как «великолепный белоснежный олень», за которым он отправился охотиться, оказался просто крупной козой. Все гости за столом смеются; даже король позволяет себе улыбку.

— Не может же мой сын забрать себе все трофеи, иначе другим рыцарям ничего бы не осталось! — посмеивается он. — В любом случае... Коза — это, конечно, хорошо, но думаю, что слышал о звере для тебя получше.

— О звере, отец?

— Именно, — отвечает Утер. — С востока пришли сообщения о странном чудовище, которое расправляется с каждым, кто заходит в лес. Никто еще не пережил его укуса, и говорят, что смерть от него не из легких. — Лицо Утера становится серьезным. — Это существо — не простое животное, а явно порождение магии; либо рожденное с помощью колдовства, либо призванное колдуном.

— Не простое животное, милорд? — спрашивает один из рыцарей. — Вы знаете, как оно выглядит? 

Утер кивает.

— Встречу с ним пережили только те, кто выбирал убежать от него, а не сражаться, и все выжившие в один голос утверждают, что у чудища голова змеи и тело леопарда.

Моргана за всю трапезу не произнесла ни единого слова, но на этих словах она вскидывает на Артура горящий взгляд. Он коротко кивает ей; он узнал описание и из ее слов, и из своей прошлой жизни. Рядом с принцем Мерлин, наклоняясь, чтобы подлить в кубок вина, тихо спрашивает:

— Зверь Рыкающий?

— Поговорим позже, — так же тихо отвечает Артур, все еще не отрывая взгляда от лица Морганы. Она тоже кивает ему; Артур думает, что говорить об этом звере при ней сейчас будет непросто.

— Тело леопарда, милорд? — тем временем спрашивает Гаюс. — Кажется, по описанию это существо напоминает Зверя Рыкающего.

— Зверя какого? — спрашивает один рыцарь, и Гаюс тут же их просвещает. Он не упоминает только один факт, который помнит Артур из прошлой жизни: Зверь появляется как предзнаменование, и только на пороге великих потрясений для королевства. Но по выражению лица Утера ясно, что он и так это знает. Артур задается вопросом, появлялся ли этот зверь в Камелоте раньше, и решает позже спросить об этом Гаюса.

За столом тем временем проговаривают все то, что принц и так помнит: что это существо не съедает своих жертв, потому что не это его цель; что он ищет чего-то или кого-то, и не остановится, пока не найдет. Пока еще рано говорить, но Артур подозревает, что в ближайшие несколько дней станет ясно: зверь направляется прямо в Камелот.

— Когда нам станет известно больше, я соберу отряд для охоты, — говорит Артур. — Мы не позволим этому созданию вредить людям Камелота.

Утер одобрительно кивает, но Артур не может отделаться от чувства, что теперь ему предстоит долгий разговор с Мерлином.


	14. Глава 14

— Ты не можешь пойти. — Мерлин расхаживает по покоям Артура вместо того, чтобы помочь ему раздеться. Его движения дерганные и беспокойные; глаза бегают из стороны в стороны, пока он лихорадочно что-то обдумывает; он покусывает большой палец и снова и снова ходит взад и вперед. — Не можешь.

— Мерлин, я должен это сделать.

Колдун поворачивается к Артуру, глядя на него большими глазами.

— Ты что, не помнишь, что случилось в прошлый раз?!

— Помню. Зверь укусил меня, и я выжил.

— Нет! Не выжил! Невозможно выжить после укуса Зверя Рыкающего. Он был вызван специально, чтобы _тебя_ убить! — Мерлин опять поворачивается на каблуках, расхаживая между кроватью и камином. — Ты не можешь пойти.

— Мерлин, кажется, ты забыл, что ты не можешь мне приказывать. И что ты вообще имеешь в виду — я не выжил? Гаюс меня вылечил.

— _Я_ тебя вылечил! Водой из Чаши Жизни, но Нимуэ обманула меня, и вместо того, чтобы убить меня, она попыталась забрать мою мать!

Пальцы Артура, пытающиеся справиться с завязками на камзоле, замирают. Принц моргает и поднимает голову на Мерлина.

— Что?

Мерлин вздыхает, но хотя бы прекращает нарезать круги по комнате, как безумный, вместо этого рухнув в одно из кресел.

— Укус Зверя Рыкающего _всегда_ смертелен. Единственное, что может спасти от него — это вода из самой Чаши Жизни. — Он наклоняется вперед и устало трет лицо, а потом роняет руки, и они остаются безвольно висеть между его коленями. — По правилам Старой Религии невозможно дать жизнь, не взяв жизнь взамен. Это всеобщий закон равновесия. Поэтому я обменял свою жизнь на твою.

— Мерлин! — Артур тяжело садится на край своей кровати, не сводя глаз с друга. — Ты... Постой, я помню... ты что, _прощался_ со мной тогда? Когда говорил мне не брать вместо тебя подлизу на службу?

Мерлин старательно не встречается взглядом с Артуром; мудро, учитывая, как сильно Артуру хочется сейчас запустить в него что-нибудь по старой памяти.

— Твоя судьба — стать великим королем. Моя судьба — защищать тебя и проследить, чтобы это случилось. Я хотел и был готов умереть за тебя.

— Нет. Я запрещаю тебе так делать. Ты не можешь так поступать, ясно?

Мерлин поднимает голову, глядя устало и печально.

— Не тебе решать, что мне делать, Артур. И в любом случае, Нимуэ не захотела забирать мою жизнь вместо твоей.

Артур хотел бы возразить ему, но решает, что это может подождать.

— Ты сказал, она попыталась забрать жизнь твоей матери?

Мерлин кивает.

— Я вернулся к ней на остров, в ярости... и узнал, что Гаюс успел туда раньше и предложил себя для сделки. Он сказал, что уже стар и что его время пришло, и что он был бы счастлив занять мое место. — Мерлин качает головой. — _Его_ Нимуэ забрала бы с удовольствием... Когда я приехал на остров и увидел его там, то думал, что он уже мертв.

— Так что тогда произошло? — мягко спрашивает Артур. Он прекрасно видит, как глубоко Мерлин погрузился в ужасные воспоминания.

— Я убил ее, — отвечает он. — Я понял, что неважно, чью жизнь нужно отдать для равновесия; Нимуэ взяла на себя смелость выбирать, кто умрет, потому что хотела отомстить Утеру. Она не хотела забирать меня, потому что думала, что я соглашусь объединиться с ней и вместе властвовать над всеми остальными колдунами. Но я отказался. И я был так зол, и чувствовал себя таким преданным из-за того, что она сделала с мамой и Гаюсом, что я призвал молнию... и убил ее. После этого Гаюс пришел в себя. Мы вернулись домой. Ты был в порядке, а моя мать поправилась.

— Мерлин, прости меня.

Мужчина в кресле перед ним моргает, возвращаясь из мыслей в реальность, и наконец встречается взглядом с Артуром.

— Что? За что ты извиняешься?

— За то, что тебе пришлось через это пройти, — отвечает Артур. — За то, что ты чуть не потерял свою мать и Гаюса. И что пытался умереть за меня. Ничего из этого не должно было произойти.

— Ну, если Зверь Рыкающий снова тебя не укусит, то мне не придется снова играть с силами жизни и смерти, чтобы тебя вернуть, — горько говорит Мерлин. Он делает глубокий вдох, явно пытаясь успокоиться, прежде чем закончить. — Вот почему ты не можешь туда пойти.

— Но, Мерлин, ты не можешь пойти сражаться с этим чудовищем сам. Ты же знаешь, что это невозможно. Неужели ты всерьез думаешь, что я готов подвергнуть тебя опасности вместо себя? Что будет, если _тебя_ укусят, а? Я не смогу проделать все эти магические трюки, чтобы вернуть тебя к жизни, и я не такой, как мой отец. Я не позволю какому-то случайному человеку умереть, просто чтобы получить то, что хочу. 

Когда Мерлин не отвечает, Артур поднимается с кровати и подходит к креслу, в котором сидит волшебник; он выглядит слишком уж хрупким и уставшим от жизни для кого-то в таком молодом теле.

— Мы пойдем вместе, — говорит он, кладя руки на плечи Мерлина. — Меч и магия, бок о бок. И вместе победим. Мы будем защищать друг друга так, как умеем; так, как, наверное, всегда должны были, и Камелот будет в безопасности.

Мерлин открывает рот, чтобы ответить, но его прерывает стук в дверь. Артур отстраняется, и слуга встает, чтобы открыть дверь.

— Это леди Моргана, — произносит он, оглядываясь на принца. Артур кивает, и Мерлин широко распахивает дверь. От взгляда Артура не укрывается то, каким опасливым взглядом он провожает девушку.

Артуру придется предупредить его, чтобы он не выказывал так откровенно недоверие тем, кто в этой жизни его еще не заслужил.

— Моргана, — говорит он, пододвигая к столу стул для нее. — Я так понимаю, ты здесь из-за того, что сказал за ужином отец.

— Этот... Зверь Рыкающий, — обеспокоенно говорит она. — Артур, ты не можешь туда пойти.

— Моргана... — начинает было он, но Мерлин перебивает. 

— Видишь, Моргана со мной согласна!

— Заткнись, Мерлин! 

На секунду Артуру кажется, что он перегнул палку. Но затем Мерлин улыбается той самой улыбкой, которую принц научился узнавать за эти последние несколько дней: как будто только что случилось то, чего Мерлин уже никогда не ожидал испытать снова.

Моргана, кажется, не замечает ничего странного, потому что тоже улыбается, хоть и слегка встревоженно.

— Вот только... Артур, то, что мы обсуждали...

— Твои сны, — говорит Артур и морщится, видя, как она вздрагивает от этих слов.

— Мерлин знает? Ты ему рассказал?

Принц делает глубокий вдох.

— Мерлин для меня, как для тебя Гвен, — осторожно говорит он. — Между нами нет секретов.

Моргана закусывает губу и переводит взгляд с брата на слугу; только увидев, какой испуганной девушка выглядит, Мерлин немного смягчается и говорит:

— Я только знаю, что иногда тебе снятся странные сны. Я не знал, что тебе приснилось и это.

— Я не знаю, что они означают. Если они вообще что-то значат, — говорит Моргана. — Но я видела Софию еще до ее прибытия в Камелот, и она попыталась убить Артура точно так же, как и у меня во сне.

— И ты увидела, как Зверь убивает Артура? — мягко спрашивает Мерлин. Он тянется к кувшину и наливает ей кубок вина, который она с благодарностью принимает. — Я сам пытаюсь убедить его не идти.

— Я... видела только фрагменты, только части Зверя, но они совпадают с описанием Утера, — отвечает Моргана. — И еще я видела могилу. Я навещаю ее вместе с Утером... Но это же бессмысленно, мы с ним даже не разговариваем! И я не знаю, кто в этой могиле. Я просто молюсь, чтобы это был не Артур.

— И ты совсем не видела самого Артура во снах? — настаивает Мерлин.

Моргана снова закусывает губу и выглядит более неуверенной, чем Артур когда-либо ее видел.

— Я не... думаю, нет. Я просто знаю, что он где-то в другом месте, сражается с этим чудовищем. И он в ужасной опасности, — шепчет она и заглядывает Мерлину прямо в глаза. — Вы оба в ужасной опасности.

Теперь настает очередь Мерлина выглядеть обеспокоенным.

— Может, тогда и правда нам _обоим_ нужно пойти, — бормочет он.

— Мерлин, нет. — Моргана берет его за запястье, и Артур видит, как его слуга с трудом подавляет дрожь. — Это существо... это не обычное животное, оно не просто охотится, оно... Ищет кого-то конкретного. И я боюсь, что этот кто-то — Артур.

— И я тоже, — отвечает Мерлин.

— Но я не могу просто дать этому чудовищу уничтожать людей Камелота! — вмешивается Артур, прежде чем кто-либо из них успевает заговорить. — К тому же, мне помогут.

— Артур, боюсь, твои рыцари не смогут...

— Не рыцари, — негромко прерывает ее Мерлин. — Нет, ему поможет кое-кто другой. Кое-кто... с магией. 

Глаза Морганы расширяются; если бы она обернулась посмотреть на Артура, то увидела бы, что принц выглядит примерно так же.

— Ты это серьезно? — спрашивает она, и Артур про себя думает то же самое. Десять лет Мерлин не мог рассказать свою тайну даже самому близкому своему другу; неужели он готов раскрыться теперь, и из всех людей — перед Морганой?

— Друиды зовут его Эмрис, — медленно произносит Мерлин, к удивлению Артура, — и ему суждено помочь Артуру стать великим королем. Он тайно защищает Артура, когда может. Но, по понятным причинам, не раскрывает себя.

— И ты думаешь, что этот Эмрис поможет победить Зверя Рыкающего? — спрашивает Моргана, поворачиваясь к брату с глазами, полными надежды.

— Я... он... уже помогал мне раньше, — с трудом выговаривает Артур. — Хотя я сам никогда не видел его лица. Но Мерлин знает, как с ним связаться. Через... через друидов.

— Все так, — говорит Мерлин, и Артур мысленно отмечает, что им еще предстоит разговор на эту тему. — Я свяжусь с Эмрисом, и он придет. И Артур будет в безопасности, когда встретится с Рыкающим. А если нет, если что-нибудь случится, то Эмрис сделает все в его силах, чтобы его спасти.

— Я слышала, что Гаюс говорил Утеру, когда я уже выходила из комнаты, — говорит Моргана. — Что появление Зверя Рыкающего — это предзнаменование. Что королевство ждут великие потрясения. Он сказал, что последний раз он появлялся в Камелоте, когда ты родился, Артур. — Уголок ее рта дергается вверх, и она опускает взгляд на свои руки. — Утеру это не очень-то понравилось.

— И неудивительно, — отзывается Артур.

— Так что ты будешь делать? — спрашивает она.

— Я не могу просто оставить жителей королевства ему на растерзание, — отвечает он. — И не смотрите на меня так. Вы же знаете, что я в любом случае пойду с ним сражаться. И дело тут не в том, чтобы доказать что-то отцу. Речь идет исключительно о защите жителей Камелота от угрозы, с которой они сами не могут справиться.

Моргана кивает, видимо, смирившись с тем, что принца не переубедить.

— Но ты хотя бы возьмешь с собой Эмриса, — говорит она.

— Я встречусь с ним за пределами замка, — отвечает Артур, бросая взгляд на Мерлина. Тот решительно кивает, и Артур продолжает, — мы вместе сразимся с этим чудовищем. Правда, мне придется все равно взять с собой нескольких рыцарей; так что не уверен, что ему удастся подойти близко. С другой стороны, он уже и раньше нам помогал, и никто даже не замечал его присутствия. Так что мы что-нибудь придумаем.

Моргана кивает. Она делает глубокий вдох, и ее плечи опускаются; только после этого движения Артур понимает, как сильно она была напряжена все это время.

— Я никогда не видела Эмриса в своих снах, — говорит она, — но каждый раз, когда ты оказывался в смертельной опасности, что-то тебя спасало. Или кто-то... Наверное, теперь я знаю, кто это был.

— Все будет хорошо, Моргана, — говорит Мерлин. — Эмрис не допустит, чтобы с Артуром что-нибудь случилось. Умрет сам, но не допустит.

* * *

Проходит несколько дней, пока у них на руках не оказывается достаточно информации о том, где видели Зверя, и куда он может направляться дальше. В окрестностях замка есть несколько пещер, в которых он может укрываться, и Артур, не теряя времени, собирает отряд из рыцарей и дает им все необходимые указания. 

За день до назначенной охоты Моргана подходит к нему с улыбкой на лице.

— Та могила, — говорит она, как только они оказываются одни. — Которую я видела во сне...

— Да? Что с ней такое?

— Утер говорил со мной сегодня. Я не хотела его слушать, но он приказал мне остаться и выслушать, и... Артур, он хочет помириться. Мне кажется, он хочет извиниться передо мной за тот случай с мальчиком-друидом. И хочет, чтобы мы вместе навестили могилу моего отца. Так что... это могила Горлуа, а не твоя!

Горлуа — на самом деле не отец Морганы; вот только она об этом еще не знает, и Артур не должен знать.

— Рад это слышать, — признает он. — Когда вы поедете?

— Завтра. Отец похоронен к северу от Камелота, а Рыкающего видели на востоке, поэтому Утер думает, что это будет безопасно. Мы, конечно, возьмем с собой несколько рыцарей на всякий случай... — Моргана глубоко вздыхает. — Я уже устала от этой нашей борьбы. Утер неправ, но он звучал так, как будто действительно готов это признать.

— Не очень на него похоже, — говорит Артур, и Моргана улыбается.

— Он сказал, что я напоминаю ему Горлуа, а он никогда не боялся признавать собственные ошибки. Думаю, может, он хочет повспоминать прошлое, и быть внимательнее ко мне в будущем. Артур... это значит, что мы можем как-то на него повлиять. Можем по-настоящему что-то изменить.

У Артура есть свои сомнения, но все, что он может ей ответить —

— Надеюсь, что ты права.

* * *

— Они собираются... _куда? ___

__— На могилу Горлуа, — неуверенно повторяет Артур. Мерлин _снова_ расхаживает по его покоям, вцепившись в собственные волосы. — Что? Что не так?_ _

__— В прошлый раз, когда Моргана туда поехала, она сговорилась с Тауреном и собиралась убить Утера._ _

__У Артура отвисает челюсть. Он ни разу даже не слышал об этом, ни в одной из своих жизней._ _

__— Ты это серьезно?_ _

__Мерлин кивает, не прекращая своего движения по комнате._ _

__— Я пошел тогда за ними, но люди Таурена меня атаковали и я потерял сознание. Но Моргана, должно быть, передумала, потому что когда я очнулся, Утер был жив, а Таурен мертв._ _

__— Ну, все-таки, у нее было несколько месяцев, чтобы ее злость успокоилась, — замечает Артур._ _

__— Или только разгорелась сильнее, — возражает Мерлин. — Артур... я не знаю, что делать. Я не могу быть в двух местах одновременно._ _

__— Ты мог бы поехать за ними..._ _

__— Нет. Даже не обсуждается. Если Зверь Рыкающий снова тебя укусит, я этого просто не вынесу. Ты знаешь про мою магию, поэтому я смогу защитить тебя, не дожидаясь, пока не станет слишком поздно._ _

__— Но, Мерлин, если ты поедешь со мной..._ _

__Мерлин останавливается и смотрит Артуру прямо в глаза. Он уже давно не выглядел таким печальным и таким древним._ _

__— Если я поеду с тобой, Артур, велика вероятность, что Утер погибнет. — Он вдруг хмурится. — Стой. Отец Гвен все еще жив._ _

__— Жив, — говорит Артур. — Таурен приехал в Камелот, как и в прошлый раз, но, когда он пришел к Тому, его уже поджидали стражники. Так что он не получил того, что хотел. И Тома не обвинили в пособничестве колдуну, и он не оказался в темнице, и ни у кого не было причин его казнить._ _

__— Это... Ух ты. Ничего себе изменение._ _

__— Да, я знаю, — гордо отвечает Артур. — Том — один из первых, кого мне удалось спасти._ _

__Но Мерлин, в отличие от Артура, не улыбается._ _

__— Жизнь за жизнь... — бормочет он, и Артур чувствует, как по спине бежит холодок._ _

__— Что?_ _

__— Правило Старой Религии. Баланс. Если одна жизнь спасена, если человек не ушел в положенное время, значит, на его месте должен оказаться кто-то другой._ _

__— Нет. Я отказываюсь это принимать, — отрезает Артур. — Богиня послала нас сюда, чтобы все исправить, разве нет? Если мы все сделаем правильно, если Моргана от нас не отвернется, будут спасены _сотни_ жизней. Я отказываюсь верить, что вместо этого нам придется смотреть, как умирают сотни других людей, просто чтобы сохранить какое-то там равновесие!_ _

__— Я надеюсь, что ты прав, — говорит Мерлин, — но, в любом случае... я могу защитить или тебя, или Утера. И тебе это не понравится, но я уже знаю, кого выберу._ _

__И Артур ненавидит тот факт, что да, он знает это, и знает, что никак не изменит мнение Мерлина._ _

__— Почему ты пытался спасти Утера раньше, Мерлин? — спрашивает Артур._ _

__— Потому что он твой отец, и ты его любишь, — просто отвечает его друг. Но затем его лицо омрачается. — И еще потому, что ты не готов был быть королем; и _еще_ потому, что, если бы Утер умер от руки колдуна, ты бы продолжил его Чистку и преследование магии._ _

__Артур моргает, пытаясь это осмыслить._ _

__— С тобой всегда все так сложно? — спрашивает он через несколько секунд, пытаясь скрыть свое потрясение._ _

__— И да, и нет, — говорит Мерлин. — На первом месте всегда был ты, и я просто хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив и в безопасности настолько, насколько это возможно. Да, тебе уготовано стать правителем, при котором Альбион увидит свой золотой век; но еще ты — мой друг, и я сделаю для тебя все, что угодно. И я защищал твоего отца так, как ты не мог — магией. Может, я и боялся его... Может, даже немного ненавидел. Но он все еще был твоим отцом, и ты любил его. И я не собирался позволить никому отнять его у тебя._ _

__— А теперь?_ _

__— А теперь ты по-прежнему на первом месте, и я по-прежнему сделаю для тебя все, что угодно; но если мне придется выбирать между спасением тебя или Утера... скажем так, мне не придется долго над этим думать._ _

__Чувство неотвратимости сковывает грудь Артура; его слегка мутит._ _

__— Когда Моргана первый раз сказала мне об этом, о своих снах, — медленно произносит он, — она сказала, что ей кажется, что не все из нас четверых вернутся живыми. Она сказала, что мы все будем в опасности. Тогда я даже не понял, что это значит._ _

__— Мы можем предложить Утеру поехать на могилу вместе с ними, а потом уже отправиться в пещеры к Зверю?_ _

__Артур вздыхает и садится на край кровати._ _

__— И как мы это ему объясним?_ _

__Мерлин не отвечает._ _


	15. Глава 15

— Экскалибур уже у тебя есть, это хорошо, — бормочет Мерлин, меряя шагами комнату Артура. — Еще одно изменение. И он может убивать любых магических существ, и даже то, что уже мертво.

— Например, Черного Рыцаря, — подсказывает Артур.

— Именно. Значит, мне не придется зачаровывать твое оружие, чтобы убить Зверя Рыкающего. А значит, никакого магического света, никаких заклинаний, ничего подозрительного. И все-таки мне было бы спокойнее, если бы ты взял с собой копье... Черт, или даже арбалет. _Что угодно,_ лишь бы ты держался подальше от этой твари. Если тебя снова укусят, повторится вся эта история с Островом Блаженных, а я не собираюсь опять давать Нимуэ играть с нашими жизнями.

— А я не собираюсь давать никому умирать, просто чтобы я выжил.

Мерлин вздыхает, рвано, как будто он близок к слезам.

— Я только-только вернулся к тебе, — выдыхает он. — Прошу, не заставляй меня снова расставаться с тобой так скоро. Я этого просто не вынесу, сир.

Артур не знает, что сказать, поэтому просто хлопает Мерлина по плечу и слегка сжимает.

_Все будет хорошо,_ думает он, но ничего не говорит. _Все должно быть хорошо._

* * *

Они выезжают на рассвете. Моргана тоже одета для верховой прогулки, готовая отправиться в свое путешествие с Утером, и теперь стоит на ступеньках замка, серьезная, провожая взглядом отряд рыцарей.

— Удачи, — кричит она, когда мужчины седлают своих лошадей.

Артур кивает ей. 

— И вам счастливого пути, — отвечает он. 

Она улыбается ему той неуверенной и тревожной улыбкой, что Артур замечает у нее все последние дни.

Он просто хочет сделать так, чтобы Моргане больше не пришлось бояться.

* * *

В этот раз Артур действует осторожно, зная, как опасен Зверь и его ядовитый укус. Он не может взять с собой охотничьих гончих так далеко от Камелота, да и не хочет рисковать ни одной собакой. Зато он может вооружить своих людей рогатинами, с которыми обычно идут на боровов. Древко у такого копья удлиненное, это хорошо; но самое главное — это перекладина, которая не даст животному накинуться на них. Использовать рогатины в лесу чертовски неудобно, но если им удастся загнать Зверя в угол и окружить копьями — тогда, может, они расправятся с ним, не потеряв ни одного человека.

Артур прослеживает, чтобы одно копье было и у Мерлина.

— Я бесполезен с оружием, ты же знаешь, — пробует возразить Мерлин, но Артур только закатывает глаза и многозначительно смотрит на него.

— Кое-какие способности с оружием у тебя все-таки есть, — вполголоса говорит он. — Черт побери, Мерлин, да ты можешь заколдовать _камень,_ послать этому зверю в глаз и убить его. А с копьем это выйдет еще лучше. К тому же, — прибавляет он, повышая голос, чтобы другие рыцари слышали, — посмотреть на то, как ты пытаешься управиться с оружием, будет нам отличным развлечением, пока мы не найдем эту тварь!

Как и ожидалось, мужчины смеются, и пока они шутят друг с другом, Артур сует копье в руки слуги.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты был в безопасности, — тихо говорит он, и на этот раз Мерлин закрывает глаза и кивает.

* * *

Мерлин едет рядом с Артуром, а не сзади, как полагается по статусу. Он непривычно молчалив, и только обшаривает лес вокруг острым взглядом; Артур задается вопросом, не занимался ли он охотой в те долгие, пустые годы, когда покинул Камелот. Один раз, оглянувшись на Мерлина, Артур видит, что его глаза сияют золотом. Он резко вдыхает от неожиданности.

— Что ты творишь? — шипит он, надеясь, что остальные рыцари ничего не заметили.

— Смотрю вперед, — говорит Мерлин. Его глаза, все еще полностью золотые, бегают из стороны в сторону, словно он видит то, чего Артур не видит. Пендрагону приходят на ум дни, когда он умирал; Мерлин тогда также заглядывал вперед, чтобы они не наткнулись на рыскающих в лесу саксов.

— Есть успехи?

Мерлин быстро моргает, и золото исчезает. Он поворачивается и мрачно улыбается Артуру. 

— Пока нет.

— Смотри не окосей, — говорит Артур. — Если упадешь с лошади, мне придется искать оправдание, чтобы вообще оставить тебя в отряде. Рыцари захотят знать, почему я просто не отправлю тебя обратно.

— Я не упаду с лошади.

* * *

Проходит примерно час, прежде чем Мерлин заговаривает снова.

— Сир. Артур.

— Что такое?

Голос колдуна звучит низко, и Мерлин подводит своего коня ближе к скакуну Артура, чтобы никто не услышал их разговор.

— Через четверть мили, направо по развилке, есть пещера. Прямо перед входом огромные отпечатки лап.

Значит, вот оно. А еще Мерлин только что открыто использовал свою магию для Артура, первый раз в этой их жизни. 

— Отлично сработано.

— Может, это и не наш Зверь, — отвечает Мерлин. — Я видел только следы.

— Все равно нужно проверить это место. Если наша карта хоть немного верна, Рыкающий должен прятаться как раз в том направлении. — Артур останавливает отряд и начинает отстегивать свою рогатину от седла. — Мы уже близко, — говорит он громко, и остальные мужчины тоже начинают доставать оружие.

Отряд добирается до пещеры, и лошади сразу же улавливают запах этого существа. Они беспокойно фыркают и перебирают ногами, но все-таки это хорошо обученные боевые кони (все, за исключением лошади Мерлина), поэтому они не останавливаются. У Артура есть подозрение, что Мерлин _делает_ что-то, чтобы его собственная лошадь не запаниковала.

Все спешиваются так тихо, как это вообще возможно для воинов в полном обмундировании, и Артур приказывает четырем рыцарям окружить вход в пещеру с копьями наготове. Чуть левее Мерлин сидит на корточках, зажигая один за другим факелы, спиной к остальным. Он исподтишка поглядывает в темноту; в его движениях нет ничего подозрительного, а голова опущена, но, когда Артур подходит к нему, его глаза снова сияют золотом. 

— Видишь что-нибудь?

Мерлин качает головой; он открывает рот, чтобы ответить, но прежде, чем он успевает сказать хоть слово, справа от них раздается... рычащее шипение, за неимением других слов. Артур поворачивается как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как Зверь Рыкающий выпрыгивает из укрытия и бросается на поляну перед пещерой. Ближайший к нему рыцарь стоит слишком близко, чтобы использовать копье, поэтому он тянется за мечом, но Зверь двигается неестественно быстро и бросается на мужчину, как гадюка, за секунду опрокидывая его на землю. 

Под когтями этой твари его доспехи рвутся, как бумага.

— Бедивер!

Остальные на удивление быстро оправляются от шока и атакуют Зверя рогатинами, пытаясь загнать его обратно в пещеру, но острия их копий, кажется, не могут пробить его шкуру.

В любом случае, для Бедивера уже слишком поздно.

Рыцари бьют снова и снова, отталкивая магическую тварь острыми копьями, пока наконец Зверь не вырывается и в один прыжок не скрывается в темноте пещеры, шипя, как каленое железо в холодной воде.

— Кто-то еще пострадал? — громко спрашивает Артур. — Он укусил кого-нибудь? 

— Нет.

— Нет, сир.

— Только... только Бедивера, сир, — выдавливает один из молодых рыцарей, Гарет, которые выглядит так, словно его вот-вот стошнит от вида останков Бедивера. Остальные тяжело дышат; кровь разогналась от схватки, и всем не терпится снова начать двигаться.

— Хорошо. Тогда все в пещеру. Разделимся, если будет необходимо. И возьмите копья — если там достаточно места, они нам понадобятся.

— Сейчас от них особого толку не было, — говорит один из рыцарей.

— Так мы хотя бы держимся на расстоянии от его зубов, — рявкает на него Артур. — Никто не говорил, что убить эту тварь будет легко.

Мужчины разбиваются на пары, берут по факелу на двоих и заходят в пещеру; Артур с Мерлином идут впереди. На развилке Мерлин сдержанно кивает Артуру, и они поворачивают направо; жестом принц велит всем остальным идти в другую сторону.

Через несколько шагов они оказываются в кромешной темноте пещеры; света от факела Мерлина хватает только на пару шагов вперед. Этого недостаточно, и учитывая скорость этого существа, они не успеют ничего сделать, если Зверь накинется на них из темноты. Артур поджимает губы и достает меч. При таком освещении копье не просто бесполезно — оно будет мешать.

— Что такое? — шепотом спрашивает Мерлин.

— Света не хватает.

— Это можно исправить, — отвечает Мерлин и бормочет что-то себе под нос. 

Кончики сталактитов и сталагмитов вокруг них вспыхивают чистым светом; десятки голубоватых сверкающих огней появляются по всей высоте, от уровня их колен до самых сводов пещеры, и Артуру кажется, что они с Мерлином идут по небу среди звезд. Вскоре их свет становится достаточно ярким, чтобы за спиной принца появилось сразу несколько теней. Оглянувшись через плечо, Артур видит, что заклинание Мерлина осветило все пространство до выхода наружу; судя по отдаленным возгласам рыцарей, в их части пещеры происходит все то же самое.

— Всю пещеру, Мерлин?

— Удивительный магический эффект самой пещеры, не имеющий отношения ни к каким колдунам, — подмигивает ему слуга. Но уже через секунду он становится серьезным и добавляет, — я давно уже заметаю следы, Артур. Поверь мне, я знаю, что делаю.

Артур проглатывает свои возражения и кивает; ему все еще некомфортно видеть так много неприкрытой магии так близко, особенно учитывая, что ждет Мерлина, если его обнаружат. Но Мерлин никогда не учил Артура, как лучше орудовать мечом, поэтому он не собирается учить Мерлина, как правильно колдовать.

Они все больше углубляются в пещеру, и с каждым шагом в нос все сильнее ударяет животный запах, пока наконец, за очередным поворотом, они не оказываются в просторном гроте.

Зверь Рыкающий уже поджидает их.

Он бросается на Артура, и тот поднимает Экскалибур, но, прежде чем он успевает ударить, Мерлин оказывается прямо перед ним — _Нет!_ — кричит Артур — и делает своей магией _что-то,_ что заставляет Рыкающего сомкнуть челюсти на пустом месте, за целый фут до них. Но Мерлин был так сосредоточен на ядовитых клыках, что, кажется, забыл, на что способны когти Зверя, потому что в следующее мгновение огромная лапа отбрасывает его на каменную стену, как тряпичную куклу, и все, что успевает отметить сознание Артура — это его приглушенный вскрик, полный боли.

Не успевает Мерлин упасть на пол, Артур уже делает шаг вперед и перерезает глотку существа перед ним Экскалибуром.

Горячая кровь хлещет на него из открытой раны, заливая глаза, и Артур на всякий случай взмахивает мечом еще раз — просто чтобы убедиться, что эта тварь не стоит слишком близко к нему. Он слышит, как Зверь тяжело переступает лапами, а затем его туша падает на каменистый пол, сотрясая всю пещеру.

Когда он снова моргает и открывает глаза, Зверь Рыкающий лежит перед ним, мертвый.

Разгоряченный от сражения, Артур сжимает меч в подрагивающих руках, тяжело дыша и не веря, что все закончилось так быстро. Позади него что-то скребет по шершавому полу, и Артур крутится на месте, готовый встретить новую опасность... но это всего лишь Мерлин, который с трудом подтягивает ноги к груди, пытаясь свернуться в маленький комочек боли.

— Мерлин. — Артур падает на колени рядом со своим другом, не помня, как преодолел расстояние между ними. — Мерлин! Ты меня слышишь?

Удар о стену выбил у него весь воздух из легких, и Мерлин задыхается, но все равно кивает. Он кривится от боли, но через секунду открывает глаза и смотрит на Артура. Он в сознании, он смотрит осмысленно, и сейчас это все, что Артуру важно знать.

Губы Мерлина шевелятся.

— ...зверь? — наконец выговаривает он, все еще пытаясь отдышаться.

— Мертв.

— Укусил тебя?

— Нет. Я в порядке. Это ты выпрыгнул перед ним, как сумасшедший. Или как идиот.

— Наверное... оба, — хрипит Мерлин и ухмыляется. — Ауч.

— О, неужели больно? Может, в следующий раз подумаешь, прежде чем делать такую глупость. Эта тварь могла тебя убить.

— Только не меня. 

Прежде чем Артур успевает осмыслить эти слова, Мерлин протягивает руку, и Артур помогает ему сесть. Мерлин снова морщится и берется обеими руками за голову. Кажется, это помогает ему дышать.

— Что-нибудь сломано?

— Не думаю. — Мерлин медленно качает головой, затем осторожно поворачивается из стороны в сторону. Он кашляет и добавляет, — зато синяки будут приличные.

— Не сомневаюсь.

— Сир! — Кричит сэр Генри из прохода, ведущего в грот. — Ваше Высочество! Мы слышали крик...

— Здесь безопасно, — отзывается Артур. — Зверь Рыкающий мертв.

Один за другим в грот заходят рыцари, шумя доспехами. Несмотря на то, что магические огни освещают всю пещеру, мужчины высоко поднимают над головами зажженные факелы, рассматривая окровавленное тело зверя и Артура, который помогает Мерлину подняться на ноги. Они посылают принцу и слуге довольно странные взгляды, и, хоть Артур и хочет не обращать на это внимания, то, что они думают, на самом деле важно. Если слух дойдет до короля…

— Я даже не знаю, храбрость это, или опрометчивость, Мерлин, — говорит он, осторожно отряхивая пыль с куртки брюнета. — Или просто глупость.

— Наверное, глупость, сир, — кряхтит Мерлин. Он держится очень скованно, и снова морщится, когда делает первые шаги. — Одному богу известно, почему я продолжаю пытаться спасать тебя, когда ты все время ведешь себя, как последняя задница.

— Особенно учитывая, что это моя работа — спасать тебя, болван.

На этот раз гримаса Мерлина больше похожа на улыбку. Остальные рыцари смеются, и Артур позволяет себе расслабиться.

— Что произошло, сир? — спрашивает Гарет. Артур быстро соображает.

— Наш _Мерлин_ решил, что раз у него есть копье, то он просто обязан им воспользоваться. Конечно, он слишком медленный для воина, но он послал копье как раз вовремя, чтобы отвлечь Зверя. Это дало мне достаточно времени, чтобы ударить эту проклятую тварь мечом. Правда, так быстро она не сдалась. Отшвырнула Мерлина в стену, как кошка мышку.

Несколько воинов морщатся и сочувственно кивают, знакомые с такими ударами.

— Тогда... отлично сделано, сир. И... ваш слуга тоже, — говорит Генри.

— Нам стоит уходить, — говорит другой рыцарь. Он жестом указывает на светящиеся огни вокруг. — Ненормально все это.

— Нужно забрать тело Бедивера и лошадей, — вздыхает Гарет.

— Мне жаль о его смерти, — говорит Артур, и остальные печально кивают. — Я знаю, что он был вам всем другом. Сэр Бедивер был хорошим человеком. Гарет, если ты хотел знать, каким должен быть настоящий рыцарь — пусть он будет для тебя примером для подражания.

— Да, милорд. 

Гарет поднимает копье, которое уронил Мерлин, и один за другим мужчины выходят из пещеры. Наконец настает время возвращаться в Камелот.

* * *

Они едут медленно; тело Бедивера завернуто в плащ и перекинуто через спину его лошади; Мерлин держится в своем седле, как деревянный, морщась и вздрагивая на каждой кочке на дороге и держась за поводья так крепко, что костяшки его пальцев побелели. 

Уже почти наступает закат, когда они замечают на дороге впереди двоих рыцарей. Те тоже видят их, машут руками и кричат что-то.

— Что это значит, как ты думаешь? — негромко спрашивает Мерлин, пока двое рыцарей галопом приближаются к ним.

— Не знаю, но, наверное, ничего хорошего.

— Сир. 

Это сэр Леон; он был одним из тех, кто сопровождал сегодня Утера и Моргану на могилу Горлуа. Сердце Артура ухает куда-то вниз. Он бросает взгляд на Мерлина и понимает, что его друг думает то же, что и он.

— Это ваш отец, сир. И леди Моргана.

Артур на мгновение прикрывает глаза и молится, чтобы Моргана не убила Утера. Он снова открывает их и поворачивается к Леону.

— Скажи мне.

Леон отвечает не сразу. Он бледен, а на лбу алеет порез, который Артур не заметил сначала. Рыцарь сглатывает раз, другой, и хрипло говорит:

— Мы как можно скорее отвезли их обратно в Камелот, к Гаюсу, но... Гаюс говорит, что королю осталось недолго.

Среди рыцарей раздаются потрясенные вздохи и обеспокоенный ропот.

— А Моргана? 

— Она так и не приходила в сознание, сир. По крайней мере, когда мы поехали искать вас.

Артур решительно кивает, стараясь не обращать внимания на бешено колотящееся сердце. 

— Гарет, Генри и все остальные остаются; привезите тело Бедивера в Камелот. Мерлин...

— Я еду с тобой.

— Ты пострадал, ты и так еле держишься в седле.

— Я смогу помочь Гаюсу, — говорит Мерлин, и это ужасное оправдание, но отчасти это правда. Если Мерлин — как врач или как колдун — может помочь его отцу…

— Ладно. Леон, веди нас.

Они пускают лошадей галопом и мчатся обратно в Камелот так быстро, как позволяют им лошади и опускающиеся сумерки.


	16. Глава 16

Они гонят лошадей без остановок до самого Камелота, слишком быстро, чтобы что-то говорить; Леон дает Артуру полный отчет о том, что случилось, только когда они спешиваются во дворе замка.

— На нас напал колдун, Таурен, и его люди, — объясняет он, когда мужчины поднимаются по каменным ступеням. — Он ждал нас на могиле Горлуа. Простите меня, сир. 

Артур оборачивается и видит совершенно убитое, виноватое выражение лица Леона.

— Я не сумел защитить их, Ваше Высочество, и готов понести любое наказание, которые вы посчитаете нужным.

— Вздор, — отрезает Артур. — Я знаю тебя, Леон.

Даже лучше, чем Леон думает. 

— Я уверен, что ты сделал все, что мог, чтобы защитить их.

Леон качает головой.

— Нас застали врасплох и выбили из седел магией. Чувствовал себя так, как будто меня лошадь лягнула, — добавляет он, рассеянно потирая грудь. — Когда я снова смог двигаться, было уже слишком поздно.

— Таурен сбежал?

— Нет. В этом-то и странность. Когда я вернулся к могиле, Таурен был мертв и лежал рядом с Его Величеством и леди Морганой. Должно быть, Утер сразился с ним, вот только мы не нашли никаких ран на теле колдуна.

Артур хмурится и смотрит на Мерлина. Гонка верхом сразу после схватки со Зверем Рыкающим явно не пошла ему на пользу, и Артур прекрасно видит, что Мерлину больно. Но все равно волшебник внимательно следит за разговором и отвечает на вопросительный взгляд Артура, качая головой. Видимо, у него тоже нет объяснения тому, что произошло на могиле Горлуа.

И снова Артур молится, чтобы Моргана не убила короля.

* * *

Слуга подбегает к ним и торопливо говорит, что Гаюс осматривает Утера и Моргану в королевских покоях, и трое мужчин направляются туда. Мерлин едва поспевает за ними; Артур знает, что им следует поспешить — по словам Леона, королю осталось недолго, а может, он уже и вовсе мертв — но он не может заставить себя оставить друга позади.

— Сир, — говорит Гаюс, когда они наконец подходят к покоям. Леон кланяется принцу и отступает в сторону, давая Артуру и Мерлину войти в комнату. — Хорошо, что сэр Леон так быстро нашел вас.

— Как они, Гаюс? — спрашивает Артур, стягивая с рук перчатки.

— Боюсь, у меня плохие новости, Ваше Высочество. — Старик выглядит мрачным, и Артур знает, что это плохой знак; знает, что такое выражение лица лекаря говорит о том, что он ничего не может сделать. — Вы хотите сесть?

— Гаюс, просто скажи мне.

Лекарь вздыхает и на мгновение опускает голову.

— Во время нападения у Утера был сломан позвоночник, Артур, — мягко говорит он. — Я не могу вылечить такую серьезную травму. Я не могу сделать ничего, кроме как облегчить его боль... или, если он согласится на это, положить конец его страданиям.

Артур закрывает глаза и сглатывает, чувствуя металлический привкус во рту.

— Сколько ему осталось?

— Он парализован ниже груди; рыцари соорудили для него носилки, но все равно это чудо, что король пережил всю дорогу в замок. Сейчас каждый вздох для него — это осознанное усилие, а не рефлекс, как у здорового человека, и рано или поздно он... устанет и не сможет больше продолжать. Простите меня, сир, но я даю ему самое большее несколько часов, прежде чем он не сможет больше бороться. — Гаюс останавливается и отводит глаза. — Он спрашивал о вас, сир. Я подозреваю, что он все еще держится в сознании только ради вас. И... как это ни прискорбно, теперь, когда вы прибыли, его состояние очень быстро ухудшится. Как только он скажет вам все, что хочет сказать... — Гаюс качает головой, и Артур все понимает.

— А что с Морганой?

— Я не уверен, сир. Она не ранена, но и не приходит в себя. Конечно, я делаю все возможное, чтобы понять, что с ней... Но на них напал колдун, и я не могу быть уверен, не находится ли Моргана под действием чар.

— Я могу это узнать, — тихо говорит Мерлин.

Глаза старика расширяются, и он тут же бросает взгляд на дверь, чтобы проверить, что она закрыта.

— Мерлин? — Лекарь понижает голос практически до шепота и нервно косится на Артура.

— Я могу заглянуть в ее воспоминания, пока она не пришла в себя, — говорит Мерлин, — и понять, что произошло, с ее точки зрения. Если на нее было наложено заклинание, я услышу точные слова, которые произнес Таурен, и тогда мы сможем обратить чары и привести ее в чувство. 

Он смотрит Артуру в глаза, и тот понимает: Мерлин также сможет увидеть, была ли Моргана в сговоре с Тауреном. Он узнает, виновна ли Моргана в убийстве короля.

— Тогда сделай это, — говорит Артур. — Я буду с отцом.

— Вы уверены, сир? — Гаюс, всегда воплощение спокойства и рассудительности, сейчас выглядит таким испуганным и нервным, каким Артур даже никогда не мог его представить. Лекарь наклоняется к принцу и говорит еще тише. — Мерлин рассказал мне, что вы знаете о его... _способностях,_ — говорит он, — но я не думал, что вы будете так легко готовы... их принять. После всего, чему научил вас Утер...

— Я — не мой отец, — так же тихо отвечает Артур. — И я знаю, что преследовать колдунов было его ошибкой; это неправильно. Более того, я доверяю Мерлину. 

Мерлин, со своей стороны, может не доверять Моргане, но Артур уверен, что его друг постарается не быть к ней предвзятым. Насколько им известно, в этой жизни она не сделала ничего дурного. Мерлин уже признался Артуру, что жалеет о многом, что он сделал с Морганой, хотя и отказался вдаваться в подробности; Артуру остается только надеяться, что в этой жизни, в этот бесценный второй шанс, который им выпал, его сестра тоже сможет начать все с чистого листа.

— Как я сказал, я буду с отцом.

Гаюс отвечает ему поклоном; Мерлин кивает ему серьезно и глядя в глаза — так, как и всегда, когда Артуру больше всего нужно его одобрение и утешение. Они оба уходят в примыкающую к покоям комнату — туда, где за ширмой без сознания лежит Моргана.

Артур делает глубокий вдох и подходит к постели своего отца.

Король лежит на спине, без подушки, и все в той же одежде, в которой он с утра выехал из замка. Видимо, повреждения настолько серьезны, что Гаюс не решился даже раздеть его. Его грудь едва заметно поднимается и опускается, но в остальном Утер лежит неподвижно, до тех пор, пока не замечает подходящего Артура. Его пальцы дергаются, и он приподнимает руку, подзывая принца ближе.

— Мой сын, — шепчет он, и Артуру больно слышать его тихий голос.

— Я здесь, отец, — говорит он. — Я приехал, как только смог.

Утер сглатывает, и Артур озирается по сторонам, пока не замечает на прикроватном столике кубок и кувшин с водой. Он наливает в кубок совсем немного воды, чтобы ничего не пролить.

— Тебе можно поднять голову? — спрашивает он.

— Думаю... можно.

С величайшей осторожностью и нежностью Артур обхватывает голову отца одной рукой и приподнимает ее ровно настолько, чтобы дать Утеру сделать несколько глотков. Он пьет медленно, по маленькому глотку за раз, но Артур терпелив и позволяет отцу контролировать ситуацию, как и в еще очень многих других вещах на протяжении всей своей жизни.

Когда он допивает, Артур садится в кресло рядом с кроватью, и его отец долго, долго смотрит на него, прежде чем заговорить.

— Я должен... столько... тебе сказать, — шепчет он. — Прежде чем я уйду.

— Нет, отец, не говори так... — но взгляд Утера заставляет его замолчать.

— Мы оба знаем... я... не выживу, — говорит он. У него перехватывает дыхание на каждом втором слове. — Не т-трать... время... что у нас... с тобой осталось... на банальности.

Как и почти всегда, Артур отводит взгляд первым.

— Мне жаль, отец.

— На это тоже... нет времени. — Утер протягивает руку и гладит Артура по щеке. Пальцы его отца холодны, а прикосновение слишком нежное. Слабое, осознает Артур. — Я должен... так много... сказать.

— Я слушаю тебя.

— Я не был хор... хорошим отцом тебе, — шепчет Утер, и сердце Артура сжимается. Он уже слышал это признание однажды, и не уверен, что сможет вынести его снова. — Кор... Королевство для меня... было... на первом месте. Но я всегда... _всегда_ любил тебя.

— Я знаю, отец, — говорит он. — Я знаю. Тебе не нужно меня в этом убеждать.

Утер моргает один раз, медленно, и Артур принимает этот жест за кивок.

— Моргана... не женись на ней. Она твоя... сестра.

— Сестра? — повторяет Артур, хотя уже все знает. Он узнал об этом в своей первой жизни, хоть Утер никогда и не догадался.

— Горлуа... уехал на войну... Вивьен... я должен был за... защищать ее. Ей было страшно. Мы нашли утешение... друг... в друге... Глупо. Горлуа был... моим лучшим другом. Но зато появилась Моргана. Горлуа... так и не узнал.

— А моя мать?

Утер едва заметно качает головой. Значит, его мать не знала об этом; наверное, так было лучше. Она не знала, что муж был ей неверен.

Утер вдруг прикрывает глаза и улыбается.

— Я скоро увижусь с ней, — говорит он. — Ты так... на нее похож. Ее волосы. Ее глаза. — Он позволяет своей руке соскользнуть с лица Артура и остановиться на его груди. — Ее сердце.

Артур снова сглатывает, и снова, и изо всех сил старается сдержать слезы, когда ловит руку отца.

— Ты никогда про нее не рассказывал. Пожалуйста, отец...

Улыбка Утера смягчается.

— Так больно... быть без нее. Я никогда не говорил тебе... о твоей матери... чтобы пощадить самого себя. Прости... прости меня за это.

— Расскажи мне сейчас.

— Сначала... позови Джеффри, — Утер еле заметно качает головой.

Артуру ничего не остается, кроме как встать, повернуться спиной к отцу, как можно быстрее преодолеть расстояние до двери и послать Леона за архивариусом. К его удивлению, рыцарь успевает сделать всего несколько шагов, прежде чем в коридоре появляется сам Джеффри — очевидно, он торопился прийти к королю еще до того, как его позвали.

— Король требует вашего присутствия, — официально говорит Артур, и Джеффри кланяется ему, прежде чем проскользнуть в покои. Артур снова закрывает дверь и идет следом за библиотекарем.

— Милорд.

— Джеффри. Ты знаешь... мою волю.

— Да, сир. Ваша последняя воля и завещание; они у меня здесь. — Джеффри держит в руках футляр для свитков, запечатанный гербом Пендрагонов, который Артур никогда раньше не видел. Даже без объяснения старика, по печати и лентам на футляре Артур понимает, что в нем лежат документы государственной важности. — Нужно внести какие-то поправки, милорд?

— Нет. Артур — мой наследник. Он будет... моим преемником. С моим благословением. Для Морганы... ее собственные поместья. Пусть выходит замуж... по своему желанию. — Он снова сглатывает и усталым жестом просит Джеффри передать свиток Артуру. — Прочитай... обещай мне…

— Я клянусь, отец. Я прочту его позже. Не сейчас.

— Не сейчас.

— Что-нибудь еще, сир? — Спрашивает Джеффри. Артуру почти кажется, что он слышит в голосе старика дрожь.

— Ты служил мне долго... и верно, — шепчет Утер. — Служи моему сыну... так же.

— Клянусь вам, сир. Даю вам слово.

Король снова медленно моргает.

— Спасибо, Джеффри.

Тот встает и кланяется.

— Да здравствует король, — с чувством говорит он, не сводя глаз с лица Утера, пока король не одаривает его удовлетворенной улыбкой. Только после этого архивариус выпрямляется, кивает и выходит из комнаты; Артур не смотрит в ту сторону, но слышит, как открывается и закрывается за мужчиной дверь, пока сам он снова садится у кровати.

— Недолго осталось, — выдыхает Утер, когда Артур берет его руку в свою.

— Отец...

— Я готов. 

Его пальцы — холодные, такие холодные — шевелятся, и он сжимает ладонь Артура. 

— Хотел дать... тебе... еще несколько лет.

Пусть Артур уже несколько лет правил Камелотом, внутри него все еще живет маленький мальчик, которому страшно, который чувствует, что никогда не будет готов.

— Ты думаешь, я готов?

— Да. Да, ты готов, сын мой.

Артур моргает, сдерживая слезы.

— Я буду скучать по тебе.

— Буду... за тобой присматривать. — Эта фраза должна бы подбодрить Артура, но вместо этого он чувствует, как по спине пробегает холодок. Зная убеждения отца, он не уверен, что Утер будет доволен, присматривая за ним сверху. — Только одно... ты должен помнить.

— Да, отец?

— Колдовство... сделало это со мной. _Колдовство,_ — с трудом выдыхает он. — Не... поддавайся. У тебя... доброе сердце. Иногда... слишком... доброе. Не позволяй... свести себя... с верного пути. Колдовство... должно быть искоренено из Камелота.

Артур делает глубокий вдох.

— Я клянусь тебе, отец. Я сделаю все, чтобы защитить Камелот от тех, кто желает причинить ему вред.

Король, может, и умирает, но, в отличие от первого раза, его сознание ясное, как никогда.

— От колдунов?

— От тех, кто желает причинить Камелоту вред, — твердо повторяет Артур. Глаза Утера сужаются, но Артур не прогнется, даже если ему придется нарушить последнее желание умирающего. — Расскажи мне о моей матери, — говорит он. — Никто никогда не говорил о ней со мной... Почему?

— Она умерла... из-за магии, — говорит король. — Меня обманули. 

_Правда ли?_ — думает Артур, но вслух говорит другое.

— Как?

— Не имеет значения.

— Для меня имеет, отец.

Утер глубоко вздыхает раз, другой.

— Твое видение.

Артур вспоминает, как рассказал Утеру о видении, чтобы объяснить то, что он знал — то, чего не должен был знать в этой жизни.

— Да.

— Расскажи мне.

Артур делает глубокий вдох.

— Вы с моей матерью не могли зачать, — тихо говорит он. — Ты обратился к магии, но узнал, что... чтобы дать одну жизнь, нужно забрать другую. Что Старая Религия требует равновесия.

Утер молчит.

— Ты согласился на сделку, и моя мать... моя мать умерла за меня. — Артур смаргивает слезы. — В моем видении Игрейн не знала об этой сделке. А тебе было либо все равно, что умрет кто-то другой, либо ты просто не понимал, что моя мать заплатит эту цену.

— Нимуэ обманула меня! — хрипит Утер; крик короля на смертном одре.

— Разве? — Артур качает головой, глядя на ярость, исказившую лицо Утера. — Я никого не обвиняю, отец. Я только хочу знать правду. Я по рождению имею это право.

— ...Я ничего не говорил Игрейн, — наконец признается Утер.

— Значит, ты поставил ее жизнь на кон, и проиграл, — печально говорит Артур. — И вместо того, чтобы посмотреть в лицо своей собственной вине и горю... вместо того, чтобы обвинить одну только Нимуэ, ты обвинил всю магию. Мужчин, женщин, _детей,_ отец. Скольких ты убил, пытаясь заглушить свою вину?

— Магия развращает…

— Я думаю, что развращает сила и власть, а магия — лишь одна из форм власти, — медленно произносит Артур. — Также, как и меч. Есть те, кто злоупотребляют магией, но есть и те, кто злоупотребляет своей властью над другими, орудуя мечом. Так же, как и ты злоупотреблял властью короля, чтобы сотнями убивать невинных людей.

— Магия стоила мне... жизни Игрейн!

— И подарила тебе _меня._ Хоть ты и говоришь, что любишь меня, ты ведь никогда так и не сумел _разглядеть меня_ за призраком смерти Игрейн... разве не так?

Глаза Утера расширяются, и он сглатывает.

— Мой сын.

— Когда я рос, я всегда думал, что для тебя я — сплошное разочарование, — с трудом выговаривает Артур, чувствуя, как слова вырываются из самого сердца, почти что против его воли. — Я никогда не понимал, _почему,_ пока не узнал об этой сделке. Я — не Игрейн, и никогда не смогу заменить ее... даже если по законам Старой Религии я должен был именно это и сделать.

— Артур...

Во взгляде Утера — любовь, и боль, и сожаление, и Артуру невыносимо сознавать, что он — причина всех этих чувств. Не об этом они должны говорить, когда его отец лежит на смертном одре. На какое-то мгновение он горько сожалеет, что не солгал отцу о продолжении Чистки.

— Артур, нет. Я был резок... требовал много... от тебя... но никогда не сомневайся... я любил тебя. Люблю... сейчас. Ты — все, что у меня осталось... от Игрейн. Я дорожу этим.

Одна слеза вырывается и стекает по щеке Артура.

— Расскажи мне о ней, — умоляет он. — Расскажи, какой была моя мать.

Утер протягивает руку — слабое, дрожащее движение — и вытирает слезу с лица сына. А затем он улыбается.

— Она была красива, — начинает он. — С добрым сердцем. Прямо как ты, — добавляет он и закрывает глаза, словно предаваясь воспоминаниям. Еще один прерывистый вздох, и он снова открывает глаза. — Храбрая. Она была... такая храбрая. Больше... чем просто брак по расчету. Она никогда... меня не боялась.

Артур ловит каждое слово Утера, пока его шепот становится все слабее, а дыхание все незаметнее; он слушает, как его отец говорит об Игрейн — о матери, которой Артуру не довелось знать. Утер даже заставляет его смеяться сквозь слезы, рассказывая о том, как неловко пытался за ней ухаживать. Похоже, Артур не единственный, кто не знает, как разговаривать с девушками.

Проходит, может, полчаса, может — меньше, прежде чем Утер останавливается.

— Мне очень жаль, — говорит он еле слышно.

— Нет, — отвечает Артур. — Нет, не нужно этого. Это больше, чем я когда-либо надеялся услышать.

— Хотел бы... дать... больше, — шепчет Утер. — Если бы... было бо... больше времени.

— Я буду скучать по тебе, — снова говорит Артур. Он знает, что это чистая правда.

Его отец растягивает в улыбке уже почти синие губы.

— Ты справишься, — говорит он. — Я люблю тебя.

— Я тоже люблю тебя, отец. Я тоже.

Утер медленно моргает, слишком слабый, чтобы кивнуть.

— Тебе нужно что-нибудь? — спрашивает Артур.

— Только... отдохнуть, — говорит король. — Останься... Останься со мной.

— Конечно, отец. До самого конца.

Глаза Утера медленно закрываются. Он все еще дышит, но Артур знает, что осталось недолго.

Он тяжело откидывается на спинку стула, вытирает глаза тыльной стороной ладони, и только тогда краем глаза замечает Мерлина; он стоит в полутемном проходе между комнатами, почти незаметный, давая им возможность побыть наедине. Волшебник молча заламывает руки и смотрит на Артура с глубокой печалью; Артур отводит от него взгляд и сглатывает.

— Ты можешь что-нибудь сделать для него? — спрашивает он, бросая взгляд на отца, чтобы проверить, слышал ли он. Но Утер либо без сознания, либо слишком слаб, чтобы что-то ответить, и Мерлин качает головой. Артур делает глубокий вдох и выпускает его медленно, очень медленно. — Я так и думал. 

Если Гаюс и его целительное искусство ничего не смогли сделать, то, может, могла бы магия, но, учитывая состояние короля... если бы он сейчас волшебным образом поправился, все знали бы, что задействованы магические силы.

— Прости, — говорит Мерлин. Он делает шаг в сторону Артура, но затем резко втягивает воздух, пытаясь не поморщиться — видимо, от боли.

— Ты тоже ранен, — вспоминает Артур.

— Это пустяки.

Артур качает головой. Он уверен, что это вовсе не пустяки, но Мерлин, кажется, никогда не заботился о себе — только о других. Он знает, что Мерлин не уйдет. Только не сейчас, когда он может быть нужен Артуру.

— Что с Морганой?

К его удивлению, Мерлин улыбается и облегченно опускает плечи.

— С ней все будет в порядке, — говорит он. — Она скоро проснется. Все... все хорошо.

— Ты уверен? — спрашивает Артур. Он кидает многозначительный взгляд на Утера, и Мерлин кивает. Артур чувствует, как внутри у него что-то расслабляется, и напряжение, которое он даже не замечал все это время, отпускает. Он глубоко вздыхает. — То есть, она не?..

— Нет. Я уверен.

— Расскажешь мне потом, — говорит Артур. Ему нужны будут хорошие новости, чтобы отвлечься от мыслей о смерти Утера. — А пока иди и отдохни.

— Конечно, сир, — отвечает Мерлин. С трудом переставляя ноги, он подходит к Артуру и сжимает его плечо. — Все хорошо, — мягко повторяет он. — Или... будет. Все будет хорошо.

— Спасибо, Мерлин. — Артур накрывает его ладонь своей и сжимает, прежде чем отпустить. — Иди отдохни.

И Мерлин уходит, тихо прикрывая за собой дверь, и Артур остается слушать последние вздохи своего отца в одиночестве.


	17. Глава 17

Артур понятия не имеет, сколько прошло времени, когда он наконец встает и отходит от смертного ложа своего отца... от его мертвого тела. 

Мгновение. Вечность. 

Может, и то, и другое — он теперь не уверен ни в чем, что касается времени.

Рядом сразу появляется Гаюс и говорит что-то о подготовке тела к погребению, но Артур едва ли его слышит, только кивает рассеянно и проходит мимо. Он открывает и закрывает за собой дверь в покои отца, и теперь стоит в коридоре, просто делая один за другим вдох, выдох, вдох, выдох.

Он открывает глаза и видит Мерлина.

— Кажется, я сказал тебе пойти отдохнуть, — говорит Артур. Его голос хриплый, и слова кажутся слишком громкими в тишине замка; снаружи уже темно, а на стенах горят факелы, но он не уверен, сколько сейчас на самом деле времени.

— Я не хотел, чтобы ты был один, — отзывается Мерлин, и Артур не может сдержать грустной улыбки, вспомнив их первую жизнь вместе. Для Мерлина прошли сотни лет; Артур гадает, помнит ли он тоже этот момент, или время стерло это воспоминание для его друга.

— Я думал... я думал, что у нас будет больше времени, — говорит он, и снова закрывает глаза, чтобы сдержать подступающие слезы. — Хотя бы еще несколько лет. Даже если Моргана...

— Она этого не делала, — заверяет его Мерлин.

— Но даже если бы и сделала, — настаивает Артур, — У нас должно было быть больше времени. 

Мерлин вздыхает. 

— Я знаю. Мне очень жаль, Артур.

Артур кивает, позволяя себе принять это утешение, и поворачивается, чтобы направиться в свои покои. Дорога до его комнат кажется ему дольше, чем когда-либо; Мерлин молча идет рядом, и Артур ценит это больше, чем может выразить словами.

Как только они оказываются внутри, Мерлин закрывает за собой дверь и начинает снимать с Артура доспехи. За все время, что он провел у постели Утера, он и забыл, что доспехи все еще на нем.

— Ты _мог_ что-нибудь сделать для него, на самом деле? — спрашивает Артур.

Руки Мерлина на мгновение замирают, но потом возвращаются к работе.

— На самом деле, нет, — печально говорит он. — Хотя... Ну, может быть. Но не с помощью обычной медицины, даже такой, которая появится через сотни лет. Утер бы узнал, что его излечила магия... при условии, что она вообще сработала бы. И я... вообще-то, я никогда не пытался лечить настолько серьезные травмы. Может, если бы я был рядом с ним сразу после нападения... — он качает головой. — Но нас там не было. Прости меня.

— Не надо. — Артур поднимает руки и на мгновение касается рук Мерлина, а затем опускает их и отводит взгляд. — Не кори себя за то, чего не делал. Это было мое решение — даже не попробовать.

— Ты спросил, могу ли я сделать что-нибудь.

— По правде говоря, я и не рассчитывал, что что-то можно исправить. Как ты и сказал... Все бы поняли, что тут замешано колдовство. И ты же знаешь моего отца — он наверняка потребовал бы потом казнить того, кто его спас.

— Ему пришлось бы сначала поймать меня, — Мерлин печально улыбается, и Артур отвечает ему тенью такой же улыбки; но все же это лучше, чем ничего.

— Я просто... Я думал, у нас будет больше времени, — говорит Артур, и его голос выходит таким слабым, а по щекам вдруг текут слезы, и все перед глазами расплывается.

Мерлин как раз настолько выше Артура, чтобы обхватить его руками и притянуть к себе, а Артур просто чувствует себя таким уставшим и сломленным, что позволяет ему это.

* * *

Артур плачет, но довольно быстро берет себя в руки. Он смущается лишь на мгновение, но потом вспоминает, что это _Мерлин,_ который держал его, когда он умирал, видел Артура в лучшие и худшие его моменты и никогда не проронил никому об этом ни слова.

Когда он успокаивается, Мерлин отстраняется и изучает его лицо.

— Давай-ка приведем тебя в порядок, — мягко говорит он. — Ты все еще весь в крови от Зверя Рыкающего, даже волосы. Удивляюсь, что никто ничего до сих пор не сказал.

Артур слегка передергивает плечами.

— Думаю, немного другие приоритеты. Учитывая... обстоятельства.

— Да уж. Обстоятельства.

Артур садится, а Мерлин ходит по комнате, доставая таз для умывания, кувшин, мочалку и полотенце. 

— Можно я...? — Мерлин шевелит пальцами, и Артур хмурится. — Чтобы нагреть воду?

Ах да. Магия. Артур кивает и смотрит, как глаза его друга на мгновение вспыхивают золотом, а затем он наливает воду в таз и бросает туда мочалку. Артур закрывает глаза и позволяет Мерлину смыть засохшую кровь и грязь с его лица, шеи и рук. Ощущение теплой воды на коже и само движение рук Мерлина успокаивают, и на мгновение Артур жалеет, что он не может просто закрыть глаза и остаться так навсегда. Но он был рожден, чтобы следовать своему долгу, воспитан, чтобы справляться с грузом ответственности, и уже умирал однажды; он не может позволить себе просто лечь и сдаться сейчас, когда его ждут дела.

Завтра он станет королем. Коронация состоится не раньше, чем через месяц, но он будет королем... и его первыми распоряжениями будет организовать похороны для сэра Бедивера и его отца, которые будут проходить одни за другими.

— Так что с Морганой? — спрашивает он, чтобы отвлечься от мыслей о смерти.

— У меня хорошие новости, — говорит Мерлин. — По крайней мере, мне так кажется. Может, ты, конечно, не согласишься, но...

— Мерлин, просто скажи. Ты сказал, что она не убивала отца.

— Нет. Не убивала.

— И ты в этом уверен?

Мерлин решительно кивает, и это обнадеживает Артура больше, чем он хотел бы признать.

— Я заглянул в ее воспоминания, как я тебе и сказал. Я видел все ее глазами.

— И что же?

Мерлин чуть приподнимает подбородок, словно смотря куда-то вдаль, а потом закрывает глаза.

— Они стояли и разговаривали на могиле Горлуа, когда Таурен и его люди окружили их. — Голос Мерлина звучит мечтательно и как-то отстраненно, когда он пересказывает Артуру историю его сестры. — Рыцари пытались защитить Утера и Моргану, но Таурен отбросил их назад. Моргана закричала и выхватила кинжал; один из людей Таурена схватил ее. Таурен стоял над Утером и смеялся. Он сказал что-то, что Моргана не расслышала, а затем отшвырнул его прямо на надгробие Горлуа. Она услышала хруст; она вспомнила свое видение, вспомнила, что мы все будем в опасности, и, возможно, не все вернемся домой живыми. Она снова закричала и ее магия вырвалась на свободу...

— Ее _магия?_

Не может быть, чтобы она обратилась к магии так рано... Или может?

Мерлин открывает глаза и встречается взглядом с Артуром.

— Ты ведь уже знаешь, что она провидица? Что ее сны — это видения, которые могут сбываться?

— Да, но думал, что она начала учиться колдовству гораздо позже...

Мерлин качает головой.

— Нет, сир. Прости. Магия сама появилась в ней. Моргана не просила и не изучала ее. Она лишь пыталась понять, как ей обуздать эту силу; вот тогда-то и появилась Моргауза. Она помогла Моргане взять сны под контроль и научила ее пользоваться своей магией, но сама сила уже жила в ней.

Артур глубоко вздыхает, осмысливая эти слова.

— Значит, она теперь колдунья.

— Да, и она не знала об этом. В ее первой жизни... если я правильно помню, ее магия вырвалась после очередного ночного кошмара. Но в этот раз она проявилась сегодня, когда Моргана закричала. Ей было страшно, и в ней кипела ярость, а магия часто выходит вместе с сильными эмоциями; особенно, если не уметь ее контролировать. Ее магия вырвалась и отбросила Таурена также, как он отбросил Утера, только сильнее.

— Вот почему Леон сказал, что на его теле не было никаких следов, — размышляет Артур.

Мерлин снова кивает.

— Помнишь, как он сказал, что его будто лошадь лягнула? Представляешь, какой силы это удар? Так вот Моргана ударила Таурена достаточно сильно, чтобы убить его. — Он хмурится и добавляет, — попроси у Леона полный отчет. Может, ее магия задела и остальных. Мы говорили только о Таурене, но она могла убить и его людей тоже; Моргана смотрела только на него, так что она не помнит, что случилось с остальными.

— Ладно, — медленно говорит Артур, — почему тогда она без сознания?

Мерлин, к его удивлению, улыбается.

— В ней впервые проснулась магия, Артур. Она колдовала первый раз в жизни, не очень даже понимая, что делает, и перенапряглась. Выпустив неконтролируемую магию такой силы, она получила ответный всплеск энергии, который ударил по ней самой... Когда она проснется, голова, наверное, будет раскалываться.

— Но она точно не убивала отца? — снова спрашивает Артур. Он должен быть уверен.

— Точно нет, — говорит Мерлин. — На самом деле... хоть Моргана и не могла спасти Утера, но это, наверное, благодаря ей он прожил достаточно долго, чтобы ты успел с ним попрощаться.

— Иначе Таурен прикончил бы его. 

В этом Артур уверен. В лучшем случае колдун убил бы всех рыцарей и оставил Утера умирать в одиночестве, лежа у могилы лучшего друга, беспомощно глядя в небо... не в силах даже позвать на помощь. Он вздрагивает от этой мысли.

— Возможно, — говорит Мерлин. — И рыцарей она, вероятно, тоже спасла. Леон и все остальные — они могли и не выкарабкаться без защиты ее магии.

Артур делает глубокий вдох и медленно его выпускает. Он низко опускает плечи, осознавая вдруг, как напряжен был все это время.

— Это правда хорошие новости, — говорит он. — Но я все равно хочу сам расспросить Моргану, когда она проснется. Посмотрим, вспомнит ли она что-нибудь еще. 

_Посмотрим, не попытается ли она что-нибудь от меня скрыть, думает про себя._

— Ты же понимаешь, что она, наверное, не захочет рассказывать все? — слегка хмурится Мерлин, будто прочитав и его мысли тоже. — Магия все еще вне закона. Она даже не знает, что Утер мертв. Она побоится говорить об этом.

Артур задумывается и кивает.

— Думаю, ты прав. Но это не значит, что это должно мне нравиться.

Мерлин поднимается, все еще держась очень сковано из-за синяков по всему телу, и начинает наводить порядок, убирая таз с грязной водой и мочалкой в сторону. Он пожевывает губы, погруженный в свои мысли.

— О чем ты думаешь? — не удерживается от вопроса Артур. 

— Оу. Кхм. Ничего особенного. Просто понял кое-что.

— Мерлин... — Он снова это делает. Снова уклоняется от ответа, снова прячет свои мысли и чувства; но нет, Артур не потерпит больше лжи между ними. — Выкладывай.

— Что? — Мерлин, кажется, возвращается с небес на землю и только сейчас замечает, что Артур смотрит на него раздраженно. — Извини, — говорит он с легкой улыбкой, — привычка.

Артур жестом показывает, чтобы он просто продолжал.

— Я просто... когда я только вернулся, когда я понял, что снова могу защищать тебя, я решил, что не позволю никому подобраться к тебе слишком близко. Решил не доверять никому. Потому что в первый раз тебе причиняли боль и предавали те, кого мы считали твоими друзьями, семьей. Самыми верными союзниками.

— Как Мордред, — говорит Артур, неосознанно потирая то место, где его смертельно ранили, и где теперь нет даже шрама.

— И как Моргана, — соглашается Мерлин. — Я знаю, что Моргауза еще даже не прибыла в Камелот, и что Моргана на самом деле на нашей стороне... но я все равно был уверен, что рано или поздно она нас предаст. Но... я заглянул в ее _воспоминания,_ Артур. И я... Я был настроен решительно, — может, даже слишком решительно, — а память — дело тонкое, и... В общем, я увидел больше, чем ты просил меня. Дело в том, что если не освободить свое сознание от лишних эмоций, — объясняет он, — твои собственные мысли повлияют на то, какие воспоминания тебе откроются.

— Допустим... — Артур не очень понимает, куда это все ведет, но решает ничего не спрашивать и просто дать Мерлину закончить.

— А я не смог полностью освободить свое сознание. Я думал о том, как сильно я ей не доверяю. Но то, что я увидел... она волнуется о тебе. Прямо сейчас, она о тебе заботится. Она сердится на Утера, но он тоже для нее важен. Моргана не знает, что он ее отец, но ей не все равно, что он о ней думает. Сны ее пугают; она не знает, как отреагировал бы Утер, если бы узнал, что они иногда сбываются. Она так напугана... И это она еще не осознает, что владеет магией. И я просто... я думал обо всем этом и понял, что для меня это еще один способ получить второй шанс.

— Изиды уже и так дали нам второй шанс, — непонимающе говорит Артур.

— Да, но я бы растратил его впустую, — отвечает Мерлин. — Все те ошибки, что я допустил первый раз... Их нельзя исправить, еще больше закрывшись от людей и совершенно перестав доверять им. На самом деле, _это из-за секретов и недоверия я и допускал эти ошибки._ Я должен был быть честнее. Должен был больше доверять тебе, Моргане, Гвен и всем остальным. Скрывать столько... это было нечестно по отношению к тебе. Я имею в виду... — он запускает руку в волосы, — да, тогда я боялся, что ты прикажешь меня казнить, и это вроде как серьезная причина, но все же... Сейчас я готов был снова и снова допускать все те же ошибки, и упустить этот второй шанс во имя защиты тебя.

Артур вздыхает и опускает взгляд на свои руки, подбирая слова, чтобы ответить Мерлину. 

— Когда я только узнал о твоей магии, первой моей мыслью было, что я совсем тебя не знаю. Как я мог доверять тому, кого никогда не знал по-настоящему? 

— Я понимаю.

— Понимаешь? Разве? Мне потребовалось столько времени, чтобы осознать, что магия — это только часть тебя. И еще больше времени прошло, прежде чем я понял, что все-таки все это время ты был самим собой, пусть даже у меня никогда не было всего тебя. Но, Мерлин, я не могу снова повторять всю ту же историю. Ты не можешь снова хранить от меня секреты, и в одиночку принимать решения, которые касаются меня и жизни всего Камелота. У меня есть право знать, что происходит в моем королевстве. И у меня есть право решать свою собственную судьбу. Ты понимаешь это?

Теперь настает очередь Мерлина отвести взгляд.

— Да, — тихо отвечает он. Но затем он поднимает голову и бесстрашно смотрит Артуру в глаза. — Это я и осознал, когда заглянул в воспоминания Морганы. Столько всего может поменяться, если я просто _решу поступить иначе_ вместо того, чтобы делать все то же, что и в первый раз, только с еще большей осторожностью и еще меньше доверяя людям вокруг. Сейчас Моргана _невинна._ Чтобы понять это, мне пришлось увидеть ее воспоминания, но теперь у меня не осталось ни тени сомнений. Она нас не предаст, если только мы не предадим ее первыми.

— Как мы предали ее в первый раз? 

Он почти уверен, что никогда бы не отвернулся от своей сестры, даже если бы узнал о магии еще до того, как она встала на сторону Моргаузы.

Мерлин долго молчит, прежде чем ответить.

— Может, не ты, но я ее предал. В большом... и малом. И в первую очередь тем, что я не смог быть рядом, когда она обратилась ко мне за помощью; ей было страшно, что она владеет магией, прямо при дворе Утера, а я не смог ей помочь.

— А в этот раз?

— В этот раз все будет по-другому. В этот раз я расскажу ей, что произошло, как только она очнется. Ей больше не нужно будет, — прошу прощения, сир, но — ей больше не нужно будет бояться Утера, и, если ты сумеешь убедить ее, что тебя ей тоже нет нужды бояться...

— У нее не будет никаких причин отворачиваться от нас, — говорит Артур.

— Да, именно так.

Артур задумчиво кивает и просто надеется, что Мерлин окажется прав.

* * *

Ночью Артур спит крепким сном, а наутро его будит Мерлин. Он все еще ведет себя тихо, с уважением относясь к потере Артура, но в то же время он выглядит лучше, чем за все последние недели, разговорчивый и бодрый. Он больше похож на себя молодого, с болью понимает Артур; как же остро видна разница в поведении его друга, когда на его худые плечи не давит тяжесть всего мира; когда он снова полон жизни и надежды, а не отчаяния и потери.

— Ты сегодня в хорошем настроении, — говорит он, гадая, как отреагирует Мерлин.

— Ну, мне дали шанс все исправить, — отзывается он, раздвинув занавески на окнах и направляясь к шкафу с одеждой Артура. — На этот раз я тебя не подведу.

— Ты не подводил меня раньше, — возражает Артур. — Кажется, мы это уже обсуждали, и не раз.

— Я знаю. Думаю, нам просто придется согласиться не согласиться. — Он достает из шкафа белую рубашку, осматривает ее и качает головой. — Ох. Нет, это совершенно не годится. Ты должен быть в трауре.

Артур глубоко вздыхает. Он старательно избегал думать про смерть отца с тех пор, как проснулся, и успешно продержался целую минуту.

— Как так получается, что я уже один раз прошел через это... но мне все так же больно? — тихо спрашивает он.

Мерлин качает головой.

— Хотел бы я сам знать. Я жил _слишком_ долго, но терять тех, кто тебе дорог, никогда не становится легче. Хотел бы я сказать тебе, что время лечит, но это не так. — Уголок его губ дергается вверх. — Но одно я могу сказать точно: становиться отшельником в лесу — не выход.

— Испробовал на себе? — спрашивает Артур, невольно развеселившись.

— Да, — отвечает Мерлин, и его веселье тут же испаряется.

— Извини, — говорит Артур.

Мерлин только пожимает плечами, а затем делает глубокий вдох, явно пытаясь взять себя в руки.

— Надеюсь, мне еще нескоро придется испробовать это снова, раз уж ты теперь здесь, — говорит он. — Ты, и Гвен, и Гаюс, и мама, и все остальные.

Глаза Мерлина на мгновение сверкают, и белая рубашка в его руках становится черной для траура.

— Так сойдет?

— У меня не так уж много белых рубашек, — сухо говорит Артур. Он все еще не привык, что при нем колдуют так открыто, даже для таких повседневных вещей.

— У тебя их _пять,_ — говорит Мерлин. — Эм... Теперь четыре. Но если тебе так сильно не нравится, я верну белый обратно, но тебе правда стоит надеть что-то... подходящее.

Артур вздыхает и жестом показывает Мерлину отдать ему рубашку.

— Мерлин, — говорит он. Он ждет, пока друг не посмотрит ему в глаза. — Спасибо.


	18. Глава 18

Сразу после завтрака Артур внимательно прочитывает свиток, который накануне вечером вручил ему Джеффри; только потом они вместе с Мерлином идут в покои к Моргане. Он надеется, что его сестра скоро поправится, и они смогут обо всем поговорить — и лучше бы раньше, чем позже. Вставая, Мерлин морщится, но в остальном он двигается довольно свободно.

— Тебе лучше, — замечает Артур, когда они выходят из его комнат и идут по коридору.

— Я же говорил — ничего серьезного, — отвечает Мерлин. — Вся моя спина — один огромный синяк, но ничего такого уж страшного. Немного мази Гаюса и капелька осторожной... — кхм, ну, _сам знаешь,_ — и я смогу вернуться к своим обязанностям.

Он хотел сказать _капелька осторожной магии._ Звучит интригующе. 

— Ты можешь это сделать? — спрашивает Артур. — Вылечить себя?

— Ну, у меня не очень-то хорошо получается, — отвечает Мерлин. Он понижает голос. — Я могу ускорить свое выздоровление, ну и, конечно, ничто не может меня убить, но вот что касается лечения других людей... — он вздыхает. — У меня было время попрактиковаться в лечебной магии, и у меня стало получаться гораздо лучше, но это все еще не самая сильная моя сторона.

Артур кивает.

— Все равно можешь отдохнуть сегодня, — предлагает он. — Я не собираюсь никуда выезжать, на сегодня не запланировано никаких визитов — у тебя нет особо причин оставаться со мной все это время.

— Ты собираешься поговорить с Морганой, — просто отвечает Мерлин. — Я должен присутствовать.

— Тогда, наверное, ты прав.

Они останавливаются у двери Морганы, и Артур негромко стучит. Даже если его сестра уже не спит, он не хочет шуметь и доставлять ей головную боль. Дверь тут же приоткрывается, но лишь на чуть-чуть, и Артур видит лицо Гвен, а за ней — темноту покоев.

— Милорд, — тихо произносит девушка с небольшим поклоном.

— Доброе утро, Гвиневра, — говорит он. — Мне нужно поговорить с Морганой.

Гвен закусывает губу и оглядывается через плечо.

— Ей очень нехорошо сейчас...

— Я представляю. После всего, что ей пришлось пережить вчера... — говорит Артур. — Но это очень важно; уверяю тебя, я бы не потревожил ее из-за пустяка.

— Секунду. 

Гвен закрывает дверь, и Артур слышит ее приглушенный голос, слишком тихий, чтобы разобрать слова. Через несколько секунд дверь снова открывается, и девушка впускает их комнату. Здесь царит темнота, как Артур и думал; шторы плотно задернуты, и лишь одна лампа дает тусклый свет.

— Миледи страдает от головной боли, — тихо говорит Гвен, бросая нежный взгляд на кровать. — Так что, если бы вы могли говорить немного потише...

— Конечно. 

У Артура самого не раз бывали сотрясения, и он прекрасно знает, как болезненно проходят следующие несколько дней, когда организм только начинает восстанавливаться. Если бы это было всего лишь похмелье, он бы поддразнил сестру; но, черт, было бы это похмелье — это была бы совсем другая ситуация.

— Моргана.

— Артур. — Ее голос доносится с кровати, и Гвен отодвигает тяжелый полог, когда они подходят ближе. Моргана звучит еле живой, и от этой мысли Артур невольно вздрагивает. — Что ты тут делаешь?

А еще она звучит испуганно, но, кажется, она слишком слаба, чтобы попытаться это скрыть.

— Я не уверен, слышали ли вы с Гвен последние новости, — говорит он, садясь на край кровати и беря ее руку в свою. — Отец... — он останавливается и сглатывает, и только тепло руки Мерлина на его плече дает ему сил продолжать ровным голосом. — Отец умер.

Гвен позади него рвано вздыхает. Артур был уверен, что она уже слышала новости об Утере, просто ничего не говорила Моргане; но, может быть, до нее доходили только противоречивые слухи...

Но Моргана лишь крепче сжимает его руку.

— Этого я и боялась, — говорит она. — И мне очень жаль. Там был колдун... я ничего не могла сделать.

— Я знаю, — говорит Артур, поглаживая большим пальцем выступающие костяшки на ее худой руке. — И я знаю, что ты сразилась бы с ним, если бы могла. Расскажешь мне, что произошло?

Она пытается сесть, и Гвен тут же оказывается рядом, поддерживая ее и укладывая подушки так, чтобы Моргане было удобно. На мгновение сестра напоминает Артуру только что вылупившегося орленка: огромные глаза, глубоко залегшие фиолетовые тени, растрепанные волосы... Она подавляет слабый стон, и Артур тут же жалеет, что вообще решил потревожить ее этим разговором.

— Я мало что могу тебе рассказать, — говорит она, когда наконец откидывается на подушки. — Они напали, я выхватила свой кинжал, но он был бесполезен. Колдун отшвырнул Утера на надгробие, и я ... — ее голос дрожит, и она закрывает глаза. — _Я услышала хруст._ Услышала, как ломаются его кости. Ребра или позвоночник... Я не знаю. Я просто услышала этот звук, такой _громкий._ И то, как он упал... — она отнимает свою ладонь от Артура и прижимает ее тыльной стороной ко рту. В темноте трудно сказать наверняка, но Артуру кажется, что она бледнеет еще больше. Гвен нежно гладит ее по волосам, а Артур просто ждет, пока Моргана не возьмет себя в руки. — Я закричала, и тут же увидела вспышку света. И что-то ударило меня, прямо посередине лба, прямо между глаз. Очнулась я уже здесь. — Она качает головой, но явно тут же жалеет об этом и перестает двигаться. — Прости. Больше я ничего не знаю.

— Ничего, — говорит Артур. — Этого колдуна зовут Таурен, и мы уже давно знали, что он замышляет что-то против короны. Отец, наверное, просто не думал, что он опасен, или думал, что отряда рыцарей будет достаточно, чтобы тебя защитить; в любом случае, Зверь Рыкающий его волновал гораздо больше.

— Значит, этот Таурен сбежал, — говорит Моргана.

— Нет. Он мертв.

— Что? Но... — она хмурится, и тут же морщится от того, сколько боли ей доставляет это маленькое движение. — Ладно, неважно. Зверь Рыкающий. Ты справился с ним?

— Да. Мы потеряли сэра Бедивера, но все остальные в порядке — благодаря твоему предостережению и советам Гаюса.

— А Эмрис? Тот колдун, который тайно тебя защищает?

— Он был там, — отвечает Артур. — И, знаешь, хоть он и колдун... Мне кажется, скоро я могу убедить его раскрыть свое истинное лицо. 

Он чувствует, как Мерлин позади него беспокойно переминается с ноги на ногу; лишь одно еле заметное движение, и он снова замирает.

Уголки губ Морганы приподнимаются — почти улыбка — но Артур видит, что с каждой минутой ей все труднее продолжать разговор.

— Ты имеешь в виду — теперь, когда Утера больше нет, — говорит она.

Артур уверен, что Моргана не будет скорбеть по Утеру так, как он, но в ее словах нет жестокости.

— Да, — говорит он, закрывая глаза.

Она сжимает его руку, и он снова открывает их.

— Теперь ты будешь королем, — слабо говорит она. — Надеюсь, ты справишься лучше, чем Утер.

Артур опускает взгляд на их соединенные руки и надеется, что она окажется права.

— Нам нужно поговорить еще кое о чем, — говорит он, — но я вижу, что с этим пока придется повременить. Отдыхай. Может, завтра мы сможем поговорить о будущем.

Моргана и Гвен обе нервно смотрят на него, а затем переглядываются, и Артур осознает свою оплошность.

— Я не имею в виду ничего плохого, — быстро говорит он. — Но ты была подопечной короля, а теперь Утера больше нет, и твое положение при дворе изменится. Нам нужно будет обсудить его завещание, и еще он рассказал мне кое-что, что ты должна знать. Но пока ты не в состоянии для всего этого... Мне не стоило вообще ничего упоминать.

— Артур, ты не можешь просто оставить меня вот так!

— Там нет ничего страшного, обещаю. А пока, пожалуйста, просто отдыхай. Просто позови меня, когда сможешь вести беседу дольше двух минут кряду, и тогда мы поговорим.

Моргана отвечает ему яростным взглядом, но в то же время она выглядит такой больной и измученной, что скоро сдается и кивает ему.

* * *

— Идиот, — бормочет он, когда они выходят в коридор. — Зачем вообще было об этом начинать.

— Вообще-то, об этом ты и хотел с ней поговорить, — замечает Мерлин.

— Да, но я видел, что она еще не готова к такому разговору. Теперь она будет волноваться и думать, что против нее замыслили какой-нибудь ужасный заговор, и с недоверием отнесется ко всем распоряжениям Утера. Или обвинит меня, что я пытаюсь... вышвырнуть ее из замка или что-то в этом роде. Ты же ее знаешь.

— Знаю, но, сир... она еще далеко не тот человек, которого мы помним. Она все еще о тебе заботится. — Мерлин пожимает плечами, немного неловко из-за синяков, но продолжает. — Не забывай, что у меня тоже к ней был разговор, — говорит он уже тише. — И к нему она тоже еще не готова.

Артур вздыхает и борется с желанием запустить руку в волосы. 

— И что нам теперь делать?

— Что-нибудь придумаем.

У Артура все еще есть сомнения, но, по крайней мере, теперь Мерлин снова рядом с ним. 

Это кое-что да значит.

* * *

Моргана выходит из своих покоев только через два дня. Похороны сэра Бедивера уже состоялись, но прощание с Утером Артур откладывал как можно дольше; отчасти для того, чтобы жители Камелота успели выразить свое почтение, а отчасти для того, чтобы Моргана смогла присутствовать. Может, они с Утером и не ладили, но Артур знает, что отец любил ее, и уверен, что она тоже о нем заботилась.

В конце концов Моргана наблюдает за церемонией с уединенного балкона над тронным залом; Джеффри и священник читают слова, которые должны упокоить дух короля. Моргана все еще чересчур чувствительна к яркому свету и громким звукам, но, по словам Гаюса, она полностью поправится уже через неделю.

В любом случае, она уже гораздо увереннее держится на ногах, когда они с Артуром спускаются в гробницу, приготовленную для его отца. Даже после смерти его родители не будут рядом; Игрейн похоронена в Тинтагеле, а Утер — здесь, под замком. Артур никогда раньше не бывал в этой части цитадели: сколько он себя помнит, дверь в этот коридор была заперта. Насколько он знает, здесь нет даже портрета его матери; ни здесь, ни где-либо еще в замке.

Артур на мгновение задумывается, насколько иным было бы его детство, если бы Утер готов был признать существование Игрейн не только преследованием магии и бесконечными казнями.

Хотя разве теперь это имеет значение?

* * *

— Ты дернулся, — говорит он позже.

— Что? — спрашивает Мерлин.

— Когда Джеффри сказал: «Король мертв, да здравствует король», — поясняет он, и ясно видит, как Мерлин дергается снова.

— Прости, — волшебник вздыхает. — Просто... Я уже много раз слышал эти слова, но каждый раз, когда я слышу их, то вспоминаю только день коронации Гвен. После Камланна.

— Вот оно что. — Артур забрасывает руку Мерлину на плечи, притягивая его ближе к себе. — Ну, я здесь, и ты здесь, и в ближайшее время никто из нас никуда не собирается.

— Да, сир, — говорит Мерлин. Он улыбается — дрожащей, но все равно искренней улыбкой.

* * *

Ужин в этот вечер проходит в подавленном настроении. За столом только Артур и Моргана, а из слуг — только Мерлин и Гвен; стражу отослали ждать за дверями, чтобы они не стояли над душой.

В комнате царит напряженное молчание, и в какой-то момент Артур вздыхает; все это просто нелепо.

— Гвен, Мерлин, садитесь за стол, — наконец говорит он.

— Милорд? — Гвен явно смущается. — Это невозможно, я... я не могу.

— Ты все можешь, садись. Здесь только мы.

— Но вы... — она замолкает и отводит взгляд.

— Я король, — тяжело говорит Артур. Он чувствует себя слишком молодым и неподготовленным для этой ноши, хотя однажды уже и проходил через это. — Но мы сейчас не на Cовете. Это просто ужин, и тут больше еды, чем мы с Морганой можем съесть. — Он потирает переносицу, чувствуя, что у него начинает болеть голова. — Просто сядьте.

— Все в порядке, Гвен, — говорит Мерлин, отодвигая для себя стул. Тарелки на столе, конечно же, только две — для Артура и Морганы, поэтому он разрывает буханку хлеба пополам и накладывает еду в импровизированные тарелки для себя и Гвен. Девушка нерешительно садится за стол рядом с Морганой, и та улыбается.

— Ты наконец расскажешь мне, что все это значит, Артур? — спрашивает она, передавая Гвен миску с овощами. — Ты повторяешь, что все хорошо, но я же вижу эти твои многозначительные взгляды, и ты все время узнаешь у Гвен, когда я достаточно поправлюсь.

— Я рад, что тебе лучше, и не только из-за этого разговора, — говорит Артур, — но мне не нравится так долго держать тебя в неведении обо всем этом.

— О чем «этом»?

— Когда вас привезли обратно в Камелот, отец был все еще жив, — объясняет Артур. — Мы успели попрощаться.

— Я рада, — тихо отвечает Моргана, и она звучит искренно, хотя ей явно не терпится узнать больше.

— Он открыл мне несколько вещей, в том числе — свою последнюю волю и завещание. Но также он сказал мне, то мы с тобой не можем жениться, потому что... потому что ты моя сестра.

Моргана застывает.

— Что? 

— Я сам не знал, пока он не сказал мне, — говорит Артур; это не совсем правда, но хотя бы достаточно близко к правде. В прошлой жизни Моргана узнала об этом от Моргаузы, и это ему пришлось справляться с потрясением от открытия. Помня об этом, он смягчает голос. — Отец сказал, что не хотел обесчестить твою мать, и поэтому хранил это в секрете. И что Горлуа ничего не знал.

Когда Моргана наконец заговаривает, в ее глазах стоят слезы.

— Он так презирал меня, что не мог признать своей дочерью даже после смерти от... после смерти Горлуа?

— Я не знаю, что у него было в голове, — честно говорит Артур. — Но я знаю, что он любил тебя. — Он пытается улыбнуться. — В этом я уверен.

Она смаргивает слезы, и выражение ее лица ожесточается; Артур помнит этот взгляд из своей прошлой жизни, и чувствует, как сердце ухает куда-то вниз.

— Я так полагаю, что теперь ты захочешь спрятать меня куда-нибудь подальше, пока его маленькая _неосторожность_ не стала известна при дворе? «Нужно обсудить мое будущее» — так ты сказал?

— Я уверена, все совсем не так, — обеспокоенно говорит Гвен.

— Совсем не так, — торопливо заверяет Артур. — Я только хотел сказать, что ты была подопечной короля, но теперь отца больше нет, и все изменится. Разве... Да брось, Моргана, разве тебе не надоело оставаться просто украшением при дворе? Ни места за столом Совета, ни земель, ни власти? Ты заслуживаешь большего.

— Да. Я заслуживаю большего. — Моргана высоко поднимает подбородок. — И что ты хочешь сделать?

— Отец завещал тебе поместья Горлуа в Корнуэлле; больше просто некому ими владеть. Я думал сделать тебя принцессой, — конечно, со всеми вытекающими полномочиями. Но потом я подумал, что, может, тебе больше захочется быть герцогиней, хотя формально это и более низкий ранг. Если ты будешь герцогиней Корнуэлла, то сможешь управлять этими землями по своему собственному праву, как вассал короны, и тебе не нужно будет выходить за первого же знатного красавца с договором в кармане. — Артур пожимает плечами и закидывает в рот виноградину, думая, что снаружи он выглядит гораздо более непринужденно, чем чувствует себя внутри. — В любом случае, окончательное решение за тобой.

Моргана моргает, удивленно глядя на него.

— Ты это серьезно.

— Абсолютно. Как я уже сказал, ты заслуживаешь большего, чем всю жизнь быть подопечной короля.

— Тогда мне будет положено место в Совете.

Артур знает, что она просто его испытывает, но он только этого и ждал, и поэтому позволяет себе улыбнуться.

— Да, а мне в Совете как раз нужен человек, заинтересованный в судьбе Камелота, и который сможет указать мне на проблемы простых людей... если я вдруг их прогляжу.

— Ты это серьезно, — снова говорит она, и улыбка Артура только становится шире.

— Кажется, мне почти удалось лишить тебя дара речи. — Он облокачивается на подлокотник своего кресла, и его улыбка меркнет. Он совершенно серьезно спрашивает, — так что скажешь?

— Мне нужно будет подумать.

— Конечно.

Мерлин просит Гвен передать овощи, и Моргана вздрагивает, будто забыв, что они с Артуром не одни. Тема разговора меняется: Гвен рассказывает про свои повседневные хлопоты, а Мерлин — про забавные случаи с пациентами Гаюса. Моргана понемногу расслабляется, и через какое-то время девушки уже дружно смеются над очередной историей Мерлина из его детства в Эалдоре.

— А как там дела? — спрашивает Артур. — Как твоя мать?

— Она в порядке. Правда, мы с ней как будто уже вечность не виделись, — Мерлин подмигивает Артуру, и тот закатывает глаза от такой очевидной отсылки на их предыдущую жизнь. — Я надеюсь скоро ее увидеть, — говорит Мерлин. — После коронации.

— Конечно, — говорит Артур, — если только в королевстве все будет спокойно... для разнообразия.

— Мне все еще очень жаль Уилла, — говорит Гвен. — Ты, наверное, ужасно по нему скучаешь.

От этих слов Мерлин замирает и моргает несколько раз.

— Ну... Он... Он погиб достойно, — говорит он, помолчав мгновение. — И я правда по нему скучаю, но... я был все время так занят. У меня такое чувство, что все это случилось очень давно. Наверное, я должен бы скучать по нему больше.

— И хоть он и был колдуном, — говорит Артур, кидая на Мерлина выразительный взгляд, — он был хорошим человеком.

— Ох, _ну честное слово,_ Артур. — Моргана раздраженно смотрит на него. — Он спас мне жизнь — конечно, он был хорошим человеком! Надеюсь, ты не будешь обращаться с колдунами так же, как и Утер?

Артур снова смотрит на Мерлина, многозначительно поднимая брови, и тот закатывает глаза.

— Артур, как всегда, просто подшучивает надо мной, леди Моргана, — говорит он. — Он хочет, чтобы я кое-что рассказал. Кое-что важное.

Гвиневра с любопытством наклоняет голову, а взгляд Морганы становится острее.

— Что?

Мерлин прикусывает губу, а затем глубоко вздыхает. Он складывает ладони лодочкой, подносит их к губам и шепчет в них что-то. Его глаза вспыхивают золотом; оно едва заметно из-под полуопущенных ресниц, но этого достаточно, чтобы обе девушки громко ахнули. А затем Мерлин раскрывает ладони, и из них выпархивает маленькая бабочка.

Артуру хочется его подразнить — ну конечно, из всех возможных вещей он решил создать _бабочку_ — но это настолько похоже на _Мерлина,_ что он может только улыбнуться.

— Ты... владеешь магией, — выдыхает Моргана.

— Да, — просто говорит Мерлин. Его голос звучит тихо, но Артур никогда еще не слышал своего друга таким спокойным и уверенным в своих словах. Артур вдруг понимает, что Мерлин знает свою магию также, как он знает свой меч, и ему просто не нужно никому ничего доказывать. — Да, я владею магией, и... я думаю, что ты тоже.


	19. Глава 19

Моргана по другую сторону стола от Мерлина резко бледнеет. Артур видит, как под столом она тянется к руке Гвен, и представляет, как она крепко сжимает ее ладонь.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Помнишь, что ты сказала нам, когда рассказывала про нападение Таурена? — спрашивает Мерлин, мягко и доверительно. — Ты сказала, что закричала, а после этого увидела яркую вспышку света.

— Да, но это не могла быть я! Я потеряла сознание, потому что меня ударило магией... Это Таурен — колдун, а не я!

Артур не выдерживает и берет свободную руку сестры в свою.

— Моргана, — тихо говорит он, — не бойся.

— Но я не понимаю, о чем вы!

— Извини, — говорит Мерлин. — Я вовсе не пытаюсь тебя напугать. И, в любом случае, Утер мертв, а Артур никогда тебе не навредит. Ты же это _знаешь._

Моргана смотрит в свою тарелку и быстро моргает, и Артур думает, что никогда еще не видел ее такой уязвимой.

— Но у меня не может быть магии.

— В каком-то смысле, она уже давно у тебя есть, — говорит Мерлин. — Ты ведь знаешь, что твои сны иногда сбываются.

— Да, — шепчет Моргана.

— Это значит, что ты провидица, — объясняет Мерлин. — Это совсем другой вид магии — не такой, как у меня, и я знаю, что ты не выбирала ее. Но она есть. Она в тебе, и все это по-настоящему. Немного практики, и ты сможешь взять свои сны под контроль, и видения будут приходить к тебе тогда, когда ты сама захочешь. — Он улыбается, — и больше никаких сводящих с ума кошмаров.

Моргана поднимает на него взгляд.

— Лекарства Гаюса уже давно не помогают, — неуверенно говорит она.

— Это потому, что тебя не от чего лечить. Твоя способность видеть будущее — это не проклятие, а дар, но, как и с любой другой магией, сначала придется ее укротить, и только потом использовать себе на благо. А что насчет лекарств Гаюса — что ж, организм умеет сопротивляться, и успокоительные средства могут со временем потерять свою эффективность. Может, это твой дар становился сильнее, а может, ты просто так долго принимала снотворное, что оно перестало работать.

— Мерлин, — вмешивается Гвен, — прости, но как это относится к нападению на Моргану и Утера?

— Ты сказала, что видела вспышку света, — повторяет Мерлин.

— Да, — Моргана высвобождает свои руки и вцепляется побелевшими пальцами в край стола.

— После того, как ты закричала, — настаивает он.

— Да, но это была не...

— Я думаю, что это была именно ты, — говорит Мерлин. — Магия, когда ты еще не умеешь ей управлять, привязана к эмоциям. Тебе было страшно, и ты злилась, и она вырвалась наружу. Помнишь, как ты удивилась, узнав, что Таурен мертв?

Моргана моргает, и ее выражение лица вдруг становится пустым и отстраненным.

— Ты думаешь, это я его убила.

Мерлин кивает и говорит очень мягко:

— Я почти в этом уверен. 

В глазах Морганы встают слезы, и тогда он продолжает:

— Ты спасла жизни рыцарей и дала Артуру возможность попрощаться с Утером. Таурен наверняка убил бы их всех, Моргана.

— Я не хочу, чтобы магия испортила меня, — еле слышно отвечает девушка. — Если первое, что я сделала своей магией — это _убила_ кого-то...

Мерлин качает головой, а затем встает, обходит стол и опускается на колени рядом с Морганой, прямо между ней и Артуром. Он поднимает на нее взгляд и берет ее руки в свои. 

— Магия работает совсем не так, — говорит он. — Она... как глина. Ты можешь сделать из нее все, что угодно, и это зависит только от тебя. Да, с помощью магии можно совершать ужасные поступки... но можно и создавать удивительные вещи. Прекрасные вещи.

Артур видит, как Мерлин один раз сжимает ее ладони, прежде чем отпустить их.

— Я владею магией с самого рождения. Я мог поднимать предметы в воздух еще до того, как научился ходить, и играл с огнем в печи, еще когда не умел говорить. Но я и убивал своей магией — чтобы защитить Артура, защитить Камелот. Разве это делает меня испорченным?

— Нет, — шепотом отвечает Моргана. — Нет, я знаю тебя, Мерлин. Ты один из самых добрых людей, что я знаю.

— Потому что магия не развращает того, кто ею пользуется; или, по крайней мере, не всегда. Развратить может любая власть — власть _короля,_ например. Ударит тебе в голову и заставит считать, что ты лучше всех остальных, — он улыбается, и Моргана моргает. — Да если бы я о таком хоть подумал, мать бы мне уши надрала.

Моргана, наконец, улыбается в ответ; в конце концов, улыбка Мерлина всегда была заразительной.

— Могу себе представить.

— Мерлин, — медленно произносит Гвен, — у меня есть к тебе вопрос.

— Так вперед, — говорит он, поднимаясь на ноги.

— Когда та странная болезнь захватила Нижний Город, и мой отец чуть не погиб... Артур сказал мне потом, что нашел у отца под подушкой магическую припарку. Это был... это был ты?

— Я не мог спасти всех, — говорит Мерлин, — и тогда я еще мало что знал о целительной магии. Это была моя первая припарка.

— Но ты спас его! — В ту же секунду Гвен вскакивает на ноги и крепко обнимает волшебника. — Ты спас моего папу! Спасибо... _Спасибо тебе!_

Артур смотрит, как Мерлин на мгновение застывает, а затем буквально тает в ее объятии; он задается вопросом, как же сильно такому человеку, как Мерлин, нужно было подобное прикосновение после сотен лет одиночества. А может, это просто благодарность, или возможность наконец полностью перед кем-то раскрыться.

— Ты мой друг, Гвен, — отвечает Мерлин, и в его голосе слышатся слезы.

Артур бросает взгляд на Моргану и едва сдерживает улыбку; она смотрит на этих двоих с таким же выражением лица, с каким в детстве смотрела на играющих котят в сене за конюшней. Мерлину следует быть осторожнее, а то кое-кто захочет взять его под опеку, прямо как тех котят. 

Словно почувствовав веселье брата, Моргана переводит взгляд на него, но вместо того, чтобы ощетиниться, она вдруг улыбается так открыто и беззаботно, как никогда раньше.

— Я владею магией, — неторопливо произносит она, словно пробуя слова на вкус.

— Да, — отвечает Артур, — и все будет хорошо. Мы найдем кого-нибудь, кто сможет тебя обучить.

На этих словах его сестра немного хмурится.

— Почему Мерлин не может меня учить? И что ты собираешься делать с законом?

Мерлин отстраняется от Гвен и поворачивается к Моргане.

— Я не могу научить тебя ничему о ясновидении, — говорит он извиняющимся тоном. — Я немного учился гаданию по магическим кристаллам, но это совсем другое; видения не приходят ко мне сами, как к тебе. Мы можем попробовать обратиться к друидам. Среди них наверняка найдется провидец, который научит тебя, как взять способности под контроль.

— А закон, — говорит Артур, — что ж, я намерен его изменить. Я все еще с осторожностью отношусь к магии, и все еще думаю, что мы должны регулировать ее использование. Нельзя допустить, чтобы люди злоупотребляли такой силой, как и сказал Мерлин... И мы _видели,_ как колдовство в плохих руках может навредить Камелоту. Но если крестьянин использует магию, чтобы вылечить козу или вырастить урожай... наказывать здесь нечего.

Мерлин сияет, глядя на него со своего места позади Морганы. Руки Гвен все еще обнимают его, но он, кажется, даже не замечает этого.

— Когда ты объявишь об изменении закона? — спрашивает Моргана.

— После коронации, — отвечает Артур и вздыхает. — Это займет некоторое время, и для начала нужно будет убедить Совет. Скорее всего, мне придется постепенно вносить небольшие изменения, а не переворачивать все с ног на голову одним указом; но перемены придут, нравится им это или нет.

* * *

Следующие несколько дней Артур проводит в подготовке к церемонии коронации. Каждый день в замок прибывают делегаты со всего Камелота и посланники из других королевств. Приезжает лорд Баярд из Мерсии и король Родор со своей дочерью Митиан из Немета. И Артур должен поприветствовать каждого из них, пригласить их на общее заседание Совета, и все время показывать своим поведением, что хоть он и молод для трона, он вовсе не слаб или не подготовлен.

У него за плечами уже несколько лет правления, о которых никто не может знать, но которые все равно проявляются в уверенности, с которой он принимает решения.

Каждый день он мечтает быть вместе с Морганой и Мерлином, которые проводят все свободное время, занимаясь магией. Не то, чтобы он тоже хотел иметь магию; просто ему хочется хотя бы ненадолго почувствовать себя таким же беззаботным и счастливым, как и Моргана. Его сестра в восторге от своей новообретенной силы; теперь, когда ей не нужно каждую минуту бояться за свою жизнь, она смеется и улыбается больше, чем когда-либо на памяти Артура. Утер, может, и любил ее, но он никогда не смог бы принять эту сторону своей воспитанницы — в этом можно не сомневаться. Артур и сам все еще настороже — он помнит, как она отвернулась от них в прошлый раз — но у этой Морганы нет никакого желания становиться королевой.

— Я уже и так герцогиня Корнуэлла. Я должна думать о своих людях — они подчиняются короне, конечно, но я за них в ответе. Мне нужно командовать собственной армией и сделать так, чтобы Корнуэлл процветал — мне этого вполне достаточно. Утер как отец, может, и подвел меня во всех отношениях — но ты, брат, исправил все его ошибки и сделал все еще лучше. — Она улыбается. — _Брат._ Я все еще не привыкла тебя так называть.

— Если тебе так будет легче — я всегда думал о тебе, как о сестре, — говорит Артур.

— Да-да, как о вредной сестре, которая побеждала тебя на мечах каждый раз, пока ты, наконец, не подрос и не стал выше меня.

— Как о вредной сестре, о которой я очень забочусь, — говорит он, — хотя она и любит _рассказывать небылицы._

В ответ на это Моргана хихикает, прежде чем шутливо присесть в реверансе и уйти.

* * *

— Ты должен пойти со мной, — говорит Мерлин.

Только из-за их дружбы первый порыв Артура — это не выбранить его за наглость указывать королю, а узнать, в чем дело.

— Зачем? — спрашивает он.

— Я вспомнил, что Килгарра все еще заключен под замком. Я хочу освободить его, но для этого мне нужен твой меч.

Артур вспоминает, что он тоже думал об освобождении Великого Дракона, но он не уверен, что готов пойти на этот риск.

— Помнишь, что он сделал с городом в прошлый раз? — спрашивает он. — Как мы его сдержим?

— В этой жизни он еще ничего не сделал, и я могу заставить его пообещать, что он не причинит Камелоту вреда.

Артур слегка усмехается.

— Ну да, и теперь ты должен мне сказать, что ты не только до смешного могущественный колдун, но еще и повелитель драконов вдобавок?

Мерлин моргает.

— А ты разве не знаешь?

Артур чувствует, как у него отвисает челюсть. Да, они говорили о магии Мерлина, но согласились оставить его прошлые достижения в прошлом. Во время того разговора Артур хотел узнать больше, но еще больше он хотел избавить полубезумного Мерлина от боли воспоминаний о самых больших своих сожалениях.

— То есть, ты серьезно повелитель драконов?

— Э-эм. Вообще-то... хм, может, уже нет. Потому что... сила передается от отца к сыну. Я не знал, что Балинор — мой отец, пока мы не отправились на его поиски. И когда он умер, я, вроде как... унаследовал ее.

Артур долго смотрит на Мерлина, прежде чем до него доходит смысл сказанного.

— Но, насколько мы знаем, сейчас Балинор все еще жив.

— Вот именно. Поэтому я могу и не быть повелителем драконов сейчас. Наверное, я узнаю наверняка, только когда встречусь с Килгаррой.

— Это будет очень рискованно, — замечает Артур. — Не легче будет подождать, пока мы не вернем Балинора сюда?

Мерлин отворачивается, негромко усмехнувшись.

— А ты думаешь, мы сможем убедить его вернуться? В Камелот, где его предали?

Он прав, конечно, и Артур морщится.

— Он может сделать это для тебя.

— Он даже не знает, что я его сын.

И это напоминает Артуру еще кое о чем важном.

— Мерлин, твой отец жив, и даже никогда тебя не видел. А в нашей первой жизни ты знал его всего один день до его смерти.

— ...Да?

Артур облизывает губы, пытаясь подобрать правильные слова.

— Если бы я мог снова увидеть свою мать, встретиться с ней _настоящей,_ а не с какой-то иллюзией... Я бы не хотел упустить этот шанс.

Мерлин медленно садится; он выглядит задумчивым и, как кажется Артуру, немного виноватым.

— Признаюсь, на время после коронации у меня были некоторые... планы.

Артур суживает глаза.

— Планы? Помни, Мерлин: никаких секретов.

— Нет. Никаких секретов. Я собирался освободить Килгарру и отправить его к Балинору с посланием. Ну, или навестить мать, а затем самому отправиться на поиски Балинора.

— Ну так если ты думаешь, что сможешь поехать без меня, то ты совсем спятил, — недовольно говорит Артур.

— Ты будешь королем.

— Да, но я все еще могу путешествовать инкогнито, если нужно! — Он делает глубокий вдох и заставляет себя успокоиться. — Слушай, может, ты и владеешь магией, но ты _не неуязвим._ Кто-то должен за тобой присматривать, а то с твоей способностью притягивать неприятности ты первым же делом попадешь в лапы людей Ценреда.

Мерлин жует губу и отвечает не сразу.

— Я подумаю, — наконец говорит он.

Артур вздыхает, потому что, _конечно же,_ Мерлин собрался решать все в одиночку.

— А если твой король прикажет тебе, ты обязан будешь подчиниться, нравится тебе это или нет.

Брюнет закатывает глаза и отвечает:

— Да, сир, — но Артур чувствует, что ему еще много чего хочется добавить. Вместо этого он встает и спрашивает, — так ты идешь со мной к Килгарре?

— Вы вообще виделись с ним с тех пор как ты, эм... вернулся?

— Нет, — Мерлин ухмыляется. — Жду не дождусь увидеть его выражение лица, когда он поймет, кто я такой.

* * *

— А, юный чародей и вернувшийся король, — приветствует их дракон, когда они спускаются в подземелья тем же вечером.

— Уже не такой уж и юный, — говорит Мерлин, и огромный зверь задумчиво наклоняет голову, а потом его глаза расширяются в удивлении.

— Как это возможно? — требовательно спрашивает он. — Если только не... ах вот оно что, — он выпускает из нозрей облачка дыма. — Теперь я чувствую прикосновение Богини и на тебе, Мерлин. Но есть что-то еще...

Мерлин кивает, смотрит дракону прямо в глаза и тихо произносит что-то вроде: _O drakon…_

Если до этого дракон выглядел удивленным, то теперь он отшатывается назад, а на его громадной морде читается самый настоящий шок.

— Повелитель драконов, — выдыхает он, и если бы Артур не знал Килгарру, то подумал бы, что в его голосе сквозит надежда.

— Скажи мне, ты знаешь, жив ли все еще Балинор? — спрашивает Мерлин.

— Он жив, — отвечает дракон. — Я чувствую биение его сердца так же, как и свое. И все же... ты унаследовал его силу. Я _чувствую_ это. Как это возможно? — снова спрашивает он, уже мягче.

— Долгая история из нашей первой жизни, — отвечает Мерлин. — Но в любом случае это значит, что мой отец — больше не последний повелитель драконов в Альбионе. И более того, ты — не последний дракон.

— Что? — Его голос граничит с ревом.

— В гробнице Асканара спрятано драконье яйцо, — говорит Мерлин, и Артур поражен услышать это не меньше Килгарры. Он смотрит на Мерлина, пока тот продолжает, — в Камелоте хранится треть ключа от гробницы, и ее ищет вор. Примерно через год или два он придет сюда, и тогда я смогу забрать у него оставшуюся часть ключа и достану яйцо из гробницы. Я назову дракона именем Айтуза, и она появится на свет.

— Солнечный свет, — бормочет дракон, и хоть Артур и не знает, что это значит, в голосе магического создания ему слышится трепет и недоверчивая радость. — Ты даже не можешь представить себе, что эти новости значат для меня, юный повелитель драконов.

— Я же уже сказал тебе... не такой уж я и юный, — говорит Мерлин с кривой улыбкой.

— И все же ты моложе меня. 

И дракон вдруг улыбается ему — действительно улыбается — и Артур подавляет дрожь от вида громадных зубов.

Мерлин кивает.

— Ты и Айтуза — последние драконы в Альбионе, это правда, — говорит он, — но Утер был слишком самонадеян, если думал, что смог уничтожить всех вас. Он не осознавал этого, но большинство драконов просто покинули эти земли. А в Европе — на континенте Европе — род драконов и повелителей драконов не был прерван.

Он замолкает, но дракон не отвечает ничего. Артур задается вопросом, могла ли эта новость действительно лишить его дара речи.

— Вы с Айтузой можете отправиться туда, если захотите, — говорит Мерлин, — или вы можете остаться здесь и восстановить род драконов в Альбионе. А позже я мог бы отправиться на континент и попытаться убедить некоторых из них вернуться сюда вместе со мной.

— Зачем ты говоришь мне все это? — наконец спрашивает Килгарра.

— Потому что я хочу от тебя две вещи, и рассказать эти добрые вести — справедливая цена за то, что я собираюсь попросить.

— Ты мог бы приказать мне, повелитель драконов; ты и сам это знаешь.

— Да, — Мерлин пожимает плечами, — но мы с тобой одной крови. Я не хочу принуждать тебя или отнимать у тебя право выбора.

Глаза дракона расширяются, и он долго смотрит на Мерлина; а потом, к удивлению Артура, Килгарра прикрывает глаза и склоняется перед волшебником в поклоне, касаясь носом камня.

— Чего же ты хочешь от меня? — спрашивает он, и у Артура волосы на затылке встают дыбом. Это великое древнее существо, думает он, добровольно преклоняет перед человеком свою силу, подчиняясь.

— Артур разобьет цепь мечом, который ты закалил своим дыханием, — говорит Мерлин. — И ты будешь свободен. Первое, что я попрошу от тебя — это не мстить Камелоту, Артуру и его людям. Человек, который заключил тебя здесь, мертв, а люди этого королевства ни в чем не виноваты.

Дракон выглядит немного недовольным, но никак не комментирует слова чародея.

— А вторая просьба?

— Я знаю, что Балинор живет сейчас в королевстве Ценреда. Он одинок и прячется в пещере, все еще веря, что люди Утера охотятся за ним. Он заслуживает лучшего. Я хочу, чтобы ты отправился к нему и рассказал все, что я только что рассказал тебе. Скажи ему правду. И расскажи ему обо мне и Артуре столько, сколько сам посчитаешь нужным. Скажи, что его сын хочет встретиться с ним в Эалдоре, где Хунит все еще ждет его. 

— И это все? — спрашивает дракон, недоверчиво, если Артур вообще может судить. — Ты не потребуешь от меня ничего больше?

— Тебя несправедливо заключили в подземелье, как в тюрьму, и держали, как трофей высокомерия и ненависти одного-единственного человека, — говорит Мерлин. Артуру неприятно это слышать, и он неловко переступает с ноги на ногу, но он знает, что его друг говорит правду. — Освободить тебя и Балинора — самое малое, что мы можем сделать, чтобы исправить эти ошибки.

Жуткие золотые глаза впервые за весь разговор обращаются на Артура.

— А ты, юный король? Ты одобряешь приказы своего колдуна? Он действует с твоего благословения?

Артур выпрямляется; как только слова слетают с его губ, он чувствует, что они правдивы, как никогда:

— Да, это так.

— Так освободи меня, Артур, и пусть все будет так, как велит Мерлин.

Они спускаются по узкой лестнице, выдолбленной в камне вдоль стены пещеры; они идут все ниже и ниже, погружаясь в холод и сырость, пока не оказываются у каменного столба, у которого заканчивается цепь. Сердце Артура громко колотится в груди, когда он вспоминает, что учинил дракон в прошлый раз. Все-таки Мерлин не приказал ему оставить Камелот в покое; может ли он верить Килгарре на слово? Сдержит ли он свое обещание?

— Мои люди будут в безопасности? — не удерживается от вопроса Артур.

— Очень мудро с твоей стороны быть предосторожным, юный король, но — да. Мерлин воззвал к узам, которые связывают нас, драконов и повелителей драконов; мы одна семья. Твои люди не пострадают. Человек, которому я хотел бы отомстить, уже мертв — так пусть моя ненависть умрет вместе с ним.

Артур кивает и мягко отстраняет Мерлина с пути, подходя к цепи. Он достает Экскалибур и высоко поднимает его над головой, а глаза Мерлина вспыхивают золотом.

Он с силой опускает меч. Оглушительный лязг металла о металл разносится эхом по пещере, и вся цепь — от якоря до кандалов на лапах зверя — взрывается золотыми искрами, и этому грохоту вторит рев дракона.

Порыв ветра поднимает пыль с пола пещеры, и Артур заслоняет глаза рукой, слыша, как воздух наполняют взмахи могучих крыльев.

Когда он снова открывает глаза, дракона уже нет, а Мерлин сияет, и в его глазах стоят слезы.


	20. Глава 20

Cледующие несколько дней по городу ползут слухи. Говорят, что в небесах над Камелотом видели огромное чудовище — в тот самый день, когда Артур и Мерлин освободили Килгарру. Мужчины заговорчески переглядываются каждый раз, когда об этом заходит разговор, и старательно избегают вопросительных и внимательных взглядов Гаюса.

Никто не сообщает ни о нападениях, ни о смертях — на самом деле, никто даже не видел этого загадочного зверя вблизи — но люди все равно переживают. Все уже и так знают о победе над Зверем Рыкающим, и о том, что его появление сулит скорые изменения. А теперь, шепчутся люди, Утер мертв, а в небе заметили дракона — а ведь считалось, что они вымерли. Что бы это могло значить, спрашивают они себя.

Артур не может их винить. Он и сам задается вопросом, правильно ли он все делает.

Наконец Артура провозглашают королем, и он предстает перед своими придворными и союзниками. Холодный вес короны на его голове уже знаком ему из прошлой жизни, но сейчас все ощущается как никогда настоящим. И все равно Артур знает — должно пройти еще какое-то время, прежде чем он действительно станет королем этих людей; дело не только в церемонии. Он должен поприветствовать народ, дать многочисленные речи, устроить пир и сделать еще тысячу других вещей; шаг за шагом он должен следовать древним традициям — но даже это не сделает его настоящим королем. Только завтра, когда закончатся все формальности, он действительно сможет приступить к правлению.

Но сейчас он делает шаг на балкон, выходящий во внутренний двор замка, и его встречает шум ликующей толпы. Люди быстро успокаиваются, но он видит — или надеется, что видит — что на их лицах нет страха. Уважение и верность короне — вот все, чего он хочет от своего народа, и он готов доказывать, что достоин их, каждый день своего правления. Моргана стоит рядом с ним, а Мерлин — внутри, за балконом, невидимый для толпы. Артур делает глубокий вдох и начинает свою речь.

— Сегодня я становлюсь вашим королем, — просто говорит он, и толпа ликует. Этого почти достаточно, чтобы заставить Артура покраснеть. Когда голоса стихают, он продолжает. — Я надеюсь достойно выполнить свой долг — защищать Камелот и служить ему так же верно, как и мой отец. Защищать _вас_ и служить _вам,_ люди Камелота, потому что вы — сердце этого королевства, и это вы делаете его сильным. Мой отец был хорошим королем, и во многом я надеюсь пойти по его стопам. Но кое в чем наши с ним пути разойдутся.

Он переводит дыхание.

— Мой отец верил, что вся магия — это темная, развращающая сила, которую необходимо искоренить на этих землях. К худу ли, к добру ли, но я узнал, что это далеко не всегда так. Магия может разрушать и целить, проклинать и благословлять, уничтожать и защищать. Да, она может происходить из ненависти и жестокости, но может и из радости и красоты. Я видел это собственными глазами и знаю, что это правда.

Во дворе после этих слов повисает абсолютная тишина, сравнимая только с тишиной накануне казни, за несколько секунд до того, как опустится топор палача; Артур просто надеется, что это не будет знаком для его будущего.

— Прерогатива короля — создавать и принимать законы, которые сделают жизнь королевства лучше. И сегодня, в день, когда я начинаю свое правление, я хочу сделать заявление. С этого момента использование магии, обладание магическими предметами и общение с людьми, которые владеют магией, не является смертельным преступлением _само по себе._ Каждый случай использования магии будет рассматриваться отдельно. Сговор с предателями и врагами королевства — неважно, вовлечено колдовство или нет — это измена. Воровство — это преступление, с магией или без. Но использование чар для лечения, простое _общение_ с друидами, или благословение урожая никак не вредят Камелоту и не будут караться судом.

— Мы рады слышать это, Артур Пендрагон.

По толпе пробегает ропот и люди расступаются, пропуская троих мужчин в простой одежде и плащах; первый из них, старше на вид, опирается на посох. Как один, все трое сбрасывают капюшоны и взглядывают на короля. Старейшина оттягивает рукав, открывая татуировку на внутренней стороне запястья, которую видно даже с балкона, и люди вокруг ахают. Моргана рядом с Артуром делает то же самое.

— Друиды, — выдыхает она.

С краев двора через толпу начинают пробираться стражники, но Артур предупреждающе поднимает руку, и те останавливаются.

— Зачем вы здесь? — спрашивает он.

— Среди нашего народа есть пророчества, — говорит старший друид, — пророчества о великом короле, который однажды объединит Альбион; короле, при котором настанет золотая эра для всех людей, с магией и без нее. Мы верим, что этот король — это ты, — говорит он, и люди вокруг начинают беспокойно шептаться. — Мы пришли, чтобы увидеть тебя своими глазами и решить, оправдаешь ли ты наши надежды.

— И что же вы решили? — спрашивает Артур.

Старейшина улыбается.

— Мы только что прибыли, о король, и еще рано судить об этом. Но, кажется, мы можем не страшиться тебя так, как предыдущего правителя Камелота.

Артур кивает, а затем приглашает друидов войти в замок в качестве гостей, и произносит заключительные слова:

— Пусть сегодняшний день ознаменует не начало моего правления, которое еще только началось, а мир и конец кровопролития!

* * *

Моргана снова смотрит на него этим своим взглядом — словно она приятно удивлена словами брата, словно он сделал что-то правильно, а она не ожидала, что ему вообще придет в голову так поступить.

Друиды присоединяются к ним на пиру — островок тишины среди галдящей толпы, — и остаются невозмутимыми, даже когда придворные бросают на них нервные взгляды. Поскольку никто из слуг не решается подходить к ним, во время пира Мерлин прислуживает и королю, и друидам, и маленькому мальчику, которого они привели с собой. Тот следит за каждым движением Мерлина большими глазами; завидев мальчика, Моргана радостно его обнимает.

— Ты же помнишь Мордреда? — спрашивает она, улыбаясь.

Артур моргает. Он прекрасно помнит убившего его рыцаря, и помнит мальчика-друида, которого он спас в первой жизни и за что был выпорот во второй. По какой-то причине он никогда не понимал, что это один и тот же человек. 

— Помню, — отвечает он, и Моргана странно на него смотрит.

— Что-то не так?

— Вовсе нет, — говорит Артур, возвращаясь мыслями в настоящее. — Добро пожаловать в Камелот.

— Это честь для нас, Артур Пендрагон, — говорит старейшина. — Меня зовут Теган, а это Дервин и Араун.

Когда начинается трапеза, друиды перестают разговаривать и не произносят за весь вечер ни слова. Мерлин объясняет, что они умеют общаться молча, посылая друг другу свои мысли.

— И ты их слышишь? — не удерживается от вопроса Артур.

Мерлин вдруг выглядит немного смущенным.

— Ну да. У Дервина и Арауна, вообще-то, неплохое чувство юмора. Кажется, по большей части они просто стараются успокоить Мордреда. Все-таки в последний его визит в замок...

— Да, я помню. — Артур делает глоток вина, поднимает глаза на друидов — и обнаруживает, что они внимательно на него смотрят. Он вежливо кивает им, а старейшина кивает в ответ. — Значит, они с тобой разговаривают?

Мерлин пожимает плечами.

— Помнишь те пророчества, о которых Теган говорил во дворе? Я вроде как тоже в них есть. Думаю, что они просто присматриваются ко мне так же, как и к тебе.

— Не знаешь, почему?

— Не знаю. — Мерлин хмурится. — Но мне кажется, что они чего-то ждут.

* * *

Когда раздается звон колокола, предупреждающий об опасности, Артур едва удерживается, чтобы не закатить глаза. _Конечно,_ что-то да должно было случиться в день его коронации. Всегда что-то случается.

Артур поворачивается к Мерлину, надеясь получить от него сочувственный взгляд, но Мерлин не смотрит на него — он смотрит на дверь с выражением глубокой сосредоточенности на лице. А друиды, в свою очередь, внимательно смотрят на Мерлина — как будто ждут, что он сейчас выкинет какой-нибудь трюк. _Ну,_ думает Артур, _он все-таки колдун. Может, и выкинет._

— В чем дело? — спрашивает он, понизив голос.

— Килгарра зовет меня, — отвечает Мерлин. Его голос звучит отстраненно, и он не сводит глаз с двери.

— Дракон?

— А? Да... дракон. — Артур тыкает его в плечо, и Мерлин подпрыгивает от неожиданности, возвращаясь в реальность и одаривая своего короля возмущенным взглядом. — А это еще зачем было?!

— Что он тебе _говорит,_ если зовет тебя?

— Он не говорит словами, ты, болван... я не могу это толком объяснить, я просто знаю, что он хочет, чтобы я пришел к нему.

Артур собирается спросить еще что-то, но тут дверь распахивается и входит сэр Леон — с видом, мягко говоря, обескураженным.

— Сир, — говорит он и делает паузу, чтобы перевести дух. — Сир.

— Докладывайте, сэр Леон.

— Там... там дракон, сир. У ворот города. И с ним... С ним еще колдун.

Артур поджимает губы и поднимается со своего места. Пусть он и не убил это проклятое чудовище в первой жизни, но если дракон навредит хотя бы одному жителю Камелота, он точно сделает это во второй.

— Жертвы?

— Ни... никаких, сир. Ни дракон, ни колдун не нападают.

Артур игнорирует взволнованный ропот придворных вокруг.

— Тогда, полагаю, колдун бросает нам вызов на бой, или что-то в этом роде?

И так уже беспокойный Леон начинает нервничать еще больше.

— Он дал мне это.

Обычно король ждет, пока его подданные сами не подойдут к нему, чтобы сказать или отдать что-то; но еще король не может позволить себе тратить время на формальности, когда за городскими воротами ждет дракон. Артур быстро обходит стол и берет у Леона сложенный кусок пергамента. Читая его, он чувствует на себе взгляд Мерлина — вообще-то, взгляды всех в комнате, но Мерлина особенно.

Что ж...

* * *

— Ну _что там?_

Мерлин просто сгорает от любопытства, и, не будь ситуация такой серьезной, Артур бы сейчас здорово над ним посмеялся. Но он ничего не отвечает; он держит рот на замке, потому что, во-первых, так и должен вести себя король на публике, а во-вторых, от его молчания Мерлин ужасно забавно подпрыгивает от нетерпения, пока они вдвоем быстрым шагом идут в королевские покои. Пусть дракон и не нападет, Артур не настолько глуп, чтобы выходить к нему без доспехов.

— Сейчас сам увидишь.

Мерлин понижает голос. 

— Думаешь, это Балинор? Ну, _должен быть он,_ разве нет?

Судя по записке, Артур почти уверен, что так и есть, но говорит он другое: 

— Сейчас выясним, _вместе._

* * *

Моргана, как и стоило ожидать, отказывается оставаться в замке. Как и приезжие короли и их свиты, а вместе с ними и друиды. К тому же, Леон собирает как можно больше рыцарей, чтобы встретиться с угрозой лицом к лицу подготовленными; в итоге их процессия оказывается довольно внушительной. Жители города глазеют на них, а некоторые и присоединяются — и к тому времени, как они достигают ворот Нижнего Города, то кажется, что там собралось пол королевства. Видимо, церемонии коронации оказалось недостаточно, и пришла пора провести еще одну, на улице — настолько много людей собралось посмотреть, что будет делать и как поведет себя Артур.

Когда они доходят до ворот, почти все отступают на шаг назад; мальчишки забираются на крыши и деревья, чтобы лучше все видеть, рыцари полукругом окружают дракона, а Артур и Мерлин выходят вперед. Наверное, они кажутся толпе бесстрашными — ну, или невероятно глупыми; при дневном свете дракон кажется даже больше, чем в темноте пещеры. Он будто ухмыляется жителям Камелота и их королю. Он наверняка прекрасно знает, что их мечи и стрелы не нанесут ему никакого вреда, если он вдруг решит напасть.

Рядом с Килгаррой стоит колдун, о котором говорил Леон; Артур слышит, как у Мерлина перехватывает дыхание, когда он встречается взглядом со своим отцом. Балинор выглядит точно так же, каким Артур его помнит.

Артур выпрямляется — не высокомерно, но с достоинством. Теперь он снова король, и он прекрасно помнит, что значит вести переговоры с потенциальным противником.

— Я Артур, король Камелота, — говорит он, глядя Балинору прямо в глаза.

Тот, хоть и одет, как охотник или бродяга, тоже держится, как король.

— А я — Балинор, повелитель драконов. То, что рассказал мне Килгарра — это правда?

— Зависит от того, что именно он сказал, — уклончиво отвечает Артур.

— Что ты освободил его, — слова Балинора громко разносятся вокруг, и люди в толпе начинают шептаться. — Что ты освободил его и послал ко мне с известием, что меня не будут больше преследовать, как какого-то зверя.

— Тогда да. То, что сказал дракон — правда, — говорит Артур. — Мой отец держал его взаперти под замком, как памятник своей же ненависти и высокомерию. Я не собирался это терпеть и освободил его, как только смог. — Он делает глубокий вдох. — Что касается повелителей драконов — то, насколько я понимаю, когда-то они были союзниками Камелота, а мой отец предал их. Предал тебя.

— Так и есть.

Артур кивает.

— Но я не мой отец.

— Именно это я и пришел увидеть. — Он с любопытством смотрит на Мерлина. — Помимо... прочего.

Мерлин же буквально дрожит — так сильно ему хочется приблизиться к отцу, пусть даже ему и много сотен лет, а видел он больше страданий, чем должен бы видеть любой человек. Молодой Мерлин из первой жизни уже наверняка бы выступил вперед и представился Балинору, но этот Мерлин, видимо, все-таки усвоил кое-что о правилах приличия при дворе. Или хотя бы о правилах поведения перед огромной толпой.

— Это Мерлин — сын Хунит из деревни Эалдор в Эссетире, — говорит Артур. — Когда Утер был королем, он назначил Мерлина моим слугой после того, как он впервые спас мне жизнь. С тех пор он еще много раз спасал меня, и я горд называть его своим другом.

— Так значит, Хунит вышла замуж, — говорит Балинор, полностью игнорируя слова короля. Артур не заметил бы выражение нерешительности на его лице, если бы не искал его.

И тогда Мерлин заговаривает в первый раз.

— Нет, — тихо говорит он, — никогда.

Балинор сглатывает.

— Ты похож на нее, — говорит он. — У тебя ее глаза, и смотришь ты как она.

— Зато волосы твои, — с улыбкой добавляет Мерлин, а в его глазах стоят слезы.

Артур делает глубокий вдох и медленно его выпускает.

— Кажется, вам двоим есть о чем поговорить, — говорит он. — И я с радостью пригласил бы вас в замок и на ужин... если бы был уверен, что ты примешь приглашение.

Что-то в выражении лица Балинора смягчается, и он с явным усилием отводит взгляд от Мерлина, чтобы посмотреть на короля.

— Это верно, у меня остались не самые приятные воспоминания от последнего моего визита в замок... Да и Килгарра уже сыт этим местом по горло.

— Я понимаю.

— Но если ты захочешь продолжить этот разговор где-нибудь еще, то ты будешь желанным гостем в моем лагере, Пендрагон. 

Балинор бросает взгляд на стены замка, на которых толпятся солдаты и дворяне.

— Примерно в миле к северу от города есть поляна, — предлагает Мерлин. — Это там я... то есть... там достаточно места, чтобы Килгарра мог приземлиться.

— Знаю. — Балинор действительно улыбается, и Артур тут же замечает в улыбке семейное сходство. — Она была там задолго до твоего рождения.

— Точно, — говорит Мерлин, заливаясь румянцем; наблюдать за этими двумя, конечно, забавно, но Артур все еще узнал не все, что хотел.

— Только это привело тебя в Камелот? Проделать такое путешествие и так рисковать — и все это только для того, чтобы увидеть своего сына и узнать, что я за человек?

— И да, и нет. — Балинор качает головой и отступает на более формальное расстояние. — На пути в Эалдор меня встретили друиды; они рассказали мне историю о Короле Настоящего и Грядущего, и о его союзнике Эмрисе — величайшем волшебнике, что когда-либо ступал по земле. Они верят, что ты и есть тот самый король, а ты, Мерлин, и есть Эмрис.

По толпе снова пробегает шепот, потому что Балинор сказал все это достаточно громко, чтобы все вокруг услышали о секрете Мерлина. Артур бросает быстрый взгляд на друга, но тот лишь закрывает глаза и вздыхает.

— Я действительно Эмрис, — говорит он, — за мои грехи.

— Так ты владеешь магией? — настаивает Балинор.

— Ну, она у меня явно не от матери, — говорит Мерлин, и повелитель драконов смеется от неожиданности.

* * *

Балинор разбивает лагерь на той самой поляне и остается там вместе с Килгаррой, а Мерлин навещает его каждый день. Они проводят вместе многие часы, и Артур не упрекает волшебника за то, что он так надолго пропадает из замка. Если бы его мать вдруг оказалась жива... Но нет. Артур слишком хорошо помнит историю с рогом Катпадка.

Друиды жадно следят за всем, что происходит в Камелоте. Однажды Артур не выдерживает и просит Тегана объяснить, в чем, собственно, дело — и узнает, что, по мнению друидов, эта связь между Мерлином и Артуром и есть исполнение пророчества, которому уже много веков.

— На тебе — рука Богини, о король, — говорит Теган. — А нам выпало быть живыми свидетелями твоего правления. Как можно даже подумать о том, чтобы вернуться домой и _пропустить_ все, что вы сделаете вместе?

_Ну,_ думает Артур, _звучит убедительно._

Мерлин с Артуром проводят вечера, строя планы и вспоминая все, что пошло не так в их первой жизни. Нимуэ все еще жива, и где-то там ждет своего часа Моргауза — хотя, может, теперь, когда Утер мертв, они наконец оставят Артура в покое. Еще есть Корнелиус Сиган, который едва не уничтожил Камелот. Еще им предстоит найти драконье яйцо и дать вылупиться Айтузе, хоть Артур и не уверен, как он относится к идее о детеныше дракона, который будет болтаться в окрестностях замка и наверняка создавать неприятности.

И все же очевидно, что положение дел в Камелоте сейчас лучше, чем было когда-либо в первой жизни Артура. Балинор жив и подумывает возобновить древний договор между королями Камелота и повелителями драконов. Моргана знает о своей магии и учится у друидов, узнавая чуть больше с каждым днем. Мордред следует за ней, Артуром и Мерлином по пятам, как хвостик, а недавно заинтересовался искусством боя на мечах. Вернулся Ланселот, приведя с собой Персиваля; он начал ухаживать за Гвиневрой, которая, похоже, с радостью готова ответить на знаки его внимания. Но самое лучшее, по мнению Артура — это что новости о драконе распространились по всем пяти королевствам, и нападки на границы Камелота практически прекратились. Немет и Мерсия подписывают мирный договор с Камелотом всего через несколько месяцев после вступления Артура на престол. В общем и целом, жизнь хороша.

Им предстоит еще много работы, но дружба Артура с Мерлином сейчас крепче, чем когда-либо, и Артур уверен: какие бы трудности перед ними не возникли, вместе они справятся.


End file.
